Sweeter than Heaven, Hotter than Hell
by xthesebonesx
Summary: Set after 3x15- Elijah sets out to gain Bonnie's forgiveness, and she struggles to keep herself from falling for the enemy. But when Damon begins to realize his own feelings of jealousy, will he choose to control it, or embrace it? Damon/Bonnie/Elijah
1. Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

**A/N: Okay, so... This story is most DEFINITELY a crack ship, b/c I have NOFUCKINGIDEA where or why I came up with this concept, but alas, I DID. I'm a Bamon shipper, BUT I really, really like Elijah. And as a TVD fan who's sick of Bonnie being used as a plot device, can we get her a REAL man, now? I'm even going to jump on the Kol/Bonnie bandwagon, at this point (story coming soon! details at the end of this, haha), because these writers have crushed my Bamon heart into tiny pieces after last episode, & I'm struggling when it comes to writing for those two at the moment. Seriously. Anyway, this story is set just after 3x15, and it is a one shot (?) based on how I think the next interaction between these two can go. Who knows, maybe I will inspire a new ship (although the writers seem to think everyoneee should fall in love with Elena). Fuck that. Belijah? Mwuahaha. Read on, if you dare ;)**

* * *

><p>"There 's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around,<p>

I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound,

Louder than sirens, louder than bells,

_Sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell_"

_-_Florence and the Machine, "Drumming Song"

"You've really got nerve coming to talk to me, of all people, after everything that's happened because of your family," Bonnie said lowly, without even turning around to see her visitor, though she immediately felt his strong presence overpowering the room.

The witch immediately felt her chest getting hot, and her anger swelling as the sound of his footsteps tapped against the ground, and she shut her eyes, in an effort to calm herself.

_She feared if she didn't remain calm, she would probably give him an aneurysm, and then she'd rip his fucking heart square out of his chest._

Not like that'd be a _bad _thing in her opinion, but she imagined that wouldn't go over too well with Elena.

"It was you request, after all, to do this in a private place. I, simply, wanted to clear the air," he replied diplomatically, and Bonnie rolled her eyes as she blew out the last match that she used to illuminate the vacant room at the old witch house.

She hated coming here, lately, because it always meant trouble; whether she was helping Stefan with his latest scheme, being stalked by hybrids, casting unsuccessful spells to banish a family of ancient vampires, or simply even bringing a guy back to life who would later cheat on her with a _ghost, _something always went wrong, here.

And why weren't the witches causing _him _pain, like they'd so frequently done to Klaus and Damon?

She sighed- because, like Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson was well-liked amongst the witches. Because _"even in death, his heart was pure." _He was a good person, despite who he was and what he'd done. Whether she cared to admit it, or not.

"If it were my choice... I wouldn't be talking to you, at all," she muttered, as she dusted off her hands, and he let out a dark chuckle, as a long silence radiated between them.

She felt the air shift when he stopped just behind her, and she breathed evenly, though her heart wanted to jump out of her chest.

"Good thing it wasn't your choice, then," he answered simply. "You knew I'd find you, anyhow... So, it's better if you don't run."

Bonnie immediately whipped around to face him, with a look of anger in her eyes, and a thick wave of coldness in her voice to match.

It'd been days since everything happened, but she couldn't shake the feeling of rage that engulfed anytime she thought about exactly what he had caused, just to ensure _their _safety.

He kidnapped Elena, and left her in a cave with none other than Rebekah, as bait for the Salvatore Brothers to do something about she and her mother. In his eyes, the only way to stop Esther was to kill them both. In his eyes, she should have been offed, just like _that._

And Bonnie couldn't say she hated the idea of dying for Elena; she'd done it once before, and she'd surely do it again. But asking her to choose between her mother and Elena? Well, that was a different story entirely.

"Has Elena forgiven you for this?" she asked dryly, and the man before her cleared his throat, and straightened his tie before he spoke.

The dark suit he wore was so crisp, you'd never expect him to be anything close to a monster, because of his sharp appearance.

"She will, in due time," he said, unconvincingly, and when Bonnie noticed the uneasiness in his eyes, she rolled her own. "I've explained my regret in a letter that I delievered to her."

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest.

"And you think talking to me will make this easier for you? That she'll just... forgive you, if I do?" she asked, and he didn't reply. "Is that what this is about?"

Bonnie couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy when she realized that Elena had everybody in the whole fucking world looking out for her, and her well-being; including herself. When Bonnie thought about people who she could truly rely on, her list was now dwindled down to two people- Caroline, and her Grams.

She'd thought she'd made progress with Damon, but he made it clear that he'd always choose Elena, in the end, no matter how "close" they became; and that was okay, because she knew that's how it'd always be. Her best friend was neither a witch, a vampire, nor a werewolf, and couldn't be protected by any rings, therefore, it was a collective effort keeping her alive.

Elena came first, because she had to.

But somehow, a very small part of her was disappointed- disappointed because when it came to killing she or Abby, Bonnie knew Damon didn't think twice about it. And if he did, it was because he wondered how it would effect _Elena. _He didn't consider Bonnie's feelings, at all. He never did.

And then there was Stefan- the vampire that she'd done virtually anything for, because they were actually friends once upon a time, and like her ancestors- she trusted him. He shared similar values and morals, and her own selflessness had only been so far matched and beaten by his own. Stefan was like the Bonnie's male counterpart; he'd do anything for Elena.

_Anything._

So, Stefan hung her out to dry, as well. And again, she knew that she couldn't truly hate him- it was Elena, and that meant he'd do anything to save her- including killing Bonnie if he absolutely had to.

But that didn't make his decision hurt any less. It made her feel expendable.

And though Stefan didn't actually _do _anything, deep down, she knew that his non-involvement when it came to turning Abby into a vampire wasn't because he was her "friend."

No, it was because he didn't want Elena to hate him; he didn't want to have an even guiltier concious.

Bonnie huffed at that; she almost respected Damon more for laying all of his cards out on the table.

And Bonnie's feelings on Elena? The one person who truly had been her best friend over the years was quickly becoming a stranger, with each passing moment. Why was it becoming so increasingly difficult to feel as though she could even trust her, anymore?

Bonnie knew why- because she kept losing the people that she cared about, inevitably, at Elena's hands.

Grams died from using her powers to open the tomb. Jeremy was gone because Elena didn't see Mystic Falls as a place he should live his life, though he'd already experienced the very worst of it; death-several times. And now her mother, Abby, was the latest victim to Elena's guilty concious, as the woman left town in the first place after saving her life. She only to returned here to do so once more, and she was subsequently repaid by being turned into a vampire, because Elena warned Elijah of Esther's plan.

Being Elena's friend was mentally draining. It didn't help that now _he _was here- his very existence was a slap in the face.

"You're quiet, Miss Bennett. Thinking of the best way to kill me?" he asked plainly, and her eyes darted to meet his.

"Yeah, actually, I am," she said, as she stood taller. "I'm just wondering if there's anything more painful and _permanent _than the dagger dipped in white oak ash," she snapped.

Elijah let out a soft laugh as he cracked his knuckles calmly.

"No need for dramatics. Especially when you're the easier one to kill between us two," he said, and she stared at him, angrily.

"I'm not afraid of you, Elijah," she spat, as her green eyes lit up with fury, and his brown ones watched in dry amusement, as the witch erupted. "And the first chance that I get to kill you and the rest of your family... consider yourself dead."

Elijah ran his tongue over his teeth, and crossed his arms tightly, over his suit jacket as he gazed back at her quietly, while she shook with calm rage. The darkness in his eyes penetrated hers, but she didn't waver.

_Not like Elena wavered. Bonnie was the stronger of the two, no doubt. It wasn't hard being strong when you had virtually no one looking out for you, but yourself. Bonnie never had much to begin with; now, she had nothing left to lose._

"I don't doubt that you can kill me- I saw what you did to Niklaus," he said, referring to the sacrifice. "But, we used to be allies, once," Elijah noted, as he paced across the stone ground, and Bonnie let out half of a laugh. "I'm aware that my actions, as of late, were-"

"Monstrous?" she filled in boldly, and he stared at her quietly. "My mother is a _vampire, _because your family was saved," she informed, and he rose a finger.

"Correction, your mother is vampire because you all chose to save Elena- and her needs were put first, as expected, by the Salvatore Brothers. They'd do anything to protect her, as would you, because you consider her your 'family.' Now, do you believe I am dishonorable because I would do the same; because I would put my family first?" he asked, and Bonnie breathed slowly as he moved in even closer. "I do what I need to do, to save the one's that I love-the rest is just collateral damage. Wasn't _I _just the same, to you?"

Bonnie eyed him intently, as he stuffed both hands into the pockets of his dress pants, and she tapped her foot, aggravatingly.

She knew he was right; she'd been just as willing to end Elijah's life, if it meant they'd kill Klaus, just as he was to end she and Abby if it meant that'd put a stop to Esther. Bonnie and Elijah never intentionally went after each other when it came to their master plans; the cards just so happened to fall that way, each time. Even after the sacrifice, with Elijah's abrupt betrayal, she wondered if she could really blame him for his last-minute heroism when he saved Klaus' life.

_Could she have killed a brother, sister, father, or mother of her own, just out of anger? Especially if not doing so could lead to a reunion with the rest of your estranged family?_

She knew the answer was no; she wouldn't have killed her family, either.

And that's what it boiled down to- Elijah and Bonnie were loyal, to a fault, but to seperate legions. They fell on opposite sides of the board not because they hated each other, but because they saw it as their primal duty to protect what was theirs- what they considered _family. _

"We're a lot more alike than you want to admit," Elijah said smoothly, and undoubtedy reading her mind, as he moved in even closer, standing just inches away from her face. "And we are quite good when we're on the same side. Don't you think?"

She gulped, but didn't respond, as she looked up into his eyes; the eyes of the man who suggested that she and her mother die to save his life- the eyes of the man who she was going to help kill, without thinking twice, to save her own.

_The eyes of the man that she couldn't possibly hate, because he was just like her, after all._

Bonnie continued staring at Elijah, and she couldn't quite fathom the feeling that rose in the pit of her stomach, the longer she looked into his mysterious charcoal-colored eyes.

It wasn't disgust, or fear, like she had hoped it'd be.

No, it was something much more terrifying- it was _admiration._

She begrudgingly admired Elijah, because like her, he never backed down or shyed away when it came to saving the lives of his loved ones; the very loved ones that he could kill, scream at, hate, and be sick of- but loved, nonetheless.

Elijah slowly removed his hands from his pockets, and simply brushed back a strand of her dark brown hair out of her face.

Bonnie remained as stiff as a statue.

The action, in all its simplicity, wasn't meant to be a "move" that he was pulling on her, because Elijah wasn't like _that- _he wasn't like Damon, or Klaus, or even Stefan- he didn't make "moves," or intentionally do anything that could be considered a turn-on.

But somehow, it was.

The way his cool fingertips brushed against her skin in the slightest of ways when he delicately tucked her hair behind her ear made her, involuntarily, catch her breath.

She decided that it was just a fluke. It had to be; nothing else would be acceptable, in her eyes.

_It was just one touch._

"You remind me a lot of myself, Miss Bennett," he said, very slowly, and she pursed her lips as she listened intently. "I... see a lot of who I am in somebody like you. Strength, determination, loyalty-"

"Vengence," she filled in, and Elijah let out a short laugh, and rose an eyebrow quickly at that.

"Vengence," he repeated, making it painstakingly clear that he knew where she stood- on the side that was against his.

Even if he did just make her stomach flutter, a second ago.

Elijah took another unnecessary step towards her, and Bonnie inhaled sharply when she realized her back was already up against the wall, and he was blocking her only way out. She knew she had her magic, just in case things got to that point, but somehow, she knew it wouldn't. She trusted that he wouldn't escalate things.

Besides, she felt almost powerless beneath his gaze.

Those dark brown eyes, with the hair that matched; his chiseled frame, his defining jaw- Elijah was a _man, _and Bonnie sometimes forgot what it was like to be in the presence of one of those, because, usually, she felt like all she was surrounded with were little _boys._

But Elijah- he wasn't at all what she had grown used to. Elijah was something different.

From the way he talked, with that excrutiantingly _perfect _voice, to the way he carried himself, commanding any room that he entered, Elijah was the definition of _powerful._

"You remain strong, after everything that you've been through," he said gently. "It's phenomenal," he added, and Bonnie snorted, though it felt like her heart was in her throat.

_Did Elijah just compliment her? She shook her head at that, and convinced herself she could care less. But she cared; she cared, a lot._

"You say that like I'm supposed to be weak," she replied defensively, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Elijah smiled silently.

"You really are as tough as they say," he responded softly.

Bonnie felt her cheeks flush.

Sure- she knew her self-worth, and that she was tough, and that she was powerful; she'd had the power of a hundred dead witches at one time, afterall. But the type of power Bonnie Bennett had was pale in comparison to everything Elijah simply was.

Elijah was strong, and sometimes, Bonnie craved that; a strong man on _her side, _having _her _back, always and completely.

Too bad every strong guy living in Mystic Falls was only interested in keeping Elena alive. But it did feel nice that, in this moment, one of them noticed her.

_They never noticed her._

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts when she realized he was still standing there; just staring at her, in that cool, calm, and collected way that he absorbed _everything._

Elijah's cool breath danced near her skin, and though she wanted to kill herself before she'd admit it, she found him _so _damn attractive. She always had.

His maturity was refreshing, and if she got really honest, that strikingly handsome face of his wasn't so bad to look at either, even if Bonnie wasn't one of _those _types of girls- the girl that forgot everything horrible that a guy ever did to them, just because he was hot.

_No. She'd never be that weak. _

Bonnie cleared her throat, before she spoke strongly.

"People have to earn forgiveness, in my book," she said suddenly, and Elijah remained silent as he listened. "I don't forget very easily, and a couple of nice compliments will get you nowhere," Bonnie noted, with strong confidence in her voice.

Elijah didn't back down.

"I respect that, Miss Bennett. Just as long as someday, you'll be able to find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done. My true intent was never to hurt you or Abby-I simply needed to stop my mother.

Bonnie remained silent as she surveyed his eyes, and she inhaled a deep breath.

_His honesty was stifling her. _

"You did it anyway," she muttered, and he nodded in agreement.

"I acknowledge that. But if you accept the sincerity of my words, we can move past this."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Too bad witches can't be compelled," she said lowly, and she watched as a slow smirk formed to his face, as he looked down at the ground briefly, and then back up into her green eyes.

"You may not be able to be compelled, but," Elijah began, as he ran a thumb along her cheek, slowly, "My experience proves that you can, perhaps, be convinced."

Bonnie's heartbeat tripled, and she watched as a look of satisfaction crossed Elijah's face, though he didn't speak on it. He was listening to every single beat-every single pump of blood, as it flowed through her veins.

If it weren't painfully obvious before that she was regrettably captivated by his words, and moved by his persona, it was now.

_It was as clear as day that this little witch wasn't so in control, anymore. Especially not when it came to who she held a torch for._

She stood there, motionless, as his fingers slowly crawled up neck, and gently circled her ear, right down to her cheek. Elijah's eyes never stopped looking into hers, as her brain frantically tried to process just what the _fuck _was going on, and just why she was allowing this, with him, of all people.

_Because she wanted to feel wanted; she wanted to feel needed. She needed to feel appreciated, even if it was just for a few false minutes._

Even if it'd "always be Elena," in the end, she couldn't deny that she wanted it to "just be Bonnie," for right now.

Her breathing became shallower the second he brushed her long brown locks away from her shoulder, and Bonnie tried her best to speak in an even tone.

"I can't be convinced," she lied, with the best poker face she could muster, and the serious look in his eyes remained.

"Your heart says otherwise."

_And in that very moment, she wondered if there were a spell to silence it. And if there weren't a spell, why wasn't she asking him to leave?_

"My heart doesn't beat for somebody like you," she countered, and Elijah was now so close, that his nose nearly touched hers.

"You're right, Miss Bennett," he said slowly. "It doesn't just 'beat;' it _pounds. _Your heart _aches, _with desire," Elijah whispered, as he continued dotting her neck with his fingertips. "And with every single touch, every breath, each _moment, _you're wishing that I would relieve you of this feeling."

Bonnie shook her head and pushed past him, and beelined straight for the door.

"Stay away from me," she warned in a harsh tone. "Or so help me _god, _I will destroy you," she added, as she walked out of the room, leaving the vampire all alone.

Elijah cleared his throat, and nodded his head silently, as he watched the door shut behind her.

She had to get away- away from that house, and away from _him- _before he could infiltrate her mind any more than he had.

But in the back of her mind, she already knew that it was too late.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie-<em>

_It is with my deepest regret that I upset you. Please, can we meet again?_

Bonnie glanced at the fine, handwritten print that was etched on a piece of paper, and stuffed beneath the windshield wipers on her Toyota Prius, just days after her meeting with the vampire. She rolled her eyes before she tore it in half, and got into that drivers seat.

_"You, Elijah, can go fuck yourself," she muttered, as she started the ignition._

Yeah, she meant it.

* * *

><p>She probably should have realized that just because she was ignoring <em>him <em>didn't mean he was ignoring _her. _

It wasn't until she went to the Grill to pick up her dinner, three night's later, that she realized that she wasn't the only one involved in Elijah's grand scheme.

"This is for you," Klaus said with a grin, as he slid Bonnie a note across the countertop, and she stared at him, with a stone expression, as he eyed her happily. "Oh, go on, open it. You know who it's from," he urged.

Bonnie scoffed, and shook her head as she grabbed the note, while Klaus propped himself up happily in his bar stool.

"I don't care what he has to say," she noted, and Klaus laughed.

"Oh, but of course you do, love. What's so wrong with hearing him out?" he smirked, as he took back a shot of Jameson, and Bonnie sneered. "We can't all be monsters all the time, Bonnie. There's nothing wrong with letting bygones be bygones and giving someone a second chance," he added.

She folded her arms across her chest, and cocked her head.

"And I suppose you want me to pass that message on to Caroline?" she asked bluntly, and Klaus smiled purely.

"No need, but thanks for the offer, love. Caroline... knows what's here, when she's ready to seize it." Bonnie shook her head- what was up with all these Mikaelson men being so goddamn sure of themselves? "Open the damn letter already. You know you want to."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but she complied with Klaus' suggestion, and unfolded the square sheet of paper, as she read just what Elijah had on his mind this time.

_Meet me at the old witch house, tonight, or I burn it down to the ground._

Her jaw dropped, and her eyes shot up to meet Klaus', who was now sipping a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"You better run, sweetheart. My brother does have quite the temper when he doesn't get what he wants."

Bonnie let out a frustrated groan, and plagued Klaus with a quick aneurysm as she jet-setted out of the Grill, and hopped into her car.

_Elijah Mikaelson had no idea who he was messing with._

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked, with a clear rage in her eyes, and Elijah turned around with a serious glare, and a match between his fingers, illuminated with a single flame.<p>

"Just in time," he spoke, as he walked towards her. "I lit your fireplace."

Bonnie began to pace the floor, angrily, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Y-You were never gonna burn this place down, were you?" she asked, and Elijah looked around the room silently, studying every item that had stood the test of time. "You said that just to get me here, didn't you?"

Elijah sent her a grin, and eyed her, longingly. His eyes didn't hesitate as they rolled up her waist and down her hips, as he rose a brow in appreciation, and she instantly became shy, with embarrassment.

_Why was he doing this to her?_

She suddenly felt dizzy- extremely light-headed, and confused as she tried to process this. Bonnie finally stopped when she placed both hands on the mantle of the fireplace, never daring to look at him, again.

"You... may be onto something," he confirmed.

The heat from the flames never matched the fire she felt in her veins.

"What are you doing, Elijah?" she asked bluntly. "Why don't you just leave me alone? You found a way to stop Esther- what more do you want?"

Bonnie listened as his footsteps approached her once more, and again, she was chilled right down to her core when he stood right behind her. Bonnie shut her eyes, and she felt his lips come dangerously close to her ear.

"I won't relieve you of this feeling, until you say the words," he whispered smoothly, and her stomach twisted in knots. "You believe that no one is ever looking out for your needs or your desires; but here I am. Tell me what you need- tell me what you _desire._"

Bonnie was now huffing loudly as she bit her lip, and he continued watching her intently.

_He wasn't even touching her- he was being nothing short of a gentleman when it came to physical contact- and she already felt like she was going to explode._

She couldn't let up, or cave in- she just couldn't, she swore.

"I want you to leave me alone, and I desire for you to get the hell out of this town," she said between her teeth, and Elijah laughed humourlessly.

"Admirable. Now, tell the truth, this time."

_Truthfully? She wanted him to slam her against the cold stone wall, and make her forget her last name. But that was inappropriate; completely and totally foul._

"What about Elena?" she asked suddenly, suddenly turning to face him. "She's the one you want," Bonnie said coldly, and Elijah's jaw ticked as he contemplated her words, and they stood in silence for a few seconds more.

Bonnie knew the drill as well as Caroline did- guys usually never just "chose" them, without somehow looking at their gorgeous, doe-eyed friend, first. It was just a fact of life, and they learned to deal with it. Bonnie only got lucky when it came to her last relationship, because Jeremy was Elena's brother.

Besides that? She knew better than to compete, like Caroline did, once before. It'd get her nowhere.

"For once, this isn't about Elena," he replied honestly, in that voice that warmed each and every part of her soul. "It's about you, Miss Bennett. Just about _you. _Please, let me show you my apology is sincere."

Bonnie glared at him silently, and felt the steady drumming her heart against her chest as she inhaled longingly, and exhaled seconds later.

"There is only _one thing _you can do for me," she said beneath her breath, and Elijah remained quiet, as the intensity between them grew. "_Please, just call me Bonnie."_

Before a grin could spread to his lips, he was studying her, again, as they stood a mere millimeter away from one another. Elijah watched as the fire grew in her eyes- _the fire that she had long lost._

His hands crept up to her face, and his thumbs brushed against her skin, and she shut her eyes as the firm touch of his hands awoke her senses, in each and every way.

_He was intoxicating, in every single sense of the word._

She didn't know why, and she didn't know how, but _felt _something for him- and that _something _was probably going to be the death of her.

"I don't you exceptionally well, Bonnie, but I don't imagine you to be the type of girl who would... indulge me, so quickly," Elijah said gently.

Bonnie's eyes reopened to meet his.

"How do you know what I'm like?" she mumbled, and Elijah grinned.

"I don't," he assured. "But forgive me for wanting to... do this the right away."

Bonnie looked at him inquisitively.

"The _right _way?" she asked skeptically, and he smiled admirably.

"You heard me, Miss Benn- _Bonnie,_" he corrected. "Allow me to... charm you, like I know I can. Like I know I _will._"

Bonnie felt her heart flutter at that; no guy ever wanted to "charm" her, or even win her, for that matter. But she should have expected this from him- she should have known he'd be the one to be _different._

"You're confident," she said, and Elijah shrugged softly. "You really think you can make me feel anything other than hate for you?"

"Let's just say I've been around for a number of years... I know a thing or two about... appealing to a woman," Elijah answered and Bonnie bit her lip at that. "And I'm sure you know a thing or two about being a challenge..." he said, as he took her hand into his, and kissed the top of her skin lightly. "Won't you allow me the pleasure of finding out?"

She wanted to scream no; she wanted to tell him this was ridiculous, and that there could never be anything between them, because she hated him, and everything that he was. She wanted to push him away, and make it clear that she was _Bonnie-fucking-Bennett,_ and falling for vampires, or even allowing them to "charm her," was way beyond her realm of what was "okay" in her world.

But there was something about him that was just so _irresistable. _There was something about him that made her want to throw her pride away, and just feel what he was invoking in her, right now.

_There was something about him that made her want to believe; something that made her want to trust him. She needed this; she needed somebody like him._

" This is crazy, I-I should say no," she realized. "After everything that's happened-"

"But you don't want to," Elijah cut in, as he stepped in closer, and her heart stopped. "Say yes to me, Bonnie," he ordered, and she almost melted at his direct order.

_She wasn't sure what it was, but she'd always had an infliction for a man who didn't mind putting her in her place. _

All her life, Bonnie had been known as the "good girl;" the moralistic one, the judgy one- her name was damn near synonymous with "nice, but boring," and if you looked up "headstrong" in the dictionary, her picture would be under the fucking definition.

She was strong, but innocent. She was confident, but somehow, still the girl who just wasn't "edgy" enough. So, the fact that she _preferred _a man who could stand his own, and had no issues with being as straight-foward as she could be sometimes may have been a surprise to everyone.

_It was, in fact, her best kept secret. And now Elijah would be her next one._

"You're supposed to be leaving town," she added, and Elijah shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am... but I think I just found a reason to stick around for a little while longer. I've issued myself a challenge."

Bonnie scoffed though she wanted to smile.

Before she could find another reason to object, his hand was back at her neck, slowly stroking her skin, and traveling to the area behind her ear.

He looked at her, with what seemed like fascination, as he studied her; studied the way the warm fire bounced off of her mocha flavored skin, and into her mint green eyes.

He was devising a plan- the witch inside of her could sense it in his touch.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, masking her curiousity with ferociousness, as he licked his lips, contemplatively.

_God, he was hot._

"Getting to know you- all of you. I could mindlessly rattle off a bunch of silly questions, Bonnie, but I find no pleasure in that. I find that body language is the quickest way to a being's brain," Elijah said slowly, as his palm ran across her hip.

She gulped. _Why didn't his mind simply work like everybody elses? _

"Action's speak louder than words," she offered, and his brows furrowed happily.

"I can show you action, Bonnie."

She should have used her powers to predict what was coming next, as his lips were pressed to hers, and she gasped when she felt her back pushed hard against the wall. She wanted to cry out in anger, until she realized her tongue automatically forming with his, in perfect rhythm.

Each breath, each moment, each carress- they were perfectly in sync, and she was absolutely enamored by it all.

She never imagined this- she and Elijah; the idea was downright laughable when she thought about; _not that she'd ever thought about it._

But here she was; kissing the "enemy," and moaning against the ear of the "villian," as he trickled his tongue along her neck, and peppered her collar bone with his lips.

_Bonnie Bennett didn't do this- she didn't kiss perpetual serial killers in abandoned houses where one hundred of her ancestors burned, as she vowed to avenge them._

She didn't do this, but somehow, she wished she had earlier- because it felt so damn _good._

Elijah's kiss was sweet but fierce, and she couldn't help but tremble when their mouths parted, and she placed a shaky finger to her lips. Was this a witch/vampire thing, built on the fact that both creatures were destined to hate one another, yet have so much chemistry?

Or, was Elijah Mikaelson just _that good?_

_She was breathless, for the first time in her life. She yearned to continue, but she fought her mind, internally, against that motion; he wanted to work for it and, hell, she would give him exactly what he wanted._

His fingers stroked through her hair, and her goosebumps rose when he placed one last, longing kiss behind her ear.

_"Tomorrow, at 8 P.M. I promise it will be worth it." he whispered._

Bonnie nodded, and felt a gust of wind against her skin, as Elijah disappeared, and she was left standing before the fire, on her own.

_She was already in front of the fire, she figured. She might as well be in the line of it._

**A/N: Hello, everyone! So, yay or nay? This was my first time writing a fic based not only on these two, but Elijah in general, so I do hope I gave him just the right amount of sexy (because seriously, that man is nothing but sexy, haha). R&R if you enjoyed this & be on the lookout for my new fic that is going to be based on Kol/Bonnie/Damon. I'm excited for it :) Anyway, review!**


	2. Love Me Like an Enemy

**A/N: I try to write a one shot, and I always get suckered into doing these full length stories, everytime! lmao. Also, if you've noticed the summary, this is now also a Bamon fic as well-and I haven't quite decided who Bonnie will end up with. :-X So Elijah, Damon? Take your pick, and leave that answer in a review!**

**Love Me Like an Enemy**

"You like the smell of blood when it's pumping like a factory,

You like your words to cut, you like to choose the best artillery,

I wonder who you're thinking of, who am I?

Am I the epitome, of everything you hate, and you desire?

_You love me like an enemy_"

_-_Natalia Kills, "Love is a Suicide"

Bonnie sat at the kitchen table in Abby's home, slowly reading the words on her cell phone screen, as she finally let them digest into her head.

_I hope that you did not forget about our plans tonight._

She let out a long sigh and erased the text message, though his impeccable voice resonated through her head.

There was no way in _hell _she was actually going on a date with Elijah- he had to be out of his fucking mind.

She realized she must have been out of her mind, as well, when she remembered the soft but hungry push of his lips against hers, just the night before, and the way her heart skipped when she relived through each moment.

Elijah Mikaelson had been on her mind all day, and despite her best efforts to shake him, she couldn't.

_"Stop," she muttered to herself._

It was _just _a kiss, one that _he _initiated, after all. She had no reason to feel sorry or even guilty about it. If Elijah was taking a liking to her, then whatever; that'd be his problem, not hers.

Bonnie only snapped out of her thoughts when another voice broke the stillness of the room.

"The good news is Abby's learning control, and I think being a witch helps _tons _when it comes to having discipline," Caroline said, cheerfully. "The bad news? Squirrels and bunnies aren't really her thing," the blonde added, with a sigh.

Bonnie looked up to meet her best friend's eyes, and she saw the sheer determination, mixed with weariness behind them. Caroline had been teaching Abby all she had to know about being a vampire, and at Bonnie's request, trying to get her on an animal diet.

But when it came to teaching Abby to only feed on animals, Caroline had to lead by example; meaning she was only feeding on animals, too, and growing weaker as a result of her teaching methods.

And Bonnie knew that was unfair; Caroline was doing all of this to help her, in the first place. She could never ask her to change her life, or who she was just to help Abby. So as much as she didn't want her mother feeding on humans, she knew it'd become inevitable. She'd seen what happened to Stefan when he tried to resist, afterall.

And though the thought pained her- literally seared right through her- she had to come to terms with it.

_Abby was a vampire; and she would be, for the rest of her existence._

"I can keep trying," Caroline said, trying to muster the bubbliest voice she could, as she ran her hand through her blonde curls. "Abby can totally become a veggie vamp," she reassured, and Bonnie sighed as she shook her head.

This was probably the toughest thing she'd say, yet.

"She probably can't, Care... you're both vampires, and vampires need blood... Mostly _human blood,_" Bonnie said, and Caroline pouted, though she didn't disagree. "And I know what I said before, about not wanting her to drink human blood but... isn't it what she has to do?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

Caroline looked down at the ground, and then back up into Bonnie's glistening eyes.

"It... will make this whole thing a lot easier on her," Caroline admitted, and Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "And it doesn't have to be live humans, y' know? I survive just fine on blood bags, and-"

I-I trust you, Caroline," Bonnie finally cut in, and the blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "I trust you to teach her the right way... to teach her what she has to do."

Caroline's mouth opened slightly, before she pursed her lips shut. She walked over to Bonnie slowly, and took both of her hands into her own. Bonnie tried her best to keep a strong expression, though Caroline seemed to be gazing into her soul.

The past couple of days had been tough; watching the pain Abby went through as she transitioned, Jaime leaving because he just couldn't understand what was happening, and Bonnie insisting that she could learn to live with this; she could learn to have a vampire as a mom.

"My dad... he was mentally strong, and capable of pretty much anything he set his mind to. But he couldn't do this, Bonnie. He wasn't as strong as Abby was. And... whether you believe it or not, she's here because she loves you. She loves you, _so much, _and she just couldn't bear the thought of never being in your life again. Especially if she had just one more shot," Caroline revealed.

Bonnie felt her eyes welling up with tears as she nodded.

She knew Abby did this for her. She stayed, and she was going to live this imperfect and abnormal life for Bonnie- she was doing it all for Bonnie, so she'd never have to lose another person, ever again.

Caroline pulled Bonnie into a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around her, silent as her best friend cried on her shoulder.

It wasn't a sob, but a comforting cry- one she'd been holding in for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thank you,"Bonnie murmured, after a few moments. "Thank you being here, after everything that's happened, it means a lot to me... Especially with the way I was when you first turned. I could have been so much more helpful-" she began, and Caroline nodded as she wiped away Bonnie's tears with her thumbs, as she enthusiatically clapped her hands together.

"All that matters is now, Bon. And right now, I promise to do everything I can to help her. I... know what it was like to be alone. And you won't be, in any of this."

Bonnie felt a soft smile cross her cheeks as she sniffled, and she listened as she heard another pair of footsteps enter the living room.

She looked up to see Abby leaning against the doorway, with her hands shyly tucked into her pockets, but she looked content, almost.

It was hard, trying to come to terms with the fact that Abby was now this eternal being, and no longer the hesitant human she'd stumbled upon weeks ago, who wasn't really sure of her purpose or role in Bonnie's life.

But now it was clear what Abby resembled; she stood for strength, and family, and everything Bonnie always wanted in her life.

She needed her mother, and she always would- vampire or not.

"Are you sure about this?" Caroline asked, and Bonnie inhaled slowly as she nodded.

She may have been bitter, and she may have been angry, but that didn't change things: the fact of the matter was that Abby was a vampire, and she needed to be taught how to survive the _right way. _

It was the only way.

The rest seemed like a blur, as Caroline explained the new course of action to Abby, the woman constantly gazed at her daughter, awaiting hints of her disapproval.

_She didn't even get a blink._

"Don't wait up!" was the last thing she heard, as Bonnie bid Caroline and Abby farewell, and shutting the front door behind them, and they headed to the nearest blood bank, just ten miles away to begin the real lesson.

Even though they'd be so close, she didn't expect them to be back until near morning.

Apparently, this feeding thing was a long process for newbies, and in order for Caroline to help Abby gain perfect control, she needed to be sure Abby could control her bloodlust in seclusion, first.

Bonnie sat back down at the kitchen table, with an uneasy feeling of nervousness, but also a renewed sense of confidence.

If there was anybody who could survive this, it was her. Right?

When she heard the front door open, minutes later, she almost laughed aloud, as she stood up from her seat, and headed to the living room. Her best friend had made it a habit lately out of leaving the house, and returning just moments later, because she _always _forgot something.

The blonde's bad memory was Bonnie's daily comic relief.

"Caroline, _please _don't tell me you came _all _the way back because you forgot your lipglo-" she stopped mid-sentence, when the person standing at the door wasn't Caroline, at all.

Instead, she was met with dark attire, charcoal hair, and a set of eyes that shot straight through her, as he watched her intently, running his tongue along his teeth, in a very slow way.

She wondered if there was some reason, that anyone could come up with, him being so undeniably _sexy._

"Elijah?" she said, with a bit of surprise in her voice, and the Original stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "How'd you know I-"

"Rebekah. Who overheard Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes, who heard from Damon, who heard from Elena, all beginning with your dear Caroline," he grinned. "You kids just yabber on, don't you?" he asked, as he walked confidently into the house, and Bonnie stiffened.

_The deed was in Abby's name. Abby was no longer a human. Fuck her life._

"You probably shouldn't be here," Bonnie eased, as she felt herself backing up, and away from the vampire. "My mom and Caroline will be back soon, and-"

"Don't be deceitful, Bonnie. We both know they're gone for the night," he smiled, and her heart skipped. "Besides... you promised me a date."

Bonnie held up her index, in protest.

"No, I didn't _promise. _You asked... and I didn't say no," she corrected, and Elijah folded his arms, with an amused look on his face.

"In any case, you provided me with your consent. Therefore, a deal's a deal, _Bonnie,_" he said, letting the words roll off his lips so softly, her goosebumps appeared.

She needed an excuse; and fast.

"I'm not dressed for this," she blurted, as she eyed his suit, knowing that was a lame excuse, because he wore suits _everywhere. _He'd probably wear a suit if he were just taking her to Sonic.

Elijah laughed, and held up his hand to signal he'd be right back. When he walked out the door, she considered putting up a sealing spell, that'd locked him out for a few hours.

Only, she didn't want to do that, at all.

When Elijah reappeared, he had a large box in his hand, tied with a pretty purple ribbon, and he handed it off to her, with ease.

She sent him an _Are-You-Kidding-Me _look, and he shrugged happily as she began to open it. When Bonnie set her gaze on the gorgeous, strapless black dress, with the forest green pumps, that seemed to have highlights of gold specs in them, and a lovely diamond necklace to complete the look.

Her mouth dropped, as she looked back up at him, and he only smirked.

"The shoes resembled your eyes," he stated, and she let out a long breath.

"Okay, Elijah, look... I-I don't think I can do this," she stuttered. "You-You're Elijah, and I'm Bonnie, and we're probably not even supposed to be talking, and-"

Elijah moved in closer towards her, and she stopped talking, as his gaze commanded hers, easily making her feel hypnotized.

_She didn't know why that kept happening, but she was all too ready to kick him out for invoking such emotion from her._

"Are you afraid?" he asked simply, and Bonnie let out a long sigh. "Because if that it so, I have an ulterior plan," Elijah stated and her brows rose. "Let's do something you humans like to do. Watch a movie, take a walk," he suggested, and she shook her head.

"The last time anyone took a walk with you, they ended up in a cave, with Rebekah, and a gallon of gasoline," Bonnie quipped, and he nodded.

"Very well, then. I insist that we watch a movie. I won't take no for an answer."

Bonnie wanted to laugh, in disbelief, at the tenacity of this guy. Was he seriously keeping _her _captive, in her own mother's home?

The fucking nerve.

But the longer she looked into his eyes, the quicker she felt her heart beating, and the wider his grin became.

_She couldn't describe what was happening if she wanted to._

"Fine," Bonnie agreed, and he smiled. "One movie. And you don't get to pick," she mumbled, as Elijah sat down expectingly on the couch, while she sifted through the movie collection, and yanked one out. "Here we go," she said, as she popped it into the DVD player.

As the opening credits to Titanic began, she let out a long sigh.

_She probably should have picked a shorter movie._

* * *

><p>"So, if she believed she'd 'never let go,' may I ask why she, in fact, released his hand, a moment later?" Elijah asked, and Bonnie turned to face him.<p>

"Seriously? It was a metaphor. Rose meant she'd never forget Jack," Bonnie explained, and Elijah shrugged. "And I still can't believe you've never seen this movie. You weren't daggered for _that long,_" she argued, as she crossed her arms, and Elijah turned to her.

"I was around for the real sinking of the ship, Bonnie. Excuse me if I find the actual story to be a bit more intriguing than that piece of drabble someone is passing off as history," he informed, and Bonnie playfully rolled her eyes.

Was it possible that someone out there was even more self-righteous than she was?

As she stood up to retrieve the movie from the DVD player, his hand stopped hers, and she exhaled before she turned to glance at him.

Those eyes were gonna be the death of her.

"I enjoyed the movie," he stated, and Bonnie heard the genuine appreciation in his voice as he spoke lightly. "And I sincerely enjoyed this time with you."

Bonnie didn't respond, those she was sure that the flush in her cheeks gave her away. Elijah took that as his cue to exit, as he stood up quietly, and retrieved a set of car keys from his pockets. She rose an eyebrow.

"You actually drove here?" she asked, as she walked him to the door, and Elijah scrunched his face at her. "I mean, I thought you'd have a fancy 'driver' or something," she added, and Elijah grinned purely.

"You have a lot of false thoughts about me, Miss Bennett. All the more reason to get to know me," he mused, and she let out a quiet laugh at that.

When he stood in front of the door, she placed a hand on the knob to let him out, but he stopped her. Bonnie looked at him curiously, as his deep brown eyes met hers, igniting something through her chest.

His hand touched her face, and she shut her eyes as his lips landed softly on her cheek, leaving her with a pure kiss that she could feel traveling throughout her bones.

The time he'd spent here was short, but she felt as if it'd been days by the way he was looking at her. She almost wished he'd invite himself to stay a bit longer, but she knew he wouldn't.

He was a "gentlemen," and whatnot. He wasn't going to make any moves that she'd possibly reject; and that included kissing her, again.

"See you in Mystic Falls," he promised, simply.

When she reopened her eyes, her lids fluttered heavily, and she struggled to find the words to say, as he twisted the knob to exit.

"I-You forgot to take the dress, and the shoes, and... necklace," she mentioned, and he smiled softly, as his hand traveled along the nape of her neck, and her breath stopped.

"Keep it, as a gift. Perhaps when you actually let me take you out, you'll wear it."

Bonnie bit her lip, and shook her head.

_Never. Never. Never._

_Maybe._

"Goodnight, Elijah," she settled for, and as he opened the door to exit, her mouth nearly dropped when there stood Damon, with his finger pressed to the doorbell ready to ring.

"Elijah," he breathed, and the Original smiled silently. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" Damon asked suspiciously, and Elijah stepped in closer towards the young vampire.

Bonnie watched the exchange between them, and she couldn't help but be intrigued by the clear hostility between the two. Damon and Elijah had once agreed to take Klaus down, together. But since the foiling of Esther's plan, they were on the outs.

How fitting that Bonnie seemingly found herself between the two, with no effort or desire to be, at all.

"Damon- surely I could ask you the same," he replied. "But I'm sure you'll want to save your words for Bonnie. Now if you'll excuse me," Elijah said, as he simply walked out, and to his car, in no time flat.

When he pulled away, Damon instantly turned to Bonnie, as he felt the cold shift in the air, and he folded his arms.

"Seriously, Bonnie?" he asked, with a defiant tone to his voice. "You can't call any of us back, at home, but you find the time to hang out with _that _guy?" he questioned, and Bonnie frustratedly placed her hands on her hips.

_So much for that secret._

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked bluntly, and he moved in towards her, with that cocky grin on his face, and his shoulders shrugged, glancing coyly at all of his surroundings.

"Abby's a vampire... which means I don't have to be invited in here... whoops," he smirked, and Bonnie felt the unnerving rage growing inside of her bones, just because of the smug look on his face. "Oh, come on, Judgy. Don't tell me you're _still _angry at me, when you've _clearly _forgiven Elij-" he started, only to be cut off, as his body slammed against the nearest wall, breaking through a flower pot on the window sill, and landing face first on the rug.

Damon growled lowly, as Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, and he gathered to his knees.

"Did that answer your question?" she asked, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and glanced up at her.

_If she wanted to play rough, he'd indulge her in just that._

Damon was instantly to his feet with his hand around her throat, as he pushed her back to the opposing wall, and she glared into his eyes angrily. His fingers tightened, as they gripped around her veins, and he sucked his teeth harshly.

"Sleeping with the enemy, Bonnie? Never thought I'd get that from you," he growled, and Bonnie used all of the strength she had within her to free herself from against the wall, and slam him into it.

Her skin felt like it was on fire, and by the look in her eyes, he believed he would be, in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, my mistake, Damon. You're, in fact, sleeping with Rebekah- the girl who outright tried to kill Elena. I didn't realize _talking _with Elijah made me the bad guy. After all- you're the one who snapped my mom's neck, in the end, right?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Damon pushed himself free from her powerful grip, and in turn pulled her body roughly against his. He crossed his forearm over her chest, and disabled her arms from wriggling free, before he spoke directly into her ear.

"What is with you Bennett witches, and your stupid grudges?" he asked, and Bonnie huffed angrily. "Doesn't it get old?" Damon spat, and Bonnie's eyebrow rose.

"No," she fired. "And neither does this," she added, as Damon began to groan in pain, and he released the grip he had on her body.

She turned to watch him briefly, as his hands pushed to his head as he dropped to the ground, curling up in a ball of painful agony, as she popped each and every blood vessel in his head, over and over, again.

She only stopped when Damon's yelling became too much to bear.

As he lay gasping on the ground for air, she walked away from him, and opened the front door. When Damon finally stood to his feet, he saw the angriness still in her eyes as she stared at him, and he coughed to catch his breath.

"Hanging out with Elijah is suicide, Bonnie. You know it is," he said, and the stone look on her face remained.

"Get out," she ordered, and Damon sent her a maniacal glance in return, as he shook his head.

"No way. I'm not leaving until we're both clear about what this means- either you hate me, and we're enemies, or you hate me, but you suck it up and work with me. Pick one, Judgy," he ordered.

Bonnie's jaw ticked, and she balled her fingers into tight fists. What was it about Damon that made her so angry? Hours ago, she was thrilled about Abby and Caroline. And now, it felt like her wounds were fresh ones, all over again.

Frankly, she was ready to rip his fucking throat out.

"Fine," she relented, "If you won't leave, I will."

Damon scoffed in disbelief as she stomped out of the house, and he groaned once he found himself walking right after her, and keeping up at an exact pace with the furious witch.

_She hated him, he knew it. But he just couldn't let it go- he never was able to let things go._

"Witchy, I am here to _talk _to you, like a mature being," he yelled, as he stomped behind her to the secluded barn in the back. "If you wanna stop being a _bitch _about this, for two minutes-"

"What gives you the right to tell _me _how to act?" Bonnie finally screamed when she turned around to face him. His face went white; he'd never seen her so upset. "You killed my _mother, _Damon-"

"I turned her, into a vampire, Bonnie! For heaven sakes, that's _not _the same thing!" he yelled back, and she let out an incredulous laugh. "Elena's your best friend, and I had to find a way to stop Esther from channeling your power. You know damn well it was all we could have done to save her life, Bonnie!"

"So, that's what makes all of this okay? Abby's dead, but 'not really,' so I'm supposed to thank you for something?" she asked lowly, and Damon's brows furrowed. "Everything I've done, Damon, has been to keep Elena safe. To protect her, and keep her alive; I'd die to save her, no questions asked. But when it comes to my Grams, and my mom, Damon? Th-They didn't sign up for this. _I did. _So why should they suffer?" she asked.

Damon let out a long sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest, never tearing his eyes away from hers.

He didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't know how to say that her Grams would still be alive if it weren't for him needing to get Katherine out of the tomb. He didn't know how to admit that he'd damned Abby to this _curse- _to this thing that he hated so strongly himself, though he made it look as easy as pie when he flicked his wrist, and snapped her neck- he didn't know how to admit that he hated himself for that.

Bonnie's life had been a trivial one, plagued by vampires ever since he came to town, and made it his business to wreak havoc. So now, with her own mother being turned into the very thing she'd fought so hard to protect herself again, could he really blame her for being this angry? She'd only recently begun to come to terms with he, Stefan, and Caroline- did ripping the rug from up under her feet really take them back to square one?

"Why didn't you turn me?" Bonnie suddenly asked, in a throaty whisper, as Damon continued staring at her. "Why did you take her choice away?"

She was shaking, and the autumn air was chilly- he didn't know whether her body was just reacting to the weather, or her conveying her emotion.

"Answer me, Damon. Or I swear, I will-"

"Witchy migraine me, again?" he asked, almost patronizingly, as he stepped in towards her, but she didn't falter. "Try again, Bennett."

"If you can't answer me, then we have nothing else to talk about," Bonnie declared.

She pursed her lips tightly, and began to walk away, fighting the urge to break down, any minute now, as she faced her demon, himself.

_He was ruining her, with every glance, breath, and moment that she stood before him. And she wouldn't do this anymore- she couldn't._

Bonnie stalked back towards the house, but abruptly stopped when she felt a strong tug at her wrist. Bonnie turned back towards Damon, and he was huffing lightly, as his fingers gripped her skin- so tightly, she swore he'd cut off her circulation.

She felt her tongue itch, as she prepared herself to verbally assault him, but he spoke first, cutting every single thought she had, in half, as a string of unfamiliar words crossed his lips.

"Because I couldn't do that to you, Bonnie," he blurted. She stood still, in confusion, as her stomach involuntarily twisted in knots. "I couldn't make you become the one thing that you hate."

Bonnie gazed at him for a bit before she viciously shook her head.

"No," she spat in disbelief, "You couldn't do that to _Elena- _you couldn't turn her best friend; you knew she'd never forgive you," she deducted.

There was no way Damon made his choice because of her, Bonnie thought- she just wouldn't believe it. Just like Elijah, just like everyone, it came right back to Elena. It always did.

Bonnie attempted to walk away again, and Damon blocked her path, still staring at her as seriously as ever. The intensity in his eyes almost scared her.

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say," she stated, and he cocked his head.

"Trust me, you do," he assured, and she rolled her eyes. "Because contrary to popular belief, I came here to talk to you because this needed to be said, not because of Elena; I needed you to get this through that thick skull of yours," he said roughly, and she scoffed.

Before she could push past him once more, he had both her her wrists in his grip, and her back pushed against the siding of the house.

She barely got a word in protest out, as he held her there tightly, and began talking before she had the chance.

"I turned her, Bonnie, and not you for two reasons. One, because even after I was at fault for what happened to your Grams, you found a way to set it aside, eventually. And it took a while- a really long time, but we sort've became _friends. _And I... hoped that even after I did this to Abby, you'd be able to forgive me for it. I knew she'd live; she was going to, because of you."

Bonnie blinked quickly, as the words poured from his mouth. Her mind was swirling, and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She hated the rationality of his words.

"And, two, Bonnie... Reason number two," he forced, as he moved in closer, and she felt too paralyzed to even breathe. "I knew that if I chose to turn you, Bonnie, you wouldn't come back. I knew that you wouldn't think twice about not completing the transition," he stated, and Bonnie gulped, though her voice remained tough.

"And why would that matter to you, Damon? You've been ready to let me die before to save Elena's life. Why would it matter this time if I were really gone?" Bonnie asked flatly.

Damon looked down at the dirt, and slowly back into her eyes.

"Do you really need to ask that?" he questioned lowly, and she scoffed.

"Yes, Damon, I do! I need to know what made it okay for you to ruin another life that never had to be a part of this. What gave you the right to make decisions for me, without thinking about what _I _would want."

She began to shake her head, and Damon unexpectedly caught her cheeks in his hands. Bonnie's body chilled to the core when his thumbs stroked beneath her jaw ever so softly, and her breath came out as a sharp gasp when he moved within inches of her face.

_What was up with all these vampires invading her personal space? Was this fucking de ja vu, or something?_

"Because I'm selfish," he confessed. "Absolutely wrong and selfish to do this without even giving you the choice to stand in her place."

Bonnie nodded.

"You were selfish," she agreed, and Damon let out a long breath as he prepared himself for what he was going to say next, while she rambled on about all of his shortcomings and character flaws, just like she always did.

"I always have been, Bonnie. And you know what? I'm not sorry that I turned her, and not you," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Because if I chose to turn you... you wouldn't be here, right now. You wouldn't have transitioned."

Bonnie remained silent as his words sunk in, and she cringed at the validity of his statement.

He was right; given the choice between becoming a vampire, or having Abby turn, she'd surely choose herself. But when it came to actually living or not, she would die.

Bonnie Bennett would choose to die.

She shut her eyes briefly, and Damon's grip seemed to get stronger, as he dared her to look at him; to experience the truth in his eyes, and the words slipping off of his tongue.

"Damon," she began, as her stomach knotted, twisting and turning from the improptu intimate moment they were sharing.

She didn't bother to finish her sentence.

"You don't know, Bonnie, how desperate I am to feel like I did something right," he finally said, and she gulped.

This reminded her of Damon's reckless and impulsive idea to feed Elena his blood before the sacrifice, because he wanted to be sure she'd come back, in some way or another.

He didn't allow Elena to have the choice, then, because she would readily let herself die; just as Bonnie would have, if turned against her will.

It was fucked up- all types of controlling, to be honest, when she thought about what Damon did, and why. He wanted to control her destiny; he wanted to assure she did not lose her life.

_He was absolutely insane._

But he was endearing. The entire idea, in all of it's insanity, was purely because he was a protector, just like she was, and he'd do anything to save a life, just like she would- whether you liked it, or not.

She could only wonder when he'd gotten so protective over her; and why. Why did he care so much?

Bonnie looked away, but she felt Damon's fingers graze at her chin, and tilt her face towards his.

Why he needed her to face him, she wasn't so sure, but she internally cursed herself when her heartbeat spiked at the mere touch of his fingertips. She hated him, _so much, _and yet, she was still so affected by him.

Her mind went back to the last time Damon had physically touched her, and she realized it was the decade dance; she danced with him for what felt like hours, as they discussed their plan to kill Klaus. It was also the first time Damon seemed to actually care whether she lived or died; he's the one who gave her the bright idea to do the spell that'd be able to bring her back in the event that Klaus was too much for her.

It was then that the two seemed to shovel a bit of their hatred for one another side, and Damon successfully chipped away at her armour; Damon cared, in his own, unconventional way, just as she reluctantly cared for him.

The physicality between them wasn't forced, or contrived, but it was definitely puzzling. Damon had caught himself, more than once, wanting to brush a loose strand hair behind her ear, and he usually had to stop himself from doing just that, when she sat across him in the boarding house, combing her grimoire for ways to defeat Klaus, once and for all.

He looked at Bonnie, _a lot, _and he almost wondered why no one ever questioned him for it.

Damon couldn't explain the feeling that was pulsating through him, and he didn't want to. He'd already said more then he planned to, and the buzzing that was radiating through his veins let him he know he was already in danger of going too far. Sifting through his thoughts was something he reserved for a bottle of Bourbon, and an open fire.

_There was no way in hell he was having a heart-to-heart right now about what he was really feeling._

As long as Bonnie was hostile, but still willing to help him, all was right in the world.

So the tingly-touchy-eye-gazing had to stop _immediately. _She'd never open up to it, and he'd never admit to it. She was Elena's best friend, and he was the guy who was blindly obsessed with his brother's ex-girlfriend. As simple as that.

"You should go, Damon," she finally said, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're, uh, right. Something's up with Alaric's ring, causing him to go a little loopy in the head," Damon revealed, and Bonnie instantly had a look of concern on her face.

"Is he okay?" she asked, feeling the sudden alarm mounting in her voice, and Damon nodded, though she didn't believe him; she saw right through him, actually, just like she always did.

"We're hoping things end well," Damon said.

To be quite honest? He had no idea what was going to happen to Ric, and this shit had gotten a hell of a lot harder to figure out, without Bonnie and her witchy juju powers to turn to.

As she watched Damon walk away, Bonnie had the itching urge to say something-_anything- _about what was happening, and what was going to.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't find the words, strength, timing to say anything that she thought she should've, as she walked around to the front, and Damon slammed his car door shut behind him, before he started his engine.

He looked at her through the windshield, for a quick seconds, and her thoughts escaped her when she noticed the one true emotion in his eyes that she had yet to see, before.

_Regret._

He quickly turned away, as he reversed out of the driveway, and Bonnie was left feeling conflicted, as she hugged her arms around her tiny frame, before finally going inside. She leaned her back against the door, and fought to catch her breath as her mind raced, pushing each unpleasant line out, as her memories surfaced and resurfaced, continuously.

All of the problems in her life, lately, were vampire related.

She shook her head, and headed to the guest room, where she was crashing in, and shut the door behind her.

She decided it was never too early to get dressed for bed; especially if she'd be alone with her thoughts, tonight.

Once in bed, Bonnie breathed softly as she turned out the lights, and shut her eyes, curling against her pillow, and hoping that a bit of sleep would calm her.

Her sleep, however, did nothing but frighten her.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie stirred in bed, feeling her eyes open slowly, as she glanced at the clock on her night table, and she groaned.<em>

_"Three in the morning?" she mumbled tiredly, as she slumped back against her pillows, and let out a long sigh. _

_She'd been feeling nothing but uneasiness since the moment she settled into bed, and she couldn't shake the feeling that was coming over her- the feeling that she wasn't alone._

_Bonnie gulped as she sat up quietly, propping herself onto her shoulders, glancing around the unfamiliar room. Being here, since day one, had her feeling on edge, and no matter what she did to get comfortable, she couldn't._

_She sighed as she turned onto her side and faced the window; the only light that illuminated the room came from moon, as it cascaded through the sheer curtains._

_She continued gazing, when she noticed something; something that looked like a shadow or a reflection bouncing off of the window, and her heart stopped- there was someone behind her._

_As Bonnie shot around, she caught sight of a set of eyes staring straight back into hers. She attempted to let out a scream, and the firm hand muffled her mouth, halting any noise from escaping, as her eyes finally focused on her visitor._

_Elijah._

_He gazed at her silently, and she stopped her piercing scream from emitting through her lips- she was simply puzzled as to why he was here- what did he want?_

_Bonnie looked up at Elijah curiously, and he released his fingers from her lips, letting them linger there, for just a second, before he slid them down to her collar, and traced softly against her skin. She sighed and shut her eyes, as he drummed his hands all along her exposed neck, forgetting all about the questions she had for him, at this point._

_It was 3 A.M, and he was drawing her body up towards his, with one steady swoop of the hand- his eyes were filled with lust, and his jaw was ticking with desire- she knew exactly what he wanted._

_Why was he so intoxicating?_

_Their lips met in a long kiss, and she let out a sharp gasp when she felt her back hit the mattress, and he hovered over her. His tongue moved along hers in perfect rhythm, and she melted even further into the bed as she felt her shirt being lifted over her head, and her own fingers, unknowingly, undoing his tie._

_Elijah's shirt was barely off by the time his lips were traveling down her ribs, and Bonnie sighed as she tried to control her breathing- and herself- when he resurfaced, and kissed her longingly._

_There was something inside of her that wanted this- needed this, so badly- as he hungrily kissed all over her, and she eagerly ripped his arms through his button-down, gripping his muscular arms, all throughout. _

_Bonnie finally built up enough strength, and flipped them over, landing on top of him, and kissing him passionately. She immediately noticed an increase in the aggression as he gripped her thighs harder- so hard, she was sure she was black and blue._

_Her moans escaped her lips the minute his mouth came into contact with her neck, and his hands ran through her dark brown locks, gripping her hair into his fists, and pulling her down roughly, as his teeth grazed her neck._

_She felt the vein against her throat throbbing as he kissed along her chin, and she was sure he felt it, too._

_Her suspicions were confirmed when he pulled her in tightly, and tore his teeth into her flesh, sending a piercing pain through her body, as she let out a short groan, before melting into the feeling- letting the strange sense of euphoria overtake her, once the hurt subsided._

_He gulped at her hungrily, as he teeth latched against her, and he only stopped when she weakly pulled herself away, feeling the warm blood dripping down the side of her neck._

_When she looked down into his reddened eyes, her own widened, when she watched the veins disappear, and his pupils regained their natural color. She gasped immediately when his eyes settled to an ocean blue, and she instantly recognized the face of the man beneath her, as he slowly licked his lips in satisfaction._

_"D-Damon?" she asked shakily, and the vampire ran his fingers along her wounded neck before placing them against his lips, and indulging in the taste of her blood, slowly. "I-Elijah," she stuttered, and he laughed as he took her face into his hands, and kissed her once more, strongly, before she pulled away._

_Bonnie gasped as she held onto her lips, and shook her head._

_Not Damon- she couldn't be with Damon._

_The vampire smoothly ran his hands up her body, and spoke in soft whisper, as he pulled her shorts away, and headed his fingers for the clasp of her bra._

_"It's safe to say you have a vampire problem, Judgy. I hope you know how to fix it."_

Bonnie shot up in bed with a gasp, as she clutched her heart and breathed heavily, when her eyes met the clock. She turned on the light, and quickly glanced around the room- no intruders in sight, and she sighed as she turned it off again, and nestled back into bed, heart racing all the while.

What did that dream mean, and why did she have it? As far as she was concerned, she barely knew Elijah, and she harbored no romantic feelings for Damon, whatsoever, so what the hell was up?

Normally, a person would brush these thoughts off, and chalk them up to just being dreams- because afterall, that's all they were.

But Bonnie Bennett wasn't normal- she was a witch, and by nature, her dreams always meant something- they always had a deeper meaning.

She was sure she knew the meaning of this one, but couldn't admit it to herself, yet.

"It was just a dream," she repeated beneath her breath, until she eventually fell asleep, and her thoughts remained blank, for the rest of the night.

It was just a dream, afterall, so there was no need to be alarmed.

_So why was Bonnie Bennett so worried?_

**Do you think Bonnie is falling for Elijah, already? & do you think she will eventually forgive Damon? Her dream certainly suggests so. I hope that we see her in the next episode of TVD, though I doubt it, b/c the writers seem to hate her, forever. -_- lol.**


	3. When You Were Young

**A/N: So, you have all spoken, and I've been paying attention to the opinions that you all have about who Bonnie should end up with in the end. I LOVE both Damon and Elijah, so obviously, making me choose between the two is tough! I don't know how long this story will be, or where it's even going, but I promise to be nice to both sides, for those of you who are as greedy as I am, LOL. Both ships their fair share of swoon-worthy moments, before Bonnie is forced to make a decision (IF SHE MAKES A DECISION... ;D). Kiddddding. Anyway- chapter three, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>When You Were Young<strong>

Bonnie trembled as she held the note scribbled in cursive in her hands, fighting back the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks, the longer she sat there.

_I can't do this. I don't know how to. I'm so sorry I let you down._

Caroline was standing right behind her, with a hand on her shoulder, soothingly massaging her skin, pouting sadly all the while.

_Abby was gone. Her mother abandoned her, again. This time, via note on the kitchen table._

She'd left- just like that- and Bonnie couldn't be any more devastated. She'd just gotten to know her- just learned her favorite color, watched her favorite movies, and cooked her favorite recipes- but with the flip of a switch, it was all over.

Again.

It didn't hurt any less than it did when she was just a kid.

She sniffled softly, as she stood to her feet- suddenly feeling weak; deprived of all of her strength, and sucked of any life, as she wiped the tears from her face, and Caroline pulled her into a tight hug.

"Bon," her friend said softly, and she instantly erupted into another sob; anytime Caroline tried to talk, she became hysterical.

It had been a never-ending cycle for the past few minutes.

_A week- it'd only been one week since Abby turned, and she was already doing what she did best- running, leaving, hiding, and forgetting her life and her daughter; just like old times._

Bonnie wanted to kick herself for being upset about this; she should have known.

Having something that resembled a "family" was quickly becoming a terrifying thought in Bonnie's mind, because the reality of her life was now as clear as day- anyone who she loved, or could grow to love, always left. She'd never have anyone "forever;" she wouldn't even have anyone temporarily.

_She was alone; forever, and always._

She shouldn't have been sad, affected, or even upset about this- Abby never was the "staying" type, and even after transitioning for her, Bonnie couldn't help but feel like this never was about her, at all.

Abby only thought about herself, and her own happiness- that was the way it'd always been, and always would be. Bonnie was only kidding herself into thinking this woman actually wanted to get to know her; actually wanted to be _strong, _for her.

_Abby was exactly who she always was- the one who left Bonnie when she needed her, the most, never looking back, never feeling regret._

Abby was an expert at locking away her pain. Maybe Bonnie had to learn to be the same.

_Like mother, like daughter, right?_

"Come on," Caroline urged gently, as she spoke into Bonnie's ear, gripping her tightly around the shoulders. "Let's go home, and have ice cream, and forget about this- we can forget all of it," the blonde said softly, trying to trickle the last bit of optimism that she had left in her voice, into Bonnie's head.

Bonnie didn't reply, though, as she held onto Caroline strongly, burying her head against her best friend's shoulder, and squeezing her forest green eyes shut.

Ice cream wouldn't fix this. Neither could Caroline.

The following moments seemed like a blur, as Caroline helped her pack, and load up the Prius- leaving the key to the door beneath the mat for Jaime, just in case he ever came back.

When they pulled away, Bonnie's eyes focused on the failed garden on the front lawn; the one that Abby promised her they'd work, someday.

Bonnie shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears from flowing, and turned up the volume on the radio, as Caroline drove silently.

Back to Mystic Falls- the other place in this world where nobody truly cared about her, and she'd be completely absent from their lives, until they needed something.

A spell, typically.

She felt the sudden urge to drink- and this was an unfamiliar feeling for her, because while the rest of her friends were into getting kegs or taking shots, she wasn't. She usually just watched on, as the designated driver, or sipped on a beer or so for the entire night, pretending to be in on the debauchery that was their lives.

But tonight- she wanted to be numb; she didn't want to face her pain, or feel her hurt. She wanted to be invincible; she wanted block it all out.

As Caroline turned on the freeway, she thought carefully, as the blaring music drowned out in the back of her mind.

If she wanted to drink, she knew exactly who to turn to.

* * *

><p>"I think this stuff begins to taste worse and worse, with time," Stefan said, as he frowned at the bitter tase of bourbon, and Damon grinned cockily, while taking another sip of his own drink.<p>

"Maybe your tolerance is just shot. That type of thing happens when you take to writing in a diary, you know. The more sappy shit you subject yourself to, the easier it is for alcohol to make you feel like a 115 pound college chick, funneling straight tequila," Damon said, and Stefan scoffed, as he shook his head.

"Really? Is that a scientific study?" Stefan asked sarcastically, and Damon plopped down on their couch, with a grin.

"You tell me, brother. You're the one who's been to college, like, a _trillion _times. Which brings me to a question, I've been meaning to ask you," Damon said, and Stefan cocked his head, as he listened to his brother. "The cure for cancer- where is it? You've been alive _forever, _guy!"

Stefan's jaw dropped as he pointed an accusatory finger at his brother.

"Technically, Damon, you're older than I am."

"Yeah, but I've had other... matters to attend you," the blue-eyed vampire winked, and Stefan rolled his eyes, hiding the obvious smile that wanted to emerge from his lips. "Like helping you get this ripper thing under control. You've been a bloodaholic, for God knows how long- aren't you happy I'm here to help you?"

Stefan sighed, and shrugged softly.

"Didn't Elena lecture you about this? About how bad of an influence she thinks that you are?" Stefan asked, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's just jealous that you're _my _project, and not hers. We're really sticking it to her, huh?"

Damon watched the reluctant sigh that emitted from his brother's lips, and he took that as Stefan's sign of gratitude.

It had only been days ago that Damon took his brother out on a feeding expedition, in hopes of breaking him, to build him back up again, the right way.

He wanted Stefan to be in control of his demons, and so far, so good-the unconventional teaching methods were working. He wanted to teach Stefan to drink to cure his thirst, instead of binging when he couldn't handle the hunger.

And though Elena didn't necessarily approve, Damon didn't give a shit- he knew his brother, better than anybody else did, and he took pride in that.

He'd spent years defending him, and centuries hating him; if anybody knew the way to get through to him, it'd be Damon.

Stefan needed love to bring him back, and not the love of a doppelganger- the love of his brother.

_And Elena would just have to deal with that._

"Thank you," Stefan finally said, and Damon shrugged, though he was jumping inside.

"Replace the persian rug in the foyer that your college playmates ruined that one time you went on a blood binge, and brought them back for your sick version of slice-and-bite Twister. It'll prove how grateful you are," Damon smiled sweetly, and Stefan yawned as he finished the rest of his drink in one shot.

"New rug... I'll add it to the list."

Before Damon could complain about any of the other household items that Ripper Stefan destroyed, the doorbell rang, and Stefan stood up to answer it.

"You expecting anyone?" Stefan asked as he neared the door, and Damon snorted.

"You mean, my best friend, the Founders Day Council Serial Killer? No way. His ring is in Elena's custody, and he's still taking those disgusting herbs that the witch sent over for him. Haven't heard from him all day, to be honest."

Damon leisurely kicked his feet up on the ottoman, and tilted his head back against the couch, staring up at the high ceiling.

"Tell whoever it is that they're disturbing our Bro Bonding Time," he said sarcastically.

When he heard the voice of the visitor at the door, though, his head snapped forward to face her, and his feet immediately fell to the ground.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked with furrowed brows, quickly observing the watch on his wrist, that read 10 P.M. "You're back from..."

"Abby's," she filled in, refusing to call that woman her mother, ever again.

Stefan sighed, and stared at her quietly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

She hadn't spoken to Stefan in days- since he threatened her life, in order to save Elena's-she wasn't so sure what to make of him anymore.

"Define 'okay,'" she said gently, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, in a low whisper, and she remained silent, as the words echoed through her, slowly. "I know I never said that before, but I am. I'm sorry," he added, more firmly, and she nodded, though it wasn't sure if she was accepting his apology.

The silence between them continued for a moment more before Stefan finally bit the bullet, and read the emotion in Bonnie's eyes.

"Do you... want to come in?" he asked.

Damon watched as the witch uneasily stuffed her hands into her pockets, and bit her lip. He suddenly stood up from his seat- awaiting her news, that he was sure was Klaus, Rebekah, Original Family, or Witchy related.

So when she said "I need to talk to Damon," he was floored- absolutely shocked, that she came to see him, of all people, to have a chat.

He just hoped it didn't end with any aneurysms, this time.

Stefan graciously stepped aside, and sent Damon a curious look, but the vampire didn't say a word. When Stefan locked the door behind her, he cleared his throat expectingly, and set his glass down, on the bar.

"I'll be upstairs," he said gently, and Bonnie's eyes glanced at Damon's quickly, before evading them again, just like she had been, the past few minutes.

"Judgy, to who do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with his signature smile, as she stood there awkwardly. "Stefan and I were just talking about his shortcomings- please tell me Abby hasn't gone all 'ripper' on anyone already," Damon said, and Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest, without saying a word.

Damon noticed the lost look in her eyes, and the stern furrow of her eyebrows, and he became decidedly worried.

It was okay when Bonnie was quiet- the less she talked, the less he had to argue with her about, and all was well in the world.

But when she wouldn't even open her mouth a second enough to make a snide remark, or tell him how much of a douche bag he was?

Well, that was alarming.

His solution? Keep making jokes until she wanted to hit him.

"My therapist couch is full. Stefan's the only disgruntled vampire I can handle right now," he informed, and Bonnie finally sighed as she sat down.

"It's a good thing she didn't stick around long enough to need vampire therapy," she said lowly, and his eyes widened, when Bonnie finally looked into his. "She left, Damon. My mom left."

He let out a short scoff, and raised his shoulders.

"Did you really need her, anyway? I mean, no offense, Judgy, but she was powerless- and from what I heard from Caroline, she _hated _being a vampire. You survived eighteen years without her. That's kind of the hardest part," he replied bluntly.

When he saw the look of sadness on Bonnie's face, though, he instantly wanted to take it back.

_"Wrong time to be super honest," he thought._

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm here," she said, suddenly flustered by his prescence, and Damon appeared before her quickly, stopping her from leaving.

"Sit," he ordered, and she scoffed.

"You're not my dad, Damon-"

"I know- but I'm kind of the reason you don't have a mom, right now," he admitted, and she turned away. "So please, just humor me, right now. Pretend like you're sticking around because you think I can actually help."

"I thought there wasn't anymore room on Doctor Damon's couch," she said flatly, and Damon shook his head.

"I said there wasn't any more room for vampire therapy," he informed, and her eyebrow rose. "I didn't say anything about witches. That's a totally different counseling program."

Bonnie didn't laugh, but he noticed the softening of something in her eyes, and he sighed. She looked grateful, though he knew she'd never be able to admit it.

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that, about Abby- no matter how frickin' useless she was, she was your _mom. _And believe it or not, I kind of wish I still had one of those," he relented.

Bonnie remained silent, as she folded her arms across her chest, and Damon sighed.

He never cared about Bonnie being in his house before; honestly, he didn't give a shit, ever, to be honest. But the fact that she was here now mattered; it told him that she may have still been mad at him, but she wasn't going to totally shut him out.

Something about that gave him hope.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm not very good at getting in touch with my inner emotions, and all that jazz, but I've been told I listen well," he informed, and Bonnie snorted.

"You? A good listener? On what planet?" she asked, and he dropped his mouth defensively.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" he asked, and Bonnie shook her head.

"Damon, you have the attention span of a goldfish. Venting to you would be like venting to Jeremy after he's smoked a joint."

Damon scoffed at that.

"Jeremy, Jeremy... your little lover boy is living in a ganja hotspot up there, in Denver. Do you two Skype? Is it naughty?"

Bonnie sent Damon a less than thrilled look, and he backed down.

"If you're gonna talk about Jeremy, I will gladly go on about you, Elena, and that time you kissed her," she threatened, and he let out a long whistle.

"Jeremy, Elena, 'Do Not Discuss' pile. Got it."

"Fine, just... I need a drink," she said suddenly.

Damon smiled at that. With Rick off the rocker, and Stefan just being a brooding mess, he was missing a solid drinking buddy. He just hoped the witch could hold her own.

"Allow me," he said.

Bonnie watched as Damon retrieved the bottle of bourbon, and poured two glasses. When he handed her the drink, she accepted shakingly. Damon watched as she took back a long sip, and he imagined it burned all the way down, when she winced quietly at the aftertaste.

Bonnie chugged the rest of her glass, in a few seconds flat, as she went for another, while he kept his eyes on her.

The faded look in her eyes told him this wasn't her first or second glass of the evening- he was guessing she'd had a bit before she even showed up.

_Bonnie, the lush? Imagine that. He'd never even seen her drink before._

"Now," he began, and Bonnie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "How'd she leave? Did she actually say goodbye, or leave you one of those stupid notes, barely explaining herself, and what happened?" he asked, and Bonnie exhaled.

"Are we really talking about this?"

"Yeah, we are," he said firmly. "Because _you _need to vent. We all know what happens when you don't... you set innocent vampires like me, on fire, or break up with your boyfriend after being all passive-aggressive about it, because you found out he cheated on you, via ghost skank. So, yeah. Yabber on, Witchy."

He was right. And she was buzzed. So she was giving in.

"Stupid note," she mumbled, and he nodded in understanding.

"Ah, the ol' 'Dear John, I suck,' method," he commented, and Bonnie sighed exasperatedly."Sorry, but it's true," he added, and Bonnie stood up.

"I-I don't want to talk, I changed my mind," she said, setting her glass down. "There is no possible way you'd understand," she challenged and Damon folded his arms.

"My dad hated me," he suddenly said, and the witch stopped, just as she reached the front door, her hand lingering on the door knob. He used her moment of hesitation to walk towards her, but she refused to face him, even when he stood right behind her. "My dad would have never wanted me- a vampire- as his son. Hell, he didn't even want me when I was human... he hated me, _that _much."

Bonnie remained quiet, and Damon inched towards her hesitantly. She could feel the cool breath from his lips dancing near her skin before she turned around to face him; he was even closer than he felt.

"Do you hate me?" he asked bluntly, and Bonnie pursed her lips, tears formed in the corners of her eyes, before she looked straight into his.

"Sometimes," she admitted.

The look on his face didn't seem surprised, but he was definitely affected, as he cracked his knuckles.

"I hate you sometimes too, Bonnie," he admitted, and she stood silently. "I sometimes hate myself for saving you, and your entire family's bloodline, like I promised Emily I would. Because if I didn't... she'd have killed me, already."

"Why'd you do it then, Damon? If you hate this life, so much, why?"

"Because sometimes, Bonnie, there are things that are bigger than your pride. Our parents- they never realized that- but we should. We can."

Damon remained in place as he watched the girl inhale a deep sigh. She walked slowly back over to the bourbon, and he gazed on as she emptied his bottle.

She easily opened another, and brought it back over with her.

Bonnie sat down on the couch again, and he slowly sat down next to her- keeping a safe distance.

No sounds came from either of them, for the next few minutes, and Damon couldn't help but shake his head at how bizarre this was.

Bonnie was hurt, clearly, and she was coming to him? Did she expect him to fix it? He couldn't even fix himself, if he tried. She didn't do this- she didn't come to him to vent, or talk, or take shots, like friends did.

She came to him when Elena needed saving; she only maintained a friendship with him because they were allies.

So having her, here, on the next train stop towards "wasted" was undoubtedly _not _the way he imagined spending his night. But damn him, he wanted to shake his fist in victory.

Bonnie was human, and she had feelings- and as much as she wanted to be this stone-faced, cold-blooded, bitch towards him, her true colors were showing- she needed him.

_It felt good to finally be needed. Even if it was for something as superficial as licking her wounds._

Damon scooted in, even closer, and he heard the involuntary shift in her breath as he took the bottle of bourbon out of her hands, and placed it to his lips.

Bonnie watched him take a drink, and she looked down at her feet dizzily, before she felt Damon's eyes burning through her.

When she looked up, he was staring straight back at her; her stomach flipped.

The last time she'd seen Damon-_really gotten a good look at him- _was in that dream, or nightmare, she had. She'd forgetten all about the awkward moment in her mind, until this very minute.

The last time she saw him, she was looking down into his eyes, and her blood was dripping from his mouth, staining his lips with each lingering moment that passed by.

_And she liked it. She regrettably liked it. That scared her._

"I shouldn't be here," she said, abruptly coming to her senses, and Damon watched as she shook her head furiously. "I should be trying to find her. Maybe I can convince her to come back."

Damon sighed at that, and took back another bitter sip.

"Take it from me, Judgy. If somebody wants to be a part of your life- they will. You won't need to look for them, search for them with some hocus pocus spell, or do anything other than be _you, _in order to get them back. Took me too long to figure that out," he reminisced, and Bonnie bit her lip to hold back her emotion. "There isn't enough pride in the world that can change that."

She felt the bottle get shoved into her hand, a second later, and when she looked over to Damon, he was wearing a comforting expression.

"A bottle of liquor makes your skin grow thicker," he recited dryly, and she eyed him as she placed the alcohol to her lips, and drank.

When she pulled it away, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and let out a delayed laugh.

"Did you come up with that yourself? The skin and the liquor thing?" she asked, and Damon felt a slow smile spread to his lips as he eased back against the couch, and looked into her glossy eyes.

He guessed that the alcohol was finally beginning to affect her, by the goofy look on her face. Her long brown hair was a bit ruffled, and he took it upon himself to smooth her locks plainly before he answered.

"I'm an old man, Bonnie. I probably invented half of the sayings you kids know today."

Bonnie covered her mouth to stifle a drunken laugh, and he smiled when he noticed the twinkle of her mint eyes, for the first time in months.

She leaned back on the couch, and Damon hesistantly placed his arm overhead. He refrained from touching her, though; he'd already figured out last time that was a bad idea. But he was genuinely curious about something else- so much so, he'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring it forth.

"So, you, and Elijah-" he started, and he immediately felt Bonnie's finger pressed to his lips, to stop him from talking.

Damon's heart spiked at her aggressiveness; hers dropped with embarrassment.

She definitely didn't mean to touch him like that; apparently, her self-concious did, though. She slowly removed her finger from his lips, and Damon's eyes followed hers.

_So much for the not touching thing._

"Sorry. We're not talking about him," she rushed, and he pouted. "Ever."

Damon held his palms up in defense, and shrugged.

"Fine, your call, Bonnie. Just... be careful with whatever it is you're doing," he eased, and she continued looking into his abnormally concerned eyes. "I mean, don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do."

"Seeing as you'd do anything-and have- with Rebekah, that's terrible advice," she noted, and he shrugged. "And I'm not- It's nothing. I swear... let's stop talking about it," she said, immediately feeling hot-faced at her revelation. "Please?"

_Elijah's name, alone, made her palms go sweaty._

"Fine. Let's just figure out something else to talk about."

"Help me find a spell to cure my hangover that I know I'm going to have," she mumbled, and Damon shook his head sternly.

"No way, Judgy. That's witchy stuff. I don't do well with cauldrons."

She scoffed, as she ran her hands over her face, and shook her head.

"I guess I'll want to remember how dumb of an idea this was, afterall," she reasoned, and he snorted at that, as he took back another shot.

"Don't worry. You won't remember a thing."

* * *

><p>Damon awoke the next morning on his couch, with a blaring headache, and a folded up sheet of paper on his chest.<p>

He blinked his eyes a few times before he grabbed it, and opened it silently, as he sat up. He ran his fingers through his raven locks, and let the words on the sheet resonate in his head.

_Damon,_

_Consider this my 'Dear John, I suck' letter. Thanks for the night. I needed it; even if I was forced to spend it with you. You're better at counseling than you think._

_-Bonnie_

Damon gripped the letter in his hands, as he placed his feet on the ground.

The only thing he wanted to do was tell her that she didn't suck, at all.

The next thing he wanted to do was something he wouldn't catch himself saying out loud.

* * *

><p>"You come back to town, and I don't even get so much as a 'hello,'" Bonnie heard, as she got out of her car, and she spun around to meet her visitor, as he stood in front of her, with a bright smile.<p>

Her breath got caught in her throat as he approached her, and he only smiled, as he locked the door to her Prius for her, and leaned against it, silently.

His brown hair flirted perfectly with the sunlight, and those eyes- she was convinced they should have been illegal, at this point.

"I was busy," she said hollowly, and it wasn't a lie.

_She was busy avoiding him, actually._

He stepped away from the car, and she marveled in silly admiration at his expensive suit jacket, and the perfect creased collar of his grey button-down shirt.

She had just gotten back from her night at the boarding house, and this was the last thing that she needed- some creepy, but insanely _hot _vampire habitually stalking her.

She immediately wondered how often he got away with this behavior; were there any woman who'd actually set restraining orders against him, or was all forgiven, because he was ridiculously good-looking?

_She guessed that vampires didn't abide by restraining orders, anyway._

"Elijah-" she started, and he interrupted her.

"I'm persistent," he replied, and she pursed her lips at that. "It was a quality that I was proud to have in my human life- it was only fit that it became so... _heightened _as a vampire," he stated, and she sighed.

_Vampire. Elijah was a vampire, though, she was sure she'd never even seen his fangs. She just kept hoping that meant he'd surprise her, one day, by confessing he was a human, and not at all related to Klaus. That way, she wouldn't feel guilty about the thoughts she regularly had about him._

And then she woke up from her stupid fantasy. She didn't get to be "normal;" not anymore.

Elijah wandered over to the small garden on the lawn, and expertly picked a flower- the only pure, white, lily that had sprung up, this year. He studied it for a second- breathing in the sweet aroma, and grazing his fingers along the gentle petals, as he continued to near her.

When he looked up into her eyes again, she wasn't sure that her willpower would withstand this. He placed the flower softly in her hands, and her skin shivered when his thumb brushed against her palm.

It was the slightest touch-it was _barely _a touch. But it happened; and she was speechless, again.

"What do you want from me?" she asked dumbly, and he chuckled lightly.

"You've denied me once. What kind of a man would I be if I allowed that, twice?"

_A sane one, she wanted to blurt out, but she didn't._

She was too busy drowning in his charcoal orbs, again, to say anything snark or clever. There was something about being around him that made the words escape her, every single time.

_She felt like a child with a kindergarten crush. She was nothing but a child when it came to him, if she thought about it in literal terms, anyway._

She was just a kid- how was he so interested in her? All she knew was that this was bad- she wasn't allowed to feel this way; she wasn't going to, either.

She'd fight it- she'd fight him; she had to.

"You got your 'date;' we watched Titanic. It was tragic. I have to go," she said quickly, and Elijah watched on in amusement as she strided towards her door, and he stood perfectly still.

Bonnie shoved her key into the lock, and never looked back, as she slammed the door behind her, shaking with rememberence, as the dream she had about him surfaced to her memory, again.

_First Damon, now Elijah? She didn't need this._

Bonnie stomped up the staircase to her bedroom, cursing herself all the while.

If she really didn't want Elijah thinking he had a chance with her, why wasn't she doing something about it? Why wasn't she creating a spell that would make her impervious to his glances, and unphased by his touching?

Why wasn't she trying harder to avoid the man who belonged to the family that she hated- the family that destroyed her friends; the family that destroyed _her _?

She couldn't think of an answer that satisfied her, aside from the obvious answer she told herself she was ignoring.

"Get a grip," she said to herself, before she opened her bedroom door. "This is not happening."

She jumped in shock when none other than her admirer himself was sitting at her window seat, smiling at her amusingly.

Bonnie felt her body freeze and her brows shoot up, as Elijah stood to his feet, and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets as he neared her.

The look on her face was genuine horror, while his was surefire pleasure, as he watched her angrily clench her fist.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked, in a defiant tone, and he looked to the rug, biting back an obvious smirk, before he looked back up at her.

She sure as hell didn't invite him in-so the fact that he was square in the center of her bedroom scared her; how did this happen?

Elijah strolled over to her bed, and fluffed her pillows casually.

"Have a seat- we'll discuss the matter-"

"No," she interrupted roughly, and his eyes glimmered with enjoyment. "Tell me, right now, how you're in my _house,_" she said, raising a hand, to threaten with a spell.

He didn't budge. She hated that her power didn't phase him.

"I came by, last night, when you weren't home," Elijah confessed, and Bonnie gazed at him stupidly, as he walked in closer. "Your father answered the front door, and I introduced myself as a friend of yours, we had a nice chat... nothing to worry about. I hope this does not infuriate you, Bonnie."

The witch gulped, and shook her head in disbelief, as Elijah continued to smile handsomely.

"Long story short," he continued, as he paced around her, "He invited me in," Elijah revealed, and her eyes widened. "And what kind of gentleman would deny the wishes of the father of a woman he bears an interest in?" Elijah asked rhetorically.

She began shaking with anger, and Elijah looked intrigued, as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"You _compelled _him," she began, and Elijah ran a tongue over his teeth. "What the hell is your problem?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

The Original took her hand into his, and she snatched it away. He grabbed it again, this time more firmly, and she mentally cursed at herself for not being able to harness enough power in this very moment to make him back off.

She couldn't even access a _drop _of it, if she tried.

"I do not desire to anger you," he said soothingly, and her brows furrowed when his demanding eyes met hers. "But I do intend to get to know you- in one way, or another."

Bonnie remained silent, and his hands traveled to to her face, smoothing over the skin of her cheeks, garnering a low inhale from her. Elijah grinned, and she forced herself to look away.

"Open up to me," he whispered, and she let out a low incredulous laugh. "Haven't I proved you wrong; is it not clear that I won't give up? Your resistance is a act of sheer folly."

Bonnie cleared her throat before answering.

"I want you to give up- I can't do this, Elijah. I thought I made it clear that I-" she began, but suddenly stopped, when his fingers snaked across her throat.

_He was truly driving her insane. And he knew it, too. _

"The longer you proceed to refute your true desires, Bonnie, the longer they will continue to burn you."

Bonnie gulped at that.

Her breathing completely stopped when his forehead met hers, and she shut her eyes. Her skin warmed, and her blood boiled, as he stroked her jaw, pulling her in closer than she needed to be.

"Elija-" she started, but his finger was pressed to her lips; just as she had unintentionally done to Damon the night before.

Her stomach dropped- all of these things needed to stop coming full circle.

"We are mortal enemies by fault," he stated, and she nodded in affirmation. "It is not in your nature to feel something, for me, and yet you do; you cannot tame the thoughts that run through your mind when I'm around."

Bonnie opened up her mouth to respond, but she stopped: what could she really say to that, other than the truth?

"Admit it," he commanded, and she remained quiet for a second.

_Did he have to be so cocky about it?_

She sighed. Sadly, his confidence was a big turn-on, for her. As if she needed any other reasons to be completely enamored by him.

"I-I can't," she said meekly, and a look of satisfaction crossed his face.

"So, there is something to admit," he gathered.

Her mind flashed back to the dream she had, and she tried to breathe evenly, though the thoughts plaguing her mind were less than innocent.

She wasn't answering that- she didn't have to.

"One evening out in my company- " he presented admirably. "One evening, to show you who I really am, is all that I ask for."

Bonnie shifted, and his hands remained on her, seemingly locking her into his grip.

_She was absolutely and positively trapped. _

"You think that you can change my mind, in one night?" she asked a bit challengingly, and Elijah's slow smirk appeared on his face.

"I won't need the entire night," he countered boldly, and her heart fluttered; she looked into his eyes, and his smile signaled that he heard the beating in her chest speed up. "Your heart desires the chance to get to know me. I can grant that wish."

Bonnie's body was screaming- screaming _yes- _but her mind condemned her; and rightfully so. How was it possible that she was even having these thoughts?

She needed to stop them, quickly. The quickest towards feeling nothing for Elijah? Putting it all out on the table, in front of her; going out with him would prove him wrong, she rationalized.

"And if you're wrong- will you leave me alone?" she asked strongly, trying her best to use every ounce of toughness that she had left in her body, towards him.

Elijah contemplated for a moment, and then he finally nodded.

"Whatever your heart desires of me."

She let out a deep breath, and finally nodded- feeling the weight that was on her shoulders collapse, and every fiber of resistance that she had left shredding to pieces.

_She was done fighting; she wouldn't have to, if she stuck to her morals, and kept herself from falling any harder._

"Good fucking luck," her mind said.

"I... will go out with you. Tonight," she suggested, and his smile appeared victorious. "Nothing more than tonight."

Elijah ran his fingers through her brown locks unexpectedly, and she tightened up at his touch.

"Unless your heart desires otherwise," he noted, and she rose her brows in protest. "And trust me, Miss Bennett- I can _hear _when it does," he whispered.

Before she could counter that, Elijah was backing away, staring at her steadily as he headed for the door, and her cheeks flushed while he gazed at her.

"Don't count on it," she answered slowly, and he shrugged, unphased by her empty threat.

"Your father is out of town, if I recall correctly, so I know that you will not have a curfew in place. I'll be back, at 7 P.M. Be sure to wear the dress that I purchased for you," he said softly, and she swallowed hard at his request. "The night will be _unforgettable. _I suggest that you look so, too."

Bonnie watched as he disappeared, and she finally let out the breath she been holding in, for what felt like days; she was shaking.

She slowly walked over to her bags that she had yet to unpack from her stay at Abby's, and picked up the large gift box that Elijah had given her a few days ago, against her will.

She pulled open the pretty purple ribbon, and lifted the top off, to catch a glimpse of the sexy but elegant cocktail dress he'd purchased for her. The pumps made her mouth run dry; the diamond necklace simply frightened her.

"It's only one night," she reassured herself. "You only have to get through one night."

_The night would be "unforgettable." And oh, how she just ached to forget._

**A/N: So, what does Elijah have in store for Bonnie? ;) What about her talk with Damon? Do you think she understands just what she's feeling/getting herself into, just yet? Only time will tell... Review! :)**


	4. Control

**A/N: Hello, loves! So it's been a while since I last updated, but don't fret- I didn't abandon this story, I've just had TERRIBLE writers block as far as Elijah goes :( But alas, I am back, and I hope the wait was worth it! This chapter was fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy! Also, yes, I have finally chosen/planned what/who will be endgame, lol. You'll have to keep reading to find out ;) Don't know how many chapters I'm planning, but it will sorta be canon, depending on how I feel haha. Enjoy!**

**Control**

_"Take control of the atmosphere, take me far away from here,_

_There is no better loss than to lose myself with you,_

_Such a beautiful surrender"_

_-_Mute Math

"I cannot believe you're actually doing this," Caroline said with a smirk, as she gazed at the reflection of her best friend in the mirror, while she looped the curling iron over her long brown waves.

Bonnie sighed anxiously, but shook her head calmly.

"It's just... two people, going out, in each other's company," she began, only to be cut off.

"A date," Caroline winked, and Bonnie scoffed. "Bon, it's okay-I get it. Elijah is... super hot, and mature, and such a gentlemen. Even if he is related to the rest of those bastards," she mumbled, and Bonnie bit her lip, as she gazed at her own green eyes. "And I think he really likes you."

"Are you kidding?" she nearly shrieked. "No, Elijah doesn't 'like' me. It's impossible."

Caroline suddenly stopped curling, and her big blue eyes widened, as she placed a hand on a hip. The way she was looking at Bonnie let her know she was in for a lecture; whether she wanted one, or not.

"Is this about Elena?" she asked with furrowed brows. "Because just so you know, I went through the same thing with Matt, and he actually liked me. Guys _can _look past her, you know."

"It's not about Elena. I haven't even spoken to her about this," Bonnie shook her head, and Caroline cocked her own. "I-I just... I don't want to fall too hard for something that isn't real. He's our _enemy, _Caroline. He's the reason Damon killed my mom-"

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Caroline interrupted again with a flash of the hands as Bonnie finally turned to face her. "_Damon _is the reason Damon killed your mom. Elijah gave him a choice, Bonnie. He chose Elena, as usual-"

"But he wouldn't have had to make that choice if Elijah didn't force him," Bonnie replied, and Caroline's face scrunched. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, as she picked up her brand new tube of mascara that lengthened her lashes dramatically.

"Did something happen? Like, a talk I missed? Because suddenly, you're Team Damon, and I don't really know where the civility is coming from."

Bonnie inhaled a deep breath, and reclosed the tube.

She hadn't quite told Caroline about the night Damon stopped by Abby's to talk. Or about last night, when they took back shots of tequila for hours, ultimately ending in a quasi-sleepover, and a "Dear John, I suck," letter she'd written him.

Come to think of it, nobody knew she and Damon were on speaking terms, again, aside from Stefan. She'd been hoping she could keep it that way, until the blonde's eyes pierced through her soul.

"He apologized," Bonnie said simply, and Caroline's eyes widened in shock. "He actually apologized."

Caroline let out a long whistle as she picked up Bonnie's red MAC lipstick, and twisted it carefully.

"Damon shows remorse? Now I've seen it all."

Bonnie didn't respond, but her heart raced as she replayed the apology, and then the night over and over in her head. His sincerity, his honesty- it was something she'd been needing and she was grateful that, in all his snarky glory, he could finally give it to her.

He finally _trusted _her enough to be _honest._

Caroline noticed the glimmer of something in Bonnie's eyes, as she carefully applied the color to her best friend's lips, and she cleared her throat slowly, before she spoke.

"Are you thinking about him?" Caroline asked bluntly, and Bonnie's mint green eyes expanded. "Are you scared to call this a date because you're worried what Damon might think?"

Bonnie gulped, but she shook her head viciously as she scoffed.

"You're kidding, right, Caroline?"

Caroline shrugged with a grin, and pursed her lips together, as she opened the blush.

"I mean, it makes sense, Bon. Elijah is... the tall, dark, mysterious one, with good intentions just... on the completely unacceptable side of the fence. While Damon is just plain ol' unacceptable, but... you always know what you're getting, with him. He's an open book."

Bonnie felt her face grow hot, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what?"

"So..." Caroline began, as she took a moment to gaze at her friend, and offer her a supportive look. "You've already kissed Elijah, and it was sparks, great, amazing. But... have you ever thought about kissing _Damon?"_

Bonnie's heart stopped as she stared at the insanity in Caroline's eyes. "I mean... you two must have a connection if he actually apologized to you, you accepted, _and _you're all bent out of shape about this Elijah anti-date, because you're afraid of what he'll say," Caroline lectured, and Bonnie let out an incredulous laugh.

"It is _not _that deep-"

"Allow me to borrow a line from Elijah, but... I can _hear _your heart and it speeds up every time I mention Damon; the same amount as it does when we talk about Elijah. I must say, this is very 'Elena' of you," Caroline joked, and Bonnie groaned.

She didn't want this; being caught between "feelings," or whatever she was experiencing, for two guys. Hell, she didn't even want to bothered with _one _guy. But she was; and though her typical Bonnie nature told her this was the most annoying thing in the world, another part of her felt differently.

If she were being honest, this kind of made her feel important, outside of her magic.

She'd been doing nothing but spells lately, and honestly, she was quite sick of it. Doing something that had no relation to her powers intrigues her; it reminded her that she was more than just the "witchy friend," or the "one-stop-magic-fix-it."

She was Bonnie Bennett; she meant something.

"Would Elena also wear heels this high?" Bonnie asked, finally, and Caroline let out a short laugh as she shrugged in her friend's direction.

"Maybe," Caroline said, contemplatively. "But between you and me... you'd own 'em better."

Bonnie glanced once more at the heels that Elijah purchased for her, and she couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

If all else failed, at least she'd own the shoes.

* * *

><p>"Ah, my brother, Elijah. Getting ready for your business meeting with the witch?" Klaus asked, as he strolled into the large room, and sat down on the brown leather couch at the center of it.<p>

Elijah continued to adjust his gray tie in the mirror, never bothering to glance back at his sibling, who was obviously fishing for information, or contrarily, digging it up.

Klaus noticed the silence on Elijah's end, but that didn't mean he was giving up; it meant he was thinking of his next question.

"I must applaud you, Elijah," Klaus said, as he kicked his feet up on the miniature table before him. "You've admirably gotten the witch wrapped around your finger. Now do tell me, what do you plan to do with such an allie? There is that thing about the white oak that we must find and destroy to preserve our existence-" Klaus began, only to be grabbed by the neck by Elijah, and slammed down on the ground.

Elijah huffed angrily as he tightened his grip around his brother's neck, and Klaus only smirked at the sound of his bones cracking beneath his skin.

"Show me your teeth, brother," Klaus strained in a tight whisper, as his eyes peered into Elijah's.

Elijah breathed evenly as he remained silent; making sure to compose himself before he was sent over the edge.

_He always composed himself._

"I've already told you, Niklaus... my interest in Ms. Bennett has nothing to do with our plight," the vampire said firmly, as Klaus watched in amusement. "I truly wish to know her."

"Maybe so," Klaus said, as he looked up into dark brown eyes. "But while you're busy falling in love, and letting your human emotions overtake you, I am seeking a way to keep us all alive, Elijah. Remember Tatia, afterall? Love fails to conquer all. If I need your witch to do a few..._tasks, _for me, I expect you will understand?" Klaus asked.

"No," Elijah replied, with authority. "Find another way."

He roughly tore his hand away from Klaus' neck, and rose to his feet gracefully; adjusting his charcoal suit jacket as though nothing happened.

Klaus coughed to clear his throat as he sat up, and he continued to gaze at his older brother, while he strolled around the room nonchalantly, making his final preparations before it was time to go.

"It is silly of you, Niklaus, to believe that love, and human emotions are a bad thing," Elijah noted, as he retrieved his black leather band _Roger Dubuis _watch, and adjusted it around his wrist. "For being in love has never been our greatest weakness; our betrayal to one another has."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his honey flavored hair, and he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"And I suppose you blame that on me."

"I blame it on all of us," Elijah replied, and Klaus' face turned to stone. "I understand your desire to save this family, Niklaus, by eliminating our last and final threat, but... do not betray me, in doing so."

Klaus remained silent for a moment, before he finally spoke, again.

"You've fallen for her," Klaus gathered, and for the first time, Elijah let a curt smile form to his lips, before striding towards the door, with his car keys in hand.

"Perhaps I have," he answered, garnering a softening of the eyes from his younger brother. "And I intend to make sure she knows it."

* * *

><p>Bonnie paced her living room nervously as she awaited the sound of a knock on her door that would symbolize that her night was just about to start.<p>

She tugged at the dress that hugged her hips perfectly, and sighed at the shoes that propelled her height greatly; she was going to do this. She was really going to do this.

With a few more words of encouragement from Caroline, herself, she finally felt ready; or as ready as she'd ever be, anyway, to face this.

"It's just a date," she said, beneath her breath, as her fingers toyed with the gorgeous necklace that sat around her neck. "It's... not even a date," she corrected.

Except, it was a date. Totally and completely a date.

She breathed in a long sigh, and as if on cue, her cell phone began ringing, loudly, across the room.

Bonnie furrowed her brows when she walked over, and glanced at the name on the display.

_Damon._

She cleared her throat, and tried to shake her voice of all nervousness before she answered; the last person that she wanted to know that she was going out with Elijah was Damon.

_Don't ask her why._

"Hey," she answered calmly, as she pressed the phone to her ear, and clutched onto it tightly. "What do you need?"

"Oh, hi, Judgy," Damon replied in a slick tone. "Didn't know I had to _need _something to give you a ring. Gimme a sec while I think of an excuse to be bothering you," he said, and she could tell he was smirking.

"I'm serious, Damon," she replied. "Now's... not a great time. I'm just about out the door," Bonnie revealed, and Damon let out a long whistle.

"Well, excuse me, Bennett. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just wondering if you wanted to play pretend like we were friends, or something, and catch a drink. Stefan's being boring, and Alaric is still crazy. But... you sound occupied," Damon concluded, and she shook her head.

"Yeah... sorry," Bonnie apologized. "I'm guessing you don't want Elena to take you up on this offer?" she joked, and Damon scoffed at the suggestion.

"Don't insult me, Witchy."

Bonnie pursed her lips together to hide a grin that was already forming.

Damon Salvatore was calling _her, _of all people, to go drinking. What had the world come to?

Even worse, why was she so happy about that?

"Take a shot of Jameson for me," she said, after a moment of silence between the two. "And don't bitch out; finish the entire thing."

Damon snorted at that.

"One night of drinking together, and you already think you can tell me what to do. You are _never _in rare form. Enjoy your... whatever you're up to, tonight, Bennett."

"Thanks, Damon. Goodnight," she said, as she hung up the phone, and let out a long breath that she seemed to be holding that entire conversation.

She turned around towards the door, and she let out a mini-shriek when she bumped into a rock hard body, as it stood before her strongly, without even a sense of wavering.

Bonnie's eyes met his, and she nearly melted when he finally spoke.

"You seemed a bit busy, so... I decided to let myself in," Elijah said, and she cleared her throat as he stared even deeper into her forest green eyes. "I hope I did not offend you."

"No, that's... fine," Bonnie said, suddenly noticing the beautiful bouquet white orchids in his hands. "You brought me orchids?" she asked, with a certain lightness to her voice, and Elijah smiled gently.

"They are your favorite, aren't they?" he questioned, as he handed them to her, and Bonnie nodded.

"How did you know?"

Elijah stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he followed her towards the kitchen, where she filled up a vase with water, and placed the gift inside of it, with ease. When she finally looked back at him, he was still wearing a comfortable smile, before he answered her question.

"I... took the time to do a little studying about you, Bonnie."

Bonnie cocked her head silently, and placed a hand on her hip suspiciously.

"Did you _Google _me?" she asked, with a defiant stare, only to be met with a blank expression from Elijah.

"I'm... sorry, but I don't know what that is," he countered, and Bonnie's mouth opened in confusion. "What is this... 'Google' thing you speak of?"

"Well," she began, as they started walking towards the living room. "It's this website that people use... a really popular one. You plug in a name or a term, or anything, in the search bar, and it'll tell you everything you need to know about whatever that one thing is," she explained, and Elijah nodded in understanding.

"So, if I used this 'Google' thing, and inquired about the best way to sweep you off of your feet... it'd tell me how?" he suddenly asked, and Bonnie couldn't help but raise her brows at that.

Hie expression remained serious, though, and she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I guess you could find that."

"Hm," Elijah said slowly, as his eyes penetrated hers deeply. "I suppose I do things the old-fashioned way, then," he added and Bonnie bit back a smile. "Google didn't have anything on you, besides that time you won an award of some sorts for your participation on the cheerleading team," Elijah suddenly said, and her eyes widened.

"Wait, but you said-"

"I was kidding," Elijah smiled. "I know how to Google. Do you forget that I was alive when they invented the first computer? It was the size of a refrigerator, horrid thing."

Bonnie laughed at that, and his brown eyes lit up when they finally raked over her body, donned in the dress he got for her.

The glance between them was subtle, but definitely noticeable, as his eyes wandered up from the phenomenal pumps that matched her eyes, over her legs, past her chest, and straight to her face, as her long brown waves sat squarely on her shoulders, against the black mini dress.

Just the right amount of skin; just _perfect._

Her eyes, highlighted with a bronze eyeshadow, and pointed black liner, were the most intriguing. The most indulgent, though, were her lips. In that smooth red lipstick, she looked radiant; much more mature, and undoubtedly stunning.

It had been a long time since the appearance of one person floored him, but alas, she did; Bonnie Bennett floored him.

He respectfully grabbed her shawl, and helped snake it over her caramel shoulders, taking in the delicious scent of her lily perfume, mixed with the overwhelming presence of her blood.

_He felt a bit dizzy._

"There aren't enough words in the English dictionary to decide just how beautiful you look tonight," Elijah finally said, and Bonnie turned to face him.

He stood mere inches away from her, making her heartbeat speed up again, just at the glance at his face.

"Surely, you can 'Google' one," she said softly, and Elijah's lips curled into a smile before hers did as well, as they finally headed towards the door.

"Well played," Elijah replied.

When they made it out to Elijah's car, Bonnie had to fight the feelings of excitement and nausea that swept over her when he opened her door, in typical Elijah fashion, and proceeded to be a bigger gentleman in five minutes than she had ever experienced, all her life.

Watching the road cruise by her in his black Pagani Zonda made her feel like royalty, though it was probably a sight for the ages, for the patrons of Mystic Falls.

In a town where Fords and Chevys were the norm, an Italian sportscar definitely stood out among the rest, while they sat at a stoplight, waiting for their chance to go.

Bonnie glanced over at Elijah, and he seemed deep in thought as he focused ahead on the road before them.

"So, is your entire family just loaded, beyond belief?" she asked, as her hand smoothed over the leather seat. "Your watch, your car, my dress, this necklace... you've spent a ridiculous amount on this night already, and you haven't even told me where we're going."

Elijah finally turned to face her, and Bonnie's eyes didn't waver; she was curious, damn't.

"It isn't all about the money, Bonnie," he started, as he turned back towards the road. "I've been blessed to be able to lead this sort of life with many luxuries, and beautiful things. The thing I enjoy more than being able to have anything at the drop of a hat, though, is someone to share it with."

Bonnie felt her face grow hot when he glanced at her, and she immediately turned away.

_And by "someone," did he mean her?_

"But to answer your question about where we're going," Elijah began, as he increased the speed of the car considerably, and Bonnie watched on in amazement as it neared 100 mph, in seconds flat. "I'm a fan of the water, I always have been, and I figured you would be interested in having dinner on a private yacht."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she let out a laugh in disbelief.

"Closest we are to the water is Virginia Beach," she noted, and when the car suddenly came to a complete and smooth stop, her gaze widened even more when she looked out her window, and saw a giant jet before her.

Elijah was at her door, in no time flat, to escort her out, and her confusion grew when she glanced between him and the machine that hummed before them; pilot at the door, and all, just like some fucking movie.

"I... figured you've been to Virginia Beach," he eased, as he took her hand into his, and sudden sparks flew between them, while she gazed curiously into his eyes. "But have you ever seen New York?"

Bonnie's breath got caught in her throat, but she hid it well, as she stared back at him.

"You want to take me to _New York? _Whatever happened to just, like, dinner and a movie?" she questioned, and Elijah laughed softly.

"We've already done the movie part, when you made me watch _Titanic... _I figured I could do you one better by making you experience beauty on your own. Will you indulge me in that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie let out a short scoff as she glanced at his extended hand, and then, up at the private jet that would whisk them away to the yacht in a city she'd never seen before, but also pledged to visit, if she ever had the chance.

She was a small-town girl, from a very supernatural, but otherwise invisible place, in Virginia, and she just knew anyone who wasn't particularly insane would jump at the chance to see, what everyone called, the most famous place in the world.

Caroline's voice was practically screaming _"You only live once!" _in her goddamn ear, and she was sure even _Elena _would never pass up an opportunity like this one.

So, what the hell? Why not allow him to take her away from here, and her life, even if it were just for the night?

Why not own it?

Without another word, Bonnie placed her hand in his own, and Elijah grinned at the affirmation, as he walked her over towards the steps to the plane.

_Tonight, she was going to indulge._

* * *

><p>Damon took back another shot of Jameson, as per his promise to the Bennett Witch, and flinched as it went all the down, and then some.<p>

He slid his empty glass across the counter at the Grill, as he awaited his refill, when suddenly, he felt the presence of someone sitting beside him; glancing at him in a steady manner.

He didn't turn to face them, for he already knew who it was; the blonde she-devil, herself.

_"Sexy Bex," he whispered, as he took back a sip of Bourbon. "I thought you'd never make it."_

Rebekah rolled her eyes, and helped herself to the glass that was in his hand, taking in a long drink, and polishing it off before she glanced at him with steady blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was bored," she said tiredly, garnering a smirk from Damon. "It has nothing to do with that treacherous night after the ball, if that's what you're thinking," she informed, and he held up his hands in defense.

"You said it, not me, sister," Damon pointed out, as he signaled for two more shots. "Your brother's not entertaining you enough, at home?" he asked curiously, and Rebekah sighed at that one.

"Well, let's see; Klaus is too busy drawing pictures of that wretched blonde bitch named Caroline Forbes; moping, because she hasn't given him the time of day, yet. Kol, that bratty little thing, is infinitely fickle, and ah, my dear Elijah- he's on a date, I hear," Rebekah informed, and Damon's brow rose, as he let out a laugh.

"A _date? _Oh, do tell," he inquired, and Rebekah shook her head in annoyance.

"Yeah, with none other than that girl who's Elena's best friend; the witch one," Rebekah said, and Damon's eyes widened. "Bonnie, is it?"

Damon felt his hands grow cold; _Bonnie?_

"That... is impossible," he said slowly. "Bonnie wouldn't date a vampire. Much less, your brother. No matter how elegantly he folds his napkins," Damon spat, and Rebekah let out a short laugh before she downed her shot, and tapped the bar for another.

"He's quite the charmer when he wants to be," Rebekah informed, which only made Damon's face grow even paler. "I just say thank _God _it isn't that little Gilbert wench. I know he harbors a soft spot for her... I have no problems with your witch, just as long as she stays away from my wicked, hate-mongering mother."

Damon remained silent, still taking in the news, as he tapped his fingers against the glass before him.

_Elijah and Bonnie?_

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it, to be honest, and seriously? He didn't want to. He knew that he'd spoken to Bonnie about this guy, but she made it seem like nothing.

And now, she was out on a date with him?

_She'd turned down his invitation out, because of Elijah? His blood was boiling._

"What are you thinking?" Rebekah asked, and Damon turned to face her, as her giant eyes gazed at him curiously. "Something's on your mind," she gathered.

Damon scoffed, and took another sip, before turning towards her sweetly, and bashfully.

"That isn't any of your business, _Bex._"

Rebekah's brow rose, and she searched his eyes for another answer.

"You're... jealous, aren't you? It upsets you, for some reason, that she's with my brother."

Damon's stomach churned at the cold hard truth, but he deflected, anyway. He didn't care how good Rebekah was at pulling the truth out of people.

_He was even better at denying it._

"As if, Barbie Klaus," he spat roughly, and the amusement in her eyes grew. "Judgy and I are barely even friends. As far as I'm concerned, she can canoodle with whoever she damn well pleases. Just so long as they're not trying to kill me," Damon informed.

Rebekah's smirk grew, and she moved in closer towards him. He inhaled the small bout of air between them, and involuntarily licked his lips when she looked directly into his eyes.

He was already drunk, and now, he was pissed off about finding out about Bonnie's true whereabouts. Maybe Rebekah could serve as a bandaid on the huge fucking gape he was beginning to feel on his heart.

"So, that means you can be with whoever you desire, too, then?" she asked in her voice barely above a whisper.

Damon shrugged softly, and placed a hand on her thigh; running his hand firmly over her jeans, and boldly, between her legs as she gazed at him with eyes potent with lust.

She wanted his attention; he wanted _anyone's _attention, at this point, if Elijah was too busy stealing Bonnie's.

"Honey, I _always _do what I want," Damon said smoothly, and her eyes squinted at that. _"And who."_

Damon didn't remember how, or when it happened, but he ended up outside with Rebekah; back thrown against the wall, behind the Grill, and shirtless, as he stripped away her jeans and kissed her hungrily, and angrily.

With every shred of strength in his body, he whipped them around, and switched positions; holding her by the neck against the brick, and kissing each area of her skin, as he tore her shirt over her arms, and dropped to his knees to kiss her toned stomach.

He pulled Rebekah's legs over his shoulders, and buried his mouth against her, garnering moans as she clutched onto his hair tightly, melting with each placement of his lips against her.

His mind began to float away; because although he was with Rebekah, getting intimate with Rebekah, _tasting Rebekah, _he couldn't bring himself to think about her once, during the encounter.

As her blonde hair tumbled over him, he imagined it was brown.

As her pale skin bruised easily beneath his grasps, he imagined it was tan.

As her blue eyes gazed at him passionately, he _wished _they were green.

_And when she pushed him to the ground, and climbed below his waist to get the job done, he damn near forgot her name when his pleasure finally ran through him, drowning out his heavy thoughts._

He only remembered one name, and one name, only; Bonnie Bennett.

_And he'd be damned if he let Elijah intrude on the one thing he hadn't yet been able to admit that he wanted._

**A/N: Jealous Damon, Bonlijah date in New York, and that pesky white oak tree that is definitely a problem? How do you all see this panning out? R&R! :)**


	5. Under My Skin

**Under My Skin**

"Well, that was satisfying, I'd say," Rebekah said smoothly, as she retied the straps on her wedges, and Damon sighed quietly, rebuttoning his shirt before her.

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, quickly, and Damon watched as the moonlight from the sky cascaded over her golden locks, garnering an even deeper sigh from him.

He was sleeping with Rebekah; _again. _He must have been an idiot to think that this little "arrangement" would ever be a good idea.

He was half-past crazy, actually.

"What can I say? I try my best," he responded smugly, in the Original _Blonde Bombshell's _direction.

Rebekah pursed her lips, and neared him slowly. When she stood right before his face, she lightly caressed his cheek, and smirked when his big, blue eyes followed her own.

"Mmm, don't flatter yourself, Mr. Salvatore- I said _satisfying, _not _mindblowing. _I can tell your mind was elsewhere, tonight."

Damon's brows scrunched as Rebekah abruptly dropped her fingers, and placed a hand on her hip as she ticked her jaw.

_"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me, Damon," Rebekah drawled, as she rolled her eyes, and took a step closer towards him. "You and your brother; you're both _terrible _liars, you know. Fawning over that stupid, little, helpless doppelganger, _Elena. _What will it take for either of you to give up on her?"

Damon stood there, paralyzed, as Rebekah's eyes pierced through his, but he exhaled, in relief once he realized she was _still _clueless.

Well, mostly clueless. True, he still held a torch for Elena, but false when it came to Rebekah's accusations about _who _he was thinking about a few moments ago.

Damon laughed nonchalantly, and the blonde hissed as she straightened out her blouse, and sent him a cold stare.

It really was so easy to get her so upset.

"When we agreed that I could still have sex with you, I didn't realize that meant I had to give a damn about you," Damon replied, snarkily, and suddenly he felt his back pressed against the stone wall, as Rebekah bared her fangs in his face.

He struggled to breathe as the blonde gripped his neck tightly, and he only caught his breath once she released him roughly, and he tumbled to the ground.

Damon groaned in pain when Rebekah planted her foot on his chest, and gazed down at him, as though he were two feet tall.

"If I were you, I'd watch my mouth; it houses those pretty little teeth of yours, but in a second you're going to be _wearing _them."

Before Damon could respond, Rebekah sent a quick kick to his gut, and as he howled in pain, she winked softly before walking off.

_"What a bitch," _he muttered beneath his breath.

Once she was out of sight, Damon rose to his knees and breathed steadily, as he tried to catch his breath between coughs. He inhaled slowly as he stared at the ground, and shut his eyes for a moment to regain his composure.

First Bonnie, now Rebekah? He wasn't sure how many more of these ass-kickings he could take, before his body would fall apart.

Damon stood to his feet, as he finally prepared to go, but stopped when he heard the slight buzzing of someone on the ground, as it rattled against the concrete.

He looked down, and he noticed a cell phone as it buzzed with a text message, and his brows furrowed in confusion before he picked it up.

It suddenly dawned on him once he read the name on the screen, and his eyes widened deviously, as his fingers clutched around it.

_Rebekah. The phone must have dropped out of her pocket when they were engaging in their "extracurricular activities."_

He immediately hit the "read text" button, without a moment of hesitation; it was from Klaus. He needed to be informed on what the Originals had planned; especially if one of those Originals was out, right now, with _his _witch.

_Elijah is out courting the witch. I was sure to mention our needs, just before he took off. He was apprehensive, but I have no doubt that he will do what he needs to do to save our family._

Damon's brow rose as he continued to scroll through messages, glancing up every so often to make sure Rebekah had not come back.

_We must find the location of the final white oak tree, and torch it to the ground. He will get her to help us._

_And what if she doesn't, Nik? _Rebekah asked. _She's a Bennett Witch. She won't go unheard._

_She responds well to violence, _Klaus finished.

Damon slid the phone in the pocket of his leather jacket, as he pulled out his phone, and immediately dialed Bonnie.

As he placed his phone to his ear, he listened as it rang three times before it went to voicemail, and he growled, as he awaited the necessary beep, to leave her a message.

"Bennett, it's me," he started, with a strong tone to his voice, only to ease it a bit, with the next words to fall from his mouth. "I... need to know if you're okay. I'd appreciate a phone call, a text message, a carrier pigeon, a telegram... anything. Just contact me, okay?... Consider me your fairy god mother," he concluded, before hanging up, and letting out a deep sigh.

He was regrettably worried about her. And still, the only thing he could do was make pathetic jokes about it.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright?" Elijah asked, as Bonnie looked down at her phone, and quickly ended the third phone call, in a row, from Damon, before powering it off completely, and meeting his curious charcoal eyes.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, as she stuffed her phone into her clutch, and Elijah rose an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You seem a bit distracted. Do you... not enjoy the view?" he gestured, towards the water, and Bonnie's eyes shifted away from their table, donned by candlelight, and glanced at the harbor.

The view was breathtaking, to be quite honest, as she glanced at the illuminated skyscrapers, and the world famous Statue of Liberty, before looking back at him, and trying her best to hide her excitement.

She'd never been to a place like this before, and while Virginia had it's own kind of unique beauty, New York was it's very own brand of indescribable.

There weren't enough words that she could say to describe what she was seeing, and how she was feeling, so she opted for silence, as she cut her knife through her fresh salmon, and took another sip of her pinot grigio, while his gaze burned straight through her.

"It's great," she finally settled with, as she placed her fork down. "I'm- sorry my phone keeps going off. I'm the resident town witch... it comes with the territory," she said, and Elijah frowned at that.

"But... that's not all you are, Bonnie."

Bonnie's eyes gleamed as she finally had the nerve to look into his, and surely enough, she smiled.

It was small, and barely noticable, but he appreciated it, as he did nothing more than smile back.

A comfortable silence floated between the two, as the waiter on the private yacht came to their table, once more, to clear the plates, and offer them more to drink.

Bonnie watched on as the man spoke to the server with such a polite elegance, and she couldn't help but swoon, on the inside, at that.

She'd yet to meet anyone like Elijah, and she seriously doubted that she ever would.

"Dessert is being prepared as we speak. Let's take a moment to admire the view, shall we?" he directed towards her, once the waiter vanished, and Bonnie watched as his hand extended to hers, awaiting her approval.

She carefully grasped onto it, and Elijah smiled as they both rose to their feet, and he led her over to the side of the platform, to get a better look at things.

When Bonnie placed her arms over the rail, Elijah stood protectively behind her, as she glanced down at the water, and continued to circle her eyes all over, curiously taking in all there was to see.

She felt his palm slide gently over her waist, and with that, a shock ran up her spine.

_The chemistry between them was electric._

"Tell me about yourself," she said suddenly, before she turned to face him; her green eyes glowing magically, in the night. "You're... this mysterious guy that I know nothing about. Aside from the fact that I know you'll do anything for your family- I don't know you, at all."

Elijah stuffed his hands into his suit jacket, but never took his eyes off of her, as he contemplated the things he wanted her know, and those he could leave out.

"I'm an old soul," he began, in a gentle tone, as Bonnie glanced up at him, and he exhaled a soft breath. "I don't see the world the way that many see it, today. I... take great pleasure in the extravagant things, but contrarily... I long for it all to be simple, again."

Bonnie bit her lip, and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"You'd give all of this up?"

Elijah nodded quickly, as he gazed out onto the water, seemingly, with a lost hope in his eyes.

"Being able to have it all is more trouble than it's worth. There are things in life, Bonnie; _gorgeous _things, that don't cost you a dime. When you become the most _vile _of species to walk the planet, you desperately want to hold on to these things. You desperately want to hold onto beauty."

Bonnie remained quiet at his response, and looked down, silently, before Elijah captured her by the chin, and brought her eyes back to his.

_Was she one of those gorgeous things that he wanted to hold on to?_

"I apologize, Bonnie, for this morbid kind of talk... I am sure you just wanted to know what I watch on television, or my favorite activity to participate in, outdoors. I... always liked to fish," he smiled, and a grin crossed her lips.

Bonnie shook her head, as his fingers gently grazed her skin.

"You're honest. I like honest."

Elijah smiled again, and she felt the sparks rising off of her skin, immediately, the longer he looked at her.

_How did he do that?_

Before she could say another word, she heard a slow jazz song begin, and Elijah backed away, momentarily, only to offer her his hand, once more.

"How about a dance?"

"Really?" she laughed, and Elijah smirked, with a boyish type of shrug, that made her feel as though he were so vulnerable in that very moment.

"It'd be rude not to."

She breathed slowly, as the light of the moon seemed to highlight his features perfectly, and she let out another short laugh when she placed her hand into his, giving him permission.

Elijah gently led her out to the middle of the boat, which seemed to double as a ballroom dancefloor, and he placed his hands around her waist, respectively. Bonnie planted her hands around his shoulders, and they swayed in silence to the smooth sounds of the quality stereo sytem, as the boat continued it's path.

_I'd tried so not to give in, _

_I said to myself: this affair will never go so well,_

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well,_

_I've got you under my skin?_

"Sinatra fan?" Bonnie asked, as she and Elijah continued to move, and he grinned when he realized she knew the song.

"You enjoy this type of music?" he asked, genuinely intrigued, and Bonnie smiled at his obvious shock. "It isn't too... old school, for you?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Elijah. Besides... while all the other girls were playing with their Barbies when we were kids, I was rifling through my Dad's old record collection, falling in love with everything I listened to."

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality, _

_But each time I do, just the thought of you,_

_Makes me stop before I begin,_

_'Cause I've got you under my skin_

"So, a little music is all it takes to make you fall in love... Duly noted," Elijah winked, and Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up, as he twirled her by the hand, and captured her strongly, into his arms.

The intoxicating smell of his sweet cologne, and the heavy look in his eyes nearly drowned her, as their faces remained only a few inches away, from one another.

_I would sacrifice anything, come what might,_

_For the sake of having you near, _

_In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night,_

_And repeats, how it yells in my ear-_

Bonnie noticed as Elijah intook a sharp breath, the second her forehead touched his. She gulped slowly, when his hand rose to her neck. She felt the steady shaking of his palm as it smoothed over her skin, and ignited each and every one of her senses.

He was nervous, too.

Bonnie shut her eyes, as the combination of the music and his breathing clouded her head, and gentle shockwaves arose along her skin, as he touched her cautiously.

_'Cause I've got you under my skin,_

_Yes, I've got you under my skin_

Her hands rose to his face, and Elijah leaned in a bit closer, as the young witch caressed beneath his jaw, slowly, and carefully pulling him in.

Her mind was racing, and so was her heart, but she could care less.

_In this moment, he was all that she cared about._

But just as any other perfect moment in her life, it was ruined, as per tradition; this time with a simple clearing of the throat, and a dubious grin on the face of the waiter, as he stood with his hands behind his back, just a few feet away.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Ms. Bennett; dessert is served."

Bonnie's eyes reopened, as she looked up at Elijah, to gauge an appropriate response. The Original smiled, softly, before acknowledging the man with a slight nod, and then glancing back at her.

"We'll... pick back up on that later, I suppose."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, in a voice barely above a whisper, as she tapped her fingers against his cheeks. "I guess we will."

"Dessert?" Elijah asked, and she nodded very quickly.

_Yeah. Dessert._

* * *

><p><em>Damon gazed down at Bonnie's lifeless body, as a million and one thoughts ran through his head, the harder he tried to push them out.<em>

_Dead. _

_What if Bonnie were actually dead, and his plan to save her life had failed, afterall?_

_Sure, he'd never really "liked" the witch, to begin with. Hell, he told himself he only tolerated Bonnie, for Elena, because everything he did was with the purpose of being with her._

_But the longer he gazed at her unmoving frame, and failed to hear the simple beating of her heart, something resonated inside of him. _

_This "something" told him that he was a bad liar, and whether or not he actually believed it, he wanted to save Bonnie for many more reasons that didn't involve witchcraft, Elena, and common courtesy._

_He wanted to save her because he, regrettably, cared about her._

_Her bitchy little mannerisms, her blunt honesty with him, her bold and brave attitude- he cared, and enjoyed, all of that, and imagining his world without any of it was slowly becoming a bad dream, as he watched her helpless body remain stoic, on the tiled floor of Mystic Falls High School._

_He lightly brushed his fingers over her eyelids, and breathed in the scent of her sweet blood seeping from her skin._

_She'd fought a long and hard battle; she went toe-to-toe with Klaus, himself, and she died, defending the one person she'd always done it all for; the one person she called her sister- her flesh and blood- Elena._

_And Damon knew all along that it'd come down to this; his choice between the doppelganger and the witch, as he hoisted her tiny frame into his arms, and cradled her safely to his car, outside._

_He just never wanted to make that choice. _

_As Damon set Bonnie down in his trunk, he contemplated bringing her to the boarding house, where she could safely awake there, in his care, and under his watchful eye. He'd agreed that he'd tell Jeremy, first thing, where to find her, but he flinched when he thought of it, before shutting the lid closed._

_What if he wanted to be there?_

_It was his plan, right? He should get to watch Sleeping Beauty awake from her slumber. _

_"No," he said aloud to himself, as he began to dial Jeremy. "This is not what I signed up for."_

_After shortly explaining the situation to the Young Gilbert, Damon drove silently to the old witch house, fingers shaking as he gripped the wheel. _

_It seemed as though a million and one thoughts ran through his mind, as he pulled into the driveway, and parked- taking a moment to take this all in._

_He finally gained the courage to get out of the car, and retrieve her, as her limp body slipped onto his, while she remained unconcious._

_Once his feet hit the steps towards the front door, he felt a slow, humming pain within his body, and he growled before clearing his throat to speak._

_"Relax. I have one of yours," he said, with thinly veiled anger, and the witches immediately stopped with the torture, as he walked Bonnie's body inside, and down towards the basement. _

_The house seemed to welcome him much more warmly, after that, as the candles began to illuminate a gentle glow, and the doors opened before him, seemingly leading the way._

_Damon sighed, as he placed Bonnie's body on the ground, and he dropped to his knees beside her, without a word. _

_Damon glanced down at her, and for the very first time in his non-life, he saw her for what she truly was; strong, courageous, vulnerable, and beautiful._

_She was so painfully beautiful._

_"Elena's gonna hate me if you're dead," he said into the air, as he never took his eyes off of her._

_It wasn't all about Elena, and he knew it._

_Damon involuntarily ran his fingers beneath her chin, feeling the gentle buzz of something beneath her veins, and it gave him hope. He felt quickly enamored by her, even as she lay unconcious before him, and he just couldn't put a finger on it; he just didn't know what was pulling him in deeper and deeper, as he tried to get away, but failed each time he looked down at her face._

_And he surely didn't know what hit him when he placed his lips to her forehead, and gave her a gentle kiss; feeling the smooth skin against his mouth, as he shut his eyes, and savored the things he felt within himself in that very moment._

_Warmth, life, hope- he felt it all when his lips met her skin, and he breathed in deeply as heart wrenched with confusion, the second he pulled himself away._

_What the hell was he doing?_

Damon jolted out of his sleep, and he glanced around the room, quickly realizing that he was back at the boarding house, and alone on the couch, with a drink in his hand.

He gulped silently, and polished off his drink, before looking at his watch, and examining the time.

_1 A.M. _

He quickly pulled his cell phone off of the coffee table to check for any messages from the witch, but no such luck.

_He had other things to worry about._

Alaric was not okay, the Originals were in search of the last White Oak Tree that he didn't even know existed, Stefan was in Ripper Rehab mode, and the girl he loved, Elena, didn't love him back.

_And somehow, in the midst of all the crazy, all he could think about, dream about, and care about was Bonnie Bennett._

Bonnie Fucking Bennett.

"You're drinking more than usual," he heard suddenly, and Damon looked up to see his brother strolling into the living room, with an observant look on his face. "You've finished three bottles of Jameson in two days. And I haven't even gotten a glance at the Johnnie Walker."

Damon pursed his lips together, as he cracked his knuckles, and met eyes with Stefan.

"It's been a long week," he said, with a bit of a bite to his voice, and Stefan shrugged lightly, as he grabbed a near empty bottle of rum, and poured two glasses.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Damon scoffed, as Stefan approached him, and handed him a drink.

"As if."

There was a long silence between the two, as Stefan never removed his forest green eyes from his brother's, as he furrowed his brows, and awaited another answer.

Damon felt Stefan glaring, and he immediately sighed when he realized he wasn't getting out of this conversation as easily as he had hoped.

"Fine," he relented, and Stefan quickly took a seat beside him. "I'll humor you, and your little attempt to bond, or whatever."

Stefan didn't respond to that, but flashed a soft and satisfied expression as he gazed at his brother, and took another sip of his drink.

"This... isn't about Elena, is it?" Stefan asked, almost routinely, and Damon 's eyes squinted as he looked at Stefan. "Because I know after the ball you didn't really get closure, and-"

"It's not about Elena," Damon cut in, and Stefan seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

_It hadn't been about Elena for a couple of weeks, now._

"Then, what is it?" Stefan asked curiously, as Damon took a long sip, and seemingly stared off into space. "Because I hate the way things are between us, Damon. This tension, it's eating away at me, and-"

"I found a way to kill the Originals," Damon interrupted, and Stefan immediately stopped spilling his soul, as his brother revealed the simple truth. "We can kill them, Stefan."

"How?" Stefan asked, perking up suddenly, and placing his glass on the table. "The white oak stake was burned when Klaus killed his father. Esther's plan failed too, because of Elijah. There is no other way."

Damon drummed his fingers against his glass, and immediately reached into his pocket to retrieve Rebekah's phone, as he handed it to Stefan.

Stefan's eyes looked confused, as Damon remained cool to his core.

"Rebekah's phone. I, uh... stumbled upon it, after a little team building activity."

"You're still having sex with her."

"That's besides the point," Damon commented, and Stefan rolled his eyes. "Read those text messages, brother. The proof is all right there. You know, you should actually thank me for still sleeping with her, I say. Otherwise, we wouldn't have found this crucial information, Steffy."

Stefan scanned through the messages, and his jaw dropped before he looked up at Damon, and laughed in disbelief.

"Wait... what? So, there's another tree- where is it? How do they know?"

"That I do not know," Damon said, as he scratched his chin, "But we find it before _they _do, and it's over. We stake their asses, once and for all. They're all connected, remember?" Stefan bit his lip, as he glanced down at the messages, then back up at Damon. "What?"

"Well, I'm... assuming you read the part about Bonnie and Elijah... What does that even mean?"

Damon rolled his eyes, and tried his best to put forward a look of nonchalance, though, he was sure that he failed, miserably. It only made Stefan raise a brow.

"I don't give a damn what's going on with him and the witch," he spat, as he grabbed the phone, and tucked it back into his pocket. "She's not helping them. Over my dead body."

Stefan stroked his chin, and glanced at Damon in question.

"Bonnie and _Elijah? _I-Elena hasn't mentioned anything about this-"

"That's because she doesn't know. I kinda sorta got clued in to this 'thing' they've been having, since I went to go see Bonnie at Abby's place, and he was there. Talk about an unpleasant surprise," Damon said bitterly. "But now that it's obvious that he's _using _her, maybe she'll finally listen to me about this entire thing."

"Really, Damon? You think Bonnie's just gonna 'listen to you?' She doesn't just 'listen' to anyone. We have to be smart about this Elijah thing. Because if he really has nothing to do with this-"

"Of course he does!" Damon exclaimed, and his brother grew silent. "We'd be idiots to think he's innocent in this entire thing. And if he's buttering Bonnie up, like I think that he is, he's gonna make it really hard for us to get to that tree, and get rid of them, like you know we need to. He knows what he's doing, Stefan. And she's clearly falling for every bit of it. You don't know Bonnie-"

"And you do?" Stefan suddenly asked, and Damon immediately pursed his lips. "Listen, Damon, I agree with you, okay? We-we need to get rid of them; they've ruined all of our lives. I just-"

"You what, Saint Stefan? Spit it out, already."

"Why do I get the feeling that this doesn't have a thing to do with the Originals, for you, at all? Why do I feel like... it's something else; _someone _else?"

Damon remained silent as Stefan gazed at him strongly, never faltering with the suspicion that ran rampant over his face.

"You're kidding, right?"

Damon could feel his blood boiling, as he clenched his fists so tightly, it felt as though the veins beneath his skin might burst.

"I want to help you, Damon; I do. We just... we have to be _smart _about this, okay? If Rebekah finds out you have her phone and we know all of this, we're as good as dead. If you do something without really _thinking, _we'll be in trouble. I know when you're upset, you-"

"Become a liability?" Damon filled in, with deep anger in his eyes, and Stefan sighed. "I care too much, and I ruin everything, right?"

"Damon-"

"You know what, Stefan? Forget this whole 'Team Salvatore' thing that I was trying to do. Because, clearly, you don't think that I can handle anything, anymore. You think I'm fragile- you think I'm _weak-_"

"I never said that, Damon."

"Oh, but you meant it, baby bro. You _meant _to say that I'm still a little bit unstable about this Elena thing. You meant to say that this thing with Ric has taken a toll on me, so I shouldn't really add anything else to my plate, because then my emotions become a problem."

"I think you're strong, Damon; I _know _you are-"

"Then you'd better not forget it, Stefan. Because last I checked, I'm the one who turned Bonnie's _mother, _because we knew that _you _couldn't handle it, to save your little girlfriend's life. I'm a lot stronger than you think I am, Stefan. Elena by my side, or not."

Stefan sighed, as Damon reached for his jacket, and slid his arms through the sleeves.

_He was genuinely sick and fucking tired of everyone underestimating him._

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, with an exasperated tone, as Damon neared the door, and placed a tight grip around the knob, before yanking it open.

"I'm gonna find that damn tree."

* * *

><p>"It seems that we've arrived at our last stop of the night," Elijah said smoothly, and Bonnie smiled when the car pulled into her driveway, and the home before shined brightly with the lights on the porch illuminating the night perfectly.<p>

They were finally back in Mystic Falls after, what she was sure was, the best date she'd ever been on, in her life.

Elijah was a perfect gentleman, the yacht was simply breathtaking, and New York was beautiful. She'd never felt as special, in her entire existence, as she had felt, tonight, and she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that this wasn't just "a date."

_It was the date that defined just what was to be, between she and Elijah. It was the date that changed everything._

She felt her heart flutter when he was already at the passenger side of the car, and opening the door for her.

_Hilariously enough, the only other person to ever open doors for was Damon Salvatore._

What a coincidence, that was.

Elijah led Bonnie to the porch, and she realized she was stifling the grin that had overtaken her face once they stood at her door, and his deep charcoal eyes were gazing into hers.

Yes, she still had her reservations about him, and yes, they still had a long way to go, if this actually meant anything. But despite it all, she liked him.

She genuinely liked him. And she was starting to believe that he really liked her, too.

"I... hope the night was up to your standards, Bonnie. I haven't done this type of thing, in a long while, and I apologize if I appear a bit rusty."

Bonnie glanced into his eyes, and realized he was completely serious, as he apologized for apparently being _perfect. _She had to fight the urge to laugh in his face.

"I... think you did great," she said simply, and Elijah smiled softly, without saying another word, letting the comfortable silence float between them. "You're... not a 'vile species,'" she said, and Elijah laughed gently, as he took her hand into his, and brushed his thumb along her palm.

"And... you're not just the 'resident witch.' You're... quite lovely, actually."

Bonnie bit her lip, and felt her cheeks flush when he brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed the top of it, slowly.

The feeling of his lips against her skin ignited something inside of her that lingered, even after he gently let their fingers part.

Her heart began beating uncontrollably, and Bonnie glanced into Elijah's eyes, as a look of satisfaction filtered through his expression, as she was sure that he heard it.

She slowly placed her own hand over her chest, and breathed deep as he watched her, quietly composing herself.

"So... I guess that _this _means I owe you another date, right?" she asked, as she referred to the beating in her chest, and Elijah only smiled gently.

"If that is what you decide. I will let you be the judge of that, Miss Bennett," he said softly, and she smirked. "Goodnight, now."

Bonnie pursed her lips as he turned to walk away, and she suddenly felt something inside of her, as she called his name, and watched him stop in his tracks.

_Courage, bravery, boldness- she needed all of that to say exactly what she was going to say, right now._

"You know," she began in a timid but steady voice, "You've kissed me before, Elijah, but now that we've actually gone on a date, it's weird that you haven't tried it, again."

Elijah slowly turned around on his heel to face her, and his expression seemed to soften even more, as her green eyes shone brightly, and her long brown waves wafted slowly in the light wind, on the warm night.

She looked beautiful, in that mini black dress, with those perfectly inclined heels, and he considered it a wonder that he'd kept his lips off of hers, for the entire night.

"My... kiss on the hand wasn't enough?" he asked, as he moved in slowly, and Bonnie suddenly tightened as the vampire advanced her way. "I thought you enjoyed my manners."

"I do," she said quickly, as Elijah seemed to be closer than ever before. "But it isn't just about your manners," she reassured. "I want you to... do something, if it's what you feel like doing."

Elijah ran his tongue over his teeth, and Bonnie felt as though she was holding her breath, as he stared at her intensely, and suddenly appeared right before her, again, with a hand on her waist, and the other resting on her cheek.

"Elijah," she breathed, but he interrupted her.

"Pardon my manners, Bonnie, but I must confess... the reason I've yet to kiss you, tonight, is because I've told myself that if I started, I feared I might not be able to stop."

Bonnie breathed slowly, as she inhaled the sweet scent of wine from his lips, and she slowly ran her hand up his chest, and placed it on his neck; letting her nails graze his skin in the most delicate of ways.

_"Then don't stop," she whispered, as she looked into his desperate eyes, and combated them with her own. "You won't have to stop."_

Before the words could be completely uttered from her lips, he kissed her.

Strong and hard, but slow and sweet, as his lips formed perfectly against hers, and made her feel something even deeper than what she had felt the last time they kissed- _the time she was sure could never be topped._

_He was topping it._

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elijah's shoulders, and he pulled her in closer by the waist, as they indulged in the long overdue kiss, as happily as a pair of adolescents who were doing this for the first time.

_Kissing Elijah this time still felt like the very first time._

With his hands running up her body, and to her face, she couldn't help but let out a slight moan when he pushed her up against the house, and kissed her neck slowly, as she shut her eyes tightly.

Her hand on his tie only served to pull him in closer, and without much more than a breathy sigh, his lips were on hers, again, attacking her tongue and dominating her senses, while she tasted, smelled, felt, saw, and heard everything she needed, right now, in this very moment.

_He'd gotten under her skin, and now, she knew that it'd be impossible to shake him._

"Elijah," she whispered onto his lips, and he pushed against her even harder, as her fingers ran through his hair, and his hand slipped onto her thigh, gently rising with each motion, but stopping just before he went too far.

"I'm being rude," Elijah said softly, and she only moaned in response.

_She didn't mind rude. At all. _

"Mmm," Bonnie let out, as Elijah placed a sweet kiss on her lips, before finally parting, and their foreheads touched, as they both attempted to regain their breath, after the exhausting makeout session.

"I do not doubt that I could do this all night, if we had the time," he muttered, and Bonnie's heart skipped a beat at that notion.

_All night? You don't say._

"Save that energy for the next time you're taking me out," she said softly, as her fingers ran through his hair. "You'll need it."

Elijah grinned, and left her with a final kiss on the lips that was undoubtedly purer than the others, but just as nice, as he seperated, finally, and looked into her eyes with great admiration.

"As you wish. Goodnight, again, Bonnie."

"Goodnight, Elijah," she replied, and without another word, he backed away, slowly, before turning towards his car, and getting back inside of it, with gentle ease.

He smiled at her once more, before pulling away, and Bonnie melted, as she listened to the roar of his engine pull away, and out of sight, as she stood alone, in the night.

She grinned to herself, as she turned towards the door, and placed a hand to the knob.

_Caroline was going to freak out when she heard this one._

She let out a long breath, and began to fish for her door keys in her bag, as she stood alone on the quiet porch. Before she could slip the key into the lock, though, she heard someone clear their throat loudly, and it nearly made her jump out of her skin as she spun around to face them.

Bonnie immediately held a palm out to administer an aneurysm, and her intruder groaned, as they dropped to their knees, and cried out in pain as they held their head, and tumbled to the floor.

Bonnie breathed sharply as she continued, only stopping once she really caught sight of him; raven hair, crisp blue eyes, and that damned leather jacket that she swore was a staple to every stupid outfit he wore.

"Damon?" she asked in a bit of shock, and he coughed once the pain subsided, and breathed heavily as he propped himself up onto his elbows, and glared at her angrily.

"Seriously, Judgey? You're fucking crazy," he forced out, and she scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest defensively, and glared at him.

"Oh, excuse, Damon. It's totally normal to just... show up at my doorstep, with no warning, at 1:30 in the morning," she spat, and he rolled his eyes, as he stood to his feet.

"Uh, I did give you warning. I called you three times tonight; even left you a stupid message. You were just... busy," he said, with a bit of a bite to his voice, and Bonnie pursed her lips, as she continued to stare at him.

He was right. But she'd never let him know it.

"What do you want, Damon?" she asked, quickly changing the subject, as he dusted off his jeans, and gazed at her intently. "I'm tired, and-"

"I bet you are," he shot back, and her mouth dropped a bit, as he eyed her suspiciously. "How was your... date?" he asked a bit painfully, and Bonnie's brow rose, at his sudden interest. "Did Elijah give you a full tutorial on how he washes and conditions his hair?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and turned towards her door to walk in, but Damon stopped her, when he sped in front of her, and stopped her dead in her tracks.

She groaned when she looked up into his curious, ocean blue eyes, but he never faltered, as he peered into her sea green ones.

The moment was awkward, to say the least, but it didn't stop her stomach from doing some weird flip move, as they stood before one another, in shallow silence.

_Maybe it was the salmon._

Damon gulped quietly when he looked at her; when he got a _real, clear look at her._

Her skin, bronzed to perfection, was absolutely flawless, and her lips seemed uncharacteristically rosy, and _plump- _as if she'd been kissing all night. Her long brown waves smelled of sea salt, and her body in that dress-

_Since when did Bonnie look like that?_

He'd always prided himself on being able to pay attention to the small details, but as he stood before her now, he was drowning. The details were swallowing him, whole.

"Why are you here, Damon?" she repeated, escaping him from his thoughts, as he continued to stare at her, like a deer in headlights. "If it's for a spell, count me out. I had a nice, normal day, for once, and I don't wanna screw it up," she said tiredly, and he immediately dissolved, as he listened to her words, and decided against bringing up the white oak tree, tonight.

"Fine," he said slowly. "Let's pretend you aren't Witchy, and we'll... just talk," he said, biting down his pride, and her brow rose. "What?"

"Can we pretend you're not an pompous asshole then, too?" she asked, and Damon's jaw dropped, but Bonnie's eyes remained firm, as they locked into his. "It's only fair."

Damon rolled his eyes, and took a seat on Bonnie's porch swing, as she tapped her foot before him, incessantly, and he shrugged before folding his hands over his lap.

"Pompous asshole has been temporarily tucked away. For now. You better take advantage of this, Bon." Bonnie gazed at him still skeptically, and Damon scoffed as he patted the seat right next to him. "I promise I'll be... nice, maybe."

"Why?" she asked firmly. "We... don't do this, Damon. We don't share about our lives. Especially not with each other."

"And I'm thinking maybe we should," he replied, still gazing into her eyes intently. "Because maybe... I'm sick of only having a doppelganger and a vampire who's known me for over a hundred years to vent to. And you, kinda, don't really have anyone to vent to. I'm not one to judge but... with the exception of Blondie, your friends suck."

Bonnie took in a deep sigh, but she didn't combat that, like he expected she would have.

Maybe he actually struck a nerve.

"What do you wanna talk about?" she asked in an annoyed tone as she sat down, though he knew she wasn't half as annoyed as she made herself seem.

Truthfully speaking, she was relieved; relieved somebody was listening to her, and also treating her like Bonnie Bennett, the woman, as opposed to Bonnie Bennett, the witch.

It was all she ever really wanted; to be heard, and to be appreciated for what she already was; not what she needed to be, to save lives.

"Let's... talk about your date," he shrugged, and Bonnie bit her lip. "You're not really... falling for this guy, are you?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't," he snapped back. "I just... am aware that you girls like to talk about this sort of thing like it's the Sunday news."

"He's a nice guy. I've never met anyone like him," she admitted suddenly, and Damon felt his stomach churn.

"If he's nice, what does that make me?" Damon asked rhetorically, and Bonnie let out a short laugh before responding.

"Different," she said. "You're... something different, Damon."

He contemplated her words, as he steadily took them in, while Bonnie sucked her teeth, and made a move to leave. Damon quickly grabbed her by the wrist, and stopped her.

Her eyes met his, and the stomach backflip happened again, as she quickly looked away.

Damon caught glimpse of the look in her eyes; the confusion when he touched her, as he slowly let his fingers trickle away from her forearm, and something started, inside of him, the second their gaze locked, in that moment.

_It just clicked; they just clicked._

He was different around Bonnie, because unlike being with Elena, he was actually _himself._

_Being himself was different._

And the fact that she knew him; knew his every mistake, flaw, action, and reaction, and never purposely tried to _mold _him spoke volumes, for Damon.

Bonnie was able to do things to him-to his mind, as well- without even intending to do so. She was just honest for the sake of being honest; she was just blunt because that was who she naturally was.

She never actively intended to change Damon, like Elena did, or told him be more like himself when he was around her; _he just naturally did so, whenever he was in her presence._

Bonnie made Damon question _himself. _Bonnie made Damon _think twice._

_How was she doing this to him, all of this time, and he'd just realized it?_

"What's going on with you?" she suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're... not as much of a dick, as usual," Bonnie added, and he scoffed at that.

"'You're... not as much... of a dick... as usual.' Now, I'm not sure if that's a compliment, or..."

"Take it how you want," Bonnie answered sharply, and he rolled his tongue over his teeth. "Take it... any way you'd like."

"Gladly," Damon shot back, with a wink, and Bonnie sneered at the obvious innuendo in his tone, though she immediately felt her palms getting hot just at the mere mention of Damon taking _anything._

_Clearly, she'd had too much to drink if she thought Damon, of all people, was actually hitting on her._

Clearly, she was also in denial, because he was. He, totally and completely, was. He was Damon- it was what he did best.

And deflecting was what she did best.

"I need to sleep," she said quickly, as she rose to her feet, and this time, he didn't stop her, as she glared at him, with those crushingly honest eyes, and that 'Sorry, I'm not sorry,' gaze.

"Oh, but we were just starting to have fun," he said in a smooth tone. "I thought we'd solidify this friendship with some french hair braiding, and friendship bracelets. It'd be super if you had something to match that fancy necklace," he noted, and her fingers immediately touched the jewelery around her neck, given to her by none other than Elijah, himself.

She smiled softly, and Damon's eyes followed her as she walked to her door, and stopped at the threshold, just before going inside.

"Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care."

He scoffed at the familiar, flirtacious line, and tucked his hands into his pockets as he looked at her; licking his lips slowly, and temptingly, as he took a few unneccessary steps towards her, and stopped just before her, as he always did.

"Wouldn't want you to think that," he whispered, and Bonnie couldn't contain the heat that she felt in her throat as he stared at her with those annoyingly perfect eyes, as they pierced right through her, and seemingly enough, brushed along her soul.

Bonnie didn't respond to that, as she walked inside, and locked the door behind her; pressing her body tightly against the wood, as she placed a fragile hand to her heart, and shook her head in disbelief at the rampant beating in her chest, as Damon's face burned behind her eyes, just as strongly as Elijah's had, a mere hour ago.

And on the other side of the door stood Damon, with his back pressed against the same frame, as he rushed to collect his scattered thoughts, though, there was only one blaring in the forefront of his mind, just as it had been since the night of the Decade Dance where he unknowingly began to fall for her.

_He wanted her to think that; he wanted her to know that he cared, because he did. He always did._

And just like that, Bonnie Bennett had gotten under his skin.

**A/N: Hola, all! So, writers block, life, and general blahness (aka being sick for two weeks) delayed this chapter, BUT I hope it was worth the wait, for you all! I've been working so much, and I'm also a Beta, so it's terribly difficult to update frequently, but don't give up on me, yet :) What did you all think of the Bonlijah and Bamon? I warned you all that I'd be fair to BOTH ships, because I ship both, hahahaha. And most importantly, because I have readers on BOTH ends. So, yeah. Bonnie WILL be torn for a bit, before the true endgame of the story begins to reveal itself. I hope you like what I have planned. Comments and reviews are nice; I'd love to hear your thoughts! :) R&R, and as always, THANK YOU! You're all so wonderful to me.**


	6. Heart's a Mess

**Heart's a Mess**

"Pick apart the pieces of your heart,

And let me peer inside,

Let me in where only your thoughts have been,

Let me occupy your mind, As you do mine

Your heart's a mess, You won't admit to it"

-Gotye

_Haven't been able to get you off of my mind. _

Bonnie breathed in deeply as she read the simple, yet astounding, words in cursive, that donned the pretty little card on the bouquet of flowers that had just been delivered to her door, only moments ago.

A smile lit up on her face, as the aroma of the beautiful red roses infiltrated her senses, and she sighed, because really? Red roses _always _made a woman feel good, no matter "cliche" they claimed it to be.

She'd been watching her romantic comedies; red roses were _classic._

Bonnie pursed her lips tightly, and walked the vase into the kitchen, filled it with water, and brought it back into the living room- she was going to put these right next to the orchids he'd gotten her, last night.

Pretty soon, she'd have a fucking garden, if he kept it up.

Bonnie sighed, and ran her fingers through her morning waves, when her cell phone buzzed with a text message before she could sit down to enjoy the rest of her coffee.

She flashed a toothy grin when she read the words on the tiny screen, and a chill ran up her spine when she recollected it all.

_Deets, Bon? I am dying to know how the date went! Lunch at the Grill?_

Caroline's enthusiasm only served to get her excited, all over again, as she remembered her night of perfection, as clearly as anything.

_Yes, please. Lunch is perfect. I have so much to tell you._

Bonnie set her phone down, and realized she was grinning ear-to-ear, as she finally sat down, and brought her warm coffee mug to her lips. Just the image of his face- _the feel of his lips against hers- _was sending her into a dizzy, as she spiraled faster and faster into infactuation.

Whatever happened to being careful, about this?

She scoffed at the thought. Elijah was a romantic; Elijah was a gentlemen. She couldn't make herself fall any slower, for him, if she wanted to- it was just happening.

_Happening way too fast for her to even try to control it._

Her phone buzzed, once more, and she grabbed it quickly, to read Caroline's response, as she curled up on the couch and continued to sip her drink.

Only, the message wasn't from Caroline this time; and her heart must've known it too, the minute it fluttered, in response.

_Were the roses enough? I believed in no other way to appropriately display my gratitude._

She smiled instantly, before getting set to type a response. Was this guy for real, right now?

_Considering the fact that the most I've ever gotten the morning after a date was a 'let's just be friends' text message, I'd say the roses were perfect. It... was nice of you to break away from the norm._

Bonnie hit send on the message, with a bit of hesitation; did that make her sound a bit tragic? She'd never analyzed her text messages so closely before, and she wasn't sure she'd do so well if she scrutinized every single word she sent to him.

Luckily enough for her, he responded before she could think about it any further.

_I couldn't imagine any man who has been in your presence wanting to do anything but treat you like a queen. Please forgive me for my shallow thinking, but... you're just too beautiful to ignore. You always will be._

Bonnie felt her fingers tremble, at that, and her heart melt as she imagined the words crossing his lips, and falling onto her ears.

Just, perfect. Elijah was perfect.

_You're just flattering me._

She refused to believe the words he conveyed so wonderfully.

_I'm complimenting you. It seems as though you have not been properly appreciated, Bonnie. _

_And you're planning on changing that?_

_It's one of the things I plan. _

Bonnie tapped her fingers against her thigh, and contemplated her next words.

_What else do you have in mind?_

The room remained silent, for a few moments, before her phone buzzed, inevitably, with his response.

_You. Us. I have us in mind, Bonnie. _

Bonnie inhaled a sharp breath, and ran a tongue over her teeth, as she decided on what those words really meant.

_Us? I probably need more details about that._

She hit send, and swallowed hard as her foot tapped incessantly, while she awaited an answer. She felt anxious, suddenly; she always did when it came to this type of talk. And now, with Elijah taking over her mind, she was a bit more rattled than ever.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts, and Bonnie cleared her throat, as she set her phone on table and stood up to answer it.

She was still dressed in her pajama shorts, a basic tank top, and her hair was a wavy mess, but she didn't really care- what you see was what you got, with her.

_And she quickly resented her plain logic when she opened the door, and Elijah stood there, in a black Armani suit, smiling at her like she was completely naked._

"Uh... hi," she said quickly, feeling the redness in her cheeks. "We were just texting... how are you... what are you doing... how are you here?" Bonnie stuttered, and Elijah smiled simply as he walked past her, and into the living room.

She shut the door behind him, and inhaled a deep sigh when she finally turned around to face him.

_Why did he have to look so great, all of the time? She subconciously ran her fingers through her messy waves. _

"I was in the area when we began talking. I'd assumed being face to face would be decidedly easier. I... was never really good at the 'texting' thing," he said, with a slight glimmer in his eyes, and she held back her laughter.

"Fine," she shrugged. "Would you... like some coffee? I don't exactly have a refrigerator full of blood, or anything," she said, and he smirked.

Bonnie bit her lip as the silence floated between them, and Elijah casually glanced at her bare neck before responding.

She _definitely _noticed that.

"Coffee is fine."

"Okay," she breathed, and Bonnie began to make her way to the kitchen, with Elijah following closely behind, without a sound.

She grabbed a mug from the cabinet, and exhaled slowly, as she felt Elijah's eyes continuously on her. He had this habit of just _staring, _and she'd noticed it on several occasions.

Nobody had ever looked at her as much as Elijah did; she didn't know if it were a good thing or a bad thing, sometimes.

Before Bonnie could reach for the coffee pot, she felt a firm hand resting on her hip, and the other on her forearm, as Elijah unexpectedly stopped her very movement, without so much as a word, or a warning.

Bonnie slowly turned around to face him, as her body backed against the counter, and she looked up into his dark eyes, while his hand remained at her hip, and the other placed the mug on the counter.

His firm hand tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and she inhaled deeply when his fingers lingered there, a few seconds more.

They stared at each other quietly, before he finally spoke.

"I was silly to believe that last night was the most beautiful I've ever seen you. For, right now, you are... absolutely stunning."

Bonnie scoffed lightly at the compliment, but quickly saw the pure honesty in his eyes as he studied her intently. He actually thought she looked _stunning, _in the morning?

She didn't even know she looked stunning, ever.

"Thank you," she breathed simply, and Elijah smiled, as he cupped his palm to her cheek, and brought her face closer to his, in one smooth motion.

He was a bit hesitant, she could tell, but not enough to let it stop him.

_He never let it stop him._

Bonnie's eyes shut, and almost immediately, she breathed into his kiss; feeling his gentle lips pressed against hers, until, sooner than later, their tongues met, as well.

It was just like clockwork with him, every single time.

They started off with slow touches, and unsure glances, as they danced around the topic, and submerged themselves in trivial matters, like coffee.

But then, he'd always touch her, in some way, that made her feel as though she was on fire; burning slowly at the soul, and undoubtedly heating up at the skin, as he coursed his hands all over her.

And then, this.

_The kissing that always started off innocently enough, that unknowingly progressed with each moment, as it became more and more clear that they weren't capable of just keeping it simple._

Bonnie kissed Elijah, heavily, as he easily took her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs at his waist. Without even looking, his hand cleared the counter behind her, sending the mug crashing to the ground, as he placed her atop of it.

They never once broke lips, or the concentration that they had on each other.

_It was as though they were in their own world. It was as if they lived in their own universe._

Bonnie's legs were bound tightly around his torso, as her fingers combed wildly through his hair, and he clutched around her tightly, as he continued.

She could barely breathe, as they kissed so intensely, and Elijah habitually explored his lips against her neck and her collarbone to give her a break, and a chance to swallow a bout of fresh air.

_She needed it._

And with every swipe of his hand against her thigh, or every firm pull as he moved her in, her heartbeat tripled. She'd never felt this way before; not about Jeremy, and not about anyone.

_This feeling was slowly, but surely, driving her insane._

So, when Elijah's phone began to ring, Bonnie found herself immediately groaning against his lips before he pulled away, and their eyes reopened.

"Do you _have _to answer that?" she asked lazily, and he smiled as his thumb brushed her cheek.

"Not if it upsets you, Bonnie."

She felt a grin spread to her lips, as she looked at his handsome face.

"Then don't," she replied in a gentle whisper, as her arms wrapped comfortably around his shoulders. "Forget that you have a phone, and responsibilities."

Elijah smiled, before planting a sweet kiss on her lips once more, before he let out a sigh.

"I can forget that I have a phone," he promised, as he spoke softly into her ear. "But I cannot forget that I have a brother... Finn. I... made a committment to go and see him, today."

Finn- she remembered him. The suicidal Original vamp, who served as Esther's lapdog, and self-loathing son. She questioned his sanity, to be quite honest, when she realized he was helping his mother kill the rest of his siblings with his own freewill. Finn confused her the most, of all the Original Family.

"That... must be tough," she eased, and Elijah's eyes met hers. "Going to see your brother... who doesn't think any of you deserve to live."

Elijah remained quiet, but he nodded in affirmation at her suspicions. It was hard; it would always be hard.

"You could always accompany me, if you'd like," Elijah suggested gently, as his hands smoothed over her hips. "The girl Finn loves will be there- her name is Sage. I am sure they'd love to meet the woman I've grown so... attached to."

Bonnie inhaled softly as she glanced into his hopeful eyes.

"I'm... not sure that I should. I made plans with Caroline, and she'll kill me if I cancel," Bonnie eased, and he sent her a gentle pout. "She wants to hear all about you."

Elijah's brows rose, as he flashed a smile, and gazed directly into her eyes.

"Surely, you can tell her that you didn't get me to watch any awful movies, this time," he joked, and Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Never going to let me live that down, huh? What a gentlemen."

Elijah winked at that, and softly ruffled her hair before kissing her forehead. She smiled at the feeling of warmth that filled her bones.

_So much warmth._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asked, when she glanced into his eyes. "With the Finn, thing, I mean."

Elijah's expression grew serious, once more, as he evaded her emerald orbs, and settled for toying with the diamond necklace that lay across her chest, that he had given her to wear on the date. She sensed unsteadiness in his hands, and almost involuntarily, she grasped his hand, and ran her own over, as he finally spoke.

"He is my flesh, Bonnie. Finn is my blood. I... cannot go an eternity on this planet, as though he doesn't exist. I'm not like the others Bonnie. Regrettably, I understand his plight. We are of a murderous species, and my mother made a great mistake when she created us. He loves her; he always loved her, the most. I believe he truly wants to help her right her wrongs... because we all let him down. Especially I; I am the oldest, and... I am just as flawed as young Rebekah and Kol."

"If it means anything to you... You've certainly changed _my _mind about vampires. I'm... a witch, Elijah. You're supposed to be my natural enemy, and yet... I don't hate you. That could mean something, right?"

Elijah nodded in slow assurance, and she boldly placed her hands to Elijah's cheeks; running her thumbs over his skin, in slow circles, as he always did to her.

The motion was simple, but comforting, as she felt the tenseness in his body disappear, just like that.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, and he sighed.

"The whole day, I suppose," he said, glancing at his watch. "I... should probably be on my way," he noted, and she nodded.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, once more, and Elijah kissed her cheek affectionately, before finally letting her go.

"Shall I...?" he began, referring to the shattered mug on the ground, and she laughed at his clear concern.

She'd completely forgotten about that.

"I'll take care of the mess. I have a vacuum. You know what that is, right?"

Elijah squinted his eyes, as though he were vexed, but kept a clear smile on his face, as he glanced back.

"Vacuum; I've never heard of such a device," he winked, and her lips pursed into a grin.

* * *

><p>Damon groaned as he rolled over in bed, and rubbed his eyes when he heard the gentle creak of his door open, and quiet footsteps approach him.<p>

The creak of the floorboards was enough to annoy the crap out of him- he didn't need a random visitor on top of that.

"Go away," he mumbled, without even looking up to see who it was, as he pulled his pillow over his head, and sighed at the too-early-in-the-morning distraction.

Her signature scent of cherry and vanilla filled the air, and he immediately felt a headache coming on, just as his memories replayed over and over again.

"I'm not leaving, we need to talk," she said, and Damon internally rolled his eyes, as he expertly remembered that voice, and felt the pillow being ripped out of his grasp, simultaneously.

Her big, doe-like eyes peered into his strongly, and he sneered when he noticed her look of determination.

_Elena Gilbert, as usual. Did this girl ever plan on leaving him alone?_

"Warrior Princess," he mumbled, as he propped himself up on his forearms. "To who do I owe this pleasure? Let me guess... _yourself?_"

Elena rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot in that way that he hated, as she stared at him steadily.

To be honest, he hadn't really seen her in about two or three weeks, and it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Her long brown locks, and her chocolate eyes remained the same, yes, but something inside of him was different.

Something between them had gone missing.

The spark, the feelings- he wasn't feeling much of it, at all, and it only left him a bit unphased, as well as confused.

Maybe keeping her at a distance had been for the best, afterall.

"I came over to... apologize," she said unexpectedly, and his brow rose. "I... know we haven't been talking much, since the ball, and I-I'm sorry, Damon. I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Damon stared at her, as though she had five heads, and Elena shifted uncomfortably, before sitting at the edge of his bed, as he finally sat up.

"Did Stefan put you up to this?" he asked, and she sighed, as she shook her head, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He... told me about the white oak tree, and I told Ric. He's looking through the town's historical records to see what he can find."

Damon huffed at that, and narrowed his eyes.

"Ric is off the deep end-"

"He's fine, Damon. He's been taking the herbs Bonnie got for him. And... call me crazy, but he needs this; he needs to feel like he has a purpose, again. Not like he's just sitting around and waiting-"

"Waiting for his inner demon to rear it's oh-so-ugly head? Yeah, I know the feeling," Damon said bitterly, and Elena pursed her lips tightly.

Since it'd been revealed that his best friend, was in fact, the Mystic Falls serial killer, and not Meredith, things had been rough on him.

He wondered if he had a hand in this; a part in making Ric crazy, as he pretty much decided he was the one who ruined his life.

He'd turned Ric's wife, Isobel, who actually turned out to be Elena's _mother. _He'd made him just as much of an alcoholic as he was. He'd killed him, unneccessarily, and so many times, setting off the curse of the very Gilbert ring that kept him alive for so long.

Damon believed he was the reason for Psycho Ric even existing in the first place. And his guilt weighed heavily upon him, no matter how great he was at hiding it.

Elena was losing yet another person in her life, and he couldn't help but feel as though it were at his hands.

_He was only good at screwing things up. Not only with Ric, but with Elena, too. _

"Stefan didn't make me do anything," she said honestly, after the silence between them. "We've both just... been worried about you. I... care about you, Damon. We both do. And if there's anything I can say to just... make this right between us-"

"Say it," he interrupted, and Elena stared at him sadly. "Say the one thing that we both know you've been thinking, since the summer, Elena. Go on- just be honest. I'm a big boy; I can handle it," Damon said, and she blinked twice before she looked down at her lap.

It was time to have that talk, and damn't, he wanted to do it now.

"Damon, I can't-"

"Elena!" he cut in, and she looked up, seemingly with tears in her eyes. "I just... It's all that I need. It's the only thing that I need from you," he whispered.

"Damon, stop. You're just... you're upset about Ric, and you do this thing when you're upset- You try to inflict as much pain as possible-"

"Then let me have it, Elena," he said in a cold voice. "You know what you feel. Tell me what you feel- you don't think that you owe me that?"

Elena pursed her lips tightly, and wiped a tear that stained her cheek, as she never took her eyes away from his.

Damon breathed gently, and she took his cold hands into her warm ones; smoothing their fingers together, slowly, as she exhaled gently, and cleared her throat.

_This was what he needed. He needed her to say the words, and he needed to let them sink into his head. He needed the truth, more than anything right now, and he wanted it, as badly as ever._

"Damon," Elena finally started, and he watched as her eyes rimmed with water, and felt her fingers tighten as they locked between his. "Damon, I love you. Okay? I love you, _so much._"

He blinked rapidly, as he felt the words infiltrate him as deeply as he imagined they would.

"But," she continued, and he breathed gently. "I'm... I'm never going to be _in love with you. _I-I am in love with _Stefan; _I always have been. And I'm sorry- I'm so sorry for being yet another person to do this to you," Elena said between sobs. "It's Stefan- it will always be Stefan, for me."

Damon nodded in affirmation, because he knew that this was it; he knew this was the end, and he'd be lying if he said he never anticipated that it'd be this way.

These were the words that he lived; the words he wanted her to say, all along, because not only were they true, but they were _right._

Elena loved him; he never had any doubt about that in his mind, and neither did she.

_But he was just an obstacle; a mere object in the way, when it came to her epic love with Stefan, and finally, he was beginning to realize that he couldn't stand in the way of that, anymore. She was in love with him; his little brother was in love with her- the things he felt could never compare, and he was only just beginning to see that they never would._

He needed to let Elena go. And strangely enough, he believed that he already had.

_For good, this time._

"Please, don't hate me," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I just- I held on because I didn't want to hurt you. I couldn't be another person hurting you," she cried, and Damon impulsively took her into his arms, as the young girl cried against his chest, shaking with remorse.

She'd hurt him, yes; she cut him into fucking pieces, and he was sure that she knew that, already. But he'd done it to her, too; the hurt, the pain, and the guilt with Elena Gilbert had never been one-sided, and it was all that he needed to keep in mind, as he resisted the urge to break.

This was never meant to be; this was just another lesson.

"I'm sorry, too," he said onto her shoulder, as she embraced him tightly, and attempted to breathe smoothly.

He blinked back a few tears of his own, and Elena pulled back to stare into his eyes, as she wiped his cheeks softly.

"You're gonna be okay," she said gently, and he felt his chest get tight at those words. "There is a girl out there, who will love you, Damon. Fall _in love _with you, and... you're gonna make her so happy. She'll be _so happy _because of _you. Only you._"

Damon inhaled, and Elena let her hands drop slowly, though she continued to gaze at him in admiration.

He could instantly tell that a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, just by speaking the words that she had, and telling the truths that he always knew.

This wasn't just the end of things for he and Elena, but a brand new beginning; a fresh start, as something maybe like _friends, or family._

And after everything they'd been through, he couldn't ask for more.

_He didn't believe her, though, when she said there was a woman out there who'd love him, and only him. There never was. Maybe he would come to terms with that, one day._

"Where is my brother?" he finally asked, and Elena sighed.

"He's with Ric, helping with the white oak tree research. Something about you thinking that he didn't believe in your plan. He said he was proving you wrong."

Damon snorted, and cocked his head.

"Nice, so he didn't even bother to invite me?"

Elena smiled gently, and shrugged.

"He said you deserved a break. I told him I agreed."

Damon remained silent, though his insides warmed at the fact that Stefan didn't quite think he was a dumb for wanting this, as he seemed. At the end of it all, Stefan never stopped having his back, no matter what, and it was about time that he recognized it.

"I better call him to find out where he is," Damon suggested, as Elena stood to her feet, and tucked her hands into her pockets.

"Don't, Damon," she suggested, and he stopped as he reached over for his phone. "He... really wanted to do this, for you. Let him feel like a hero, again. He... lost a little faith in himself, too."

Damon sighed, but he let his fingers trickle away from his phone. Elena was right, for once. Being a hero was in Stefan's nature, and the lack of things to save, recently, was surely driving Stefan up the fucking wall.

Doing right was like his zen; letting Stefan do right could become Damon's.

"Fine," Damon said, as he layed back down, and stared up at the ceiling. "Back to sleep it is."

Elena smiled gently at that, and neared the door, only stopping to speak once more, before she exited.

"I meant it, Damon; every word I said. She's out there, somewhere- the girl who will fall in love with you... Promise me you won't give up; promise me that you'll hold onto that."

Damon nodded in appeasement, and Elena left soon after; locking the door behind her, and seemingly shutting him in with his hopeless dreams.

Someone was going to love him, yes, but they wouldn't fall in love with him, and he knew exactly why.

He had a nasty habit of falling for women who were taken, and each and every one of them chose someone else, over him, in a heartbeat.

_His feelings for Bonnie Bennett were no different, he realized._

She had Elijah, but somehow, he'd fallen for her, and he couldn't snap himself out of it. It was as if it were his destiny to feel things for people who'd never be able to reciprocrate it.

_Even if Elijah wasn't in the picture, she'd never reciprocrate it._

Damon pulled his pillow over his head, once more, and breathed slowly at his personal tragedy, as he shut his eyes tightly.

_He just needed to turn it off, again. Things would be much better, if he did._

Damon exhaled when he heard the door to his room slowly creak open, again, and he sighed as he didn't even bother to take the pillow off of his head, again.

"Elena, you need a hobby," he said sharply, as he remained with his eyes shut. "And please, don't make it Vampire Psychology." The room remained silent, and Damon scoffed. "I thought we were being friends, now? You're supposed to laugh at my terrible jokes-" he started, only to feel the smooth frame of a body climb onto his, and straddle him at the waist.

Damon immediately ripped the pillow away, and he was met his crystal blue eyes, and that honey golden blonde hair, as the she-devil gazed at him sinisterly.

She was donned in a barely there, tight blue dress, that hugged all of her best attributes perfectly, as her fingers crawled up his bare chest, and she cocked her head.

"Goodmorning," he choked out, and Rebekah's grin formed. "Is there a reason you're here so early?" Damon asked, and she furrowed her brows.

"You have something that belongs to me," she drawled, as her finger trailed over his neck. "I'd like it if you gave it back."

Damon did his best to remain stoic, as he shrugged his shouders, and glanced at her blankly.

"I... have no idea what you're referring to, Rebekah. Why don't you give me a hint?" he asked dumbly, and the blonde's eyes narrowed as she gazed at him strongly.

"Oh, so are we playing a game?" she asked, as her fingers trailed through his hair. "What makes you believe I have the time for that?"

Damon finally flipped them over, and Rebekah gasped as she lay beneath him, staring up into his deviliscious blue eyes, as he pinned her arms at her sides, and lowered his lips to her ear.

She immediately moaned when his tongue flicked at the lobe, and he felt her muscles tense the minute his voice resonated through her.

_She was making this so damn easy._

"Well, it's not like you have any friends, Rebekah. What _else _could you possibly be doing?" he asked onto her ear, and Damon felt his body being ripped off of the bed, and thrown into a nearby table, as he groaned at the impact of the wood against his skin.

When he looked up, Rebekah was tearing through his end tables, and throwing things as she went along, while he struggled to stand to his feet.

"Give it up already, Damon- I know that you have my cell phone. The tracking device led me here, afterall."

Damon gulped when she became unsatisfied with the current place she was looking, and pushed the table over; shattering his lamp on the rug.

He held his stomach as he moved towards her, but Rebekah had him by the neck, and pushed against the wall, as her eyes reddened, and he squirmed.

"Where is it, Damon?"

"Leather jacket," he gave up quickly, and Rebekah glanced at the jacket that lay over his chair, across the room. "Is this really so neccessary over a cell phone?" Damon asked, and the girl hissed at that.

"You read what was on it, didn't you?" she asked rhetorically, and Damon bit his lip. "You know all about everything- I heard your little talk with Elena. Just pathetic, by the way." Damon remained silent. "And now... you're going to be of great help to me, and my brothers."

"I'd rather die than help you," he spat, and she smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

Before Damon could respond, Rebekah snapped his neck, and he fell lifelessly to the ground, in one swooping motion, as she exhaled strongly.

"Hm," she reacted plainly, before walking over to his leather jacket, retrieving her phone, and then walking back over towards him.

Rebekah grabbed Damon's lifeless hand, and began to drag him across the floor, and towards the bedroom door. She stopped, as an idea popped into her head, and she dropped his hand, as she headed to his closet.

Rebekah ripped the door off of the hinge, and placed a hand on her hip, as she sifted through his clothes. Finally, she grabbed a navy blue button down, a pair of black pants, a skinny black tie, and a pair of dark shoes. She also grabbed his phone off of his table, as well.

She stuffed them into a bag he had on the ground, and slung it over her shoulder, before walking back over to him, and grabbing him by the ankle, this time.

"You might as well look dapper for your funeral, Mr. Salvatore," she said into the air, as she dragged his unconcious body carelessly across the ground. "Consider this a favor."

* * *

><p>"New York? Bonnie, you're kidding!" Caroline shrieked, as the blonde's eyes widened with excitement, and the brunette swirled her straw in her milkshake, as a smile crossed her lips. "I-I can't believe he took you to <em>New York.<em>"

"I know," Bonnie smirked, as she gazed into Caroline's eyes. "It was... breathtaking. So much more beautiful than I could have imagined. Everything was perfect... _he _was..."

"Perfect?" Caroline filled in, with a goofy grin, and Bonnie tried her best to conceal her own. "Did you kiss him?" she asked immediately, and Bonnie's mouth dropped.

"Care, I do _not _kiss and tell-"

"Okay, so you did. How was it? As magical as the last time?" Caroline winked, and Bonnie laughed, as she bit her lip.

"That depends- are we talking about last night, or _this morning?_" she asked with a coy smile, and Caroline's mouth opened wide, as she let out a shriek.

"He spent the _night? _Oh my god, Bonnie! You realize you're kind of a hussy now, right?" Caroline, and Bonnie shook her head admirably.

"No, don't worry- I'm not. He was a gentleman, and he left right after he kissed me goodnight. He did come back this morning, though, to pick up where we left off, I guess. And roses, did I tell you he sent me _roses?_" Bonnie gushed, and Caroline's smile only widened. "He's... so _great, _Caroline. Already! And I just... I'm not used to this- a guy trying _so hard, _to impress me."

"But you deserve this, Bon!" Caroline said happily. "You deserve a guy who wants to sweep you off of your feet! After everything that you've been through with Jeremy, and your mom, and your powers- don't you just wanna be happy for once?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, Care, I do- I just... Is it so bad to want something epic?"

Caroline scoffed, and ate a french fry.

"Are you kidding? We should all want epic- it's what dreams are made of," Caroline said, and Bonnie smiled. "Speaking of 'epic loves,' though; Elena texted me, earlier..."

Bonnie sat up straighter, and arched a brow.

"Is... everything okay, with her?"

"Yeah... yeah, it will be. She just... she told me that she finally told Damon how she felt about him, and... things are done, for good. She and Stefan are back on track to becoming America's Favorite Couple, again. She made her choice."

Bonnie didn't know why, but hearing news of this made her heart stop.

"How's Damon taking it?" she asked, and Caroline sneered.

"Honestly, do we care? This is a _good _thing, Bonnie. Elena is way psycho when she's around him, and he turns into this lovesick puppy around her. So much so, that I'm pretty sure I actually _miss _how much of jerk he used to be. I miss asshole Damon- who am I?"

Bonnie nodded, though she didn't respond, as Caroline continued to babble on.

It was true; Damon wasn't himself, when he was around Elena. He turned into some quasi-punk of a vampire, who only wanted to change in order to have a shot at love with the doppelganger, and Bonnie thought that was pathetic.

Granted, Damon was a dick most of the time, she'd gotten used to him, that way. She wasn't Elena- she could handle his attitude.

Before Bonnie could say another word, though, the girl in question was striding over towards their table, with a cautious look on her face as she glanced at Bonnie, before shyly standing there, while she awaited acknowledgement.

"Hey, guys," Elena said quietly, mostly as she glanced at Bonnie, though. "Sorry I'm late... Jeremy called to check in."

Bonnie's confusion grew, but Caroline clapped her hands tightly, and gestured quickly for the girl to sit down. It automatically became clear that this was a set-up, as Elena glanced at Bonnie awkwardly.

"Elena, hey! It's fine- Hungry?" Caroline asked, but Bonnie interrupted immediately.

"What is this about?" she asked firmly, and Caroline and Elena glanced between each other. "You guys-"

"It's my fault," Elena blurted, as Bonnie pursed her lips. "I... asked Caroline to ask you here. So that we coulld talk. It's... been a while, and things are still weird between us."

Bonnie didn't respond, though she knew Elena was right.

There was a weird tension between them, and there had been, since Abby's transition. She'd been less than stellar when it came to returning her best friend's phone calls, and now, definitely, with the Elijah thing, she didn't exactly know how to break it to Elena.

_Whatever "it" was._

"I've been good," Bonnie stated plainly, as Elena's eyes studied her own. "Just... keeping busy," she added, and Elena nodded.

Caroline cleared her throat gently, and tapped her fingers on the table, before diving in.

"Bonnie, why don't you... tell Elena about... your date, last night?"

Elena suddenly perked up, and Bonnie froze as she darted her eyes at the blonde scoldingly, but Caroline only responded with a mirror image.

Caroline was right; this was pretty much "need to know" information, for Elena, after everything that the two girls had been through. That didn't mean she wanted to tell her, though.

"Whoa, you went on a date?" Elena asked, with a glimmer in her eyes. "With who?"

Bonnie sighed as she bit her lip, and sighed as she gazed at her quietly.

"Elijah," she said simply, and she watched as Elena's expression shifted, and she clearly became speechless, in that very moment.

Luckily enough for Bonnie, though, her cell phone began ringing as it sat on the table, and all three of their eyes darted to see the name on the display, simultaneously.

_Damon._

Bonnie quickly snatched her phone, and rose to her feet, as the awkward silence pressed on, between them.

"I'm... gonna see what he wants," she offered quickly, before jetting off, with her phone to her ear, and Elena seemingly in a state of shock, as Bonnie disappeared.

She turned to face Caroline, and the blonde rose her hands in defense as Elena's eyes widened.

"Caroline-"

"Before you begin, let's just remember that little fact that Klaus is still trying to get with _me, _and Elijah is _a lot _less of a serial killer, if you wanna compare the two. He's saved your life, a few times. He's pretty 'honourable,' and what not-"

"Caroline, it's- it's not about that, at all. I'm-I am happy for Bonnie, I am."

"Then what is it? Because you gave her those eyes that said you didn't really approve, and she likes him, Elena. She really likes him, and I've never seen her this happy-"

"Stefan and Ric are... making weapons to kill them, Caroline."

Caroline stopped moving as she glanced into Elena's eyes; she was completely serious.

"Wait, what? This... this doesn't make sense-"

"They found out what happened to the last white oak tree; Alaric went through his historical records, and found out that... most of it was burned to ground, but... the last bit that survived was used to make the new sign for Wickery Bridge. They have that sign, Care- they're making _stakes _out of it as we speak... The Originals are all still bound by that spell that Esther did with my blood. So, if one goes down-"

"They... all go down," Caroline said, and Elena nodded sadly."I- Oh my god, we have to tell Bonnie," Caroline started, as she rose to her feet. "We can't just do that to her, Elena. It isn't okay-"

"I know," Elena said, as she grabbed Caroline's wrist. "I'm gonna call Stefan and Ric; tell them to hold off until we figure it out. We have to, for Bonnie."

Caroline nodded, as Elena pulled out her phone.

"I'm gonna go find her," Caroline said quickly, as she sped off, and away from the table.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Damon?" Bonnie asked, as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.<p>

She heard nothing on the line, as she pressed the phone to her ear, but the call was still connected, when she glanced at the screen.

"Damon, what do you want?" she asked, once more, as she pressed her back against the wall, and listened. "Stop kidding around, seriously."

Nothing.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, as she prepared to hang up, but she heard a muffled sound come from the other end, and she stopped.

"Damon?" she asked a bit more seriously, and every hair on her body rose when a small, course, whisper traveled through the receiver, and into her ear, sending an automatic chill up her spine.

_"Help me, Bonnie."_

Her phone dropped out of her hand, as she stood there in shock, holding her hand over her chest, to control the breathing. Bonnie gulped as she quickly kneeled down to the ground, and fumbled to grab her phone, as the lights in the dim hallway suddenly turned to black.

She heard the faint sound of the dial tone emitting from her phone, as she scrambled to her feet, and stood paralyzed.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked, as she walked carefully, though she couldn't see a thing. "Who's there?"

No response, and she shook her head, as she closed her eyes and cautiously created a ball of fire between her hands to illuminate the way.

The hallway seemed to stretch on for miles, as she tip toed carefully, hearing the sounds of the crowd approaching as she neared the main lobby.

Her mind could think of nothing but Damon, though, as she moved; she'd have to perform a locator spell to find out where he was, once she got out of this place.

Bonnie took one more step, when suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her neck, and she struggled to break free as the fire between her hands vanished, and she kicked her feet wildly.

Before she could let out a scream, the hand firmly planted over her mouth, and began dragging her backwards, down the hallway, and towards the back door, with no trouble at all.

She'd yet to see who her attacker was, but she was sure they weren't a normal vampire or werewolf, as their strength definitely outshined her own.

Bonnie bit down roughly on the hand that covered her mouth, and the man groaned in pain, only holding her neck tighter, and damn near cutting off her airway to breathe.

"It wouldn't be wise to anger me, Little Witch," he whispered, and Bonnie shivered as she realized she knew _exactly _who that voice belonged to.

She groaned when she felt her body being pushed against the side of a car, as he grabbed her hands, and tied them tightly behind her back. Bonnie attempted to begin an aneurysm, but he moved too quickly, as he broke her train of thought, and tossed her into the back of the vehicle.

Bonnie let out a sound of pain when she slammed her head against the window, and she could barely open her eyes to see him, as she doubled over on her side, with her vision quickly becoming blurry.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, as she lay down the seat, and blinked rapidly to get him into her view.

With the blaring headache, though, she couldn't. She could barely breathe as the sure concussion pulsated throughout her head, and made it hard to see straight.

"You're going to help me, love," he said cheerfully, as she felt the car speed up, and she caught a glance of his wicked smile, as he glanced back at her. "You'd do whatever it takes to protect your friends, right?"

Bonnie breathed tightly, as she squirmed to release her hands, but stopped when it hurt way too much.

"Let me go, or I swear to god-"

"You'll kill me?" he taunted, with a broad laugh. "I'm linked to Elijah, dear. And if I'm not mistaken, you two are... 'dating,' right? Is it Facebook Official?"

Bonnie wanted to scream, but she couldn't; her throat quickly dried. The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop, and she listened as he got out, and slammed his door. She rose her foot to shut the lock, but he yanked the door off in one solid motion, and firmly grabbed her ankle.

Bonnie let out another cry of pain as he pulled her out of the car, and she sat on the ground looking up at him, with angry eyes.

His blues shone as brightly as his blonde hair, and she observed the deep scratches on his skin that plagued his forearms, thanks to her.

He smirked viciously, and Bonnie huffed as her head continued spinning.

"I'll allow you to walk to the door, love. Or I can carry you. Your choice," Klaus volunteered, and Bonnie glanced at the mansion once, before looking back at him. "If we're to be family one day, Miss Bennett, I expect you to follow my orders."

The ground around him suddenly began to swell with flames, and he growled angrily as he moved right through them; burning parts of his jeans, and his skin, along the way.

"Go to Hell," Bonnie shouted, from the ground, but Klaus quickly grabbed both her feet with one hand, and dragged her across the pavement, as she screamed the entire time.

Klaus kicked the door open, and with no effort at all, tossed the young witch inside, as he slammed the door shut, behind him.

Bonnie rose to her knees, and breathed in pain, as she felt her entire body aching with bruises, from her shoulders to her calves. Her wrists burned from the tight rope, and she was sure her lip was bloody from biting down on it, so hard, as her head throbbed mercilessly.

"Tea?" Klaus asked, and she didn't reply as she continued panting. "I'll have the butler prepare a pot-"

"Fuck you, Klaus," she spat viciously, and his face turned to stone, as the girl gazed at him in a clear rage. "Why the hell am I here?"

"It's simple, really," he said, as he finally pulled her to her feet, and she struggled to stand. "You see, your little friends have been working on a plan... one that involves the white oak tree. And you see, I need you to do something about that."

"Like what? I don't know what they have planned."

"I figured that much," Klaus said gently, as he tucked a strand of her long straight hair behind her ear. "I'll take care of their plan, later. What I need you to do is more of a... preventative measure, love. I need you to delink us, Bonnie. Reverse the spell that my mother performed that bound us together."

"I don't know how, Klaus! Besides, why would I do that? You deserve to burn-" she replied shakily, and Klaus interrupted her.

"Can I... give you a bit of motivation, Bonnie?"

Bonnie remained silent as Klaus grabbed her by the forearm, and led her throughout the house; firmly dragging her behind him.

"I've been tracking your mother, Bonnie. I have a hybrid waiting outside of her apartment, ready with a stake, if you decide to ignore me," he began, as they turned down a hallway sharply. "And Kol? Well, he's in Colorado, getting to know that Young Gilbert fellow that you used to date. He's on standby to snap his neck if you refuse. Last but definitely not least... I have something tangible to get you going."

They abruptly stopped, and Bonnie immediately smelled blood, as they walked into the large, dark room, that slowly came to light.

"Bonnie?" she heard, and she gasped as she looked up, and saw Damon hanging by the arms from a contraption that was connected to the ceiling. She gulped when Rebekah came into view, with a metal chain in hand that seemed to control it all, as she pulled on it roughly, and Damon groaned in pain as the claws tightened into his wrist.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" Bonnie yelled as she tried to run over, but Klaus stopped her.

She felt panic in her stomach as she watched Damon's blood splatted all over his navy blue dress shirt, as the fabric was torn in spots over his chest.

Rebekah smiled as her heels clicked, and she walked over to him. She wrapped his tie firmly into her hand, and pulled hard, as Damon gasped for air, tiredly, and her eyes met Bonnie's.

"I figured it'd be nice to dress him up for this. Doesn't he look splendid, Bonnie?"

Bonnie fought against Klaus' grip, and he laughed as the tiny witch squirmed in his arms, angrily trying to get away.

"Let him go, I'll do what you want," she shouted, and Klaus' brow rose at that. He quickly slammed Bonnie against the wall, and gazed into her eyes, as she stared at him seriously. "I'll delink you. Just let him go," Bonnie begged, and he licked his teeth.

"So, Damon Salvatore is the key, is he? You do remember he killed your mother, right? Does my brother know you feel so deeply for this... lowlife?"

She didn't know what came over her, but Bonnie ripped her arms from out of the rope that bound her, and pushed Klaus back so roughly, that he landed on his back. She huffed angrily, and Rebekah's eyes widened as she watched the witch breathing.

Bonnie rose a hand in the air, and without another thought, plunged it straight into Klaus' chest as he screamed in agony. Rebekah soon dropped to the ground as well, and Bonnie tightened her grip around his beating heart, as she stared into his desperate eyes.

"You won't kill me this way," he said between his teeth, and Bonnie tightened the hold as she shook her head maniacally.

"I don't care!" she screamed in his face, and she heard Rebekah gasping for air.

"You're hurting Elijah," she strained, and Bonnie immediately stopped, as she pulled her hand out, and observed the warm blood dripping from her fingertips. "He feels what we feel!"

Her stomach turned when she imagined him doubled over in pain, just like Klaus and Rebekah. Bonnie stood to her feet, silently, and she watched as the them both regain their composure.

Damon blinked heavily as he watched on, coughing painfully as he dangled off of the ground, and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"We'll let him go as soon as you perform the spell," Klaus said, and Bonnie frowned. "Until then, we'll continue to bleed him of the vervain in his system. We need to send a message to your Scooby Doo gang," he added.

"Does Elijah know what you're doing?" Bonnie asked, as she stared straight into his eyes. "What does he think? What did he say?"

Klaus let a slow smile form across his face as he gazed back at her, and moved in slowly, so they stood face to face.

"Family above all, sweetheart. He cares for his _family _over _you. _Hasn't he made that quite clear, love?"

Bonnie felt tears forming behind her eyes, but she held them back, as she placed her hands on her hips and stared back at him.

Klaus was right; Elijah did care for him family, above everything else, and she'd be an idiot to think she'd ever come inbetween their bond. It didn't hurt any less, though, when she ran through the possibilities, in her mind. The biggest one telling her that maybe he really had just been playing her, all along.

"Time's ticking, love. Damon for the spell-what'll it be? I can assure you that he will die right before your eyes if you resist me, Bonnie."

She glanced at Damon, and he breathed smoothly as he gazed back at her, helplessly. She turned back to Klaus, and without another objection, nodded reluctantly, as she swallowed down her pride.

"I'll do it," she said strongly, though her voice cracked involuntarily. "I'll reverse Esther's spell."

Klaus smiled coldly, and Bonnie shivered as she watched him clap his hands together happily, and Rebekah continued to hold the chains tightly, without missing a beat.

"Fantastic," Klaus said, as Bonnie clenched her fists. "Just _fantastic._"

A/N: Hello, all! So a lot happened in this chapter, and I had to force myself to end it there, to save something for next time ;) What do you think is going to happen between Bonnie and Elijah? Is she going to be upset with him for Klaus and Rebekah's actions? Also, what about Damon's talk with Elena, and the state of Bonnie's friendship? Finally, do you think Bonnie is doing the spell to save Damon, or save Elijah? Or BOTH? Things are only gonna get trickier for her, as the story goes on. As always, thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate all of your kind words! Be sure to leave your reviews! :)


	7. Bloodstream

**Bloodstream**

I think I might have inhaled you; I could you behind my eyes,

You've gotten into my bloodstream, I could feel you floating, in me..."

-Stateless

"I must say, I am still in utter disbelief that you came to see me, brother," Finn said, as he crossed his hands over the table. "The others are... not as inviting. This... civility between us is refreshing. Comforting, even."

Elijah ran his tongue over his teeth, as he gazed into the glimmering eyes of the man before him. They sat an outdoor restaurant, about an hour or two outside of Mystic Falls.

"Let's leave the difficult talk for later, shall we? The alcohol has yet to sink in," Elijah said smoothly, and Finn laughed.

"I like the way you think," Finn replied, and Sage tapped her fingers across her glass, signaling the waitress over, as she was ready for more.

She was just as lively and care-free as Elijah had remembered her.

When the woman came over, Elijah felt a set of eyes on him, studying him very intently, before he looked up from his drink, and was met with smile.

Her jet black hair was tied into a bun, and her navy blue eyes fluttered, as she grinned flirtaciously.

_Oh boy._

"Did you need anything else, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked aimlessly, and Elijah folded his hands politely, as he shook his head dismissively.

"I'm fine," he glanced at her name tag, "_Michelle."_

The waitress smirked and seemed to skip off, as she went to retrieve Sage's order, while the redhead bursted out into laughter, and Elijah became confused.

"What'd I miss?"

"Oh, brother," Finn began, as he grabbed his beer. "I've been daggered for years, and even I noticed that look."

Elijah stared at him blankly, and then turned to Sage.

"The waitress- Michelle. She's into you," Sage clarified. "Must be the suit, _Mr. Mikaelson._"

Elijah glanced between the two, once more for good measure, and shook his head.

_He hadn't even noticed her, much less cared. His mind was only on one woman, right now. And she was back in Mystic Falls. _

"Who is she?" Sage asked immediately, and Elijah's eyes darted to meet hers.

"I beg your pardon?" he coughed, and the woman's auburn hair glistened in the sun as she cocked her head and scrunched her brows.

"Who's the girl that's on your mind?" she asked bluntly, and Elijah bit his lip. "Did you forget how good I am at reading people? It's only been a few hundred years."

Elijah remained tight lipped.

"He never liked discussing the women he was interested in," Finn cut in, suddenly. "Niklaus always stole them from him."

Elijah remained silent as his brother glared at him, and he cleared his throat immediately.

"I bear no interest in this subject."

"Of course you don't," Finn spat, as he downed the rest of his beer. "You do nothing but attract women, and our own brother finds a way to rip you away from them. Hence, the reason why I have no desire to reconcile with our family. They're not a family, at all."

Elijah breathed in deeply, as he let the words Finn spoke pass into his head.

_He and Finn always got along great, until they began discussing their family. It suddenly became a heated topic of politics, as Elijah struggled to defend them, and Finn blatantly undermined them._

_He never wanted anything more than unity between them._

"The others do not understand," Elijah said, as he gingerly held his red wine in his hand. "They... feel betrayed by you, Finn. They equate your love with their right to life. They have not been able to seperate."

"Typical," Finn replied, as he took a sip. "With Niklaus leading the way, I'm sure. Is he still on with the 'hybrid' thing? Siring an entire family of slaves, all because we don't agree with his methods. This is the sickest part of it all."

Elijah cleared his throat, and looked down at the table, before glancing back up.

"I do not mean to make excuses for Niklaus," Elijah began, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "However... I believe he acts out because he is lonely. He always has been- even as a human."

"And what would I do about that?" Finn asked sharply, as he planted his hands firmly on the table, and his eyes met Elijah's deeply. "You defend the very coward who has done nothing but betray you! I've always been privy to Niklaus' games, Elijah, and it's about time you caught on, as well. Am I to nurture him for being a monster?"

"We are _all _monsters," Elijah shot back, as he felt his chest getting hot, and his glare becoming stronger, as his anger suddenly multiplied. "Every single one of us... But we are family, Finn... No matter of opinion will ever disrupt that. And I came here to see you, because I desire for us to be as one, again. I want you to come home. Please."

There was a long silence between them, as Finn stared at Elijah strongly, noticing the faint sense of pleading in his eyes.

It wasn't often that Elijah did this; asked for anything- damn near _begged _for it, even. But he would, for Finn. He would for his family; he never had any qualms about that.

"Well, then, I am happy for that, Elijah; I am happy to know that you still care," Finn began, as he straightened his jacket. "But... I cannot allow myself to become so entangled in the familiar web of 'family,' when I don't believe I owe any of you a thing, except death."

Elijah swallowed hard, as he felt his stomach drop.

He never wanted anything more than his family to be together, again. In fact, he believed he wished for it more than Klaus.

But as Finn gazed at him, emotionless, and Sage glanced between the two, quietly, one thing was becoming clear; Finn didn't _want _them, as a family. He didn't believe in them, anymore.

And to this day, he blamed himself for that.

"If... we are done here, I believe that I should go," Elijah said, as his throat tightened. "I am... sorry I've disrupted you."

Finn didn't say a word, as Elijah dropped a bill on the table, and rose to his feet, to exit. There was only so much he could say to someone who didn't want a thing to do with him- and he didn't believe in wasting his time, anymore.

"Elijah-" Sage began, and he held his hand up to stop her.

"Sage, it was good to see you." he said simply, as he straightened his suit jacket, and evaded Finn's eyes. "But I fear it is my time to leave."

Before she could get another word out, he began to walk away, swiftly, to his car. Feeling the sting of Finn's words as they echoed in his ears, and throughout his bones.

Had he really been such an idiot for believing in the idea that they could all be together, again? Had he really been so jaded into thinking that, with time, it'd be like it was, before?

Elijah walked through the deserted back alley, towards his car, when suddenly, he felt a gutwrenching feeling pass through his body, as a sudden ounce of pressure began crushing his heart, paralyzing him instantly while he fell to the ground.

Elijah doubled over in pain, as he dropped to his knees, and he gasped as he clutched chest, and his vision faded to black.

It felt as though he were gonna die, in that very moment, and he wondered if Finn had finally found someway to kill them all, as Elijah angered him.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and Elijah drew in a deep breath as he lay on the pavement, trying to compose himself.

_What the hell just happened?_

Moments later, as he still lay on the ground, he heard rapid footsteps approaching- the sound of somebody running, to be exact, as he finally looked up, and saw Sage in his vision.

She supported Finn's body, as he slumped over her shoulder, with tears in her eyes. Elijah immediately rose to his feet, as he sped over to catch his brother, who slowly began to stand on his own.

"I-I don't know what happened," Sage shrieked. "We were just talking, and all of a sudden, he screamed, and I-I don't know what went wrong. He collapsed," she sputtered, and Elijah placed a hand to his chest.

"I... did, as well," he said softly, and her eyes widened. "We are... all linked as one," he said, as he glanced at Finn, who was breathing heavily. Elijah instantly grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him hard against the stone wall behind him. "What has Mother done?"

"Nothing," Finn spat, as he stared back angrily. "Nothing else, that I know of. This must be someone else's work," the vampire reasoned, and Elijah remained silent. "Call Niklaus- see if he has been attacked."

Elijah released Finn's neck roughly, and pulled out his cell phone, as he dialed his brother instantly.

He listened to the continuous ringing, and viciously hung up as he growled at the no answer.

_Plan B._

Elijah dialed Bonnie's number, and placed the phone against his ear as he awaited the sound of her voice, to ask her just what the hell was going on in Mystic Falls, this instant. When her phone immediately went to voicemail, his eyes shot back to Finn's.

"We need to go to Mystic Falls," he said, and though he sensed the initial hesitation in his brother's nod, he agreed.

Without another word, the three charged towards the car, and Elijah hands shook as he stepped inside, started the ignition; barely slammed the door behind him.

_He could only hope that Bonnie was okay._

* * *

><p>"How's my Little Witch doing?" Klaus asked, as he walked over towards Bonnie, as she kneeled down on the ground, surrounded by her grimoir, a circle of candles, and a small leather case that enclosed tiny vials of blood that seemingly belonged to the members of the Original family, provided by Klaus, himself.<p>

_Because apparently, he carried around samples of his siblings blood, at all times, like the fucking creep that he was._

Bonnie's eyes shot open, and she groaned angrily, as she wiped the sweat from her brow, and bit her lip.

"It'd be much easier if you weren't _lurking,_" she shot back, as she clasped her hands tightly. "I can't perform under duress."

Klaus smirked as he rolled his eyes, and bent down to meet Bonnie at eye level. She stared at him bravely, as he placed his index to her scraped chin.

"You can do this, Bonnie," he spoke gently, and she inhaled deeply. "You _will. _Otherwise, Poor Little Damon, over there, will continue to suffer, like the useless, pitiful, and downright hopeless vampire that we all know him to be... Right, Rebekah?"

Bonnie glanced up to see the blonde, as she swiped a dab of blood off of his abdominals, before licking it smoothly, and glancing straight into Bonnie's eyes.

"Mmm, just about vervain free. You'd better hurry, darling. There's no telling what I'll make him do."

Bonnie gulped at that, as she tried to get a glance into Damon's eyes, but his own were falling heavily, as he continued to bleed out.

She'd never seen him like this, before. So _helpless, _as his life hung in the balance, literally, in her very hands.

_Damon's life depended on her. _

"Don't help them. Don't let them win," Damon said weakly, as the sweat pooled on his forehead, and he struggled to look up. "Bonnie, I can handle this-"

"No," she shot back, and Klaus and Rebekah watched on, in interest. "We're both getting out of here. To hell with them winning-I don't care!"

"I can't let you do this," Damon coughed. "Bonnie-"

"You don't have a choice, Damon. Remember when you killed Abby, and took away mine?" she asked fiercely. "Consider this my payback."

Klaus let out a long whistle as his eyes turned back to Bonnie's, and she attempted to avert his own; failing immediately.

"Well, isn't that precious?" he asked with a grin. "When did you two become so chummy? I must be late on my gossip. Last I checked, you couldn't stand the sight of one another."

Bonnie turned back to her spell, and exhaled deeply, as she attempted to focus.

"Things change," she offered simply, and Klaus rose his brows.

"I'm sure they do. But you know what doesn't change? _Family. _Family, like the one Elijah belongs to; the one that you and Mr. Salvatore will never understand," Klaus said tauntingly, as he began to circle her. "What, with your deadbeat mother, and his superior brother who has successfully ripped the love of his life out of his hands, I'd say the two of you will never understand what great lengths a _real _family would go to, to protect one another."

Bonnie looked up, and she noticed a shift in Rebekah's eyes, as they met hers, and she scrunched her brows.

"Nick," the blonde spoke firmly, and he turned to gaze at her. "I know we're torturing them, and all, but you don't have to be an ass about it."

A slow smile curled at Klaus' lips before he tilted his head, and looked at her.

"Are we showing sympathy, Rebekah? You do know your weakness has always been your ability to care, too much."

Rebekah dropped the chain, and walked over to Klaus, strongly, with her arms crossed over her chest, and a look of rage on her face.

"And your weakness has always been the fact that you've never been able to honestly garner any sympathy, or loyalty. You just _take _it. Is that why you carried me around in a casket for over 50 years? Were you that afraid, Nick?"

Klaus remained silent as he stared at Rebekah, and she groaned in frustration.

The girl begrudgingly walked over to Bonnie, and Klaus walked over to Damon, this time, pulling out his cell phone, and began to dial a number.

"Call your brother. Tell him I want the stakes," Klaus ordered, and Damon half-laughed, as he dangled from the ceiling. "I know what he's been up to."

"Or what? You'll torture me?" Damon asked bitterly, as he finally looked into Klaus' eyes. "Bonnie won't break the spell, if you do."

Klaus stared at Damon with stone expression on his face, and Bonnie continued to focus on the the task at hand, though she glanced up, every few moments, to just what was happening. Rebekah was watching, as well.

As Klaus continued to rattle off his threats, Rebekah cleared her throat quietly to gain Bonnie's attention, and the witch looked up into her shining blue eyes.

"Elijah's not like the rest of us," she said gently, and Bonnie stared at her curiously. "Violence has always been a last resort, for him. He... foolishly believes that love can change everything; it's what he's always believed, no matter what Nick says. He cares... about you."

Bonnie blinked softly as her eyes remained on Rebekah's, and she noticed the look of hopelessness in the girl's eyes.

"Why are you telling this?" Bonnie asked firmly. "Family above all, right? Why are we talking about Elijah?"

Rebekah let out a short laugh, and bit her lip.

"Because I love him," Rebekah said simply, and Bonnie remained silent. "I've never loved anyone more than I love Elijah."

"Then, why are we here?" Bonnie whispered, as she looked deeply into her eyes. "Why torture me into doing a spell if you think that he cares about me?" Bonnie asked plainly, and Rebekah looked over to her brother, who was shoving the phone to Damon's ear as the weakened vampire spoke, before she replied.

"Because I'm not sure if you care about _him,_" Rebekah replied flatly, and Bonnie frowned. "I know you care about Damon, over there- you're laying it all out on the line for the bastard," Rebekah noted. "But who's doing the same for my brother? Who's going to save him, in the end?"

Bonnie didn't respond as Rebekah gazed at her skeptically, and she cleared her throat as she looked at the ground.

"I care for Elijah, too-"

"Then prove it, Witch," Rebekah interrupted, as Bonnie tightened her fists. "Break the bond, and _prove _that you care, because if anyone of your little friends find a way to shove a stake through mine or Nick's hearts, tonight, he's _gone. _Elijah will be gone, forever. Can you handle that?"

Bonnie turned away, as she glanced down at the vials, and took in a deep breath. She slowly opened them, pouring each blot of blood into the center of the ash paper, before she shut her eyes, once more, and began to focus on the words she'd been studying from her grimoir.

Rebekah watched on, and she heard the halting in Klaus' talking, as well, as the heat from the flames began to rise around her, while she chanted the words over, and over, and over again.

Bonnie's body trembled and ached, as the massive power shot through her, but she pressed on; feeling the bond quite literally _snapping _at the seams, with each breath she took.

She opened her eyes, and watched on as the dots of blood began to seperate into five corners of the sheet.

_Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Kol._

When they finally stopped, she felt the power immediately halt, and Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as her lips quivered, and her bruised knuckles pressed the ground.

She looked up at Klaus and Rebekah, and the man wore a wicked smile, and Rebekah seemed to wear a grateful one.

She tried not to look at Damon, but she did; the disappointment was oozing from his defeated expression, and she shook her head in dismay when he looked back at her.

_"I'm sorry," almost escaped her lips, but she stopped._

She wasn't sorry; not for saving his life, and not for saving Elijah's, either.

"Ah, Miss Bennett; it seems as though you were successful," Klaus smirked, and she rose to her feet weakly; still feeling the pounding from the concussion in her head, as she wobbled a bit.

She may have been bloody, but she wasn't broken. She vowed she never would be.

"Let him go," she said strongly, never dropping her serious glare. "And call off the hybrid, and Kol," she stated.

Klaus smiled as he placed a finger to his chin, and began to pace the floor.

"Let them go, Nick. We got what we wanted," Rebekah ordered, and her brother stopped pacing when he stood in front of Damon, and placed both hands to his face.

"Oh, fine...Damon, buddy," Klaus began, and the vampire continued to look down. "Look into my eyes," Klaus commanded.

Damon's eyes shot up, regretfully, and Klaus smiled when he realized the vervain had completely bled out of his system.

"Nick-" Rebekah began, but Klaus ignored her, as he licked his teeth, and continued to peer into his blue eyes.

"Leave these chains," Klaus ordered.

Damon gulped as he attempted to walk. The chains pulled at his wrists, and tore through his flesh, with each movement. He let out a loud yell, and the blood trickled down his forearms as he forced himself to escape. Bonnie shut her eyes tightly, in horror, as she felt strangely paralyzed, but wanting so desperately to stop him.

The anguish on Damon's face was too much to bear, and she prayed it would end, quickly.

_And with that, her prayers were answered._

"Stop!" a voice yelled, and Bonnie blinked rapidly as Stefan sped over, with five stakes in hand, and threw them to the ground, as he stopped in front of Damon, and shook in disbelief.

"Ah, Stefan! What a party this has turned into," Klaus smiled, and the younger Salvatore growled aggressively.

"Take them," Stefan said hollowly. "All of them. Just let Bonnie and Damon go."

Klaus snickered at that, as he glanced at the stakes, proudly. Klaus turned to Bonnie, and shrugged his shoulders apathetically.

"Well, you heard the man. You're free to go," he said, and Bonnie watched as Stefan stalked back over towards her, and placed his car keys in her hands. "Stefan, why don't you stick around for a bit, though, eh?"

His green eyes were wide with regret, but he spoke clearly, and coherently—though, the words seemed to drown against her ears.

"Bonnie, listen to me. I need you to leave, okay? Take Damon with you, and just go. Now."

She shook her head viciously, and Stefan cupped his hands to her cheeks, as she held back her tears.

"We can't leave you—"

"You have to, Bonnie. Please. You're hurt, and Damon is bleeding out. I need you to get out of here, as quickly as possible. I'll be fine. Trust me."

She nodded, as she finally gathered herself, and she watched as Stefan turned back towards Klaus.

It'd been a long time since she trusted Stefan, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes to her.

He not only wanted to protect his brother, but he wanted to protect her, too.

_Stefan was looking out for her, too._

So, without another thought, she released Damon, and immediately grabbed him by the bloody hand, and placed his arm over her shoulder.

Bonnie grunted, as his weight fell almost entirely on her, but she persevered, as she walked Damon out of the living room, down the corridor, and out the front door.

Bonnie felt the brisk night hit her skin, the moment the two made it outside and she struggled to hold back the cold tears that lay behind her eyes, as she struggled to get Damon to Stefan's car.

"Judgy, I can walk," he said weakly, but she ignored him, as she continued on, until she made it to the tiny red vehicle, and unlocked the passenger door. "Wh—What are you doing? You have a concussion—I have to drive—"

"Damon, just _shut up, _please," she pleaded, and he gulped as she helped him into the car, and locked his door behind him.

Bonnie felt every bone inside of her rattling, as she walked behind the car, and made her way to the driver's side.

Her eyes felt nearly blinded when a familiar black car pulled into the driveway at lightening speed; the doors nearly thrown off the sides as they flung open, and three people emerged from it, rapidly.

Her body began shaking when she saw him; Elijah heading towards her, as he motioned on to Finn and Sage to go ahead, without him.

"Bonnie—what's happened?" he asked, in a concerned voice, and she could only stand there, breathless, as he came so closely to her face, and observed her with wide charcoal eyes.

"I need to go," she said in a tight voice, but Elijah shook his head quickly, as he grabbed her by the forearm, and glanced at the bruises and cuts all over her formally smooth skin.

"What the hell has my brother do to you?" he asked, in a strong voice, and Bonnie remained silent, as her mint eyes filled with tears. "Bonnie, speak to me!" Elijah yelled, as he shook her by the shoulders.

"I don't know if I can," she finally screamed back, and a long silence grew between the two, as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "I—I don't know if I can trust you, Elijah." Elijah's eyes narrowed and he gazed as her, as though he had just taken a shot in the chest. "This—this is your family! This is what they _do, _and I just don't know if I can separate," she let out, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Elijah instantly cupped her face into his unusually warm hands, and she shook her head in protest, as she fought to relieve herself of his touch. She was feeling rather inflicted, by it all.

"You don't—you don't believe that I had any part in this, do you, Bonnie?" he asked in a small voice, and she looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Because I did not. I would not _ever _dare to hurt you, and you _know_ that," he said firmly, and she blinked back a few tears, though her cheeks were severely flooded, at this point. "Was the time that we shared not implication enough that I care about you, Bonnie? That I would do _anything _to prove I am worthy of your trust?" he asked.

Bonnie shivered, and Elijah suddenly pulled her into his arms; wrapping her up so tightly in his hold, as her head lay against his chest and her tears seeped through the fabric of his shirt. He kissed her so profusely, it almost pained her to feel so much love.

Her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, her lips- all against his mouth, in an instant, though she wanted to sob, with each motion.

_He was making it so much harder. He always did. _

"I can't keep doing this," Bonnie said, as her mouth was muffled by his body. "I can't be… second choice. I have been, all my life, and… was I stupid to think you'd be any different?"

Elijah slowly unwrapped his arms from around Bonnie's shoulders, and watched as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and threw her hands up helplessly.

"You are not my second choice—"

"Family above all, right?" she asked in a defiant tone, and his lips shut tightly. "Whatever your family wants, or needs, they can have, right, Elijah? But, what about me, Elijah? What about…. this girl that you claimed to be so 'enamored' by? The girl you called 'stunning?'"

"The girl I brought her favorite flowers, on the night of that date, because I 'studied; her, and I knew exactly what she'd like?" he interrupted. "The very girl I took to New York, and danced beneath the stars with, to some classic Frank Sinatra song that she loved?.. That girl? I am still completely taken by her-"

"Are you sure? Because you made her _feel _something for you, Elijah, and then you just… let her down," Bonnie said distantly, and she watched as Elijah's expression grew sorrowful.

"My promises to you were never false ones, Bonnie; and I mean that. If there is something that I can do— _anything—_"

Bonnie scoffed as he took her wrists into his grip, and she ripped her hands away; glaring at him angrily as his eyes seemed to sink her, further and further, into resentment.

"Let them go," she said purely, and Elijah remained silent as he watched her words. "Let your family go, Elijah, if you really mean what you say. If you expect me to believe that something like this won't happen again."

Elijah looked down at the ground, and Bonnie nodded as the deafening silence drifted between them, and she bit her lip.

"Bonnie, I did not choose my family. And… it is my duty to protect them, as I would protect you," he said gently, and Bonnie laughed in disbelief as she stared directly into his eyes.

"'Anything,' right?" she asked rhetorically, and he didn't say a word. "It… may be your duty to protect them, Elijah, and I understand that… but it is also mine to protect _myself, _and… I can't do that when I'm with you."

Elijah tucked his hands into his pockets, and furrowed his brows.

"Is this what I believe it to be, Bonnie?" he asked in an even tone, though she could tell he was boiling with emotion. "Is this…"

"I—I need time," she said softly, and without another word, she turned around, and got into the car, with Damon at the passenger seat. "I just- I need to be away, from you; from this."

She slammed the door behind her, and he considered ripping it right off.

He felt a twinge of jealousy course through him when he saw Bonnie glance at the blue-eyed vampire with deep concern, before she fastened her seatbelt, and took a long, deep breath.

Elijah stood there, motionless, as Bonnie turned on the ignition; never looking back in his direction, as she peeled off, and out into the night.

_And he was quite literally crushed._

Elijah felt powerless, as he watched the car disappear, and his fists tightened when the roar of the engine faded from his ears, as he glanced back up at the mansion that he was to call home.

_He was about to tear this home to shreds._

Elijah stalked into the mansion, and it wasn't long before he found himself in the living room, where Finn was in the middle of a screaming match with Klaus, as Rebekah and Sage tried to mediate, and Stefan watched on in clear confusion, holding his presumably broken ribs, as he lay on the ground.

Elijah pushed his way through the four, and when he came face to face with Klaus, he felt the veins at his eyes form—his skin outlined in deep red.

Before Klaus could react, he was sent crashing to the ground, as Elijah's fist collided with his jaw, in one swift motion that seemed to shake the room.

All of the voices in the house grew silent, as Klaus held his bleeding mouth, and Elijah stared at him with such wrath, everyone found it difficult to breathe.

"So, is this how it goes, Elijah? I save your bloody life, and you hit me? Where is your gratitude-" Klaus shouted, only to be interrupted by his brother, once more, as he grabbed him from the ground by the neck, and threw him roughly into a concrete wall; breaking the cement behind him, as he toppled to the ground.

Elijah took off his suit jacket, as he walked towards his brother, and began cuffing the sleeves of his shirt at his forearms, as he knelt to the ground, and picked up a white oak stake.

Stefan's eyes widened, as he watched a maniacal Elijah stop just in front of an obviously immobile Klaus, and hold the stake right to his throat, with no sense of shame at all.

"Stefan, it is better if you leave," the vampire ordered without looking in his direction. "Things will be handled from here."

The Young Salvatore struggled to his feet, and without hesitation, evacuated the home, as though it were on fire. Elijah's gaze remained on his brother, as he spoke smoothly and calculatingly.

"I asked you, Niklaus, not to betray me, and you did—_you betrayed me,_" Elijah said in a low whisper, that chilled everyone in the room. "What shall I do about that?" the vampire asked, as his eyes glowed scarlet.

_All Elijah saw was red. And when he saw red, it usually resulted in cold-blooded murder. He was convinced he was going to murder his own brother._

"I am the reason you are alive, Elijah!" Klaus coughed, as he slowly rose to his knees, and stared up at his brother. "Please do not inform me that you value your _witch _more than you care for a life of eternity with your siblings; with this _family—_"

"There _is _no family, Niklaus, can't you see?" Finn finally spoke up, and the hybrid gulped. "Mother is gone, and you killed our _Father, _too! You kill, and you hurt, and you deceive, until you get what you want. And you still believe that this is something that we should crave to be a part of?"

Klaus huffed angrily, as his eyes met Elijah's; pleading for something more than the clear disapproval and disappointment that marked his face.

He was awarded no such luck.

Elijah smacked him across the face, hard, with the stake—letting it fall to the ground, and split into a million pieces, as Klaus groaned in pain at the splinters in his chin.

Elijah turned on his heel and began to walk out, as Klaus breathed deeply, and scrunched his brows in anger.

"Where the hell are you going?" he demanded. "This is your home, Elijah—"

"I do not wish for it to be. I do not live here, anymore, Nikalus. And, so help you God, if I ever see your face again."

Elijah continued his dissent out of the room, and he was halted by Rebekah, who had a stream of tears falling from her eyes, as she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and began crying wildly, as she begged him not to go.

"Please, Elijah, don't—I need you," the blonde wept onto his chest, and he stood stoically, as her to have her goodbye, before finally pulling himself out of her grip. "Don't make me choose between you and Nikalus."

Rebekah's eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were pink as she desperately tried to stop her tears from falling. She was ultimately unsuccessful as they pooled on her face.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, and Elijah stroked his thumb over her chin, before letting his hand fall away, and shaking his head.

"I love you," he said. "Kol, too. Make sure he knows it."

Rebekah cupped her hands over her mouth, and erupted into a sob, as Elijah sent Finn and Sage one final glance, and then walked out of the room, and out of the place that he once called home, forever.

As he slammed the front door behind his back, and headed to his car, he felt a bit of water forming at his eyes, just as he got in.

He sat there, for a while, just gripping the steering wheel, and thinking of just what had occurred within the past minutes.

_He nearly killed Klaus. He said his goodbyes to Finn, Rebekah, and Kol. He'd lost Bonnie._

The weight of everything seemed to fall on him, all at once, but he tried to graciously keep his composure, as he pressed his foot to the gas, and sped away, as far as he could.

_He tried, but he couldn't. He tried, so very hard._

* * *

><p>"Judgy—" Damon began, as the girl stared at the road before her, blankly, with tears trickling down her cheeks.<p>

He didn't know what to say, as her hands gripped the wheel so tightly, he was sure her knuckles were going to burst. She'd been quiet for the past five minutes, as she drove aimlessly, and he was beginning to worry.

_He'd already been worrying._

"You have a concussion—I can tell, Bonnie," he said in a low voice. "Just let me drive—"

"No!" she shouted instantly, and Damon pursed his lips. "I just—I need to do something, Damon. I have to do something."

"Then drive to a hospital! Or stop the car," he ordered, as he gazed at her weakly. "Pull over and talk to me! I need to see that you're okay—"

"I'm not okay," Bonnie replied immediately, as she shook her head. "But I can't—I can't stop, and I can't go to a hospital. My Dad—he'll get the bill in the mail, and he'll ask me all of these questions," she said shakily, and Damon sighed.

"The boarding house?"

"I don't—I don't want Stefan to see me like this, again. I don't want anyone to see me."

"Then… we'll go to your house, Bonnie. You can put up one of those fancy witchy juju spells to block everyone out, and… it'll be okay."

Bonnie remained silent, as she contemplated Damon's words for minute, while she drove.

He was right, for once. Doing anything was better than driving, right now, with the way her body was feeling. She felt as though a ton of bricks were continuously collapsing over her shoulders, and her head was just killing her.

"Fine," she agreed, and Damon breathed in relief when Bonnie made a sharp turn towards her street, and he sat back further into his seat.

His eyes never escaped her, though, as she stared forward, and his eyes traveled over the scrapes and bruises that were present all over her body.

_She looked like hell. And after that talk with Elijah, he was sure she felt like it, too._

Bonnie pulled into her driveway, merely two minutes later, though, and silently got out of the car, as Damon slowly followed behind, still feeling just as weakly as he did before.

_Honestly, he felt even worse. He convinced him that the only reason he was able to endure it was because he imagined what Bonnie was feeling surmounted his own pain._

_He put himself in her shoes, for once, and damn, were they tough to walk in._

Once they got to the front door, Bonnie fumbled for her keys in her pocket, and then inserted them into the lock. When she walked in, she glanced at Damon, who stood quietly on the other side of the invisible barrier—watching her intently, as she stared right back, hesitantly.

Her bottom lip was bloody, as it quivered involuntarily, and he tucked his wounded hands into his torn pockets, as he tilted his head.

"I can go home," he suggested, in an easy tone. "I don't hate to… be here if you don't want me to—"

"Damon, come in," Bonnie reassured, and he felt as a loss for words, as Bonnie widened the door before him, and never dropped the gaze between them. "Please."

Damon didn't say a word, as he walked past the threshold, and into the Bennett household, that he'd never quite experienced in his entire life.

Bonnie quickly shut the door behind him, and she seemed to be shivering, as she wrapped her arms around herself, and walked quickly up the steps.

"Bonnie, wait," he said softly, and the girl began running, as her feet touched the ground, and he exhaled softly.

_This wasn't going to be fun. Not one bit._

When Damon finally made his way into Bonnie's room, he was shocked to see her busily running around and grabbing items, as she stuffed them into an oversized bag, and breathed deeply.

"Witchy… What are you doing?" he asked, and she looked up at him with a pain-stricken face, and sorrowfully shook her head.

"I can't stay here, Damon. I can't—I need to go," she said abruptly, as she pushed him out of the way, and headed into the drawer behind him. "I need to get out of Mystic Falls."

"And go where?" he questioned simply. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll figure it out," she gulped, as she stuffed a stack of t-shirts in, and struggled to zip the bag completely shut.

She finally gave up, and left it half open, as she dragged the bag towards her door, and Damon finally gained enough strength to stop her in her tracks.

"Bonnie, just… think about this," he reasoned, and she blinked slowly as the tears streamed down her face, and Damon's big blue eyes drowned against hers. "You're… stronger than this. You know you are."

Bonnie wiped her nose with the back of her hand, and Damon rose a hand, cautiously, to her face. Her breathing stopped when his thumb grazed her jaw, as did his, almost simultaneously.

"I'm not," she said, as she let out a sad laugh. "I never wanted any of this."

"None of us did, but that doesn't mean that you get to chicken out, and run away from it all. You've faced things—worst things—before, Bonnie. You've been broken. And every time… you picked yourself right back up, again. Pick yourself up, Bonnie. I know you; I know you can."

"And what if I can't? What if this is it? What if... I fail, and I can't be who everybody expects me to be, anymore? What if I still wanna leave?"

Damon stood there silently, as he contemplated her words. Her normally vibrant green eyes were dull, with surefire sadness, as she held it all in, as she always did.

_She was always the one who held everything in. He was always the one who lashed out. What a difficult pair they truly seemed to be._

"Then, if you want to leave... I'll... go with you," Damon said surprisingly, and Bonnie's brows rose. "We'll skip town, go somewhere far, far, away. Where they haven't even heard of hybrids, and Originals, and all things supernatural. It'll be... like a permanent roadtrip. Just me and you- if you can handle the idea of tolerating me, forever. Something tells me you can't, so... we might be better off here, trying to fix you."

Bonnie felt a gentle smile form at her lips, and Damon bit back his own, as he gazed at her admiringly.

She was wrong; quite possibly the strongest woman he knew, and after today, he was sure that they saw each other in an all new light. They'd been to hell and back together, and things had changed.

_They'd changed in more ways than one._

"I... appreciate that," she nodded, and Damon only gazed back at her, in return. "I really do."

"No problem, Judgy," he said gently. "What are _friends _for?" he asked rhetorically, and she inhaled a deeped when he dropped his hand.

The tension only increased when he stopped touching her, coincidentally.

Bonnie impulsively turned away, as she over to her mirror, and gazed at the bloody but not broken frame, as it stood before her. She'd never looked worse in her life, and with the headache, she could barely see straight.

Bonnie stumbled, and in a flash, she felt his arms around her waist, holding her protectively, as he stood right behind her. She glanced at the mirror, and Damon was looking back at her, with steady eyes, as well.

He was bruised and bloody, too- much worse than she was, as the wounds had yet to heal, all over his body, and his chest had deep cuts all over it.

They'd both survived the battle. She only hoped they would conquer the war.

"I can do a spell," she suggested softly, as she turned to face him. "Make us both brand new."

Damon shook his head in opposition, as he studied her closely.

"No way, Witchy. Last thing I need is you passing out in the middle of your rug, because overexertion. "I'll help you... the old-fashioned way."

Bonnie's eyes widened, as Damon's fangs suddenly enlongated, and he biy deeply into the flesh of wrist; drawing the blood, and finally holding it before her. She gazed at him, confused, and Damon weakly rolled his eyes.

"Bonnie, it'll help. Trust me. You need it, and we can't take any chances."

Bonnie gulped, as she stared at the deep red liquid dripping from his skin, and down his forearm, as he held it carefully towards her.

_This blood could save her life; was she really going to be so foolish not to take it?_

Bonnie slowly gripped Damon's arm, and he watched on in silence, as the girl eyed the blood, cautiously, for what seemed like a century.

Bonnie finally curled her lips, and placed them to Damon's skin, slowly letting his blood trickle onto her tongue, as she licked the wound carefully, still testing the waters.

The taste was bitter, naturally, as it slid down her throat, and she had to fight her body's natural reaction, as it tried to make her spit it back out.

_She wouldn't._

Because even with as bitter as it tasted, there was something _intoxicating _about it, as the blood seeped into her mouth, and slowly, but surely, filled her veins with life, and energy.

She looked into Damon's eyes, and he seemed to be entranced, as well, as her lips continued to press to his wrist; sucking the very life out of him, as his eyes suddenly became heavy.

Bonnie stopped; swallowing her last gulp, and wiped her mouth, as his blue eyes blinked sleepily, though she was starting to feel rejuvanated already.

"Thank you," she said shyly, and Damon nodded, as Bonnie let his hand fall, and he backed up towards her bed.

He sat down at the edge of it, and she suddenly realized he wasn't healing as quickly as he normally did.

_He had been drained nearly of all of his blood. He needed more, immediately, if he were gonna make it through the night._

The thought of running to a hospital or even the boarding house, was terrifying, enough. She needed to help him- _she needed to do the unthinkable._

Bonnie slowly walked towards a dazed and clearly lightheaded Damon, as her heart began to beat, uncontrollably. He tilted his head to look up at her, once she stood directly in front of him, and Bonnie inhaled a deep breath, before holding her wrist before him.

Damon's look of confusion only deepened, but she didn't falter, as she stood there fiercely, with determination in her eyes.

"Drink," she ordered, and his eyes widened. "You... have to. You're not healing."

Damon opened his mouth up in protest, but the pain shot through, immediately; stopping his very words he wanted to speak.

_Maybe she was right._

Damon, then, took Bonnie's hand into his own, and she ignored the slight sparks of electricity that ran through her skin, when his fingers clutched her, delicately. She shut her eyes, as she suddenly felt anxious, as she awaited the feeling of his fangs against her skin.

The last time they'd done this, it was against her will, as Damon tried to kill her, while Emily Bennett had possessed had body. She couldn't quite remember the experience, but she recalled it being painful. She'd felt so weak afterwards, and she often wondered how Elena allowed Stefan to feed on her blood, voluntarily. It was, in every sense of the word, draining.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked, again, and Bonnie's eyes shot open to meet his. "Because-"

"You need it," she cut in, and he grew quiet. "It's because... you need it."

Damon nodded, though he breathed callously, before he licked his lips and placed them to her arm. Bonnie didn't close her eyes, this time, as she watched on in a sick sense of fascination and fufillment, when his fangs rose, again, and finally bit into her tender skin.

She winced shortly, but slowly regained herself, as she the blood steadily flowing from her arm, and into his mouth. Damon held onto her wrist, even tighter, as he drank her and Bonnie studied his eyes, as the prominent red veins shot up, all over his face. Damon growled hungrily, and Bonnie inhaled as she pushed her skin against his mouth, even harder. He seemed as he couldn't get enough of it, quite frankly, and that was when she made another concious decision.

Bonnie swiftly pulled her wrist away from his mouth, and Damon watched as she slowly took a seat next to him, her eyes following his slowly illuminated ones, all the while.

Bonnie slowly moved her hair away from her neck, as she tilted her head, and she saw Damon's eyes flash to red, though he held back.

"Is it... easier if you just-"

He nodded in affirmation, and after a long sigh, so did she. The neck had always been the best spot.

"Okay," she breathed gently. "Okay."

Damon moved in closer, and his hands snaked around her throat, before he buried his face against her shoulder. Breathing in the sweet aroma that infiltrated his senses, it began to overtake him, completely.

Bonnie trembled when his teeth grazed along her neck, and the sensation that ran through her when he finally bit her was quite different than the feeling at her wrist.

It felt almost euphoric, as Damon clutched his hands around her waist, and proceeded to drink, much more easily, from her neck. A moan escaped her lips, surprising Damon, and most definitely herself, as his fingers gripped her so tightly, he may have accidentally bruised her even more.

Bonnie wasn't sure when it happened, but she landed on her back, against her soft, burgundy comforters, with Damon above her. He continued to drink for a bit, when suddenly, the fangs had retracted. Simple kisses were being strung along her neck, as she lay there feeling somehow, elated by it all.

Damon's tongue was slowly licking the wound, but also her ear, and she hadn't known when that started, at all. His lips peppered kisses down the nape of her neck, and over her collar, and her breathing quickly felt erratic when she realized this was going further and further.

_And she hadn't been doing a damn thing to stop it._

Bonnie's arms found their way around his shoulders, and her toes curled as he continued- her heart habitually spiking each time his fingers ran through her messy hair, and over her skin.

_What the hell were they doing?_

Bonnie suddenly jerked away, and Damon stopped immediately; rolling onto his back, as Bonnie sat up quietly, and avoided his eyes. No words in the world could describe her sense of confusion.

She needed to get a hold of herself. Now.

"We should probably shower," she suggested, and Damon's eyes widened. "Seperately. We should shower, seperately," Bonnie corrected, feeling her face flush to red. "I'll... get you some of my Dad's things to change into," she offered, as she hopped off of the bed.

"Cause that's not weird at all," he said smoothly, and she firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, you can't sleep in that," she pointed out, as his navy blue dress shirt was destroyed beyond repair, with rips, tears, blood all over it. His tie still hung loosely at his neck, and his black pants were the only article not messed up too badly.

"I sleep naked," Damon offered, as he stood up, setting his eyes on hers; she squirmed a little bit. "Are you alright with that?"

Bonnie huffed, feeling his eyes coursing all over her body.

"It's a good thing you're sleeping on the couch, then," she snapped back, and he sent her a signature Damon-like smirk, that unfortunately melted her down to the core. "I'll get you a towel."

Bonnie quickly turned on her heel, to exit the room, and Damon called her attention, just before she could make a much needed escape.

"Hey," he said, and she turned back around to glance at him, noticing a sense of realness in his eyes. "Thank you," Damon said softly. "You saved my life, and... I officially owe you one."

Bonnie didn't respond, but she felt something- something _foreign _coming over her, as she mindlessly followed her body, and appeared before him, once more.

Before he could say a word, she had her arms around him; embracing him in an actual hug, as he sighed against her shoulder, and wrapped her in, just as tightly.

Bonnie savored the feeling of warmth, as her head landed against his chest. For the second time in her life, she felt truly safe in the arms of someone who could _actually _protect her.

_The only other man who'd given her these feelings once, was Elijah._

Her head felt dizzy, and this time, not from the concussion, as Damon wrapped his arms around her tighter, and slowly but surely, planted a deep kiss on the top of her head.

_The same way Elijah always had; the same way only Elijah had._

And it was in that moment, as she found herself within Damon's embrace, that her mind vollied between the vampire before her, and the vampire in her memory.

Ocean eyes turned to charcoal, chocolate hair turned raven, and black suits morphed to black tees, as her feelings for the two slowly morphed into one, giant lake of emotion that she was, inevitably, drowning in.

She cared for them both; she felt for them both, and if she were quite honest? Her yearning for both was very apparent, too.

Damon and Elijah had equally consumed her mind; they had equally consumed her heart.

And for Bonnie Bennett, this state of emotion was new.

It was insane, reckless, and indecisive, as she peered into Damon's eyes, and _felt _herself aching for Elijah. It was shameful, confusing, and downright frustrating, as she tried to imagine Elijah, but could only _desire _Damon.

She'd finally admitted to herself, what she struggled with for so long, as Damon's hands caressed her waist, and she closed her eyes to feel Elijah's touch.

_She'd fallen for them both-she wanted, breathed, lived, and protected both men, because they had both forged a place in heart. Damon, with his snarky words, and Elijah, with his noble ways._

They couldn't have been more different, but they made her feel the same. They made her feel shy, intense, enamored, and hungry. They each made her feel like a seperate part of herself was opening up; the person that she already was, with Damon, versus the person that she wanted to be, with Elijah.

_One pulled her back, while the other held her forward- both with equal restraint. And Bonnie? Well, she was, without a doubt, in too deep to stop it._

_She cursed herself when she realized that she didn't want to, either. She didn't want to stop this, at all._

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Much more Bamon, this time around, but don't worry, if you're Team Bonlijah; things are far from over ;) I am actually thrilled at the reactions I've been getting in my reviews- I really like that the majority of you still can't choose! I wanted to make Bonnie's indecision believable, and I hope to build on that, as the story goes on. What do you think of Bonnie and Damon sharing blood? There will be some complications, when it comes to that... and what about Bonnie's words for Elijah? What do you think will happen when they see each other next? As always, thank you all SO much for reading. Whether you're a Bonlijah or Bamon or BOTH fan, I appreciate every single of you! :) xo


	8. Guns and Horses

**Guns and Horses**

She wasn't sure just how long she'd last in this car, but she thanked the heavens when she finally made it to her exit, and veered off of the interstate.

Bonnie sighed as her hands gently turned up the volume to the radio, and she let herself drown in the thoughts that had plagued her over the past couple of hours, while she made this trip all by herself.

She may have been lonely but she wasn't alone, with all the words that were running through her head.

It was a long story, sort of, how she got here, and she never stopped going through the scenario over and over, again.

_She was doing this for him, whether she liked to admit it or not. She did a lot for him, and she was beginning to believe that it meant much more to her than she cared to acknowledge._

Bonnie stared straight ahead as she retrieved her thermos from the cup holder, and took a long sip of her herb infused coffee. It had been her secret to staying awake all these hours, as she seamlessly drove up the east coast, without resting at all.

She didn't want to take any breaks; she just wanted to get this over with.

She shivered a bit, as she turned on the heat, and noticed the way her breath floated in the air, as she waited for the warmth to kick in.

It was definitely colder here than it was in Virginia. It was quieter, too. She passed plenty of small towns, and even tinier businesses, as she observed her surroundings. Something about being here scared her, but calmed her, all at once.

Maine had everything that she believed Elijah was looking for.

The scenic beauty was astounding, as Bonnie caught glimpses of the water and the mountains every so often, as she drove. The smell was all natural, as the scent of pine trees infiltrated her senses each time she saw a forest.

This place was gorgeous and it was simple; he voiced his need for these types of elements to be in his life, once before, and she began to wonder if he had this place in mind when he mentioned it to her.

Maine could bring him the type of peace that Virginia never could. Maine could be his sanctuary.

As for what scared her? Confronting Elijah, at all, naturally.

Seeing him wasn't something she planned on doing for a very long time, to be honest, but her plans of avoidance were quickly changed the next morning, by someone in special need of her help.

Someone who didn't deserve it, but would surely ask for it, anyhow.

_Bonnie snuggled deeply against his body, as he held her tightly around the waist- eyes still shut, as they both tried their best not to acknowledge the morning sunshine._

_With her back to his firm chest, and his soft hands at her torso, she felt safe. She knew she wasn't ever the type of girl to need a guy's protection, but it felt nice, anyway._

_She didn't plan this; the cuddling together, or even the touching at all, but he successfully convinced her that being closer to him throughout the night would help her to feel better._

_She reluctantly agreed, just so long as he didn't sleep completely naked. He kept on his boxers, just for her._

_It was nice to pretend that this moment on her couch was just plain normal._

_It was nice to pretend that they could be normal._

_As Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, she gazed at the light that peeked through the curtains, and illuminated her entire living room._

_It'd been ages since she actually got a good night's sleep, but she wasn't about to thank him for that. It'd be in her best interest to not even tell him this was the nicest feeling in the world; that he was the nicest person for staying with her, just when she needed it the most._

_"Go back to bed, Judgy," he suddenly murmered into her ear. "We have the entire day to think."_

_Bonnie wanted to pummel him for-being him, naturally- and for having the nerve to tell her what to do, but she didn't. She decided to beat him with his very own snark, instead._

_"But that's not enough time to figure out the best way to get you out of my house."_

_Damon scoffed as he settled into the couch even more, and breathed softly._

_"Ouch, that's cold," he said softly, and Bonnie shrugged. "Did you mean out of your house, or out of your dreams?" he asked, and Bonnie flipped her body over to face him; making even less space between them, as she stared into his sleepy eyes._

_"You're a jerk. You know that, right?"_

_Damon smiled genuinely, and Bonnie couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach starting, as he placed a palm to her cheek, and stroked it softly._

_"I am," he admitted, and she nodded in agreement. "But not today. Today, I promise to take it a little easy on you. You had a rough night, kiddo."_

_Bonnie remained quiet as his hand continued to run along her jaw, and his eyes penetrated hers. This was probably the most intimate moment she'd ever shared with someone, in her entire life, and she still couldn't believe that it was Damon Salvatore, of all beings._

_Damon was the one to keep her sane. Damon was the one to keep her whole._

_"You don't need to baby me, Damon," she said softly. "You know what I'm capable of. You know I can handle myself."_

_"I know," he replied, as he seemed to move in closer, and her breath got caught in her chest. "But I also know that what happened to you last night... it was tough, and maybe... maybe it's not so bad for somebody to have your back, every once in a while."_

_Bonnie didn't respond, and she felt Damon's hand slide over her waist, in a gentle and comforting way, while she continued to look into his eyes. There was something-something breathtaking- about the way he was looking at her, and she couldn't quite pinpoint why. _

_She was sure she looked a wreck; an absolute mess, actually, but he didn't seem to mind, at all. He'd seen her at bad. He'd been there at her worst. He'd been there for it all, and nothing seemed to scare him off, yet. _

_Nothing she said or did could turn him away. And honestly? She was thankful for that. But it scared her, nonetheless._

_"I heard about Elena," she said softly, and Damon let out a sigh. "Are you gonna be alright?"_

_"I've been through worse. And I'm the eternal stud," he answered jokingly, and she sneered._

_"Seriously? You got your heart broken, and it's all still fun and games, to you. I wish I could be the same."_

_Damon was quiet for a second, and Bonnie knew she struck a nerve once his gaze turned serious._

_"She wasn't the first girl to break my heart. And I'm idiot if I think she'll be the last."_

_Bonnie frowned at that, as she watched his expression shift, and she furrowed her brows._

_"Why do you say that?" she asked. "That she 'won't be the last?'" _

_Damon laughed bitterly, as he stopped the movement of his hand along her side, and looked straight into her curious eyes._

_"Have you met me, Judgy? I am perpetually heartbroken. I don't think I've ever not been."_

_"So, what?" Bonnie challenged, as she sat up. "You're just gonna let the cycle begin? You're not gonna try and stop it, Damon?"_

_"It's already begun, Bonnie," he said simply, and she pursed her lips tightly, as he sat up, too. "How do I stop something that I've already lost control of?"_

_Bonnie didn't respond as he stared at her strongly, and she felt the meaning of his words running up and down her spine. If he didn't say it out loud, she didn't have to acknowledge it._

_If he didn't say that he was talking about her, she still had reason to believe that he wasn't._

_He couldn't be; she couldn't let him ruin everything._

_The doorbell rang, as if on cue, and she breathed a sigh of relief, although it was 7 A.M. Bonnie was never the one to talk about her feelings, and for a long time, Damon hadn't, either. A joyous interruption was just what they needed._

_It was too early for these kind of dramatics._

_"That's probably Caroline. Or Stefan. Or maybe Elena," Bonnie babbled, as she sprung to her feet, not entirely sure, herself._

_All she knew was that someone was here, and they were going to save her from a really intense conversation that she was just was not ready to have._

_And thank god for that._

_But when she opened up and glanced at her visitor, she wanted to slam the door, right back in their face._

_"Rebekah?" both she and Damon asked in unison, and the blonde hugged her arms around her body tightly, as she glanced between the two of them, unamused._

_"Ew," she commented, as she saw Damon shirtless, and Bonnie's ruffled hair. "Please tell me you two aren't having sex, already. The sun is barely up," she noted, and Bonnie let out a heavy sigh._

_"Jealous, Bex?" Damon asked, and Rebekah's gaze hardened, as did Bonnie's._

_"We're not having sex," Bonnie snapped. "Now, what the hell do you want?"_

_Rebekah stared deeply into Bonnie's eyes, and rolled her tongue over her teeth. _

_"Elijah is gone," she replied plainly, and Bonnie felt her stomach drop as the words floated into her ears. "And I need your help to find him."_

_Damon scoffed loudly as he made his way to the door, and came face to face with Rebekah, boldly._

_"And what the hell makes you think we give a damn about what happens to your brother? You remember last night, right? When you nearly killed us?"_

_Rebekah didn't falter, as the blue-eyed vampire stared at her coldly, and she folded her arms over her chest._

_"I know that you don't," she spat back, as her eyes met his, then almost immediately diverted to Bonnie's. "But she does. You didn't really think she did that spell, last night, just to save you, did you?" Rebekah asked viciously. "Ms. Bennett has an agenda."_

_Before Damon could answer, Bonnie was between the two, and staring at Rebekah firmly, as she finally found the words to say just what was on her mind._

_"Elijah isn't my problem anymore," she said flatly. "He's yours. And if he left because your family betrayed him, then so be it. You all deserve to rot in hell, as far as I'm concerned."_

_Bonnie made a motion to slam the door, and Rebekah stopped her, with a firm palm, as she held it wide open._

_She wasn't going to go away that easily._

_"And you would let him suffer, alone, because of the mistakes that Niklaus and I made? You know damn well he doesn't deserve that, Bonnie. You have to do something."_

_"That's where you're wrong, Rebekah. I don't have to do anything- I never had to. But I did what I did last night to save the people that I care about."_

_"Elijah included," Rebekah said, and Bonnie didn't reply. "Deny it all you want, Witch, but you care for him, just as much as I do. And we both know that he left because of you."_

_"Because of me?!" Bonnie shrieked. "You're supposed to be his family, and you all hurt him!" Bonnie erupted. "How do I have anything to do with that?"_

_Rebekah licked her teeth, and blinked heavily as the brunette stood before her._

_"Because we didn't break his heart; you did," Rebekah answered, and Bonnie grew silent. "He hurts just like the rest of us, Bonnie; sometimes, even worse. He left... because he lost you; it didn't have a lick to do with this family."_

_Bonnie inhaled deeply, and she watched as Rebekah trembled quietly, before placing a hand over her mouth. She immediately felt her heart racing as she watched the blonde struggling to find the words to say as she stood there, foolishly, but bravely all the same._

_"You know what? I'm sorry, Bonnie- I truly am for helping Nik when he sought to harm you... But, all I want is brother back," Rebekah said slowly, and Bonnie remained with a stone face. "I just want my family to be whole, again."_

_"And then what, Rebekah? You continue to wreak havoc, and ruin the rest of our lives right after that? I'm sorry, but I don't trust you-"_

_"Then trust him,"Rebekah said, as she suddenly pulled a leatherbound book out of her pocketbook and handed it to Bonnie. "Trust the fact that he would never conspire with us to hurt you. Trust the fact that although the rest of us may be schemers, Elijah is not. And he doesn't deserve to be alone, because of us. Especially not on his birthday."_

_Bonnie glanced down at the book, and by the time she looked back up, Rebekah was gone._

_She ran her thumb along the leather bind, but she didn't move, as Damon shut the door in front of them, and rolled his eyes heavily._

_"Cue the waterworks, because she's full of it, Bonnie. You don't believe any of that, do you?" he asked roughly, and Bonnie didn't reply. "He screwed you over,"Damon said bluntly. "You don't honestly believe he's innocent in all of this, right?"_

_Bonnie fingered the necklace Elijah had given her, as it lay on her chest, while she braved his icy stare, and inhaled a deep breath. Her fingers clutched tightly around the book._

_"It's none of your business what I think," Bonnie replied lowly._

_Damon threw his hands up in the air angrily, and stared her deeply in the eyes._

_"You're kidding, right? You're gonna just do a spell to find him because Rebekah cried a few crocodile tears? What the hell are you thinking, right now?"_

_"I'm thinking that he'd do it, for me," she said, and Damon pursed his lips tightly. "I'm thinking that... I can't just pretend that I don't care what happens to him when I do; I care, Damon- so much, and it hurts. It hurts, a lot."_

_Damon stared at her silently, and he folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. _

_"You're not doing this-"_

_"I'm not Elena," she interrupted, with a firm finger. "So don't you dare think of telling me what to do," she shot back, and Damon grew silent._

_The two stared at each other, in what felt like a stand-off, as Bonnie tried to sift through her own thoughts, while Damon compiled his own, into reasons why she had formally lost her mind._

_She wasn't backing down, but neither was he._

_"You do this everytime, Judgy," he said in a rough voice. "You just... give everybody a chance to hurt you. Everybody hurts you, because you don't know how to turn your back on anyone! You don't know how to let people get what they deserve. You don't know how to just forget people," he spat, and Bonnie felt her tears rim her eyes, though she stopped them. _

_The look on Damon's face was pure defeat as he glanced at her, and Bonnie bit her lip. She wasn't going to break; she promised herself that much._

_"Because once I care about someone, I don't stop caring about them!" she exclaimed, as he began to walk away from her. "Once you're in my heart, you stay there. I just... I can't let the people that I care for suffer. I can never put myself first. It's... always been my curse."_

_Damon stopped, and turned to face her, as she clutched onto Elijah's journal tightly, though her nerves were racing. His were, too, to be honest._

_He was angry at her; angry that she'd even think of saving this person who didn't deserve it, in his opinion. But anger subsided when he realized she'd done it for him, too. _

_He probably hurt Bonnie the most, of all the people in her life, and yet, she'd given him another chance to turn things around. She'd saved his life, when he didn't deserve it, either._

_Just who the hell was he to tell her what to do?_

Bonnie bit her lip, as she thought about what happened next, while she gripped her fingers tighter at the wheel.

_"You know why I say this, right? Because I don't want you to get hurt, again. I don't want anyone to hurt you... Not even me. I think about it everyday- how much I put you through, and I hate myself for it. I honestly do."_

_Bonnie felt the deep sincerity dripping from his voice, as his fingers crept along her forearms, and she swallowed hard._

_"I can protect myself. I can also make my own decisions. There's nothing to worry about, Damon."_

_Damon's hands dropped as his gaze hardened, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, in obvious annoyance._

_"I just... I don't understand why you won't let anyone care about you, Bonnie! I'm trying, so hard, right now; harder than I've ever tried, for anyone. So, why the hell are you pushing me away?"_

_This girl and her "do-good-always" attitude could be so fucking tiresome, sometimes._

_"I don't want to talk about this, Damon," she said coldly. "Can we please just stop talking about this?"_

_"Suit yourself, Judgy," he said with a bit of a bite to his voice. "But I'm not going to stop looking out for you. I physically can't, at this point. Just... don't get yourself into something too messy that I won't be able to get you out of."_

_"You won't have to get me out of anything."_

_Damon didn't answer, but he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, as his fingers lingered on her skin much longer than they had to._

_She looked into his eyes, silently, as he looked back into hers._

_She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his fear was justifed, because if she did, she'd let him change her mind, and that's not who Bonnie was._

_She was strong, and she was brave. She was courageous, and she was determined. Damon would never be able to change that, and the quicker he accepted it, the better off they'd be._

_But that didn't change the fact that she was so irrevocably attracted to him, in all his annoying, anti-hero glory._

_The magnetic pull that she'd been feeling only increased, as his hand cautiously slid up her neck, and Bonnie found herself staring into his eyes, almost mindlessly._

_His gaze was hypnotic. His presence always engulfed her._

_"You're way too stubborn for your own good," he said, and Bonnie scoffed, as she rolled her eyes._

_"Because I don't do what you tell me to do?"_

_"Yeah," he answered honestly. "And because you're probably going to hate me, right after I do this."_

_Without another word, his lips landed against hers, and Damon felt his own surprise sending shockwaves straight through him as their mouths formed comfortably into the kiss._

Damon kissed her. And all she wanted to do was slap him, because he was ruining everything.

_She felt like she could barely breathe, as Damon pushed against her strongly, never even bothering to go slowly._

_Fuck control. Go big, or go home._

_As her tongue moved along his, and her hands collided with his chest, he pushed her, hard, against a nearby wall, never breaking lips, or stopping the lock._

What the hell happened to her, in that very moment? Why the hell did she even kiss him back?

_His hands were all over her, in an instant, as he cupped her cheeks, grabbed her waist, and trailed his fingers along her neck in the most sensual of ways. She was panting uncontrollably, as his mouth found it's a way along her jaw bone, before making it's way back to her lips._

_Bonnie's hands combed through his raven hair, wildly forming fists as he kissed her, and she could have sworn she felt her breathing stop._

_Elijah had found a way to triple her heartbeat, while Damon halted the function of her lungs._

_Her health was in a dire situation, right now._

_Their lips finally parted, but Bonnie never stopped looking at him, as she still felt the electricity running throughout her veins._

_She quickly came to her senses after her momentary lapse of judgement, it seemed. _

_"What the hell is your problem?" she spat, as she pushed, angrily, and Damon smirked as he watched her seething with anger, and her expression growing with disgust. _

_She was right back to being Bonnie; right back to hating him for his impulsiveness, predictably._

_"You shouldn't have done that," she said, as she wiped her mouth with her hand. "We shouldn't have done that."_

_"Why not?" Damon challenged, as he closed in on her, again. "Am I going to piss Elijah off, as if I care? C'mon, let's do it again, Bennett. Only this time, try not to act like you hated it so much," he said, as he grabbed her wrists._

_Bonnie roughly pulled them away, and glared into his unruly eyes. She was fuming._

_"You're pissing me off," she shot back, and he rolled his eyes, as his hands grabbed her at the face, again, and pulled her in closely._

_"Why? Because I care about you? What's so wrong with caring about you?"_

_"Because I lose every single person who does!" she shouted, and Damon grew silent as he watched the girl trembling before him. "I lose everyone, do you not get that?!"_

_Damon watched as she shook uncontrollably, and Bonnie did her best to calm herself, though the rage running through her bones was all too much to handle, right now. She was so afraid of Damon getting so close because that only meant that she'd lose him._

_She lost everything, always. And she never had much to begin with. She couldn't deal with yet another part of her heart being torn out._

_"You'll never lose me," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, and Bonnie blinked as her tears rimmed her eyes. "Never, Bonnie."_

_"You should leave," she said dismissively. "I have a spell to do."_

_Damon and Bonnie stood in silence for a long moment, before he bravely walked over to her, and took her into his arms. Bonnie remained stiff and reluctant, but she shivered when she felt Damon's hand brush back her hair. His lips lingered in front of one hers, before he drew his mouth close to her ear._

_She shook down to the core when she imagined what he'd say to her, in this very moment._

_What could he say?_

_Things had already been complicated between she and Damon before, and now they were even worse. Now, he kissed her, and like an idiot, she reciprocated. And this was all minutes after she decided she needed to do everything in her power to get Elijah back._

_Now, she needed to do everything in her power to be in control, again. _

_"Please, don't say it again," she whispered, and Damon watched as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Just leave, please," Bonnie ordered._

_"I will," he promised, and she sighed as he moved in even closer. "But when you go to see Elijah, just..." Damon began, as he ran his fingers over her flushed lips, "Just do me a favor and remember what you already have, back home. Remember that you have me."_

Bonnie stared straight ahead as she continued to drive, as the words coursed through her head.

_Remember what you already have, back home. Remember that you have me._

Surely, she hadn't forgotten already, had she?

Of course not.

The feeling of Damon's lips were something she remembered well, as she made her way up the eastern cost of the United States. She didn't forget the words he said, or the way he made her feel, either, as he put it all out on the line.

She didn't forget him at all.

_But she didn't forget Elijah, either. And the moment she completed the locator spell, she was on her way in her Toyota Prius to find him._

Saving people was what she did. And no matter what, she couldn't give up. Especially not on the first person to see her for something more than just the residential witch.

Elijah saw her for who she was; just as she had seen him.

When Bonnie pulled up to the log cabin in the woods, she exhaled nervously when she stopped the car, and turned off the ignition. According to her spell, this was the place, and she hoped her magic hadn't failed her, just yet.

She slammed the door behind her, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket, as she observed her surroundings.

The cabin was beautiful, and just off the water, as she would have expected from Elijah. The area was secluded and quiet; the perfect getaway from everyone and everything.

As her feet crunched against the leaves on the ground, the worry in her stomach began to grow.

What if he had left, already? What if he actually wasn't here?

Or worse, what if he was, and just didn't want to see her?

And just how the hell was she going to explain that Damon kissed her and she actually kissed him back? Did she even need to explain?

Bonnie sighed as she knocked the door firmly, and stuffed her hands away, to shield them from the cold, once more. It was pretty dark out, and very late to be showing up here. This was actually really rude, if she thought about it.

Elijah had come here because he wanted to be left alone, obviously, but here she was; intruding on his privacy, and imposing on his freewill. She didn't know what she'd say, or do, when she saw him, but she did know this: she knew that she was going to have a lot to think about, and even more to sort through, if and when she got him to return home.

Bonnie went to knock again, when the door opened swiftly, as she almost emitted a gasp.

His tired charcoal eyes immediately went wide, and his brown hair was messy, as he gazed at her in, what she was sure was, pure shock. Bonnie didn't say anything, as her eyes observed him, just an intently.

His strong arms, broad shoulders, and smooth chest were exposed, as he stood there in just a pair of boxers, silently.

He was as perfect and chiseled as she imagined. She hated that she even imagined it.

"Bonnie?" he asked softly, and she pursed her lips tightly, before nodding shortly.

"Elijah."

The long silence between the two was a bit overwhelming, as he stared at her like she had five heads, and she stared at him just as unsurely.

It'd been no time at all since she saw him last, but it was already awkward. It already felt like a century. It already hurt, much more than she could explain.

"You're the last person I'd expect to see here," he said, and she exhaled slowly.

"I'm the last person I'd expect to come."

"Would you like to... come in?" he asked politely, and she huffed softly.

"Not if you don't really want me to."

Elijah remained quiet for a moment, but he ultimately pushed the door even wider; never looking away from her eyes.

"I believe you know the answer to that, already."

Bonnie peered into the house, and after a moment of hesitation, walked in silently, feeling the tension in the air automatically multiply as Elijah shut the door behind them.

The cabin was small, in comparison to the mansion in Mystic Falls, but something about it was much more astounding.

It was fully furnished, with a gorgeous fireplace in the living room, and smooth floors that glistened in the light. The coziness of the design was easy to fall in love with.

Everything about this place was just perfect.

Bonnie didn't say a word, as she sat down on the couch, and looked to the ground. Elijah hesitantly sat down next to her, and she tried her best to breathe.

What the hell was she supposed to say to him, exactly? She had no idea how to start this conversation, and she hated it. She hated that she didn't know what to say around him. He always stifled her thoughts.

"Did you come all the way here to remain silent?" he finally asked, and she impulsively reached into her bag, and handed him the leatherbound book Rebekah had given her earlier.

Elijah glanced at it, confused, and Bonnie looked at him anxiously.

"I didn't read it," she said, and he looked into her eyes. "I just... used it for the locator spell. Rebekah gave it to me."

"And who made you do the spell? Rebekah forced you?" he asked, with a bite to his voice, and she gulped as she shook her head.

"No," she said honestly, and his brows furrowed. "She didn't have to force me."

Elijah leaned back against the couch, and silently opened the journal, glancing at the words on the pages, as he ran his fingers along them, slowly.

"Why didn't you read it? Surely you were tempted," he said.

Bonnie looked up from her hands, and into his eyes, curiously.

"Because it's private," she said softly, and he laughed gently. "What's so funny?"

"You're not a good liar," he answered, and she frowned. "Tell me the truth. It is not in your nature to be dishonest."

Bonnie exhaled, and looked at him, once more. She hated that he was so good at reading her. She hated that she could never lie to him.

"I was afraid of what I'd see," she said simply, and his brows furrowed. "I... was afraid to know what you were really thinking; if any of it, about me, wasn't real. Especially after... everything that happened... I... didn't want to find out that this was fake."

Elijah hesitantly lifted his hands, and Bonnie watched as they slowly neared her, in quiet calculation. The moment they touched her cheeks, she winced, and looked away. He never dropped them, though, and after several moments with cupped hands around her cheeks, she finally looked up into his eyes.

This was the moment she was afraid of; the moment where Elijah would touch her, and every thought she'd built up on her way here would go straight to hell.

She'd convinced herself that she was only doing this because she cared about him; not because she wanted a resurrection of what they once had. She'd told herself that he would be angry, and cold and he would make this easy; but instead he was receptive, and warmer than ever. And he was making this all too hard.

_She told herself that it was okay to kiss Damon, because things between she and Elijah were probably over, even if she did find a way to bring him back home._

But she lied; because it wasn't okay, and things were far from over. They always were.

"It's not," he said slowly, and her eyes followed his. "None of this is fake, Bonnie. And I'm sorry that my family made you feel so. I'm sorry that I didn't give you enough of a reason to believe me. My biggest regret is allowing you to question how I really feel."

Bonnie bit her lip, and Elijah ran his thumb along her jaw.

He was right; she questioned him because she felt like she didn't know him, as well as she would have liked to. Elijah was still the great unknown in her life, and it had now become clear that all it took was one moment of pain to shatter everything that they had built, between them.

It didn't take much to break them, and that terrified her.

"I want you to have this," Elijah said, as he handed the journal back over to her, and Bonnie opened her mouth in protest. "I want you to know everything. I wish to keep nothing from you, Bonnie."

She glanced down at the leather book, and breathed slowly as her fingers caressed the cover, before she looked back at him.

"I can't do that, Elijah. I shouldn't- these are your thoughts-"

"That I wish to open up to you," he said smoothly, and she bit her lip. "I can be as open to you as you'd like, Bonnie. I want nothing but the truth between us, from now on. It's the only thing I crave-"

"Then tell me this," she interrupted, and Elijah shut his lips to allow her the chance to speak. "Am I the reason you left?" she asked, and he sighed longingly. "Was it all because of me?"

Elijah looked away to the fireplace, and Bonnie immediately knew the answer she was looking for.

Rebekah was right; he didn't leave because of his family. It was her- it was all her.

"Why would you wanna be with someone who forced you into being alone?" she asked, with a bitter infliction to her voice. "And on your birthday, Elijah? A time when you should be happy, and what you feel for me has ruined that."

"You haven't ruined a thing," he spat, and she laughed incredulously. "Why do believe that, Bonnie?"

The raw honesty in his eyes, mixed with the immense guilt in hers was enough to make her break. She needed to tell him. She had no other options.

"Because I did," she shot back, as she stood to her feet, and Elijah's eyes narrowed as they watched her. "Everything's changed, Elijah, and it barely took a day."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Damon kissed me, for the first time, this morning... And somehow, I don't think it'll be the last time."

Elijah didn't say a word as he stared at her, contemplatively, and the witch planted both hands on her hips; gazing him directly in the eyes. Elijah's jaw ticked as he stood to his feet, and neared her. Bonnie didn't crumble, but she felt the intensity in his soul growing, as he appeared right before her, with a dark expression.

"You enjoyed it," he stated, rather than asked, and Bonnie bit her lip.

"I didn't want to," she answered plainly, and Elijah ran his tongue over his lips. "I don't want this to become some weird competition, Elijah. I'm not anybody's trophy; I don't need to be won over," Bonnie stated, and the vampire moved in even closer, as she looked up at him.

"But you'll allow me the honor to... _fight _for you anyway, right, Bonnie?"

Bonnie gulped at that, and sighed as she ran her fingers through her curls. The serious expression on his face never dropped, however. Elijah meant his words, and he was intent on getting his way.

"You're not fighting Damon," she said in a slick tone. "Like I said, I'm not anybody's prize to be won. I just... I feel different things for the both of you, is all. I just need time to figure it out."

"Very well," Elijah accepted, and Bonnie remained quiet. "But... why don't you stay with me, for a few days?" he asked, and her eyes grew wide. "We can... take this time to reconnect."

Bonnie scrunched her brows together, and wondered if she had just heard him correctly.

_He wanted to do what?_

"Let me get this straight," she began, as she clasped her hands before her. "I tell you that Damon and I kissed, and you want me to shack up with you, for a few days, like nothing's wrong? I don't get it-"

"Bizarre, I understand,"Elijah replied, and she nodded in agreement, before he took her hand into hers. "But it is the only proper way I can think of to help clear your mind. You know Damon, very well, Bonnie, yet there is so much more you've yet to learn about me. If you refuse to read my thoughts, how will you ever learn who I truly am?"

Bonnie bit her lip, and felt her foot tap nervously at that.

He was completely right; she had still been getting to know him, before his family so rudely ruined that, and there was no way she could make a real, true, and clear choice about things if she just shut him out, like she wanted to.

She needed to do the opposite; she needed to dive in, head first.

"Would you deny me this one request, on my birthday?" he added smoothly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break," she muttered, and he smiled admirably.

"So, you'll stay?" Elijah asked, in an optimistic tone, and Bonnie stood quiet.

Staying with Elijah meant getting to know him inside out, and quite frankly, she didn't know if she was ready for that, just yet. But would she ever be "ready?" And would she ever get to know who he truly was if she let these unfortunate circumstances pop in every time, as their untimely excuses?

She did know Damon; and now, much more than she believed she ever could have, as she remembered his tongue down her throat, and her hands sliding against his chest. But Elijah was still her mystery; and she needed to solve it.

She needed to solve the mystery, once and for all.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, and with a shaky head, she nodded; she agreed to the plan he set forward.

"Just a few days," she replied, as a soft smile coursed his lips. "And I'm telling Caroline where we are; just in case."

Elijah rose his brows as she placed her hands on her hips with finality, but he nodded at her terms. He could accept the fact that she needed to feel safe, though he knew perfectly well that she could handle herself in any situation; against him, included.

"Of course, Bonnie. I am not opposed to you feeling as comfortable as you please," he replied, as he began to walk away, but stopped just behind her, as he placed her hair over one shoulder; she exhaled longingly when his lips came upon her ear, and he whispered softly. "But trust me," he said, in a low voice. "You won't _want _to use any lifelines, when I'm done with you."

Bonnie stood paralyzed, and she let out a gentle scoff as she heard him exit the living room. She ran a hand along her neck, and clenched her teeth as she replayed his words, over and over again.

_What the hell did she just get herself into?_

A/N: What HAS Bonnie gotten her into, allowing that kiss from Damon, now a little gentle persuasion from Elijah to spend some time alone? What do you predict happens next? R&R with your thoughts! :)


	9. Weightless

**"Weightless**

Bonnie breathed softly as she gazed at the room around her; taking in the bright rays of sunlight as they invaded her eyes.

She nestled her head against the fluffy pillow beneath her, and inhaled in the sweet and savory scent of cologne, as it infiltrated her nose.

_Elijah's bedroom. _

The Original had been enough of a gentlemen to offer her his personal space as he moved to the guest bedroom, and she couldn't thank him enough for that. All of the herbal coffee had her head spinning, and she desperately needed to sleep off the fact that she'd driven all day to see him.

As she shifted against his blanket, she felt like a tiny speck in the sea of things, against his huge mattress. She glanced at the paintings on the wall, and observed the atmosphere of everything around her.

Everything was just so neat, as Elijah organized everything to a T; and somehow, this didn't surprise her.

From the delightfully full bookshelf, to the way he aligned the objects on his dresser, he was a perfectionist. He expected greatness. He didn't settle for chaos.

Bonnie rose in bed, and leaned herself against the mahogany headboard, and sighed.

She hoped that she hadn't made a mistake coming here, and more importantly staying.

Her cell phone had been buzzing all morning with text messages from Caroline, asking her where she was, and why she wasn't answering her doorbell. Confessing to this was more nervewracking than she thought.

_"I'm in Maine. I'm here with Elijah. I just need to figure some things out," _she replied, and she imagined the look on the blonde's face as she read the revelation.

_"Wow, well that was unexpected. But I'm wishing you all of my support. Call me with deets/let me know if you need an out?"_

_"Deal," _Bonnie answered, as she typed hesitantly. _"Where's Damon?"_

_"He didn't tell you? He went to Denver with Elena to get Jeremy. After everything with Klaus, she didn't think it was safe for him anymore. Damon offered to drive with her."_

Bonnie ran her tongue along her teeth at that, and scrunched her brows.

_"Why not Stefan?" _she asked.

_"He's with Ric. Apparently he's psycho, again. And Damon's kind of weird about it, so Stefan offered to stay. I think he really just wanted to give Damon and Elena some time alone."_

_"Yeah, maybe."_

Bonnie twisted the pendant on her necklace, and bit her lip.

Should she tell Caroline that she and Damon kissed just yesterday? She didn't know if it was wise to say a thing at all.

She decided she wouldn't.

_"I'll text you later with everything," _Bonnie offered, and she nearly choked on her own breath when she read the text from Caroline that followed.

_"If you can get to it, between all the sex you'll be having. I won't wait up."_

_"You really think he's expecting to get laid?"_

_"Bonnie, really? You're staying with him, alone, in a secluded cabin in the woods. You should be having sex as we speak."_

Bonnie scoffed in disbelief, and placed her phone on the bed.

Sex with Elijah, really? Was that all Caroline thought this trip to reconnect was about?

Bonnie didn't even know there'd be _any sex, _whatsoever, to be honest. She and Elijah hadn't ever discussed their sexual lives-or her lack thereof- because, seriously? She hadn't exactly anticipated this, or prepared for it.

Bonnie was the very last virgin left, apparently, and this situation was a bit unnerving. She didn't plan on sleeping with anyone, anytime soon, but as she knew very well that life didn't always go according to plan.

What if Elijah had another idea in mind? Or what if she did, too?

She realized that she was shaking, and she didn't need to be thinking about this, right now.

_She was getting way too ahead of herself._

Bonnie climbed out of bed, and she adjusted the buttons on the long dress shirt that she was wearing, thanks to Elijah. She didn't exactly pack a wardrobe to come here, because she didn't plan on staying.

Bonnie ruffled her messy brown hair, and made her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, at least. She hated the way she looked in the morning, but the least she could do was look presentable.

After she finished, she glanced at the huge clock on the wall, as the other chimed from the living room, to signal the top of the hour.

9 A.M- it was the perfect time for breakfast. Too bad Elijah probably had a refrigerator full of blood.

Bonnie made her way, cautiously down the hallway, however, and she wrinkled her nose in curiousity when she smelled something coming from the kitchen, as she approached it quietly.

Bonnie let out a sign of shock when she walked in to see a sight she was sure she'd never see, in her entire life: Elijah, with a frying pan in hand, making _eggs._

_He was cooking. And he was still only wearing boxers. And she was positive that her heart was now in her throat._

"I was wondering when you'd make it here, you've been awake for some time," he commented and she gazed at him in confusion until she realized how he would have known that.

"Oh, right. Supernatural hearing," she said, and he smiled softly before cracking another egg. "I'm... still getting used to the fact that you don't sleep in a suit," Bonnie added and Elijah's look filled with amusement.

"I can't be so serious all the time, Bonnie. Nobody can."

Bonnie stood there, dumbly, as her eyes rolled over his abs, and she gulped softly. Elijah slid the eggs onto a plate, and as he walked over to the table, it was only then that she realized that he cooked a fucking _continental breakfast._

Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, and fruit- it was all freshly prepared, as Elijah busily set the mugs, glasses, and dishes in place.

Was he serious?

Bonnie looked up, and she noticed the smirk on his face as he dusted off his hands, and graciously pulled out a chair- he stood behind it expectantly, and nodded in her direction.

"This is all for me?" she choked out, as she neared him, and he continued to smile.

"As if I'd do so for anybody else," he answered, and she laughed incredulously. "What?"

"This is... wow," she breathed, and Elijah didn't say a word as she finally sat down, and he pushed her in. "You're obviously trying to fatten me up. That's not very nice."

Elijah laughed at that before he sat down beside her, and folded his hands. She was trying her best to stop staring at him, but she couldn't help it; how was it even possible for someone to look this good in the morning?

His short brown hair, his light scruff around his his cheeks; everything about his face was intoxicating.

_It didn't help either that his shoulders were so broad, his skin was unbearably smooth, and that chest of his- it was probably really bad news that he didn't see it proper to wear much to bed._

"I believe it's very nice," he said softly, as she bit into a piece of bacon. "If you eat too much, perhaps you'll be too tired to move; even more exhausted to leave."

Bonnie felt her cheeks flush at that, and she inhaled a long sigh when she felt his hand slide onto her bare thigh, and give her a gentle squeeze.

She had goosebumps, easily, as his hand stayed there- brushing slightly against her skin, as he helped himself to a cup of coffee with the other.

Bonnie breathed softly, and turned to look into his charcoal eyes that were transfixed on the table.

Was he completely oblivious to what he was doing to her, exactly?

"So, what do we have planned, today?" Bonnie asked, as she tried her best not to focus on just how hot her skin was becoming just from his touch.

"I figured we could go into town, and go on a bit of an exploration. I take it you've never been here, before?" he asked, and she laughed.

"I've never been anywhere, Elijah. Except for New York, that one time," she said, and the vampire smiled gently at the memory. "What's there to do in town?"

"There are plenty of boutiques. And seeing as you failed to pack much of anything, you're going to need some clothes... though, if I'm honest... I am not opposed to seeing you in my dress shirt all day," he noted, and Bonnie blushed. "There's also history. And beaches. Plenty of places to dine, as well. Perhaps we'll have lunch."

"Lunch, really? First off, I don't think I'm gonna be able fit a peanut in my stomach after this," she gestured to the table. "Besides... I know that you don't really have to eat. You... don't have to keep doing this for me... I guess I just have to ask, though- does it really curb the cravings?"

Elijah glanced into her eyes in a steady way, but only sat up straighter in his chair, to answer her questions.

"That depends," he replied.

"On what?"

"On the type of vampire you're dealing with," he said, and Bonnie perked up to listen. "I, myself, have been around for quite some time, Bonnie, and there aren't many things that can tempt my appetite, at this point. The mere sight of blood barely affects me- the smell of it, too. I believe that because of my age, the cravings have stopped. So, in a sense, eating human food really does nothing at all, to me. I... eat what I like, because I enjoy it. There's nothing more to it."

Bonnie digested his words, and nodded her head silently. It made sense; Elijah's bloodlust was basically turned off, so his attitude towards food was simply because of who he was, and nothing else.

"I've never even seen your fangs, Elijah. And your eyes... they don't do that thing where they turn red, and stuff," Bonnie added, and he nodded.

"I know, and that is widely because of my control... I have to be in a state of rage, usually, for it to occur... Like when I found out what Niklaus did to you," he said softly, and Bonnie remained silent at that. "I almost never bare them, Bonnie. I have no reason to."

"So, you don't... feed on people?" she asked cautiously, and Elijah sent her a faint smile.

"You're quite curious today. Is something plaguing your mind?"

Bonnie inhaled softly, and felt a chill run through her when she remembered that night.

_When Damon fed on her blood, and she fed on his._

For some reason, she couldn't get it off of her mind and out of her head as it continuously played on loop, over and over, again. The feeling of Damon's teeth plunging into her wrist and then her neck moved her, in more ways than one. The taste of his blood as it slid into her veins, and healed her of her wounds- it was intoxicating, to say the least.

Just why couldn't she get these images out of her mind?

"I just... have an interest in it, that's all," she said.

Elijah eyed her softly, before finally letting out a deep breath, and holding onto her hand.

"I much prefer to recieve my blood from bags rather than a live source," he started. "I've... always had a problem with just feeding on my victim, and leaving them, compelled and confused, to never know just what happened to them. For that... I have offered them my blood, to help with the healing process of it all. However... the blood bond becomes all too much to handle, sometimes."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she sat up, and peered into his eyes.

"Blood bond?"

"Indeed, you've never heard of it?" he asked, and she shook her head. "It's a simple concept, quite actually, Bonnie. A bond is created when a vampire and a human share blood. The vampire feeds on the human, the human feeds on the vampire, if the times are within close proximity-say a day, of each other- and there you go; a connection has been established between the two."

"Is it like... a sire bond?"

"Well, no. A sire bond happens by chance; and it only requires the being that is turned to feel an overwhelming sense of dedication towards their 'master,' because it is their blood that has made them. But blood never has to be ingested by both beings. The sire bond can also be broken."

Bonnie breathed evenly at that.

"And the blood bond?"

"It can be blurred and weakened over time, once your contact with the vampire or human diminishes but... it never truly stops until one of you is dead. Of all the people who I have shared blood with... I still feel for them, sometimes. I feel their hurt, I understand their pain... I know when they grieve. I've... wanted to find them; be with them, for no reason I can even explain... But it does not haunt so much, anymore- I have not seen any of them since. Contact is the only way to keep it alive."

"It's like oxygen to a flame," she said blankly, and he nodded.

"Like oxygen to a flame."

Bonnie cleared her throat, and exhaled shakily as she thought about Damon, and their night at her house.

_They shared blood- he had hers, and she had his, and now, they were connected._

Worse? There was no way to break the bond that she was already beginning to feel the effects of.

Had Damon known, all along, that this would happen? Why didn't he stop her?

"It's not something you need to worry about," Elijah said reassuringly, as he took Bonnie's face into his hands, and rubbed softly. "We can connect in many other ways."

Bonnie nodded, though she felt herself looking away; desperately trying to convince herself that these thoughts about Damon were just in her head, and not because of some freaky blood bond that he failed to inform her about.

_But thinking about Damon was a task in itself, as her heartbeat quickened, and she felt herself getting hot, at the mere thought of his face._

"So, are we ready to go shopping?" she asked almost immediately, and Elijah smirked.

"Eager, are we?"

Bonnie put on her best fake smile, and rose to her feet, as she took one last bite of her toast.

"Very," she replied, and Elijah stood his feet, before clapping his hands together.

"Sure, then. We'll get ready, and we'll go."

Bonnie sighed softly, though she was shaking nervously. She needed to fight this blood bond that she had with Damon, and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

And for some reason, she believed she knew exactly how to do so.

* * *

><p>"You should probably turn the radio down," Damon said, as he sat in the passenger seat of Elena's SUV. "Or just turn it off, in general. This song is horrendous."<p>

Elena sent Damon glance before turning the volume up even higher, and putting her attention back on the road.

They'd been in the car for hours, on the way to Denver, and Damon's snark had not gone unnoticed.

"Why did you wanna drive, anyway?" he asked curiously. "You know I've got tons of miles, right?... Besides, what's the point in driving if we don't engage in some chit-chat? We've been on the road since yesterday, and you've barely said a thing. So, what gives?"

"I don't like airplanes," Elena revealed, as she kept her eyes on the highway. "I also thought it'd be a nice chance for us to talk. In private. About everything that's going on."

Damon's eyebrow rose as he sat up straighter, and pursed his lips.

"Okay, so talk. What's on your brain, Warrior Princess?"

"You and Bonnie," she said sharply, and Damon inhaled deeply. "Damon, I-"

"Don't even start, Elena," he warned with a firm finger. "Last I checked, you rejected me. That means that you don't get to do this anymore; give me your opinion on something that I never asked about."

"Just because I... was honest... doesn't mean I can't give you my opinion, Damon. I worry about you, okay? I just... I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt how?" he asked, with a bit of a bite to his voice. "Did she say something to you?"

"She didn't have to, Damon. I-I just knew-after everything that happened that night with Klaus that you'd just... rebound to the first girl who gave you some attention."

Damon's brows furrowed, as he let out a gentle scoff.

"You did _not _just say that-"

"I did, Damon; I did. Because you know it's true. You're doing what you always do, and I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna allow it with my best friend. I won't. She's already confused about the Elijah thing, she doesn't need you doing this to her."

There was a long silence in the car as Damon soaked in Elena's words, and she remained quiet, all the while.

She wasn't completely wrong.

Damon wasn't exactly known as a sitting duck when it came to women, as he frequently bounced back, forth, and all over the place.

And he'd done this all his life.

He never really took the time out to get over one interest before pursuing another, and as a result, his heart was all types of fucked up.

Was dragging Bonnie into his messy situation really going to cause more harm than good, despite the fact that he believed what he felt was real?

"She's my best friend, Damon," Elena spoke softly, though her brown eyes never parted from the road. "I know her."

"So, I suppose she told you about our kiss, yesterday?" he asked, and Elena"s eyes widened immediately. "The fact that she actually _liked _it?"

"You can't just go around kissing everyone while you figure yourself out, Damon. She's deserves more than that, and you know it."

"And you don't think I can be the guy to give her that?" he asked angrily.

"Elijah _is _the guy to give her that," Elena argued. "You can't be what Bonnie wants, Damon- I know first hand-"

"No, Elena. What you 'know' is that I couldn't be the better man for _you. _I couldn't change for _you, _and somehow, even after you've let me go, you're still upset about it. You're upset that instead of really having a choice, I _gave _you one; I gifted you with the perfect opportunity to go back to Stefan."

"That's not what this is about, Damon-"

"Isn't it, though, Elena? Does it really make you sick to believe that who I want to be doesn't revolve around you, anymore? That somebody else actually sees me for who I am, and hey, they actually kind of accept it?"

Damon watched as a flood of tears filled Elena's eyes, and she suddenly pulled the SUV over to the side of the road, as she erupted into a sobbing fit.

He instantly felt like the worst person in the world as he watched Elena crying uncontrollably, as she covered her mouth with her hands, and looked down to the ground.

"Elena-"

"You don't know how hard it is, Damon; trying to just be friends with somebody that you love. Realizing that no matter how much you may love them, they just aren't the person for you- that they can do so much better."

Damon frowned at her words, as she wiped her eyes, and he remained quiet.

He knew exactly what that felt like; he was going through that with Bonnie, right now.

As attracted to her that he was, in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't right. He knew that she deserved so much more than him.

Damon felt the swelling in his heart grow, and his stomach dropped as he looked straight ahead, and shifted uncomfortably.

"So, you're saying that you don't think I can win this; that I can't win her over, Elena?"

"I'm saying that I don't wanna see you get your heart broken, again. I'm-I'm saying that Bonnie knows what she wants, Damon, and she's in Maine getting just that. Isn't it obvious that you've already lost?"

Damon rolled his tongue over his teeth, and he felt Elena take his hand into her own. She slowly intertwined their fingers together, and he had to fight the urge to crush her hand, right then and there.

His life was just one defeat after another, and when it came to Bonnie, the battle was already won.

But not on his side, unfortunately.

"I'm sorry," Elena said gently, as she pulled off again, and Damon didn't say a word, as he let the feeling of his let-down settle within his bones, once more.

He felt sorry, too. But mostly, just for himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm really not good at this- OH MY GOD," Bonnie shrieked, as she began to reel her the line on her fishing pole in, and Elijah laughed as he held her around the waist to help her pull in the catch.<p>

Bonnie squealed the entire time, and only began laughing once they pulled the large bass out of the water, and she turned to him in disbelief, as he wore a genuine smile.

"You're not as terrible as you believe," he said gently, as he took the fish out of her hands, and began to unhook it. "You've done excellent for a beginner."

"Yeah, well, it's no wonder I haven't passed out, yet," she replied, and he laughed.

It was Day Two of hanging at Camp Elijah, and she had to say that yesterday had been much more of her speed, as it consisted of shopping and dinner after sunset, on the water.

Today, it was Elijah's turn to pick the activity. He picked fishing.

She'd never even gone fishing before, in her entire life, but according to him, she was a natural. She didn't think so, as she squirmed at the sight of him removing the bait.

She had to admit; seeing him this way, in such a happy, free-spirited state, had slowly begun to unbury all of the feelings she formally decided that she could put away.

_She couldn't._

She couldn't pretend like seeing the _real _Elijah did nothing to her, when it made her feel everything. She felt _everything _for him, in this one moment, and she was sick of pretending like his happiness didn't phase her.

Like _he _didn't phase her.

Elijah just had this way about him that she adored, but she couldn't quite describe.

He was layered-_so layered- _with the most serious parts of his personality resting on top, easy for anyone else to see.

But beneath it all? He was charismatic. He was a joker. He was _thrilling._

He was the guy that your mother dreamed of, for her daughter. He was the guy that your father hated to love.

And if she'd have it, he'd be all hers.

_Elijah could be all hers._

"Is this really your idea of 'fun?'" she asked, and Elijah smiled softly. "The big, bad, Original Vampire goes _fishing?_"

"I don't find it appropriate to mock me on my boat, Ms. Bennett," Elijah answered, and she bit her lip as she looked into his eyes.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me?" she asked tauntingly. "Catch a salmon?"

"There are no salmon in this water," he replied. "I can toss you in if you'd like to be sure," he joked and she smiled.

Elijah stood to his feet, and began to pull in the rope that kept the boat anchored, and Bonnie sat behind the wheel, as she followed his direction.

There was something satisfying about watching him, as his strong arms grasped onto the rope, and the focused glare on his face never faltered. Just as he was with fishing, Elijah was determined when it came to anything.

She couldn't say that she hated that he was such a fighter; she was a bit of a fighter as well.

"So, what now?" Bonnie asked, as she turned the wheel over to him, and he began steering them back in the direction of the dock. "Are we going hunting next?"

"Sadly, no," Elijah replied, as he kept his eyes on the path before them, and picked up the speed of the boat. "The rain will be here shortly, and I don't imagine you want to spend the night all... wet," he said with a wink, and she immediately blushed as she turned away.

Honestly? Did he really need to keep doing that?

"Since when are we doing what I want?" Bonnie asked, and Elijah smirked as his hand slid into hers, and he steered with the other.

"We always do what you want," he informed gently. "Which is why we're going to have a nice, quiet night. A little bit of wine, a little bit of music... Me, in an apron..."

"An apron?" she asked in disbelief. "Really? I'm still trying to digest the fact that you didn't break out your best Armani to catch that bass."

"Hm, funny," he said softly, and her eyes twinkled with her smile. "If you don't want to see me in an apron, I have no qualms about you wearing it, instead. I'd always assumed I was the chef between us, though."

Her eyes widened, and she scoffed as she folded her arms.

"You don't think I can cook?"

"You haven't given me any reason to believe otherwise," he joked, as he successfully pulled into the dock, and handed the wheel back over to her.

As Elijah threw out the anchor, Bonnie watched in quiet calculation, as she began to devise a plan that she was believed was probably a little bit crazy, but definitely worth it, if things went her way.

_It'd be absolutely perfect._

She only awakened from her senses when she realized his hand was outstretched towards hers, in an effort to help her off of the boat, and back onto the pier.

Bonnie graciously grabbed his hand, and followed him back to his car, where he held the door open for her, and nodded for her to get inside.

When he was finally behind the wheel and they were off, Bonnie impulsively turned to face Elijah, with a look of sheer genius in her eyes, before he finally acknowledged her with a glance.

"I have an idea," she presented. "Why don't... I cook for _you?_"

Elijah's eyes widened considerably as he continued to drive, and he cocked his head.

"You mean you don't want to be pampered, tonight?" he asked with a slick tone. "Have I not been doing an acceptable job?"

"You've been great," she breathed, and he smiled. "But, like you said, we're doing what I want. And I want the chance to show you what I can do," she said boldly.

The two remained quiet as Elijah drove the last few minutes back to the cabin, and he parked out front before turning to face her. The deep look in his eyes was giving her gooosebumps, and she almost melted when she realized he had a smirk that could stop a World War.

"As you wish, then, Bonnie," he said softly, and she scrunched her brows in surprise at his answer.

"That's it? 'As you wish?' You're not gonna fight me to defend you honour as a 'gentlemen?'" she asked skeptically, and he shrugged.

"As a gentlemen, I trust your judgement," he replied, and she bit her lip. "But above all, Bonnie... I trust you. You may be the only one that I do trust."

Bonnie felt a gentle smile form at her lips, and she watched as Elijah got out of the car to remove the fishing equipment that was in the trunk.

She breathed smoothly, though her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she pulled out her cell phone almost immediately.

Bonnie scrolled through her contacts and stopped when the cursor highlighted over Caroline's name. She began to type a text message, though her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

It was almost a blessing that she completed her thoughts coherently before pressing send, and she gazed at the words on her screen that she so anxiously sent to her best friend.

_I need your help. I think tonight is the night._

* * *

><p>"I must say, Bonnie, that was quite the exquisite dish you prepared," Elijah said smoothly, and the girl grinned as she cleared the table, relishing in the air of the compliment.<p>

Their dinner had gone off without a hitch, and she could finally breathe a sigh of relief that it was all over.

Almost.

"I've been making Stuffed Chicken Marsala ever since I was allowed to be in the kitchen, as a kid," she replied, as she began to wash the dishes in the sink.

"You've been in the kitchen since a young age?" he asked, and she nodded gently.

"I have. With my mom gone, my father always on business, and my Grams... drunk... I had to do a lot of cooking for myself. I did a lot taking care of myself," she admitted.

Elijah quietly rose to his feet, and Bonnie breathed slowly as he snaked his hands around her waist, and gently relieved her fingers of the sponge and soap that she held onto tightly.

He really needed to stop doing that- being so goddamn hot.

"Not here," he whispered into her ear, and it sent shivers straight up and down her spine. "Here, I take care of _you._"

Bonnie didn't respond, and he placed a soft kiss against her hair, before immediately easing her out of the way, and beginning to wash the plates himself.

"Sit," he ordered. "Enjoy a glass of wine."

Bonnie nodded, almost mindlessly, before walking back over to the table, and pouring herself a glass. She sipped on it gingerly, as the sound of the running water infiltrated the room.

"So, even on your night off, you still need to be in charge?" she asked curiously, and Elijah never turned in her direction.

"It may be a vice, of mine," he admitted. "It is not that I mind others bearing on a bit of responsibility, but perhaps, I am used to it. I took care of siblings, all my life... Doing for others is what I know. It may very well be who I am."

Bonnie tapped her fingers along the glass, and within moments, he was finished washing.

She couldn't help but be enamored by the simple look in his eyes, and she cleared her throat when she realized she was lost in her stare.

"Well, I still have a responsibility to care of, as well: dessert."

Elijah's eyes brightened at the words.

"Go on; head to the living room and play that music you promised me. I'll bring it out."

"As you wish," he replied. "I'll be out of your hair for all five minutes," Elijah added, as he walked through the swinging door, and over to the stereo.

He was particularily in the mood for some Coltrane, but if she was eager to hear a little Adele, he supposed he could handle that, too.

As he dialed between the satellite radio stations, he heard her footsteps approach, and he sighed.

"Now, when you said you desired for some music, did you mean something old, or ne-" he stopped when he faced her, and she was standing there, silently, in a white lace bra, with a matching set of underwear.

He nearly doubled over in shock when his eyes finally set gaze on the thigh highs and garter belt, that expertly completed the look.

Elijah was floored, actually, and he truly felt as though he was at a loss for words, for the first time in his life.

Her hair that was formally in a bun was loose at the shoulders, and her green eyes were steady on him, while she continued to hold the plate of strawberries- that he just noticed- in her hand.

"Sit," she said firmly, and Elijah did, without an objection, on the couch as she stood before him.

He was mesmerized, and probably would have done anything that she said, at this point.

"When did you..." he trailed off, as she straddled over his lap, and looked deeply into his eyes with a brave glare.

"I bought this yesterday, when we went shopping," she announced, as she set the plate down beside him. "You were busy with that saleswoman who wouldn't let you out of her sight."

Elijah's hand slowly crept onto her waist, and his lips pursed.

"And I assume you had a great deal to do with that?" he asked.

Bonnie smirked as she grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry off of the plate, and observed it.

"My powers came in handy," she revealed, before biting into the fruit, and he licked his teeth, involuntarily.

"Have one?" she asked simply, and he nodded softly.

"I'd be delighted."

Bonnie picked up another strawberry, and held it to Elijah's lips, with a confident look on her face.

She may have looked like a sex goddess, but her heart was pounding. Just being this _close _to him was sending her into a dizzy, as she inhaled that familiar scent of his cologne that so easily clouded any bit of rational thinking she had left.

Bonnie tried to remain composed as he took a bite into the strawberry, and licked his lips, silently afterwards. His eyes weren't wavering, but neither were hers.

_She had to go through with this._

Bonnie smoothed her hands over his shirt, and steadily began to loosen his tie, before heading for the buttons before her.

Elijah only watched quietly, but not without movement of his own, as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair, and drew her body in, closer to him. She felt his hands running along her thighs, and without another word, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Elijah was taken by surprise, initially, but he quickly assimilated into the movement, as Bonnie continued to kiss him so strongly, he almost forgot his name.

Bonnie inhaled a long breath as she shut her eyes, and his hands traveled along her back in slow rhythm, as he seemed to relax her skin with each touch. They continued kissing longingly, and Elijah felt Bonnie press him harder against the couch, with each firm push.

Her lips traveled down to his neck, and he grasped onto even tighter, as she hastily removed his shirt, with one strong pull.

Bonnie immediately felt herself lifted into his arms, but their lips never broke, as he walked them out of the living room and into his bedroom, where he placed her gently on the bed.

She looked into his eyes silently, and it felt like her heart was in her throat.

She was really going to do this, wasn't she?

Elijah climbed on top of her, and when there lips connected into another sweet kiss, she felt him unhook the garter belt, as he easily slid his hands over her legs.

Bonnie's hands scratched over his bare back before she employed all of her strength, and moved him beneath her.

Elijah may have been a control freak, but so was she, and she needed to take charge when it came to this.

Her hands smoothed over his abs, and Elijah quickly sat up, with Bonnie still on his lap, as she kissed him wildly and uncontrollably. His hands were on her chest, and her lips were against his ear, but somehow, there was just one blaring annoucement going on, inside of his head, though he was trying to ignore it.

_He couldn't do this._

Elijah flipped Bonnie beneath him, and he held her firmly by the wrists, as she breathed heavily, and looked up into his eyes, anxiously.

His hand brushed along her hair, as he tried to steady his own breathing, before he finally calmed down completely.

"We shouldn't," he said simply, and he watched as the disappointment rolled onto her face. "Not because I don't desire to-because I do- but... I do not feel as though you are ready."

Bonnie glanced up at him, in pure confusion as she shook her head, and remained focused on him.

"I-I don't understand," she stuttered.

Elijah released her wrists, and sighed as he rolled over onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling. Bonnie propped up onto her elbows and gazed at him as the silence floated between them. She didn't know what the hell just happened.

She followed "Caroline's Guide to Seducing a Guy," perfectly.

She wore sexy lingerie. She got chocolate covered strawberries. She was aggressive. She made the first move.

She did _everything _she was supposed to, and he still didn't want her. Just what the hell did she do wrong?

"I do not want this to happen, Bonnie, until I am sure that _you _want it."

Bonnie blinked furiously, and let out an incredulous laugh.

"I'm... in lingerie, Elijah. With stockings, and a garter belt... And I just _threw _myself at you-"

"But was it just to please me, Bonnie? Was this truly how you intended it to be?"

Bonnie looked away as she ran her fingers through her hair, and shrugged.

She didn't know anything, anymore. She thought she had, but was she alot more confused than she truly believed herself to be?

"I do not mean to upset you, I don't,"Elijah said gently, as he sat up, and moved in closer towards her. "But... this is not how I raised. In my world, sex should not come before love. It has always been that way, for me. And I don't judge you if you believe differently-"

"I don't," she breathed, and Elijah didn't speak as he waited for her to continue. "I-I'm a virgin, Elijah. I just... I thought that this would make things clearer for me."

"It won't," he said, as he took her into his arms, and Bonnie sighed against his skin. "I want your first time to be special, Bonnie. Not a mere lustful decision made in the heat of the moment. Whether it is with I, or somebody else-"

"Somebody else?" she interrupted, and Elijah looked into her eyes.

"Surely, there is possibility that Damon could very well be in my shoes, correct?"

Bonnie rubbed her eye, and exhaled longingly.

"I don't want to think about that," she answered, and he shrugged lightly, before bringing her in tightly.

"Fair enough," Elijah said, as he dropped the subject. "But I will say this, Bonnie; whomever it is that is ever so lucky to share that experience with you... make sure that you love them. Be sure that their love can never be broken. You deserve somebody that will love you for the rest of their life."

Bonnie breathed smoothly as he leaned back against the headboard, and held her so securely in his arms, she'd never know how she felt safer any place else.

With her head against his chest, and his hand in her hair, she knew it-she knew that Elijah was right, and that she shouldn't have felt rushed into doing this with him.

But with the connection growing so quickly with Damon, she just wanted to feel connected to him somehow, too. She shared a huge part of herself with Damon by giving him her blood, and having his. Was she just setting herself up for failure by attempting to give Elijah a huge part of her being, as well?

"Have you ever been in love?" Elijah asked softly, as his fingers trailed across her neck, and Bonnie sighed at that.

"Once," she said. "I thought I was, anyway. I... I did everything to protect him, to care for him. I just... I couldn't stop, when it came to that. I risked so much because of my love for him... Too much."

"What happened?" Elijah asked, and Bonnie shifted in his arms.

"He... loved somebody else," she answered. "He still loved somebody else."

Elijah pulled her in even closer, and Bonnie bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened her eyes. Thinking about Jeremy Gilbert and how much he hurt her was something she promised herself she never wanted to do, ever again. The fact that she still cared about him, after all that they had been through, bothered her.

Why did she still care about somebody who broke her heart?

"What about you?" she asked in a gentle tone. "I assume you're not a virgin, so... how many times have you been in love?" Bonnie questioned, and Elijah brushed his hand along her cheek, before he finally answered.

"Four times," he replied. "Each one more painful than the next."

"Who was your first?"

"A girl back in the old village named Tatia," he said honestly.

"Tell me about her," Bonnie said, and Elijah sighed.

"She was... a joyous girl- the happiest I'd ever met, actually. Her smile... it could light up every place she'd ever went to, and you just... you couldn't help but desire her company. Every boy my age did. Including Niklaus."

"Did you fight over her?"

"Like hell, we did," he admitted. "Neither of us wanted to give up; we wouldn't back down when it came to our courtship. My father encouraged us to fight like men, about it- I truly believe he just wanted me to hurt Niklaus. And my mother? Well, she ended the feud in the best way she knew how."

"How?" Bonnie asked, and he bit his lip.

"She killed her," he said flatly, and Bonnie gasped at that. "Tatia's blood was in the toast the night that my mother turned us all into vampires. She... is the beginning of the Petrova doppelganger line," Elijah revealed, and Bonnie instantly looked into his eyes with widened ones of her own, as she shook her head.

"The original doppelganger? So, she was-"

"Elena's ancestor? Right. It is why I feel so much... compassion, if you will, for Ms. Gilbert. I see a lot of Tatia, in her- her indecision, mostly- but also much more. I've always held a desire to protect Elena, not because I have feelings for her, but because... I blamed myself for not protecting Tatia. I... could have protected her fate, had I just let her go. And it is one of the biggest things I regret."

Bonnie remained quiet, but she took in his words, and formed her fingers against his.

Elijah felt the need to protect her so fiercely because he still blamed himself for Tatia's death. He was quietly dealing with the pain of his regret, though he would never show just how much it crippled him.

_It hurt him each time he thought about it._

"I'm sorry," Bonnie began, as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry that your first love was so tragic."

Elijah captured her hand into his, and kissed the top of it sweetly, as his charcoal eyes glowed against hers.

"I apologize for yours being, too," he said and she nodded gently. "Perhaps, our stories will be better the next time around- the next time we fall in love?"

Bonnie smiled faintly as she nodded, and rose a hand to his cheek.

Her thumb grazed along his jaw, and she watched the sharp intake of air he breathed into his lungs, just because of her touch.

"Yeah," she said quietly, as she moved in closer, and bit her lip. "Maybe we will have better luck, next time."

Elijah smiled at that.

"I should get going," he began, as he made a move to leave the bed. "I'm sure you're tired-"

"I'm not," she declared, and he stopped. "I really just wanna talk, more, if that's okay?"

"I haven't bored you with my dire stories about love lost, yet?" he asked, as Bonnie wrapped herself back into his arms, and shook her head.

"Nope," she reassured. "I actually wanna know about girls two through four. I think you have some things to get off of your chest, and if you want... I'm here to listen."

Elijah took Bonnie's face into his hands, and without another word, kissed her lightly against the lips.

It was soft and it was sweet, but it was just what she wanted, right now. It was all that she wanted, ever.

"Fine," he relented, with a comfortable gaze. "Where do I begin?"

"The start," she said, as she snuggled against his chest, and buried herself against him. "I want to hear it all from the start."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hey everyone! So, what did you all think of the latest chapter? I tried to give Team Bonlijah it's fair share of swooning, since I felt like I did a lot of Bamon lately, and im desperately trying to keep this even. How did I do? What do you think of Elijah's attitude when it comes to Bonnie? Is he being smart to slowly reveal each layer of who he is? And what about the steamy almost-sex moment, and his decision to stop it? Does Elijah know Bonnie better than he thinks? And let's not forget Damon's talk with Elena. Is she right to discourage him, or do you think he should put up the good fight? Also, what will happen in terms of that pesky blood bond when Bonnie returns...? As always, thank you SO much for reading this story. I still cant believe this was just a one shot, not too long ago! Ugh, haha. Anyway, review with your thoughts- Im dying to hear them! xoxo :)


	10. No Light, No Light

**No Light, No Light**

"So, let me get this straight," Caroline began. "You were in a cabin, all alone, for five days with one the most _gorgeous _men I've ever seen in my entire life and... you guys cuddled? I'm sorry Bon, but I'm gonna have to call 'bullshit' on your recap of the events."

Bonnie huffed as she and Caroline rounded the bend on their evening jog at the track, and she remained with focused eyes, straight ahead.

"We didn't do anything, Caroline, I swear. Just a lot of... really long make-out sessions. In his bed, on his boat, the living room floor-"

"Scandalous," Caroline whistled, and Bonnie blushed. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how _sexually frustrated _are you? I'm thinking an eight."

Bonnie sighed as she shook her head, though she immediately remembered the feeling of instant gratification when Elijah's lips touched hers. The warmth of his mouth and the taste of his cool tongue as it entangled with hers, repeatedly, was all too much to handle.

He was a great kisser; there was no denying that. She imagined that he'd be an even better lover.

"As crazy as it sounds, Care... it's _not _about that with him," Bonnie revealed. "He just... he places a really high value on things like that, and I'm actually sort of relieved that we didn't take it there; it would complicate things, for sure. For him, love comes before sex."

"Well, there's one way to seperate him from Damon Salvatore," Caroline replied, and Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed, as she came to a complete stop.

"What?"

Caroline stopped beside her, and took a long sip from her water bottle, as her friend busily tucked her fly-aways behind her ears.

"Bonnie, don't play dumb, okay? You've been gone for a few days, but I know the scoop. I heard all about you and Damon's hot, all-but-rip-each-other's-clothes-off session. You didn't think you could hide it for _that _long, did you?"

Bonnie felt her face get hot, as her eyes narrowed, and she shook her head frustratedly.

"I-It wasn't- who the hell told you?" she sputtered, and Caroline gasped.

"So, it's true? We thought Damon was just making it up!"

_"We?"_

"Elena and I," Caroline clarified. "He... told her in the car, on the way to Denver. I may be wrong but... I think you have some things to discuss with some people. You and Damon are overdue for a talk."

Bonnie stood there silently as her jaw ticked, tapping her foot anxiously. She didn't really want Elena finding out about she and Damon this way, or ever, considering she wasn't planning on moving forward with anything while she had this Elijah stuff to figure out.

So, of course, leave it up to him to Damon to do exactly what she didn't want.

"Bon-"

"I need to go, now," Bonnie interrupted, as Caroline's eyes widened, and Bonnie huffed. "I just- I'll explain everything later, I promise," she added before running off, and leaving the blonde there, with a bewildered expression on her face.

Bonnie jogged towards her car, lost in a fit of anger, annoyance, and rage, as she thought about Damon filling Elena in on the kiss that she was still fuming about, herself.

What gave him the fucking right to say anything, anyway? She was already feeling all kinds of aggravated and irritated towards him lately-especially with the news that they were now bound by blood.

Was he out to totally ruin her life, and her relationship with her best friend, too?

She now had something to take care of, in the form of a blue-eyed, loud mouth, vampire, that had just worked her very last nerve.

She hoped Damon was prepared.

* * *

><p>Elijah straightened out the books on the shelf before him, silently, as his eyes surveyed over every single title- remembering his favorites, and disdaining the others for merely gettting in his way.<p>

He'd been reading, a lot lately, so it was no wonder that he found himself eager to pay a visit to the Mystic Falls Library, in hopes of finding something new to indulge himself in.

Since returning to the mansion, he had quite a bit of free time on his hands, as Bonnie returned to school, and he aimed to give her some necessary space after spending nearly a week, alone, with him.

When he thought about her-how they had opened up to one another in just five short days- it still amazed him at how quickly he could feel so much, for one person.

From her laugh, to her pout, he was undoubtedly falling for each and every part of her, in such equal measure. Bonnie reminded him of what it was like to be human; she made him feel like he actually was.

And for a monster like him, it was pure bliss when he remembered his past days, and actually felt as though he could relive them, with her.

She was the light of his life.

Lost in thought, Elijah spun around to exit the aisle, when he bumped into a woman, and rose his hands to apologize, before stopping in his tracks.

"Elena," he began, and the brunette studied at him silently, with wide, doe eyes.

Her pin straight hair cascaded over her shoulders, and she blinked furiously as her stare lingered for quite a while before he cleared his throat.

He hadn't seen or spoken to her since the day he kidnapped her to stop Esther, and now he knew why. She looked absolutely frightened by him, as she hugged herself silently, and bit her lip.

"It's been... some time," he said carefully, and she remained stoic as he cautiously moved closer. "Did... you have a chance to read my letter?"

She furrowed her brows,with an uneasy gaze, before finally speaking.

"Yeah," she responded simply, and for some reason, the courseness in her voice felt like a million daggers stabbing him through the heart. "I did... Listen, I have to go-"she said, as she started to move away, and Elijah frowned.

He hated it; what he had done to her, for his own selfish gain, and he could only hope that someday, she'd forgive him. He hoped that he could ultimately forgive himself.

He impulsively stopped her by the arm, and his eyes squinted when he felt a sudden chill pass through his body. Elena was ice cold; he was actually beginning to notice the sudden paleness in her color, too.

"Elena, is everything alright? Your skin, it's-"

"I'm just cold," she said flatly."It's cold in here."

Elijah remained silent, because he couldn't really speak on the matter. The weather didn't exactly effect him as a vampire, therefore, he truly had no say.

"Okay," he said softly, and before she could walk away again, he breathed in a deep sigh, and looked into her seemingly anxious eyes. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "I truly am sorry, Elena. I am aware that I've expressed it before, however... I just would like for you to be certain that I still mean it. I will wait... I can wait... a _thousand _years for your forgiveness."

She shifted silently, as she tucked a strand behind her ear, before slowly stepping in, and standing in his face directly.

The lack of space between them was a bit unusual, as he could quite literally feel the tiny expels from her mouth, as she breathed evenly, and continued to look into his eyes.

"I... hurt you, too," she said simply, and he sighed. "But... things change, Elijah. They always do."

Elijah nodded silently, and bit his lip.

"They have. Not only with my family, but... I'm sure Bonnie has told you everything."

"Eventually," she said. "Soon enough, I'll know it all."

Elijah stuffed his hands into his pockets at that.

"I should probably let you go then. You have much to catch up on."

Elena smiled softly, as she slung her bag over her shoulder, and her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him; he felt strangely at ease- comfortable, even- and he couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

Maybe it was the fact that this was one of the first times that he'd seen Elena, and her life wasn't in any direct danger. The girl was always a fucking mess, and within reason, he thought; she was the catalyst that caused so many of her friends lived in peril, anyway.

_She was Mystic Falls' very own Angel of Death._

"It was nice seeing you, Elijah... Hopefully, when the time is right... we'll be okay," she said, and he sent her a small hopeful smile.

"Hopefully. Take care, Elena."

The girl began to walk off, but suddenly stopped in her tracks to face him, once more.

"You know, Elijah... you should try to make amends with Klaus... I know that you're upset for what he's done but... he's all you'll have, someday. We both know that romance can't last forever, right?"

Elijah's brows furrowed, and Elena smirked softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Elena..." he began gently, and she folded her arms over her chest, before closing in on the gap between them.

She placed a hand to his cheek and stroked it softly, with the her fingertips. A chill ran up his spine.

"Who else might I be?" she asked rhetorically, before she turned on her heel with a grin, and walked away.

Elijah watched her disappear, and he felt his heart palpitate as his memories suddenly flooded his mind. He quickly became dizzy, with a clear revelation.

_"You know, Elijah- you must not feud with Niklaus so often- especially over such petty things. It makes me upset that you both cannot see eye to eye," she said, as she pulled on her dress, over her bare skin. "Everyone in the village has begun to notice your malice towards each other."_

_Elijah sighed as he rebuttoned his shirt, and stood to his feet. He walked over to her and she breathed softly, as he stopped behind her. He gently placed her long, brown hair over her shoulder, and proceeded to kiss her neck, as she moaned with each touch._

_"It isn't petty- I am fighting for you," Elijah informed, his hands wrapped around her waist. "Are you frightened that he'll catch us, one day? The forest has been quite generous to us, in our... endeavors."_

_She smirked as he continued to kiss her skin, before she turned around to face him._

_Her big, doe, brown sparkled beneath the moonlight, as she placed her hand to his cheek, and brushed it softly with her fingertips. _

_"We've been lucky," she informed. "But we won't always be... He's your brother- and he will be, for as long as you live. We both know romance can't last forever, right?"_

_Elijah sighed as he placed both hands to her cold skin, and brushed his thumbs along her jaw._

_She was always cold- the girl just never seemed to be able to warm up, for as long as he'd known her._

_Her eyes remained on his, and Elijah drew her in deeply, and she exhaled when his forehead touched hers. He hadn't had many moments with her at all, lately, as she had been busy helping her family, and Mikael had put him on task to hunt._

_But whenever he did have these moments, he cherished them- he could never waste any time, for, he didn't know when they'd have it, again._

_"I love you," he said firmly. "I am... in love with you, Tatia. And I will do whatever it takes for us to be as one. Forever. You are the woman I am destined to, for as long as I live, aren't you?"_

_Tatia sighed, as he took her hand into his own, and grasped it tightly. He shut his eyes as she leaned in smoothly, and placed a passionate kiss on his lips that left him speechless, when she pulled away, with a smirk._

_His heart began to beat uncontrollably, as she placed her hands on his chest, and bit her lip- never dropping her eyes from his._

_"Of course I am, Elijah," Tatia said, reassuringly. "Who else might I be?"_

Elijah snapped out of his thoughts, and immediately pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, as he rushed out of his library.

Had he really just seen a ghost? It just couldn't be possible.

He dialed Bonnie's number, and groaned defeatedly when it went to voicemail. He nearly ripped his door open, as he got into his car and started the ignition.

Elijah wanted to believe that it was a coincidence; he wanted to say that his mind was just playing games with him, and he had nothing to worry about.

But the more he thought about it, the more it became painfully obvious- Tatia was alive, in some way or another, and he had no idea how.

But something told him this was not good. It couldn't be good, at all.

All he knew was that he had to find Bonnie; and he needed to find her, fast.

* * *

><p>"Did you know that this serving of Jack Daniels only has 64 calories in it?" Damon asked, as he examined his drink, carefully. "That means I can drink this, but still get my sexy on, afterwards."<p>

Stefan as he sat down at the stool next to his brother and kept his eyes on him, all the while, as Damon downed the contents of his glass, as if it were water.

It was a fairly busy night at The Grill, as Damon decided to have a drink- or twelve- to further cement the tragedy that had become his life. He and Elena weren't speaking, he was upset about Bonnie, and- God save his soul- he hadn't gotten laid in _forever. _It was making him all types of moody.

Things weren't looking good, at all.

Damon picked up the bottle the compelled bartender so graciously handed over to him, and prepared another serving.

"I don't think it counts if you drink the whole bottle," Stefan noted, and Damon scoffed, as he raised it to his lips.

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

Stefan sighed, as he swiftly grabbed the glass out of Damon's hand, and placed it on the counter before them.

Damon immediately sat up with a displeased expression on his face.

"Must you suck the life out of everything? Don't you have some hair shaping to do?"

"And don't you have a co-ed to drain?" Stefan shot back, and Damon went silent. "Seriously, what the hell is with you, Damon? You've been here, all day, by yourself. Matt sent me a text- he said you were angstier than usual. Is everything alright?"

It'd been days since he was back from Denver, but Damon was hollower than before. Something had gone missing- the spark in his eyes, perhaps- and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Stefan knew Damon was going through a mix of things, so he waited, in hopes that one of them would turn around and push him back onto his feet.

But nothing was changing; Damon's life had become stagnant. _He was stagnant._

"None of your business," Damon said, as he snatched his glass, and gulped it down. "It's not like you have the time to listen, anyway. Going to Elena's, right? Aren't your Friday nights reserved for self-loathing and diary entry readings?" Damon replied, and Stefan sighed.

"You can always talk to me, Damon. You know that," Stefan said. "About Elena... or Bonnie..." he trailed off, and Damon's eyes shot to meet his.

"What?"

"You know, Bonnie- the girl you've been pining over, for weeks? Elena's best friend? Trust me, Damon. I've noticed."

"And what do you have to say about it, Saint Stefan? Huh? Are you here to tell me what Elena told me? That I have absolutely no chance with someone as good as her; that I should just give up? Because... you don't think I'm worth anything, at all?"

Stefan licked his teeth, and looked down to the ground, as he let out a deep sigh. He knew better than to take Damon's words to heart when he was wasted, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less.

Damon was his big brother, and all his life, he just wanted to be around him. He wanted to look up to Damon, despite the way he battled with their father, because in his mind, Damon was the brave one. Damon had always protected him, as a human, and as a vampire, he reluctantly did, too. No matter how many times Stefan called his brother heartless, he knew it wasn't true; Damon had a huge heart, but he just didn't know what to do with it.

His heart was always his own weapon of mass destruction, and his feelings, his poison of choice.

So, while Damon could say these things, and Stefan's first inclination was to get upset, he couldn't; he knew his brother, and his pain. He knew that Damon wasn't as strong as he wanted everyone to believe that he was.

"I'm not gonna say what Elena said, Damon."

"Why? Because she drilled it into my head, just enough, on that drive to Denver?"

"No, because... I don't agree with her. I don't agree at all." There was a long silence between the two, as Stefan's fists tightened, and he breathed in deeply, before looking into Damon's jaded eyes. "I... I believe in you, Damon- I do. And I don't think you're wasting your time when it comes to Bonnie."

Damon laughed bitterly, and squinted his eyes.

"Is this a mind-fuck, Stefan? Do you think that if you just tell me that chasing after Bonnie is a 'grand idea,' it'll keep you in the clear for your epic love with Elena? Because that's not how it works, brother."

Stefan stuffed his hands into his pockets, and gazed at Damon in a way that he wasn't sure he'd witnessed since they were both still humans.

"It's not a mind-fuck, Damon. I... saw it myself; between you and Bonnie, that night, at the mansion when she saved you; when you saved _each other. _I saw the look in her eyes when she was focused on you, and... that was when I knew. I knew that there was a lot more than this 'hate' between you guys, that you're both so good at pretending to do. She really cares about you, Damon. And you care about her."

Damon swirled the glass in his hand, and his eyes remained focused on the contents.

"She also cares about Elijah. She brought him back to Mystic Falls, when... she could have just had me, Stefan. Isn't that indication enough that I should let her go? That... I shouldn't chase her?"

Stefan was quiet, as his green eyes studied Damon, and he bit his lip at his brother's words.

"You shouldn't chase her," Stefan said, and Damon sunk. "You should... let her come to you."

Damon's eyes immediately shot a glance at his brother.

"Come again? She's Bonnie Fucking Bennett, and newsflash, she doesn't do that. Why the hell would she settle for a guy like me, anyway? I'm not exactly Mr. Charming, like Elijah. Have you seen that hair?"

Stefan laughed, but Damon's peeved expression remained. He was serious; from the very first moment he saw her, he knew- he knew that Bonnie wasn't the type of girl he could step all over, or manipulate.

He knew he'd have to watch out for her. He just never knew that he would, eventually, feel so much for her, too.

"She wouldn't be settling, Damon, and you know it. Elijah may have great hair but... you're the 'eternal stud,' remember?" Stefan grinned, and Damon rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, well, she's not 'coming to me,' anyway, so please. Go back to being a bitter but truthful ripper, now, Stefan. All this optimistic crap is gonna make me hurl. I lost my chance."

"You sure about that?" Stefan asked, and before Damon could respond, his eyes widened when he saw Bonnie standing there, at the entrance to the Grill, as her eyes scanned the crowd before finally settling on him.

He suddenly didn't know what to do, as she looked at him. She didn't make a move either, but inevitably, their eyes locked. And honestly? It felt as though it'd been a century since he saw her last.

_She felt the same way._

That dark hair, those blue eyes, that callous stare- they were all things that she had convinced herself that she wanted no part of, though she knew damn well that they enchanted her, each time she saw him.

"Looks like that's my cue," Stefan said with a smile, before he walked away.

Damon watched as his brother made his way through the crowd, and stopped to talk to Bonnie quietly. It was only a matter of seconds before the both of their eyes were on him, and he suddenly felt like a science experiment.

He watched as Bonnie sighed, Stefan left, and she began to walk towards him, in a steady, but determined, rhythm.

He felt his bones immediately heat up, at the sight of her emerald eyes cascading over him.

Damon hadn't seen or spoken to her since she'd left to Maine, but he almost laughed in disbelief at how little anything changed.

He was upset, yes, but with that long, dark hair tied into a ponytail that reached her shoulders, her smooth skin glowing beneath the lights of the place, and her gaze settling against his, he felt like this was the first time he realized his feelings for her, all over again.

He didn't know that feeling so _renewed, _each time he saw her face, was possible.

The room suddenly felt tight, as Damon cleared his throat, but didn't back away. He felt nervous, but that didn't mean he was about to start stuttering like an idiot.

He was still an asshole, and luckily enough for her, he had plenty of bite left to bestow upon her ears.

Damon glanced her up and down, observing her workout shorts, tight sleeveless tank, and looked straight into her glowing eyes, as her hands lay on her hips, and finally stood before him.

"You been working out, Bennett? Or are you just hot to see me?"

He immediately realized this was a bad time for the snark, or any words from him in general, as Bonnie focused her eyes and he immediately felt a searing pain shoot through his head. Damon growled as he pressed his palms to his temples, but his sounds were drowned out by the blaring stereo system and the crowd.

Bonnie took full advantage of that.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked in a strained voice, through tight teeth.

"Why the _hell _would you tell Elena about what happened? About you kissing m-"

"Us kissing _each other?_" he asked, and Bonnie didn't let up. "Because it happened, didn't it? We kissed!"

"That doesn't give you the right to run and tell everyone! Especially her- when you know how she feels about you, Damon! It's like you were just rubbing it in her face!"

"What?! Do you wanna take this outside, Witchy? Between this terrible music and the blood vessels in my head _erupting, _I can't hear you!"

Bonnie huffed angrily, but stopped, as she turned on her heel immediately, and he struggled to regain his strength to follow her. Bonnie's head remained held high as she exited the Grill, and tapped her foot expectingly, as she waited at the deserted side entrance.

Bonnie suddenly felt herself pushed against the wall, as Damon held her tightly by the neck, and his eyes glowed a shade of red. He snarled in her face, and she coughed as she she fought hard to push him away. He accordingly let her go, and she breathed angrily, as did he, shaking her head viciously.

"I just wanted to talk," she said, and Damon snorted.

"We _are _talking, Bonnie, but you decided to witchy migraine me because I spilled your dirty little secret! You want me to apologize for kissing you or telling somebody else that I did? Because, from what I remember, you didn't have a problem shoving your tongue down _my_ throat, either. There's no need to be upset about it, now."

"Don't be a smart ass," she cut in, as she folded her arms over her chest. "I can leave- you know that."

"All I can say is that it wouldn't be the first time," he mumbled, and Bonnie inhaled a short breath, as her brows furrowed, and she shook her head.

It'd taken a lot for her to do this- to even find him in the first place, and of course, Damon was being a typical, arrogant, passive-aggressive, drunken mess. He was pushing her buttons, just like he always did. So, why should she stay? Why wasn't she leaving?

"You know what? I don't need to be here. I'm gonna go," Bonnie began, and she stopped when Damon's hand grabbed her wrist, tightly, and halted her in place.

She sighed in gentle annoyance, as she tried to evade his eyes, but she couldn't.

Those big pools of blue were shining straight into hers, so strongly, she almost felt all of her anger evaporate.

_Almost._

"Let's just kiss and make-up," he said, with a slight slur to his voice, and she snorted at his suggestion, before looking into his glossy eyes.

"I didn't come here to makeout with you, Damon," she said firmly, and he pouted, as he moved in closer and studied her eyes.

"Well, that's a shame. I like you better when you're putting your mouth to good use," he replied, and she rolled her eyes, as she pulled her arm out of his and remained focused.

"You told Elena about something that should have been just between me and you, Damon. And I'm pissed off about that. Not to mention... when the hell were you planning on telling me about this stupid blood bond between us? Surprise- I found out!"

Damon remained silent and Bonnie still stood there, just as strongly, as she awaited his answer. She clearly was not happy, by the expression on her face, but who could blame her? He'd been too divulgent with his information concerning the kiss, when he spoke to Elena, but not exactly been as honest as he should of been when it came to the night they shared blood.

He was losing all around tonight, and sadly, he didn't expect anything else.

"Fine- let's talk about it, then," he said boldly, as he turned away and walked towards the sidewalk. "Let's go in my car."

Bonnie's expression turned to one of confusion, mixed with impatience.

"What? Why? What's the difference between your car and this alley? Are you better at lying in smaller spaces?" she snapped, and Damon cocked his head in response.

"Because people are staring. And I know how you're all about keeping this all under wraps, right?" he asked firmly, and she didn't reply. "What, are you afraid to just sit and talk to me? You're the one who wanted answers."

Bonnie thought about that for a second, and realized he was absolutely right; she was _terrified_. She hadn't spent any alone time with Damon, since he kissed her, and now she was going to, again.

"Fine. But we don't leave this parking lot," she said, as she reluctantly, followed him to his car, and crossed her arms over herself.

She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Relax. I'm in no condition to drive," he said, as he opened her door, and she silently got in.

Being in his Camaro scared her. She knew him, and just the fact that he got girls to sleep with him just by _blinking _at them was unsettling.

She didn't want to be one of _those _girls- especially not in his fucking car. She knew she was better and smarter than that.

But, damn it to hell, the temptation was there, and she'd be a liar if she said watching him, right now, as he slid into his seat, and proceeded to recline his chair comfortably, didn't do _anything _to her.

It did all sorts of things- the types of things you blushed when you said aloud.

Instead of looking into his eyes, she lent her attention to the patrons passing in the lot. Anything to avoid looking at him.

Bonnie looked to her trembling hands, and didn't know what it was- perhaps, the close promixity- but she suddenly felt intoxicated by the very air she was breathing. This was not good- feeling so light-headed was _never _good.

He sat up beside her, and Bonnie's eyes finally dared to look into his own.

If there was one thing Damon did better than anyone she knew, it was staring. Just the way he _looked _at you was enough to get to you, sometimes. He conveyed so many emotions in just one glance, and right now? She saw regret.

He knew exactly what was coming.

"You're an asshole, you know, for not telling me what would happen if we shared blood," she stated firmly. "I'm used to you lying, or doing dumb things, like telling Elena what happened, Damon, but this? This is _not _cool. You should have told me."

Damon continued to face her, but he didn't say a word. Bonnie felt the fire in her veins beginning to rise as he stared at her, intently. She was really upset about this- to the point where she considered setting him ablaze, even. And the fact that the minutes were passing and he was saying nothing ticked her off, even more.

She was not the one to be messed with.

"So, you don't have anything to say? Like, you're sorry for bounding us together, for life? You apologize for not informing me that you were taking away my choice?"

Damon laughed as he shook his head, and Bonnie's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see what's so funny about this, Damon."

There was no sound between the two for a moment, and Bonnie scoffed as she rose her hand to the door handle. Damon didn't budge. She didn't come here to play this game, and she'd be damned if Damon was going to get to her this way.

When it came to Damon, she always prided herself on the fact that she knew who he was; sneaky, stealth, and self-absorbed. He did things that weren't right, just so long as they served his agenda, and he was very rarely remorseful about actions.

She knew exactly what he was capable of; she always did. But this time, she didn't see it coming. This time, she cursed herself for letting her feelings control her heart, instead of thinking with her head.

And Damon capitalized on that; Damon _always _preyed on that. She couldn't sit idle anymore.

"You never realize how much your actions effect anybody else, but you."

"You think so, Bonnie?" he asked plainly, and her eyes widened in rage.

"Yeah, I do!" she yelled back, and his mouth snapped shut. "You used Caroline to get to Elena, Elena to get over Katherine, Andie, Rose, and Rebekah, to move on from Elena, and now me? Now I'm supposed to believe that everything between us isn't just some quest you're on for self-fufillment? That you actually care about how any one is feeling, who isn't you?"

Damon finally glared at her just as angrily as she was staring at him. She knew she had finally struck a nerve, as she watched the faint color of red appear in his enraged eyes, again, before he shook his head.

"You really think I would do that to you, Bonnie? Yeah, I told Elena about us; so what?! I'm not ashamed, and I don't give a fuck who knows it. But the fact that you're accusing of pinning you to some super creepy blood bond-"

"Newsflash, Damon, you did do that to me! You fed me your blood and you let me give you mine, knowing exactly what would happen! Elijah- he explained it; he explained everything, when it comes to blood bonds. The rush that you constantly feel in your veins- the wanting to be close to that person, at all times, for no reason at all. The not being able to get them off of your mind- he told me _everything!_"

"Then I guess your Original _Boyfriend_ should have mentioned one very important part- that there is no such thing as a blood bond between vampires and witches!" Damon yelled back, and Bonnie immediately grew silent. "I'm assuming he's never actually dated a witch before, otherwise, he would have told you; it can only happen between vampires, and humans with _no _supernatural ability, whatsoever. So, me and you? There is nothing. There never was," he snapped.

Bonnie felt all reason escape her as she sat there and shook her head.

No; she was feeling way too much and way too many things for it to be just going on inside of her brain. There was no way Damon was on her mind so consistently without there being some sort of supernatural drive behind it.

She refused to believe it.

"He's... not my boyfriend," she said lamely, Damon's jaw ticked.

"Oh right- he's _much _more. Have you two picked out the font for the wedding invitations, yet? I hear those Mikaelson's like to move fast."

"You would know," she snapped. "How long did it take for you and Rebekah to have make-up sex after she tried to kill you? An hour?"

Damon laughed in disbelief as he looked at her hard expression.

"You're jealous that I had sex with someone, before there was even anything going on with you and I? That is fantastic."

"I'm not jealous," she stated. "We're not dating, Damon- you can do whatever the hell you want to."

There was a long silence between them, as he looked ahead.

"Just because I can doesn't mean that I have been. But... I'm pretty sure I can't say the same for you."

"Actually, you can," she interrupted, and Damon's eyes widened. "Just because I wanted to doesn't mean that he agreed... And even if he did... I'm not sure I would have been able to go through with it, anyway. I-I know, actually, that I wouldn't have. Stopping it was the best thing he could have ever done."

Damon remained silent, as did Bonnie, before his mouth finally opened.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" she answered. "Maybe it is the bond, Damon-"

Damon tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, and sighed longingly.

"It's not. There is no bond, Bonnie."

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked bluntly, and Damon rolled his tongue over his teeth.

"Because I'm _not; _that should be enough, for you! It'd be enough if I were Elijah, right? You didn't question him at all," he shot back, and Bonnie's fist tightened. "Here's the truth- if you're feeling all hot and bothered whenever you think about me, Bonnie, that's all on _you_-that's because it's what you _wanna _feel."

Bonnie stat there silently, with her heart nearly in her in her throat, as Damon shook angrily.

"I think what bothers me most, Bonnie, isn't that you wouldn't want to be bound to me; but that you really think I would make that choice for you. I know I've done a lot of shitty things, but what would I gain from that? Control over you? I don't want to control you, Bonnie; I want to protect you. I've always wanted to protect you."

"You protect me because of Elena..."

"I protect you because... I _like _you, Bonnie! There- I fucking said it; I like you. And maybe, I have this crazy idea that you like me too."

Bonnie tapped her fingers at her sides, and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it is a crazy idea. Because I actually kind of hate you, Damon. A lot."

"Great, do you want a cookie?" he asked flatly, and her eyes narrowed though his softened. "It's fine, Bonnie; it's cool if you 'hate' me. I'm used to it. But no matter how much you say that, I know the truth. And the truth is... you like like me enough to keep saving my goddamn life. The truth is that I like you enough to let you make your own decisions. And... after what I did to Abby... I know better than to take your choice away, ever again. You made that perfectly clear, and I listened- I listened, because _I like you."_

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Damon finally looked away.

"But... I won't make the same mistake that I made with Elena," Damon said, and she remained quiet. "I like you, and all, but... I'm not gonna chase you. And it doesn't mean that you're not worth the chase, Bonnie, because you are... but it means that the only way I'll know that this isn't all _just me _is if you prove it, too."

Bonnie kept her mouth shut, and Damon remained stoic, as he blinked softly.

"It's your move, Bonnie. And... maybe I'll still be here when you decide to make it. Maybe not."

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped before any words could come out.

What could she say, honestly? She knew that it would come down to this. She wouldn't be able to deny Damon forever, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. And now, finding out that her weird influx of feelings for him were because of _her, _and not his blood, at all? Well, that was plaguing her, even more.

And all he wanted was for her to make a move.

Bonnie tucked a loose strand behind her ear, and gulped, as Damon's blue eyes infiltrated hers. She felt a surge of emotion building rapidly within her, the longer they looked at each other. She shut her eyes as she tried desperately to gather her thoughts.

Damon wasn't asking for anything more than her word, but it was damn near crippling her to even think about saying this. But why? Why was she so afraid to admit it? Why was she witholding what he should have already known- what she had known, all along?

Why couldn't she bring herself to say it- to say _yes; _yes, she reacted this way towards him because she cared about him? Because despite how perfect Elijah was, she had fallen for how imperfect Damon could be?

She didn't know if she could ever bring herself to say it.

"I... can't do that, Damon," she said, and his eyes remained free of emotion. "I'm... sorry."

Bonnie exhaled a deep breath as she opened the door, and he watched her silently, as she prepared to leave.

If that conversation had been the equivalent to a game of chess, he would have just lost everything with one fatal move.

He thought he could be brave- he thought he could urge her to be the one to acknowledge this- fight for this- like he was so ready and willing to do, but she wouldn't.

Bonnie would never fight for him, and somehow, it didn't surprise him.

_Would anybody ever fight for him?_

Damon felt his skin run cold as she pushed her feet out of his Camaro it to make her exit. He swallowed hard when she stopped completely- _her fingers stopped at the door handle, as well._

Bonnie tried her best to clear her head, and work through the existential crisis that lay before her, though she knew exactly what the easy option should have been.

_Leaving would be easy. Getting away from him and pretending that none of this happened would be her best bet. Forgetting all about Damon Salvatore, and his stupid desire for her to make a move would solve all of her problems._

_Walking away would solve everything._

She knew that if she left, this would make things simpler for she and Elijah. She would be thrilled with her decision, and just like clockwork, she could go back to letting him sweep her off of her feet.

She could have everything she needed, because he was it; _Elijah was everything._

But what about what she wanted? What about the being she was preparing herself to leave behind, because she couldn't admit it, to him, just what she was feeling?

Should she just forget about the way that he made her breathing stop, and her lungs cease to function, altogether?

Bonnie lifted her head, dizzily, and turned back around to look at him.

_She may have been lousy at telling him, but she hoped that showing him would be enough._

Bonnie dazedly eased back into the car and his eyes peered into hers, as she stared at him; seemingly paralyzed in that moment.

"Just leave, Bonnie. It's obvious that I'm not what you want," he said, and she inhaled as her eyes finally focused to his.

There was a hint of despair behind his eyes, though his voice remained even and strong.

He was always good at playing the soldier-just never a master at winning the war.

Bonnie shook her head, as she took his hand into hers, and grasped onto it tightly, as she shakily looked into his eyes.

"What I want... is to leave; to forget that you ever existed... and forget everything that I ever felt for you."

Damon blinked sadly, as she released his hand, but he kept his emotion in.

"So, go, Bonnie. I... thought I told you that I was used to this; I know how to get my heart broken. I won't fall apart."

"No," she answered lightly, as she gulped, and followed his tragic eyes. "But I _will. _I will completely, and totally _shatter _without you."

Before he could answer, she pulled him tightly by the collar, and placed a heartstopping kiss on his lips, that nearly sucked the life right out of him.

Her hands involuntarily smoothed up his neck, and after a very delayed reaction, he finally began to kiss her back.

Damon's hands immediately grasped her sides as he manuevered them over the center console, and she felt her spine tingle with each touch, as their lips continued to form against one another with enough heat of a thousand suns.

It was much more tender than the last kiss that they shared in her living room, as she finally opened herself up to what she was feeling, and what she was doing.

_It was much more gratifying, anyway._

Bonnie breathed shakily, as she felt herself engulfed in this- _in him- _as she kissed him deeper, harder, and stronger, than she had ever kissed anyone, before.

Shocks ran all over his skin, and pure electricity in his veins, as he suddenly felt pushed down by a strong, gravitational force, and heard the doors to the car lock. It rendered him completely overwhelmed when he realized that he landed against his seat and onto his back, and the force was _Bonnie, _as her raised palm was the power responsible for his awe.

Damon watched as she slid over, and swiftly climbed atop of him, in one motion.

The space was cramped but he didn't think she cared, as she never stopped once to adjust, or wince in pain.

His mouth raised to her collarbone, and her fingers sifted through his hair, as she closed her eyes, and fell deeply into bliss.

The way his fingers crawled along her bare skin beneath the back of her shirt made her feel drunk. The way she tugged at his lips with her teeth, and drew him in, closer, each time he attempted to stop and look into her eyes, was pure magic, he was sure.

All she wanted to do was savor him against her, for as long as she could. She didn't want to do anything else but kiss him-she truly wanted to stop her own self-deprivation, too.

Damon rolled them into her seat, as he landed on top of Bonnie. Her back arched when his lips dipped to her chin. Her nails scraped along his skin, as she slowly, but surely, ripped his shirt away. She instantly felt his fangs appear, as he continuously kissed her neck, and she pulled his head in, deeper, while her legs wrapped around his torso.

He was going crazy- listening to the way her blood was pumping through her veins; the very veins that throbbed beneath his lips, as he licked them carefully, and tried to halt his craving from taking over.

_This was torture._

And it didn't help that she was pushing him closer and harder towards it, with each steamy second that passed between them.

_This was intense. And he knew he wouldn't be able to stop if it went any further._

His hands cupped over her chest, and he breathed shallowly, though his own thoughts were killing him.

Damon suddenly moved away, and back to his chair, immediately, while he felt the familiar pangs of hunger steadily racing throughout his body. Bonnie breathed, as she continued to lay flat, and Damon bit his lip, as he collected his black tee, and pulled it back on.

What the hell just happened?

Bonnie ran a hand over her flushed face- attempting, and failing, to gain her composure after that. She didn't bother moving; her entire body felt like jelly, and it hurt to think.

Why did he have to make her feel like this?

_How did he make her feel like this?_

"Damon-"

"Goddamn't, Bonnie!" he yelled, and she froze as he slammed his fist, hard against the steering wheel, shaking the whole car with just one touch.

There was nothing but silence between them, as he swallowed in a mouthful of fresh air, and she sat up slowly. She watched as Damon got out of his car, and Bonnie glanced on in confusion as she followed him, as well.

He slammed his door but he didn't walk off, as he paced back and forth quietly. She exhaled as she walked around to his side, and looked at him, intently.

He finally turned to face her, and she saw the confliction in his eyes, as he should his head viciously.

"You were supposed to let me down. You were supposed to tell me that I had no chance! I prepared myself for it. I expected it, but instead, you do that- you kiss me like some freaking _animal, _and I just... I didn't see it coming. I never can, with you!"

Bonnie moved in closer, and she tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"I thought you wanted me to prove it, Damon."

"Hell yeah I do, but-"

"But nothing!" she yelled back, and he grew silent. "You don't how hard it was for me to just do that- just go against every belief, thought, action, moral- _everything- _that I thought I had! I-I just _kissed _you Damon- really hard, and I'm freaking out, because it is inconsistent with everything I thought I was. I was never 'that girl;' I've never had two guys interested in me, at once. I've never had to 'choose,' or do anything- I never had to wonder what the hell it all meant, and who the hell I was. But now? Now, I have feelings for two _vampires. _I have to break a heart! I have to do everything I thought I'd never do, and it's terrifying. I... am _terrified. _But I did it, Damon- because I... like you, too. And if you weren't sure before, you are now. And that's all that I wanted."

Damon's pale eyes blinked as he took in her words, and she breathed a sigh of relief, in return. Sure, she'd opened another can of worms by kissing Damon. And yeah, she was sure she'd pay for it.

But what about the weight that had been lifted off of her shoulders? That was enough to keep her going. She swore by it.

"I'm not sorry," she stated. "You started this, anyway."

"Then maybe I should finish it," he said, and Bonnie gasped when he pushed her tightly against his car, and captured her at the cheeks.

Bonnie heard the faint noise of people talking as they habitually passed through the lot, but they slowly faded out once his eyes looked into hers.

Damon planted a firm kiss to her lips, and she sunk against the cold metal, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was slow, steady, probably the most perfect kiss she'd ever receieved in her life. Just the way his lips formed against hers made her believe that she was meant for this; that _they _were meant for each other.

For him, when the moment ended, he swore he saw stars.

Touching her made him feel alive. He even believed he felt his heartbeart, right then and there.

Everything about her was just so _magnetic; _he couldn't stop himself, as his lips caressed her jaw, or his tongue lined across her neck. He just wanted her-_so badly_- and he was finally having her.

_She was finally accepting him._

She felt sparks run throughout her body when his fingers laced hers. He held them tighly, and she inhaled a long breath as she looked at him.

She only saw _him. _

Those bright blue eyes, that pale, pearly skin-his image had captured her; overtaken her senses, and engulfed her completely, to the point where it quite literally _ached _to look away.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, then, when _someone _who had been transfixed on Damon and Bonnie for the past hour, stood there, watching. Just a few feet away in the shadows, the visitor continued to go unnoticed, as their eyes flashed between the two, who seemed to be lost in eachother completely.

It wasn't the time to make a move; but it would be, soon, as they folded their arms, and continued in quiet observation.

_For now, they would remain patient and silent, as the witch and the vampire gazed affectionately at each other, before leaning in to another kiss, another touch, another moment. _

_For now, they would enjoy the show. _

A/N: Hello, everyone! So, I wrote/re-wrote/deleted/restarted this chapter about 6 times before actually posting it, and maaaaybe being satisfied with it, haha. What did you all think? First off- Tatia! Do you think Elijah is right with his suspicions? If so, how is it possible? And what the hell does she have planned? Answers coming soon. ;) Next- Is Bonnie digging herself in way too deep, when it comes to Damon? Do you think it was time for her to finally tell him just how she felt? Do you think those feelings surpass what she has with Elijah? I know there has been a lot of Bonlijah lately, so I decided to switch things up and write some pretty heavy Bamon, and little bit of Defan, this time around. And who the hell was the person watching Damon/Bonnie at the end? Leave your predictions! As always, thank you so much for reading. You are all great people, & truly a pleasure/inspiration to write for. Love you all. :)


	11. Never Let Me Go

**Never Let Me Go**

Bonnie breathed shakily as her back landed against his mattress, and he engulfed her in a kiss that did nothing short of take her breath away.

She could barely think—_or even function, for that matter—_as Damon Salvatore's lips collided with hers, over and over, again. It had been no time at all since they left The Mystic Grill and came back here, to the boarding house, to continue what they had so _indecently _started, up against his car, and within the full range of public eye.

She didn't think she cared that much—that people knew that she was kissing Damon Salvatore and _liking _it—but she did. She may have been ready to admit to him that she cared, but that didn't mean that she wanted this to be front page news in the paper, tomorrow. She was still figuring herself out, as far as she was concerned, and her goal was to do this without any public assistance.

If she wasn't giving Damon a chance to properly sweep her off of her feet, how else would she know?

As his hands ran up the back of her shirt and lingered on her spine, she drowned in the faint taste of bourbon on his tongue. It wasn't the only thing making her feel so drunk, tonight, but she could pretend, right?

When his teeth tugged at her neck, she felt the grip she had on his hair tighten even more. Her dazed green eyes opened, to revel in the sight of his body against hers, as he continued to make it painstakingly clear that he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

And lucky for him, she didn't want him to.

He took a break from kissing her, for a brief moment, and Bonnie sucked in a bout of lost air, as the vampire sat before her, and she settled against the headboard of his massive, king size bed. She gulped slowly when his hand rose to her cheek, and his thumb softly caressed her skin in such a way that ignited the heat of something similar to a volcano, within her.

Damon's fingertips explored her face, gently, and Bonnie bit her lip when they finally floated away and back onto his lap. They stared at each other; taking in the long healthy silence, and Bonnie smoothed her ponytail, as he just watched on.

"Are you nervous?" he asked softly, and Bonnie shook her head, a bit too quickly, making her answer completely unbelievable.

"No," she lied.

Damon inched in a bit closer, and she felt her heart stop when his hand slid onto her hip, and rested there, as he spoke.

"You sure about that?"

Bonnie didn't have an answer for him, to be honest—as least not one that she wanted to divulge.

Of course she was nervous; he was Damon Salvatore, after all. He was somebody that she had no former issues with going toe-to-toe against, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a little intimidating, sometimes. Especially like this—with her emotions in the palm of his hand, and her heart strings so easily at his disposal. Damon had such a strong hold on her, right now, as she'd be lying if she said that being in his bed—of all places—didn't scare her a little bit.

_She wasn't an idiot, after all. She knew what usually happened in Damon's bed, and she knew that she was severely lacking in self-restraint, when it came to him. It was like a recipe for her Moral Destruction._

Bonnie didn't respond to his question, for it was already obvious—he was a major turn-on. She'd already known all of the mental reasons why she liked Damon, but now, she was solely thrown into the lion's den to deal with all of the _physical _factors, as well.

_And the fact was that she was having a really hard time resisting this—she was having an even tougher time resisting him._

The vampire had gotten to her—infiltrated her soul—and she was wondering just how was she going to explain this to herself, in the morning.

"You don't have to be nervous around me," he said slowly, and she snorted. "What?"

"You probably love this right now, don't you? Just… me shaking in my boots, because of you," Bonnie stated bitterly.

Damon looked into her olive eyes, and sensed her own despair, as he realized that the witch was actually having an existential crisis about this. Being scared, nervous, afraid—that wasn't who she was, and especially not around him. She'd always been braver, tougher, and more diligent, in his presence—being around him kind of pushed her to be that way.

But now—as she lay in his bed, evading his eyes, it was a completely different ball game. Damon was the one increasing her fear—he was the one that was in total control of it.

_And he wanted many things from her—but her fear wasn't one of them._

Damon pulled his t-shirt over his head, and tossed it to the ground, as she swallowed hard, and looked away.

_Was this really his idea of helping her?_

She didn't have a chance to question his faulty methods any further, as he impulsively grabbed her hand, and placed it against her heart. Bonnie felt his cold skin beneath her fingers, and she exhaled as she looked into his oceanic eyes, and he was gazing back at her.

"What are we—"she started, only to be interrupted by his voice.

"Just… give it a second."

Bonnie pursed her lips and sighed at the unusual request, but complied. If this was his way of calming her down, she honestly didn't get it, but she'd go with it—anything was better than nothing, in her opinion.

So, when she felt a sudden _thump_ against her hand, she nearly gasped in surprise, as her eyes continued to stare into his, and a strange feeling began to settle into her bones. She continued to hold on, suddenly realizing the slow ease of her magic, as it dripped from her fingertips, and erupted throughout her soul.

Damon's heartbeat—at first, slow and sparse—quickly began to increase, and her eyes widened in amazement at the revelation.

"The cool thing about being a witch is… you can bring life to things that are dead. Even vampires," Damon said softly, and Bonnie shook her head, as she pressed her hand to him, even harder. "And… as you can tell, I'm nervous, too."

"Does it… feel like your human, again?" she asked, and a faint smile passed his lips, as he looked into her curious eyes.

"It feels like… I'm not just a lost cause; like… I have a reason for being here, Witchy. For moments like these."

Bonnie didn't reply, but she continued to smooth her hand over his skin, accordingly—feeling the rhythms change with each movement and each second. Not only was his heart beating, but it was _pounding_—and it was all because of her. She'd always felt a sense of accomplishment when she managed to save one more life during her hectic time here in Mystic Falls. But never had she experienced the connection that she felt between her magic and his existence—simply being able to jumpstart his heart with one touch.

And that felt _epic._

Bonnie soon felt her nervousness evaporate as she leaned in, and kissed Damon longingly on the lips. Her forwardness—a blessing in disguise, in his opinion—still took him very much by surprise, as he froze beneath her touch. With her hand wrapped at the back of his neck, and the other still engaged in his heartbeat, he felt elated—absolutely convinced that this was right, and this was all that he wanted.

He just wanted her to see him as clearly as he saw her.

Her head hit his pillow, as he slowly pulled her shirt over her own head, and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her chest, and to her stomach.

Bonnie shut her eyes tightly, as she enveloped herself in this moment; the moment when she decided that she was sure about this, because everything inside of her was screaming that she was.

It was screaming that she was prepared to sink with this, because it was no secret that she had already been drowning.

But could she really have been so naïve to believe that her life could ever be so simple?

"_I presume that Elijah won't be too thrilled to learn about this… development."_

Bonnie's eyes shot open, as Damon's lips separated from her skin, and they both set gaze at the door, and their untimely visitor.

Her blonde hair fell at her shoulders, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She cocked her head simply, while staring between the two as the quiet passed between them. Bonnie shook her head in confusion as Damon growled in frustration and he stood to his feet, with such intensity.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, as she fumbled for a shirt, and before she could respond, Damon did.

"Yeah, what gives? I think you made a wrong left turn, Blondie. This isn't the mall," Damon said sharply, and Caroline chuckled, as she stepped in even closer, before shutting the door behind her.

Bonnie suddenly felt a chill run through her bones as she and Damon both braved the icy stares of the girl before them—something wasn't right about this, and she knew it. But she just couldn't figure out what.

"I saw you two, earlier… at The Mystic Grill, was it? And wow… I thought that _I _had unresolved feelings," the blonde smirked, and Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "But the way I feel is just… a little different. You see, what _I _want is _revenge, _and revenge only."

Damon looked at her skeptically, and Bonnie gulped when it suddenly became clear; the person before them was not Caroline. She rose to her feet, and studied the contours of her face, as the possessor simply smiled back. Bonnie rose her hands to administer an aneurysm, but the blonde rose a finger to stop her.

"You can try, but it won't work. You'll only hurt your friend."

"She'll forgive me," Bonnie spat, as she turned her power on, but just as the girl warned, nothing happened.

She stood there, baffled, and the girl continued to smile.

"Told ya."

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asked bluntly, and the blonde only stepped in closer towards him.

He felt a chill move up his spine when she stopped right before him, and smirked.

"If I told you, what would be the thrill in that?"

"Fine, play coy," Damon shot back, with enraged blue eyes. "But what do you want? Revenge on _who?"_

She placed her hands at her hips, and sighed.

"The family who… continues to put the lives of my descendants on the line, because of their petty obsession," she said gently, and Bonnie's eyes widened at that. "The men whos feud resulted in my blood being sacrificed on an altar in exchange for their immortality," she said simply, and Bonnie breathed in, as she abandoned Damon, and began to near her.

_This could not be who she thought it was. There was no way._

"You're… not… no. This is impossible," Bonnie said lowly, and Damon watched on in confusion, as the blonde continued to walk in Bonnie's direction. "He… told me you were dead."

"I'm supposed to be," she said simply, as she stopped before her, finally. "But we all know that's not exactly how things work in the supernatural world, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie frowned, as Damon's brow rose, and she cracked her knuckles in return.

"How are you still alive, Tatia?" she asked simply, and the girl smiled in return at the quick intelligence of the witch.

"I think that you have plenty of tools at hand to figure that out," she answered. "Besides… with all the consequences you'll be facing from your 'sisters' for being so… _intimate _with a vampire, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time, too."

Bonnie bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"What do want from me, Tatia?"

"Your assistance," she answered, in an even tone.

"No," Bonnie said firmly.

Tatia immediately grabbed Damon by the shoulder, and he yelled in pain as she plunged her fingers deeply into his spine. His face turned a ghostly white, and she smiled in Bonnie's direction.

"Let him go, Tatia," Bonnie warned, and the girl snorted.

"Very well," she said, as she threw Damon onto the ground, and he crashed against the rug. "Let's talk business. I want Niklaus and Elijah dead. Niklaus, because his obsession with the doppelgangers has nearly ended the lives of both Elena and Katherine, and I cannot stand for that."

Bonnie huffed softly, and placed her hands on her hips.

"And why Elijah? He… loved you, Tatia. He always will," Bonnie said a bit sadly, and the girl gazed back with a stone faced expression in return. "And… he doesn't approve of what Klaus does—"

"But he will always protect him, and he needs to learn the error of his ways, Bonnie. And I? I need to protect my family, just like you protect yours, and he protects his. Besides, Elena just so happens to be your best friend. Do you truly believe she will ever be safe as long as they are around?"

"It's not that simple," Bonnie shot back. "I—I can't just kill Klaus and Elijah, Tatia. First off—Klaus destroyed the last of the white oak stakes. Second—there's still Rebekah, Kol, and Finn left, even if there was a way. They will be _angry. _Last, I—" Bonnie stopped, as she looked at Damon who was just getting to his feet, and abandoned the rest of her sentence.

She didn't even know if it was worth saying.

_Tatia thought so._

"You care for Elijah," she said, and Bonnie remained quiet, as she looked to the ground. She could feel the heat from Damon's eyes on her, as she reveled in the words. "You can't do this because… you care about Elijah."

Bonnie looked up, and Damon was staring directly into her eyes, with a look that was surely a mixture of anger, and sadness. After all that had happened tonight, he still couldn't make her forget about the Original, and that stung more than anything.

"But you don't," Tatia said slowly, as she turned her eyes to Damon, and he looked at her silently.

Bonnie watched as the girl neared him again, and his eyes never dropped from hers, when she stopped in front of him, with a slight smirk.

"You don't care about Elijah," she repeated. "You're annoyed by his presence—because now, you have to battle for Bonnie's affection and you don't like that. You don't like that she still cares about him, so much, when she could just have you."

Damon swallowed hard, but didn't respond. She was right, after all; he didn't like Elijah. He couldn't stand him, in fact, and if there was a way to end him, once and for all, he would do it. He would stake the Original through the heart, without hesitation.

"But you also hate Niklaus," Tatia noted, and he continued to listen. "Because he's ruined your brother's life, as well as Elena's. And though you don't love her anymore, you still care very deeply for her—you would still do anything, for her. You still want revenge on the man who has broken you all. I can help you, Damon—I will help you, if you'd like me to."

Bonnie watched with panic as Damon seemed to be contemplating the words from Tatia's lips, as he stood clear in thought. Was he seriously considering helping her? What the hell was his problem?

Damon looked into Bonnie's eyes, and she shook her head as he sighed, and turned back to Tatia, who was still awaiting his answer.

"What happened to the ruthless vampire that I've watched over the years?" Tatia asked, to break the silence. "The one who made the tough decisions—the one who was never afraid to be hated, no matter what? You've softened incredibly, Damon. You're barely recognizable… What's happened to that vampire?"

Damon ran his tongue over his teeth, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Tatia was right; who he was today, compared to where he had been just a year ago was an absolute disgrace. Before, he was the "bad guy;" he was the one who was never afraid to be cruel, because he knew it was the only way to be kind. He didn't let his emotions cripple him, like they did most frequently, these days. He was unapologetic, reckless, and strong-willed, and back then? He got what he wanted.

_What did happen to that vampire?_

He looked into Bonnie's eyes, and she was staring back, with such an overwhelming sense of conflict on her eyes. The choice of right and wrong was right here before them, and if they wanted to take it, freedom, too.

"That vampire realized that his life is worth more than that," Damon finally spoke, as he continued to look at Bonnie. "That unapologetic, reckless, strong-willed vampire finally learned that it's not all about him… That caring about someone sometimes means… protecting the people that matter to them, too," he added, and Tatia frowned. "I'm sorry, but… I have to pass, on this one."

Bonnie breathed out a sigh of relief as Damon continued to stare at her. Damon wasn't going to help Tatia, because of her feelings for Elijah. If that wasn't a sign that he had her best interests in mind, he didn't know what was. He was giving up the perfect opportunity to end this, once and for all, because of her—_he was doing it all for her._

_Her heart swelled._

"That's sweet, keeping the competition alive," Tatia noted, with a smirk. "You must really love her."

Damon didn't say a word, as he shifted uncomfortably, and Tatia relished in the tenseness that suddenly filled the room.

It was obvious that the two hadn't gotten that far in their discussions about the feelings between them, yet, and she just opened up a can of worms. The way that Bonnie looked to the ground, and a usually very vocal Damon was rendered speechless was undoubtedly impressive.

She could have fun with this.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Follow me," Tatia, as she suddenly headed for the door, and Damon and Bonnie exchanged bewildered glances.

They reluctantly complied, as the two shuffled out of the room, and followed the girl down the hallway.

"You both say that you won't help me with my endeavors, and that's fine, however," Tatia said, as they walked slowly down the corridor, towards the living room. "I believe I have something that can change your mind."

Damon and Bonnie stopped in the living room right behind her, and a gasp escaped Bonnie's mouth as she watched the squirming of two people, as they sat tied to their chairs, with gags in their mouths.

_Finn and Sage._

Her fingers began shaking, and Damon's expression shifted to one of pure shock before he looked up at Tatia, who was smiling cruelly. There were tears in Sage's eyes, and dripping down her cheeks, as the rope bound her tightly. Finn had deep lacerations across his chest, and blood splattered across his shirt, but he was still breathing, barely.

If Bonnie and Damon believed they were confused before, they had another thing coming.

"I don't remember signing up for a bondage class," Damon said slowly, and Tatia's brows rose in amusement as she circled the room.

"Your comedic timing is awful," Tatia said bluntly, before punching through the wall, with no trouble at all, surprising both Bonnie and Damon with her strength, "Let's hope your aim is better," she said, as she tossed a stake in Damon's direction, that she pulled out from behind the wall. He caught it easily, though he was glancing at it, in surprise. "The vampire hating history teacher had the right idea when he hid a few of these in a couple of very convenient spots. Including this one, you have three stakes left. It looks like Niklaus is now one step behind _you._"

Damon looked down at the fashioned white oak stake in his hands, and shook his head. He didn't want any part in this.

"Why do you want me to do it? You're so intent on killing the Originals, why drag us into it?" he asked in a rough tone, and Tatia licked her lips.

In a split second, she had her hands wrapped around Bonnie's neck, and the witch began to choke for air, as her face turned in pain, and she struggled to breath. Bonnie tried to kick herself free, but her strength was no match for Tatia's, at all, as her hands didn't budge. Damon made a move towards Bonnie, but Tatia opened her lips, and he stopped.

"Kill him, now, or she dies. I'm sure you've already realized that I'm stronger than you, little boy."

Damon's fingers clutched around the stake, and he watched as Bonnie's lips began to fade to a hint of blue. Her eyes were slowly shutting, and he was quickly realizing that he no longer had an option. Finn had to die, and he had to die, now.

Damon suddenly turned to face the helpless vampire, and the man glared into his eyes with a sense of affliction as he steadily raised the stake. Damon felt hesitant—sick to his stomach, almost—by what he was going to do. He'd never really had regrets when it came to killing anyone, but right now, he knew he was going to.

With Sage's screaming muffled by the gag in her mouth, and her eyes burned on him, he was already feeling the weight of this decision. It was already crushing him, and he hadn't even done it, yet.

Damon took in a deep breath, and plunged the stake deep into Finn's heart, and he heard Sage's cries multiply, as the vampire quickly began to gray before he erupted into flames. He almost had to catch his breath as he watched the fiery death happening before him, and he heard the sudden thud of Bonnie's body falling to the ground behind him.

Damon instantly ran over to her, and Bonnie coughed as she tried to inhale normally, though she was struggling. They both looked up at Sage who was crying hysterically behind the gag, and Bonnie felt tears of her own began to fill her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie screamed at the familiar face that belonged to her blonde best friend, but housed a much greater evil. "They didn't do anything wrong!"

Tatia remained quiet as she watched Damon trying to calm the witch down, and Sage still crying uncontrollably from her chair.

"I am not Niklaus, Bonnie. My words are not filled with empty threats," Tatia finally said, and Bonnie shook violently, in Damon's arms.

Suddenly, Sage stopped crying, and she began choking, though the sounds escaping her mouth were quite muffled. Damon and Bonnie watched her, as heaps of blood began to trickle from her nose, and their perplexity began to spiral out of control, as it seemed the vampire before them was beginning to have a seizure.

Bonnie stood to her feet, and raced in front of her, but Damon pulled her back, as she fought against his arms.

"I have to help her, Damon! She's—"

"Dead," he filled in softly, and Bonnie's eyes watched on in horror, as Sage began to slowly deteriorate, too, amid the screams that tried to escape her lips.

Bonnie felt herself hyperventilating at the sight, before she looked to Tatia, who seemed completely satisfied by the sight in front of them. Tatia fluffed the blonde mane on her head, and shot them both a dead serious glance, immediately following.

"In case you haven't guessed it, each vampire is connected to the one who sired them. In Finn and Sage's case—their entire bloodline is now deceased. The vampire responsible for starting your line, Damon, is Rebekah. Help me kill her brothers, and I can assure you that she will remain safe. Deny me what I want and… you'll pay for it, with your life. And just remember—_I can be anywhere, at anytime._ It would be in your best interest to do as I say."

In a matter of seconds, Caroline's body unconsciously dropped to the ground, and Bonnie ran over to the girl, as she kneeled down before her, and grasped onto her hand. Damon shook his head as he looked around the room, but he didn't see a trace of anything else.

Whatever the hell Tatia was, was gone. That was just fantastic.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, as she shook the girl's body, and the blonde vampire suddenly gasped as her eyes shot open, and she looked up at her tearful best friend.

Caroline's bewildered expression led them to believe that she had no idea what the fuck just happened, as she looked between the two quickly, as she inhaled deeply.

"What am I doing here? Bonnie? What happened?" she asked as she attempted to sit up, but felt too weakened to do so. "I was talking to Elena, one minute, and then… everything just went black. I-I don't remember anything, and I'm freaking out."

"I know," Bonnie sniffed. "We're gonna get to the bottom of it. I promise."

Caroline looked over at the two dead vampire sitting in the middle of the room, and her panic immediately grew.

"Did I—"she started, and Bonnie shook her head.

"No," she said gently. "No, you didn't, Care."

Caroline breathed, as Bonnie's arms wrapped around her, and she looked up at Damon's distressed expression, as he continued to stare at the lifeless bodies before him. He seemed to be shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm gonna get you some blood," Bonnie said anxiously, as she looked into Caroline's eyes. "Maybe it'll help—"

"I'll get that," Damon suddenly spoke, and the girl's turned to him, in silence. "Bonnie, you should… call Elijah," he said simply.

Bonnie suddenly felt overwhelmed as she stared at Finn and Sage's dead bodies, and came to the realization. They were going to have to explain this to Elijah. Worse—she was going to have to tell him about Tatia's threats to kill Rebekah if she didn't kill him and Klaus, instead. Tears quenched her eyes, as she slowly let Caroline go, and stood to her feet.

Caroline watched on in silence as Damon and Bonnie seemed to exchange in an unspoken conversation, before the witch walked out of the living room, and back to his bedroom, to make the phone call. Caroline sat there, feeling paper thin and incredibly invisible, as Damon didn't make any moves to look at her, or even acknowledge her presence.

She had no idea what was happening, but she knew that it wasn't good, just by the look on his face.

She struggled to stand to her feet, as she watched the blue eyed vampire standing there, like a statue. She finally balanced on both soles for a second, and began to walk to the kitchen. A mere moment later, Caroline felt herself collapsing, and heading steadily for the ground, as she lost her footing, again. Her body stopped, just before impact, and she opened her eyes to see Damon holding her up, with both hands at her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said gently, but he didn't respond, as he guided her towards the couch, and sat her down, without a word.

Damon disappeared for a moment, but only to return with a glass full of blood for the blonde, as sh sat there feeling deprived of all of her strength.

Whatever Tatia was, she sucked away nearly all of the strength that Caroline had in her body, and Damon was completely floored by that.

"What happened to me?" Caroline asked, as she looked into Damon's eyes, and he shrugged lightly, before scratching his hair.

"I—I wish I knew, Barbie," he replied, in a much softer tone than she was used to receiving from him, and she sighed.

She glanced over again at the dead bodies in the chairs, and gulped before opening her mouth again.

"That's Finn but… who was she?"

Damon cracked his knuckles, as he stared off distantly, and ran his tongue across his teeth.

"Sage… his girlfriend. I… staked Finn, and she died, shortly after."

Caroline's brows scrunched in puzzlement as she looked at them, and then back to Damon.

"I—I thought Klaus got rid of all of the stakes."

"Not the ones that Ric apparently hid from us. There are now… two left."

"But… I don't understand. If you only staked Finn, but Sage died, too… maybe she just had a broken heart."

Damon chuckled at that, before running his hand over his face. Caroline pursed her lips. The weight of Damon's surprising guilt was just so much for her to watch, and she didn't know why. She and Damon had never had much of a connection before, but now—somehow seeing him sad made _her _sad, too.

"If only it were that simple, Caroline. He sired her… and… anytime an Original dies, so do the vampires that they created. And so on. It's like… a chain effect."

This information made her a little bit nauseous.

"Are we… gonna die?" she asked, and Damon cracked his knuckles.

"I'm hoping things don't end that way," he replied shortly.

And his answer wasn't reassuring, at all.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stood outside, in pacing the ground at the door, just in front of the boarding house, as she tried to breathe normally.<p>

She'd called Elijah and told him that she needed him at the boarding house, immediately, and hung up the phone before he could even get a word in edgewise. When she checked her missed calls, she'd realized that he had been calling her all night. Maybe she would have noticed if she hadn't become so _preoccupied _with Damon.

She considered this her karma.

So when Elijah's car raced into the driveway, Bonnie tried her best to compose herself, though she knew that she was failing miserably. The minute that she saw his face, her own became masked with despair, and Elijah immediately knew something was wrong.

He ran over to her, and Bonnie exhaled as his wild charcoal eyes met hers.

_This was going to be a bitch._

"I've been calling you all night, we have a serious problem, Bonnie," he said, and she nodded in agreement before speaking softly.

"I know," she said shortly, and Elijah's forehead creased. "Tatia."

There was a long silence between them, as he took her hands into his own, and cupped them tightly. Bonnie felt his emotions running straight through her, already, and she feared that they'd destroy her when he actually learned the truth.

"You have my word, Bonnie, that I will never allow her to harm you," he said, and she pressed her lips as she looked at him solemnly.

She'd never been good at dealing with death—no matter who it was—and she was becoming increasingly depressed as she imagined his reaction to the untimely news. Elijah would be crushed; she knew it.

"She's… not out to harm me," Bonnie finally said, and Elijah continued to listen, as her feet shifted beneath her. "She… She's after you and Klaus, Elijah. A-And she came here tonight to make it clear that… I have to help her get what she wants."

Elijah's eyes narrowed, as Bonnie tried to contain herself, and he shook his head—none of this was making any sense.

"Tatia would not seek to harm Niklaus or myself—"

"Are you sure? Because… she made it clear tonight that she doesn't care who she hurts. Damon; he had to—"

"He had to do what?" Elijah asked, and Bonnie inhaled. "Tell me, Bonnie."

Bonnie felt herself trembling, and Elijah placed a hand to her face, softly. She shut her eyes and felt him move in a bit closer, as they stood there in silence.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek before reopening her eyes, and looking back at Elijah. He was making this so much harder.

"Finn is dead," she finally spat out, and his hand dropped. "And so is Sage."

Elijah's brown eyes seemed to fill with fire as he stared at her, and Bonnie pursed her lips. It was like she flipped a switch, as his expression shifted from a calm one to an enraged one.

"Damon did this?" he asked lowly, and she held up her hands to explain, but Elijah pushed past her and into the boarding house.

"Elijah! Stop!" she called, as she ran after him, but it was too late, as the Original stormed into the living room and caught gaze of their lifeless bodies sitting in the chairs before him.

Damon rose from the couch and to his feet, and Caroline suddenly felt tense as she watched Elijah near the shell of his brother and his love, in slow calculation. Bonnie finally made it into the living room, and tucked a strand behind her ear as she watched Elijah standing there.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, but Elijah didn't say a word. "I really am sorry, Elijah."

The Original blinked softly, before he turned around to face her, and she tried to breathe smoothly. She may not have known Finn well, at all, but she never wanted this to happen. Finn died because Damon chose to save her life, and now, they were trapped in this dire situation.

Elijah had just gotten his brother back, after years of estrangement, and just like that, everything they could have had was gone. She knew just how important Finn was to Elijah, and just the fact that he had died just before her was unnerving. She never wanted to be the source of Elijah's pain, but somehow, she felt responsible.

She wished that she could have done something.

"I am too," Elijah said softly, and Bonnie's eyes squinted at that.

_What did he mean, exactly? _

When Elijah's body moved in a flash right before Damon's, she suddenly got a hint.

Elijah grabbed him by the neck, and slammed Damon's body to the wall, head first. He twisted the vampire's arm completely behind his back so quickly he was sure broke it, as Damon yelled out in agony.

"Elijah!" Bonnie yelled, but the Original ignored her, as he focused all of his strength on making Damon suffer the pain that he believed he felt, himself, in this very moment.

His eyes emboldened, and Bonnie watched in shock as his fangs formed quickly. She'd never seen Elijah like this, and now she knew why he warned her about it. He had the look of murder in his eyes.

"You've killed my brother," Elijah said lowly. "I believe it's time to kill you."

"I did it to save Bonnie," Damon let out, between his teeth. "Your demented doppelganger girlfriend had her by the neck; there was nothing I could do! I know that your family is your number one priority, but it's not mine. _Bonnie _is!"

There was suddenly a huge silence that filled the room, before Elijah roughly let Damon go, and growled in frustration. Damon tumbled to the ground, as Elijah stalked out of the room, and Bonnie watched. She shook her head, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

This wasn't supposed to be happening; none of this was supposed to be happening.

She made a move to help Damon, but the vampire stopped her, as he tried to regain his breath.

"Go after him, Bonnie," he said lowly, and Bonnie shook her head.

"Are you kidding? Your arm is broken," she said boldly, as she kneeled to the ground, and cupped Damon's face that was also bruised by the impact from hitting the wall.

"Go after him," Damon ordered, and her eyes narrowed. "Go because you care about him. I know that you do. I'll be fine… He won't."

Bonnie didn't say a word as her fingers floated away from Damon's face. He was right; she did still care about Elijah, and he just lost his brother. If she had just lost someone, she would want the person that she cared about to be there for her, too. And even if Elijah was on the verge of a psychotic breakdown, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was still in her heart.

_He always would be._

Bonnie gathered to her feet, and she felt arms suddenly wrap around her shoulder, into a long and comforting embrace. She looked up to see Caroline, hugging her so tightly she almost cut off her circulation.

"I'll help Damon," she said confidently. "He's right- you have to go."

Bonnie sighed, and nodded as Caroline finally let go, and she finally made her way out of the living room, and out of the front door.

Bonnie gulped as she slammed the door behind her, and tried to remain calm. Elijah's car was still there, meaning he was around here somewhere. She would find him—she couldn't allow him to be alone right now. He would do the same for her.

"Elijah!" Bonnie called, but she didn't receive a response, and she huffed as she walked out further into the driveway.

She listened for the faint noise of leaves rustling, or his quiet breathing, but she heard nothing. He was going to make her look for him.

Little did he know, she was still up for the challenge.

Bonnie walked out into the woods, and glanced around at the darkness, as the trees were only illuminated by the moon light from above. She continued searching, though—she wasn't going to give up—it was never in her nature to do so.

After walking for about a half hour, however, she could only hope this wasn't a lost cause.

Bonnie sighed as she climbed a steep hill, and finally came across an empty space in the woods, that resembled a grassy cliff, with nothing but rocks beneath it. She'd remembered coming here a lot, when she was a kid, to gaze at the stars, and throws things to the bottom. She guessed Elijah realized how much of a gem it was, as well, as she finally saw the back of his head, as he sat down in the grass silently.

She inhaled deeply before she began to approach. She knew that he'd heard the sounds of her steps, because he flinched, but he didn't turn around to face her.

Bonnie finally sat down next to him, and she didn't say a word, as Elijah continued to stare off. Honestly? She didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't been strong enough to stop Tatia, and as a result, they were here. The first woman that he had ever loved betrayed him, and though this wasn't exactly the way things happened between she and Jeremy, she knew the feeling.

_She knew the feeling of doing all you could to love someone, only to get hurt in return._

She could only imagine how much this hurt him.

"If I could have saved him, Elijah, I would have. You know that," Bonnie said softly, and the vampire looked down to the grass.

"Damon was right—"Elijah said softly, and Bonnie turned to look at him. "My family is my number one priority. And… as much as I try to put you on the same plane… I don't know if I will ever be successful."

Bonnie blinked quietly, and she breathed before answering. It stung a bit hearing the cold harsh truth, but it was exactly what she expected. She couldn't have been surprised that Elijah was saying this, and she wasn't—she knew that his family was his curse, and as much as he despised them sometimes, he would never let them go.

It's just who he was.

"He's your brother, Elijah. I don't expect to be number one—"

"Why not? It's what you deserve, isn't it?" he cut in, and her lips shut. "It's what… I wouldn't have been able to give you, had Tatia given me the choice. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Bonnie nodded, as she brought her knees to her chest, and continued to gaze out.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "It means that… your family means the world to you… Just like my friends mean to me, and… it means that you would do anything to protect them. Everyone else, be damned."

Elijah rolled his tongue over his lips and shook his head.

"Including letting you die—"

"Letting Finn _live,_" she corrected, and he turned at her choice in words. "You would want him to live because he's your brother. And I would never expect you kill him to save me. How selfish would I be if I truly believed in that?"

Elijah didn't say a word, and Bonnie inched in closer towards him. For some reason, she just needed to be close to him—she needed to have him here.

"I'm supposed to be the strong one—"

"You are, Elijah," she replied, and he scoffed lightly. "You're… one of the strongest people I know. And… grieving doesn't make you weak. It means that… a part of you is still human. And isn't that what Finn always wanted you to be?"

Elijah finally turned to face her, and her heart sunk as she glanced at his tear-stricken face. His eyes were a rosy pink, and the brims of them were filled with water. Before she knew it, they were trickling down his cheeks faster than he could catch them.

"I've failed him. The way I lashed out at Damon… I'm a monster, Bonnie Bennett. And I don't know what you see in me."

Bonnie felt her own tears begin to develop in her eyes, but she held them back. This wasn't about her—this was about Elijah. She needed to be here for him in the same way that she was sure he would be there for her. She needed him to know that he wasn't alone. She wouldn't allow him to be.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, and she pursed her lips as Elijah cried on her shoulder. She cupped her hand gently behind his head; feeling the weight of his grief suddenly coming down on her. The tears seeped onto her skin, and he clutched onto her even tighter than ever before.

She'd never had somebody hold her so closely—so _tightly—_as if their life depended on it.

Elijah rested his head on her silently, and Bonnie felt her own emotions racing beneath her veins. She cared about Elijah, so much—she never stopped caring about him. The rawness that she felt around him was unstoppable; the intensity that she felt for him was unexplainable.

And even in his darkest, deepest, saddest moment, she couldn't let him go. She never wanted to.

"I see…. A lot in you, Elijah. I see… the way you put others before yourself, each and every day that you wake up. I-I see how strong your heart is—even when you're the one who tends to get hurt. I… _know _that you're sad, and you think that a part of you is dead, but it isn't—and it never will be, as long as you remember to hold onto everything that your brother has made you feel. Because that's all that he wants, Elijah… He's only ever wanted for you to be happy."

The Original breathed in, but didn't say a word in response to that. Bonnie bit her lip, as well.

She knew that Tatia's words were to kill Klaus and Elijah, otherwise Rebekah and the rest of the line, including Damon, would die, but Bonnie wasn't prepared to grant her that. She wasn't going to give this up without a fight.

Elijah pulled away from the embrace, and his forehead rested against hers, as her thumb gently relieved him of his tears. She hesitantly leaned in, and planted a small kiss on the corner of his mouth—she didn't have the nerve to leave it on his lips, right now; not after the way that her mind was frazzled, tonight.

Elijah nestled deeper into her arms, and she felt a million thoughts floundering in her head, as they stayed in position.

She'd seen Tatia, or at least experienced her, and she convinced herself that she had nothing to be afraid of. They would find a way; she would put her all into defeating her, and not only for her own sake.

She was doing this for everyone around her—Damon and Elijah, included.

But in this very moment as Elijah settled into her arm and made her feel as though she was the only thing he wanted or needed, she didn't know whether it was he or Damon that was her bigger motivation.

_Rather, she just couldn't say. _

A/N: Hello, everyone! So, sigh. I literally spent all week compiling this and I'm still unsure of whether or not I did a good job. It's gets tricky writing a story with a triangle, so I hope that I'm not ruining any of the characters or storyline. I haven't explicitly said who Bonnie is going to choose for a reason, but in the coming chapters, I hope to make it a bit clearer where she stands with her heart/head, and just what separates her feelings for Damon and Elijah. Predictions on that? Anyway, back to the story. Did you like the twist that it was Tatia? What do you think she is, exactly? What do you think about her quest to protect the doppelganger line? And what about Damon's line deriving from Rebekah? Also, how did you feel about Bonnie's moment w/ Damon in the beginning vs. her moment with Elijah at the end? They were both two very different scenarios, so what do you think she's feeling? As always, THANK YOU for reviewing. I love the feedback as well as all of you!


	12. Time Stands Still

**Time Stands Still**

"_Here you go—pancakes, eggs, and… a glass of blood."_

Elijah slowly opened his eyes to see Bonnie standing there before him with a breakfast tray in hand, and a tiresome look on her face. He sat up in bed, and ran his tongue over his teeth. He glanced at the clock on his end table, and brushed his hands over his jaw before letting out a yawn.

As a vampire, he had never usually been tired or needed sleep, but after the pain that he'd felt last night, he was downright exhausted.

_Mourning did that to you, sometimes; whether you were an immortal being, or not._

"You made me breakfast?" he asked gently, and Bonnie sighed softly as she placed the tray onto his lap, and folded her arms with a shrug. "I didn't—"

"You didn't ask; I know," she filled in, and his brows furrowed. "You didn't have to. After last night, I figured you could use a break from being the chef, for once. And I was here, already, so…" she trailed off, as she looked at her feet. "I wanted to be helpful."

"You are," Elijah replied quickly, and Bonnie's green eyes met his. "You're… extraordinary."

Bonnie silently tucked a strand behind her ear as the time passed, and she inhaled a deep breath. She'd spent the night here with Elijah after revealing Finn's death, though she knew it probably wasn't the smartest of ideas. Her mind was already scattered between him, Damon, Caroline's possession, and Tatia making an appearance, so an impromptu sleepover probably should have been the last thing she was getting involved with. But she wanted to be here for him, and so that's exactly what she did.

The two laid in bed, silently, as Elijah's arms wrapped around her waist, and she lay wide awake, listening for any signs of a mental breakdown, on his end. She didn't hear any, but she did wake up a few times at the feeling of his tears on her shoulder.

_To that, she didn't say a word; she only clasped his hands even tighter. _

Things didn't go any further than that, and she was thankful for it. Her biggest intentions were to be a friend and a hero right now. She had to find some way to stop Tatia. Especially after she stood with Elijah, as he explained just what had occurred, to his siblings.

Klaus was vengeful, predictably, while Kol was undoubtedly furious, and Rebekah was tearful. She'd never had sympathy for The Originals in all their time in Mystic Falls, but in that very moment, she admittedly felt for them. She'd never had a sibling—therefore she didn't know what it was like to lose one. But she could only imagine it—the pain, the grief, the blame—she expected that it could be crippling, if you let it consume you. And although Finn may have been on the opposite side of them, he was still family. And family meant much more than anything to these people.

"You shouldn't be the one looking after me, Bonnie." Elijah said, as he placed the tray aside, and looked up into her eyes. "It's been my duty to protect you—"

"That's not your duty," she answered, as she picked up her grimoire from his dresser and sighed, when she flipped it open. "I have magic, Elijah—I can look after myself. Besides—it's definitely going to a busy day, for me. I need to find out just what the hell Tatia is, and how she possessed Caroline... She even knew about Alaric's stakes, Elijah. Is she actually dead, or alive? I just—Everything was so crazy last night, and my head is spinning, and—"

She was immediately silenced when Elijah appeared before her. His shirtless frame glowed against the morning sunlight that peeked through his curtains. With a strong look on his face, he gazed at her, as no words passed his lips. Bonnie swallowed hard when he took the book out of her hand, closed it, and placed it back on the dresser behind her. She bit her lip as he moved in closer, and his eyes never dropped from hers.

"You need to take a break, Bonnie; from all of this. You'll tire yourself out with the details."

Bonnie huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't do that, Elijah—this isn't the time for me back off. Tatia is out there, and who knows what she'll do next. I need to be one-step ahead of her—"

"We," Elijah said, as he took Bonnie's hands into his own, and tightened his clasp around them. "_We _need to be one step ahead of her. And… I believe you should leave this up to me."

Bonnie scoffed, and shook her head.

"You're mourning Finn—"

"All the more reason to put this in my hands," he cut her off. "I work best when I'm angry. You must trust me on this one, Bonnie."

Bonnie's forehead creased as she frowned, and looked into Elijah's smoky eyes that seemed to be studying her even more intently than usual. She didn't like where this was going; this idea that he seemingly had that _didn't _include her.

"Okay, fine—you're right. You definitely can handle it, Elijah," she admitted, and the Original nodded in agreement. "But you're making it seem like I'm not capable of this," she answered, with a bit of an affliction to her voice. "Because you know that I'm capable, right? I—I can do this, Elijah. I can save everyone—"

"I know that you can," he interrupted. "I know very well what you can achieve as a witch, Bonnie, and I do not doubt you, however… as a _human, _I believe that you need not get involved, yet. You don't always have to work so hard… You would benefit greatly from a break, don't you think?"

Bonnie pursed her lips as she didn't say a word, as Elijah slowly led her back over towards his bed. She exhaled longingly as she sat beside him, and pouted a bit. She knew that he was right; as a human, maybe she needed a break from the supernatural—if only for a day—to clear her head, and start anew. Maybe she needed to take it easier on herself, as well, too. And if Elijah was willing to handle this, why not let him?

_Because she was afraid._

"What if she hurts you?" Bonnie asked, as she looked into his eyes. "She's after you and Klaus. If she hurts you and I could have done something to stop her… I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

Elijah pressed his lips, as his hand brushed her smooth hair behind her ear, and something reminiscent of a smile crossed his lips. She'd almost forgotten what a smile looked like, from him; especially after the tragic events of last night.

"I am… the oldest vampire in the world, Bonnie, and you are fearful for me?" he asked lightly. "I must say, I am… tremendously flattered. You are… _adorable_."

Bonnie scoffed but she felt a slow smile form at her lips before she looked up at him, and shook her head.

"Do you use that line on all the girls?" she asked, and he laughed softly, as his hands cupped her cheeks, and his thumbs grazed over her jaw.

Bonnie inhaled a deep breath as his charcoal eyes searched hers. Something about them resonated deeply within her, in this very moment, and it almost made her lose her train of thought.

"No," he said honestly, and she bit her lip. "Only on the ones who are persistent enough to bring me, a vampire, breakfast in bed… So, that makes _one _of you," he revealed, and she grinned. "Even the blood was warm. How could it get any better than that?"

Bonnie inhaled as his thumbs continued to smooth against her cheeks. The look in his eyes was intoxicating, as he seemed to draw her in closer, towards him, with hardly any effort at all.

Bonnie's heart quickly caught onto what was going on in her head, as it began to race uncontrollably, and she shut her eyes tightly, for clarity. When she reopened them, he was even closer than he had been before.

_So much for keeping this strictly friendly._

"I could… do something, to help you, with this Tatia thing. Since you won't let me be there."

"Bonnie, it is not necessary for you to do that—"

"Hear me out," she insisted, and Elijah sighed gently. "There's… a spell," she began, and his eyes followed hers, as she exhaled, and licked her lips softly. "I can… make you a clairvoyant, for the next 24 hours," she said, and Elijah's brow rose.

"I don't believe I've ever witnessed this one, before."

"Probably not," Bonnie admitted. "Most witches won't do it, because it gives somebody else the 'all-knowing' edge in the room, and if you don't know this already, witches sort of have a complex."

"You? A complex? You don't say," he replied with a wink, and she rolled her eyes softly. "What will being a clairvoyant allow?" he asked and Bonnie sat up straighter.

"Well, what happens is that when you find Tatia, your senses and perception will be heightened to a bit of an extreme level. You'll be able to figure her out—her motives, her agenda, and most importantly, what she is, exactly. If we know what she is, maybe I can figure out a way to stop her, completely. I can probably do a locator spell to find her, too, since she just possessed Caroline, and—"

"No locator spell," he replied. "I… have a good feeling of where I need to find her," he answered, and Bonnie nodded. "Now, the clairvoyance… Do you truly believe it will work?"

"It should," Bonnie said, as she tucked her feet beneath her. "A witch cannot enhance their own senses with it—it eventually breaks, because our power pushes it out. But we can transfer it to other people once we harness it. Including vampires."

Elijah pursed his lips and nodded.

"We shall do it, then."

Bonnie quickly hopped out of bed, and grabbed her grimoire off of the dresser, and sat back down in front of him, with it. She busily flipped through the pages before finding the spell she'd glanced at a few times, just to refresh her memory, and she cleared her throat.

Bonnie finally closed her eyes, and Elijah watched on quietly as the witch began to recite the words of the spell beneath her breath. He watched on, intrigued, as the young girl folded her hands tightly, and began to speak louder with the contents she'd already memorized.

He had always been interested in magic—even as a young child, when he and Klaus used to hide in the shadows of Ayanna's lair, as she explained things to their mother, Esther, and a young, but entertained, Rebekah. As men in the family, Mikael told them they were not to be interested in sorcery and witchcraft, but instead, hunting and fighting, in the event that they needed to protect and care for their family.

Elijah may have listened to his father by simply appeasing him, but it never meant that he agreed with him. In Elijah's opinion, witchcraft was a dark, but beautiful thing. He admired Ayanna, and the rest of the settled witches, for wanting to bring peace and balance to their village.

It always pained him to know, however, that the very witchcraft that his mother learned was what turned him into what he was today.

_Until this day, he wondered what Ayanna thought of the monster he had become._

"Elijah," he heard, and he snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Bonnie's green eyes glowing in an exceptional way that he was sure was spell-induced. "I'm ready."

"Very well," he replied softly. "What do I have to do? How do we transfer the ability?"

Bonnie sighed as she looked into his eyes, and she relished in this remarkable feeling, as she realized she could quite literally _feel _what was on his mind. This incredibly renewed and heightened sense of everything was intoxicating. She almost felt sad when she realized she'd be losing it, very soon.

"The quickest way is by blood," Bonnie said, and Elijah's brow rose as she reached for the first button on her shirt, and undid it. "Y-You have to feed on my blood. The neck is easiest, I think."

Elijah bit his bottom lip, and Bonnie quietly looked away as she headed for the second button. She knew from experience with Damon that if Elijah was going to feed from her they needed to do it right.

When her fingers lingered at the button, his hands stopped her. His eyes shot her a look of calmness, as her warm skin began to heat up at his fingertips. She immediately felt his emotions running through her, at almost an alarming rate, as the vampire felt everything from concern, to vulnerability, to duty, to lust, all within one touch.

She honestly believed that she just might pass out.

"Please—allow me," he said, nearly inaudible, and she Bonnie inhaled smoothly as Elijah's hand pushed hers aside, and undid one last button of her shirt to clear access to the vein he'd steadily been eyeing.

"I'll be gentle," he promised, and Bonnie could only breathe in return, as his lips pressed to her neck, and she suddenly felt high from the simple, but incredibly intricate, action.

He started off slow—much slower than Damon had, actually—as his lips brushed along her skin, and he seemed to be inhaling the scent of her blood before actually diving into it.

For Bonnie, the anticipation was killing her. She knew that this was "just for a spell" but at the same time, it wasn't.

Elijah having her blood meant much more than that, and she'd be a liar if she considered this no big deal. As she felt his hand slowly slide away the collar of her shirt to reveal her shoulder, she felt even more anxious than she had been before. It was just like Elijah to make a huge moment out of this, and she couldn't say that hated it—_because she didn't, at all._

When Elijah's fangs slowly appeared against the nape of her neck, Bonnie withheld a gasp that threatened to escape her lips. Instead, she gently placed her hands at his waist, and waited for the stinging, but euphoric sensation of his teeth, digging into her flesh.

When he finally plunged into her skin, she could barely contain the wave of ecstasy that emitted throughout her veins.

The last time she had done this was the night when she and Damon had both been kidnapped by Klaus and Rebekah. She was reluctant but willing to do whatever was possible to help the vampire heal—especially since he had helped her. What she didn't expect, though, was to like the feeling, so much. As a vampire, Damon was, inherently dead, but somehow, giving him her blood made her _feel _something else from him. It was almost as if he were alive, again, as the blood awakened something in him that she never believed love, or magic could do.

_Blood was the very source of a vampire's life—and giving them life was, somehow, incredibly fulfilling, for her, as a witch._

She'd sworn that she would never do that again—simply because she was Bonnie Bennett, and it was supposed to be something she strongly opposed. But deep down inside, she knew that it wasn't very likely that she'd stick to those convictions.

Especially if Elijah Mikaelson was in the picture.

It wasn't something she'd admit to wanting, but she did—and with the current state of her emotions, she _needed _him, right now—much more than she could ever imagine.

Elijah breathed heavily as he gulped in the sweet taste of Bonnie's blood, and let it infiltrate his veins. It'd been a long time since he fed on a live human being, and he had almost forgotten just how _unbelievable _it felt.

The sound of her beating hurt slowing with every pull, the engaging feeling of his teeth delved deeply into her skin—it was everything that made becoming a vampire wonderful. He sometimes cursed the fact that he had stuck to blood bags for so long, because this experience? It was all too much to neglect.

Elijah yanked his teeth away, and he inhaled at the aroma of her blood swiftly filling the room, and lingering just before him, as he never bothered to wipe it away while it dripped down to his chin. Bonnie's eyes reopened, and she looked at Elijah silently, but with quiet conviction, as she took his face into her hands, and smoothed her fingers over the remaining veins at his eyes.

She could feel something else, too, as her fingers touched his skin, and the weight of his temporary power seemed to radiate from him. She breathed with relief that the spell worked.

"You feel it?" she asked softly, as her hands continued to loiter at his face. "The spell—"

"It worked," he confirmed, finally placing his hands on hers and pulling them down to her lap. "You did a fine job."

Bonnie's lips pursed softly, as his fingers tightened around hers.

"What am I feeling?" she asked gently, as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "What is it telling you?"

Elijah looked down at their hands, and he caressed them with his thumbs. The feeling that was generating throughout his bones was astonishing, and since becoming a vampire, he hadn't felt this much clarity in his entire afterlife. Being a vampire meant having a crazy range of emotions, and ridiculous highs and lows. But being a clairvoyant, right now, made him feel like he understood everything.

_Bonnie, in particular._

"You are… grateful that the spell worked, however, still tentative. I can feel your worry," he said, and Bonnie nodded. "You needn't be scared, Bonnie. Especially not when I am at such an advantage." Bonnie sighed in relief, and Elijah moved in a bit closer, as he finally released her hands, and placed them at her sides. "And now… you're a bit hopeful, though you'd rather not reveal it, because you desire for me to stay on my guard," Elijah added, and Bonnie laughed shortly.

"Exactly," she said softly. "You're… exactly right."

"Allow me, then, to ease your mind a bit," he said in a low voice, and Bonnie sighed when his lips met hers in a deep kiss that shook her all the way down to her core.

Bonnie's hands wrapped at his shoulders, and Elijah easily pushed her onto her back, as their lips continued to meet in a powerful way. Bonnie's fingers clutched at his back, as Elijah's tongue moved against hers, and she instantly felt sparks raising along her skin.

She'd told herself that she wasn't going to let this happen—an intense make-out with Elijah—but it started way too quickly for her to stop it. And with this feeling buzzing throughout her, it was escalating just as rapidly, as well.

Bonnie's legs wrapped at Elijah's waist, and he separated his lips from hers just long enough to trail them across her chest, and back up to her ear.

She was already having trouble handling that. Never mind the fact that he didn't exactly keep quiet while he was there.

There was no way in hell she even had the guts to repeat _half _of what he just said. She was blushing just _thinking _about it.

Bonnie let out a soft moan as his hands smoothed over her stomach, and up the sides of her ribcage, before his lips crashed against hers, again. The fact that both Damon and Elijah had these little, extremely sexy ways about them was completely unnerving, and absolutely annoying.

How, exactly, was she supposed to make a decision when they _both _had her questioning her sanity, morals, and thinly-intact virginity, every single time she was alone with either of them?

Elijah's hand moved across the wound on her neck, and he suddenly stopped kissing her.

Bonnie reopened her eyes to gaze at him, and she tried to decipher the look that crossed his face as his jaw ticked, and he abruptly sat up. Bonnie let out a heavy sigh, and her brows scrunched as she continued to study him.

He licked the remaining remnants of blood from his lips, and Bonnie sat up as well, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Elijah exhaled silently before looking into her eyes.

The look he was giving her, at the moment, wasn't a loving one and she was a bit concerned, to be quite honest. Elijah licked his tongue across his teeth, and shrugged.

"I felt something… when I touched the bite in your neck," he replied, and her eyes squinted. "It's no worry—"

"What was it?" she asked, as she sat up, and he swallowed hard, as he got out of bed.

Bonnie watched as the vampire walked over to the other end of his room, and proceeded to twist open a bottle of scotch. She didn't say anything as he grabbed a glass, and poured a healthy serving. He sipped it quietly, before turning to face her once more.

"Damon bit you," he replied, and Bonnie's mouth opened slightly. "Didn't he?"

Bonnie let out a long breath, and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"It was a really long time ago, Elijah. I had something that he wanted and Emily possessed me, and—"

"I should rephrase my accusations," he cut in, and she cocked her head. "You… _allowed _Damon to feed on you. Recently. And you had his blood, as well. Am I correct?"

Bonnie bit her lip, and folded her arms at that.

What could she really say, honestly? She hadn't told Elijah about that moment with Damon because she wasn't sure just what his reaction would be. She had no problem being honest and open—especially about the fact that she and Damon kissed, but with this? She had become a bit uneasy.

Sharing blood with Damon was a surprisingly _intimate _occasion, and though she owed allegiance to neither him nor Elijah, she still felt a little weird about bringing this up. She wasn't entirely sure how "Vampire Bro Code" went when it came to getting bitten by one, but she was 99% sure that Elijah wouldn't be too pleased to hear about it.

And now? He knew everything. This spell was officially a gift and a curse.

"He was hurt, and so was I," she answered flatly, as Elijah took a sip of his drink. "Klaus did that, remember?"

"I do," Elijah answered, simply. "I remember well."

"Are you upset?" she asked, finally, as his finger tapped against his glass, and she rose to her feet. "Because… I shared that with him before you?"

Before Elijah could answer, the door opened, and they both turned around to see Klaus standing just outside of the frame, with an intrigued look on his face, as he gazed between his brother and the witch.

"I don't mean to interrupt—"he began.

"Of course you do," Bonnie shot back, and he smirked. "You get off on being a prick."

"Perhaps about just as much as you 'get off' on being a finicky, and extremely difficult, little bitc—"

"What do you need, Niklaus?" Elijah asked sternly; quickly stepping in to diffuse the situation. "And please—refrain from referring to Bonnie in any other name that she has given you strict instruction to use," he added, and Klaus smiled.

"My apologies, _love,_" he winked, and Bonnie rolled her eyes, and began to re-button her shirt. "I can call you 'love,' right?"

She may have felt "sorry" for Klaus losing his brother, Finn, but not _that _sorry. He was still an asshole, either way, and she didn't have enough time in the world to put up with this.

"I'm leaving, now," Bonnie said to Elijah, and he sighed as he watched her grab her grimoire, and pocketbook off of the dresser. "Let me know if you need any help with Tatia."

"Surely," he replied, and Bonnie left the room quicker than he would have liked.

Elijah turned to face Klaus, and he held up his hands in defense as he gazed at his brother's miffed expression.

"Don't glance at me, I apologized," he replied, and Elijah pursed his lips in response.

He shouldn't have expected anything more from his brother, to be quite honest.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Nik is an ass—he heard everything," Bonnie heard, as she neared the front door, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Rebekah standing just a few feet away, with her arms folded across her chest, and an unmoved expression on her face.

Bonnie shook her head in acknowledgement for the girl, but to be honest, she was just itching to get the hell out of here. After that little moment with Elijah gone horribly wrong, she decided that she just needed to take him up on his offer to take a break from it all, for one day.

It was never too early to get on that.

"He always seems to get a bit jealous when Elijah is paying attention to anyone other than him," the blonde revealed, as she moved in closer towards Bonnie, and let out a sigh. "Actually, that kind of goes for all of us. Finn, too."

Bonnie remained silent as she looked at her—her blue eyes, gleaming with the morning sun, and her silky blonde locks perfectly straight at her shoulders, as they typically were. The last time she'd really had a conversation with Rebekah was the morning she came to her house asking her to look for Elijah.

Bonnie didn't believe that she owed the girl anything at all, but she did it anything—for the sake of Elijah. The two hadn't become friends, but Bonnie could comfortably say that she tolerated the girl the most out of all of Elijah's siblings.

Rebekah may have been brash, cunning, and very impulsive, but she was also strong-willed, with a great sense of loyalty, and she had no trouble being outspoken. She often called Klaus out on his exploits, and she didn't hesitate to voice her opinions when she thought that he had gone too far.

She was the only girl left, amongst all of these men, and for some reason, Bonnie found herself respecting her. Even if she didn't exactly like her, all that much.

"Anyway," Rebekah began, as she clapped her hands together and moved in. "Thank you, for staying with Elijah. He likes to go on, as though he's not hurting and he doesn't need any assistance, but … I know him better than that. And you seem to, as well."

Bonnie nodded, as she let out a breath, and her eyes met Rebekah's.

"I… would want someone to do it for me," Bonnie revealed. "And he would… Elijah would."

Rebekah remained still, but she didn't say a word. The silence that passed between the two was deafening. With each passing moment, it was getting tenser and tenser, as the two really didn't know what to say to each other, at all.

Rebekah had slept with Damon, who was now sort of involved with Bonnie. Bonnie was kind of seeing Elijah, who just so happened to be Rebekah's brother. The two were much more connected than they wanted to acknowledge, or even admit, and Bonnie couldn't decide whether that was a good thing, or not.

She decided that she'd be better off not exploring.

"I know it's me or them, Bonnie… Klaus told me what Tatia said," she suddenly added, and the witch sighed. "I don't know what you're planning—"

"Nobody's dying, okay?" Bonnie interrupted, and Rebekah's eyes softened. "I will do… everything in power to stop it. Unfortunately, I was ordered to 'stay out of it' for the next 24 hours, so I'm just... taking that as my cue, I guess."

"Funny," Rebekah answered, as Bonnie stared at her. "They always want us women to stay out of it, but when push comes to shove, we're actually the ones who get things done." Bonnie laughed shortly at that. "I suppose I should say 'thank you,'" Rebekah said, and Bonnie nodded. "Thank you for trying to keep us all alive, and… Take care of yourself, Bonnie."

"You too," she replied gently, and she watched as the blonde turned on her heel, and began to walk away just as quickly as she had appeared.

Bonnie twisted the door knob to make her exit, but she stopped in her tracks and turned around, just the catch the girl before she fully made her exit.

"Hey, Rebekah," she called, and the vampire spun around, with an inquisitive look on her face, as their eyes met. The silence floated between them for just a second. "Since we've both been banished from doing anything today, I was… wondering if you'd wanna hang out?" Bonnie asked suddenly, and she watched as the blonde nearly choked on the air before her, though she did her best to play it cool.

Bonnie had no idea what she was doing, exactly, but she didn't care. If she was being forced out of the plan, she might as well do something fun tonight. She also attributed this to the fact that she couldn't bear the thought of Rebekah grieving by her lonesome, while her brothers were out, fighting the evil beings of the world. Rebekah didn't have any friends that Bonnie knew of, so what could be the harm in hanging out with her for one night?

"You… wanna hang out with me?" Rebekah asked, almost with a surprised tone to her voice.

It immediately made Bonnie a little sad that the girl was so surprised that somebody wanted to spend time with her.

"It could be fun," Bonnie said, though she knew that may have just been wishful thinking.

She was still Rebekah after all.

"Okay," the vampire agreed, with a kind of lightheartedness to her voice that, oddly enough, made Bonnie smile. "Shall I meet you at your place, tonight?"

"Perfect. See you then."

Bonnie let out a deep sigh, and finally exited the house, feeling a bit wary, but excited, all at the same time. It may have been a huge mistake to hang out with Rebekah—but maybe it wasn't. Only time would tell.

All she knew was that she needed an outfit for tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"You're still here?" Damon asked, as he walked into the living, pulling on a fresh black t-shirt, as Caroline sat on the couch. "I thought you would have blown this joint, after all that body snatchin' that went down last night. Who are you avoiding?"

The blonde looked up from one of the books she had gotten off of his shelf, and sighed as she slammed it shut, and looked him in the eyes.

She'd been here since last night, actually, when he got the shit beat out of him, and she was still recovering, post-possession. He didn't really need Caroline here to take care of him, but he figured he'd entertain the thought if it made the girl feel better. After all, she was completely about being a "do-gooder," or some shit like that. He might as well let her do something, while in turn looking out for her and making sure she made a speedy recovery.

He guessed she was feeling much better by the typical sour look on her face.

"I'm not hiding…" she informed, as she tossed the book on the coffee table, and grabbed her glass of bourbon, that was near empty, and chugged the rest. "I just… would rather not talk to anyone today," Caroline replied, and Damon rolled his eyes. "What?"

He sat down on the couch next to her, and let out a long sigh as he looked into her eyes.

"You can… talk to me," he started, and Caroline snorted at that. "What's so funny?"

"No offense, Damon, but you're not exactly the 'talking' type," she informed, as she rose to her feet, and fluffed her blonde curls. "Besides… you probably can't give me any advice on my relationship with Tyler, or the recent fact that Klaus Mikaelson is stalking me. You can't even figure out what you're doing when it comes to Bonnie."

Damon's brows furrowed as he watched Caroline pouring herself another drink, and he immediately sat up straighter.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think that I mean, Damon?" Caroline asked rhetorically, as she took a sip from her glass, and his eyes settled on hers. "Have you told her, yet?"

"Told her _what? _I'm not following, Blondie," Damon said in an annoyed tone, as he looked up at the girl, and she stomped her foot as she followed her arms.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not," he shot back, and Caroline sighed at that. "What the hell am I supposed to be 'telling' her, Barbie? I don't have all day to figure this out."

Caroline ran her tongue over her teeth, as she made her way back over to the couch. She silently sat back down next to Damon, and let out a long breath as she looked into his curious blue eyes. She pursed her lips before speaking.

"It's… kind of obvious, Damon, for everyone to see… Everyone but you."

Damon shook his head in confusion, as he continued to eye her, and he shrugged his shoulders at that.

"See what?"

"Can't you see that you love her, Damon? You are… in love with Bonnie."

Damon almost choked at the words as they floated into his ears, and he felt a bit paralyzed as they settled on his ears.

_He what? _

"Caroline, listen," he started. "I know that you watch a lot of Sex and City, and read a lot of romance novels... But that's not how it happens in real life, okay? At least not with me."

Caroline watched as Damon rose to his feet, and made his way over to the tumbler. He grabbed a glass, and poured a large serving of bourbon; raising it to his lips, in hopes that he could burn away the thoughts that now plagues his mind.

_He was in love with Bonnie? On what planet? _

"You know how I know this is real, Damon?" Caroline asked, and he scoffed.

"Caroline, stop—"

"The look in your eyes when you told her to go after Elijah," she continued, and he huffed as he took another sip. "I have watched you fawning over Elena for so freaking long, Damon… but not _once_ did you ever have that look; the one where you actually _wanted _her to put somebody else first… because you knew how much she cared about him… Because you care about _her._"

Damon rolled his tongue over his teeth and sighed.

He and Caroline weren't friends—hell, they weren't _anything, _as far as he was concerned—but the fact that she was seemingly reading him like a book sort of bothered him. He figured it had to do with the fact that she was his "sire," or whatever, though he didn't really believe in that garbage for one second. Being Caroline's "maker" didn't exactly stop him from wanting to kill her, at some points, and it surely didn't stop her from beating his ass a few others.

How, all of a sudden, did she know him like the back of her hand? And why? Why did she even care about him, anyway?

"I was terrible to you, Caroline," Damon suddenly said, and the blonde's eyes met his, as he took another sip of his drink before setting it down. "I treated you like garbage."

"And what does that have to do with Bonnie?"

"It has everything to do with her," he shot back, and Caroline suddenly grew silent. "You… think that I want her to fall in love with somebody like me?" he asked, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "When… she has guys like that—guys like Elijah—who can give her everything that she wants?" Caroline exhaled softly, and looked to the ground. "I want her, but I don't deserve her. And… I let her go after Elijah last night, Blondie, because I _know_ that. I know that she can do better than me; I know that she already has."

Caroline gulped at his words, and folded her arms across her chest.

Damon was a World Class Asshole, when it came to terms with his relationship with Caroline, in the past. He fed on her, had sex with her, used her as his servant to run his dirty little errands, and compelled her to forget everything; he was basically took full advantage of her, and was completely unapologetic about it.

But now; now as he saw Caroline sitting here, with a melancholy expression on her face, and a bit of a sad aura floating around her, he felt bad for her. Bad for everything he had done, and everything he put her through. Would it really be so horrible if he acted like a friend—or something like that—to her, now?

"I'm sorry, okay, Caroline?" he finally said, and she looked up into his eyes. "I'm really sorry for everything that I did to you. And I know that it doesn't change anything… but I just want you to know it. I just… want you to know that I know that I fucked up."

Caroline remained silent and he watched as her blue eyes seemed to fill with a mixture of tears and anger. She rose to her feet, and Damon's eyes followed her, as she suddenly appeared before him, and let out a long sigh.

This wasn't who he was—he wasn't the type of guy to apologize for things that happened in the past. He lived by the motto of "you live and you learn," and it had always been his excuse for getting away with these types of things—especially his mistreatment of Caroline.

Elena made one feeble attempt to call him out on it, and that was it. Therefore, he never really saw a reason to say he was sorry for what he did. He figured the apology would be lost on deaf ears, anyway, though he knew much better than that. He knew that it still mattered.

So the fact that he actually cared about her "feelings" right now may have went much deeper than that, if he were being honest.

_And he had a feeling exactly why he cared. Her name was Bonnie. _

Caroline was Bonnie's "bestie," and she made it quite clear that if you messed with Caroline, you were messing with her. Unlike Elena who always put the brother's first, Bonnie was quite the opposite. She put her friends before anything—even before him.

It was something that he actually admired about her. And by association, he had respect for Caroline; because after all that he'd done to her, he figured he could do _that _much.

Therefore, it'd probably be within his best interest to look out for her, whenever he could. No, he wasn't going to suddenly take Caroline under his wing, but he could make a conscious effort to at least tolerate her a bit more than he had in the past. After all, she wasn't as bad as he liked to think she was—she was a pretty resourceful girl when it came down to it.

Not to mention, he kind of owed her this. Scratch that; he definitely did. He owed her everything in the world.

"You're right, Damon—it doesn't change much," Caroline said, and he nodded his head, in anticipation of that.

Caroline had never been Team Damon, so was he really surprised that she still hated him, even after his apology? He deserved it, after all. He deserved everything coming to him.

"But I care about Bonnie," Caroline said, and he looked up into her eyes, and watched as the girl stood tall, with her arms over her chest. "And… she deserves love, Damon. Because she loves, _so much, _and it's what she should have in return… She should have somebody who _loves _her, unconditionally. And you love her—I know that you do."

Damon licked his lips, and suddenly he felt uncomfortable by the revelation.

The look in Caroline's eyes, combined with the swelling in his head, and the unwanted feeling in his heart was leading him to something; something he couldn't say, perhaps because he was too afraid to even admit it to himself.

But did his fear make any sense, at this point? Especially when Caroline could see right through him?

The blonde began to head towards the door, and Damon snapped out of his thoughts as he watched her exiting, and he called her out on it.

"Hey—where are you going?" he asked gently, and Caroline sighed before turning around to face him, with both hands on her hips.

It almost amazed him that this was the same girl that he had the nerve to call shallow, stupid, or useless. She proved to be none of those; she had become a much better person than he ever imagined her to be, and a small part of him was proud that she was still around, after it all. She'd proved him wrong—she proved everyone wrong.

"I have dance to plan," she said sharply, as she let out a sigh, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And the world can't stop just because there are 'body snatching doppelgangers floating around... The world doesn't stop for anything," Caroline informed, and hi eyes narrowed. "It… only stops when you're in love. Or at least it feels like it does."

Damon gulped at that, as Caroline finally left, and he clutched a hand to his heart, to feel the familiar beating that suddenly began, just at the mere mention of Bonnie's name. He breathed deeply as he downed the rest of his drink, and took a seat on the couch; suddenly feeling overwhelmed, and completely dizzy by the new information.

Was he really in love? He just didn't know if he was willing to admit that.

_All he knew was that it suddenly felt like time was standing still._

_Xxxxxxxx_

"I don't understand the logic of this game, to be honest," Rebekah said, as she held the pool stick in her hand, and Bonnie laughed. "It's ridiculous."

"All of these years on this Earth, and you can't play pool? That's kind of tragic."

"It is, isn't it?" Rebekah sighed, as she placed the stick on the table, and let out a sigh. "I say we need another drink to remedy this."

Bonnie laughed at that, but didn't object to it.

Another drink it was.

She had Rebekah had come to The Grill—because there were no other places to go in town where they played music, the crowd wasn't fifty and over, and they'd be able to be served underage—so they settled for the monotony of their lives, and took back a few shots and played a few games of darts, and now, pool.

Bonnie was reluctant to admit it, but Rebekah was much more fun that she initially expected her to be.

Not only could she drink like a fish, but she didn't seem to have a filter—especially when speaking her mind—and Bonnie kind of liked that. She liked the blunt and abrasive nature of the girl that she portrayed on the outside, though Bonnie knew something much softer lied on the inside.

She knew that much of Rebekah's attitude was not only a front, but a product of her environment—much like Bonnie herself. Both girls were forced to grow up at such a young age, and as a result, suffered immensely because of it.

Their relationships with men, their friends, and family suffered because of their tough exterior that masked, what was, a broken girl, on the inside.

They had both been used, manipulated, and forgotten by the people that they cared about. They never got the chance to _live_ because they were too busy worrying about the ways in which they would solve the problems that threatened those around them.

They both seemed to have cold fronts, but on the inside, they were as warm, selfless, and caring as could be; especially to those who shared a piece of their heart. Because once somebody made their way in, it was tough to push them back out.

_They never wanted to push anybody out._

"Here's to letting those stupid men solve all of the problems, because somehow, they fail to recognize women are better at everything," Rebekah said, as she rose her shot glass in her hand, and Bonnie grinned at that. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Bonnie said, and she clinked her glass against Rebekah's, and she took the whisky back with no hesitation at all.

She shivered as the alcohol ran through her, and Rebekah made her way onto the stool beside her, and let out a heavy sigh. Clearly, she had something to say.

"So, Bonnie," she asked, with a bit of a drunken slur to her voice. "What's the deal? Are you going to choose my brother, or is Damon Salvatore more of your speed?"

Bonnie froze like a deer in headlights at Rebekah's question, and the blonde shook her head in exasperation, as she tapped her fingers against the bar, for another drink.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy. I'm not here to judge—I'm not quite good at that anyway," she said, and Bonnie sighed. "I just… want to know how you feel. I'm curious."

Bonnie let out an incredulous laugh and looked down at the bar. She honestly didn't know what to say, right now. Here sat the sister of one of the very men she had fallen for, asking her who was going to choose, and she couldn't have been more caught off guard, to be honest. She knew the risks of hanging out with Rebekah—she knew that there was a possibility that she'd ask, but she honestly believed that she wouldn't.

With the death of Finn on her mind, she figured Rebekah's mind would be elsewhere.

She couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Bonnie," the girl said, in a tone that interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to face her. "You haven't really decided yet, have you?"

Bonnie exhaled, and shook her head as she looked at Rebekah and shrugged.

"I just—I feel like a horrible person because of it, Rebekah. I do," Bonnie said, and the blonde leaned against her hand, as she became fully attentive. "Because… I-I don't even know why I'm telling you this," she immediately stopped. "It's selfish. Elijah's your brother—"

"But we're kind of something like friends now, right?" Rebekah asked, and Bonnie looked up to meet her hopeful blue eyes. "So, I'm allowed to look out for you, too… You're trying to keep me alive to save everyone, after all. It's the least I could do."

Bonnie didn't show it, but her heart warmed at that. The fact that Rebekah was concerned with her well-being was refreshing. She hadn't had enough people who cared whether she lived or died, so the fact that it was someone who she barely knew was astounding.

She decided that was all that she needed.

"I've never been this girl, Rebekah. I—I don't fall for multiple guys, and feel confused about what I want to do. I know; I always know. And now… I'm stuck. There's Elijah, your brother, who's this great guy. He's everything I've ever wanted, you know? He's sweet, mature, so down to earth, and kindhearted; I just… I can't help but fall for him… But then, there's Damon. I—I've never been the type of girl to put up with his shit. I was always the one who couldn't be affected by his charm, and now…"

"You can't escape him," Rebekah said, and Bonnie sighed at that. "No matter what you do, or how many things go wrong, you… still have this hope that, at the end of the day, it'll work because your heart wants it to—your heart believes in it."

Bonnie didn't respond, for it was the cold-hard truth.

What she felt for Damon and Elijah were two distinct things, but at the end of it all, there was one thing that separated one from the other. There was one that she'd fell for, despite all the odds, and she cursed herself when she realized just how impossible this all was.

_What was she even doing?_

"You've felt it, before," Bonnie noted, as she looked into Rebekah's eyes. "Feelings for somebody you shouldn't want," she said, and Rebekah smiled bitterly before taking a sip from her drink and exhaling.

"Someone I couldn't have," she corrected. "Because my own selfishness ruined everything. Just like it does anything I lay a finger on."

Bonnie frowned at that, and she suddenly realized Rebekah's distant gaze was set on something—or _someone—_just across The Grill. She cocked her head, when she realized she was seeing this correctly.

_Rebekah was talking about Matt Donovan._

"Matt?" Bonnie asked, and Rebekah remained quiet. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Pointless ones," Rebekah informed. "Kol kind of sort of broke his hand, and Matt hates me for it. It's my fault he got hurt, after all. I suppose I deserve the dirty stares he gives me in history class," she said.

Bonnie bit her lip at that, and she rose from her seat. Rebekah immediately grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

"You've listened to be rant about my ridiculous situation, and you didn't judge me at all, for it. I think it's time I return the favor."

Rebekah scoffed as Bonnie released herself, and went after Matt, with no hesitation, as he cleaned a table, across the restaurant. He looked up when he saw the witch approaching, and he smiled lightly. His blue eyes glowed beneath the incandescent lights of the place, and Bonnie did her best to keep a straight face, to keep him from running away or avoiding her.

Mission succeeded, when she met him at a table, and he didn't budge.

"Hey, Bon, what's up?" the blonde asked easily, as he swiped a dish towel off of his shoulder, and wiped down the surface. "I'm not on kitchen duty, tonight, but I'm sure I can get you some fries if I ask for them."

"That won't be necessary," Bonnie informed. "But… you could do one, very huge, thing for me, and I will never, ever, ask for anything again."

"Sure thing, what is it?" he asked, and Bonnie sighed carefully, before looking into his eyes.

"Talk to Rebekah."

Matt stopped wiping the table, immediately, and his brows furrowed at the request. Bonnie anticipated it, and she held her hands up, like clockwork to stop his objections.

"Hear me out."

"No way," Matt responded, as he moved to the next table, and shook his head profusely. "Her brother tried to _kill _me. If there's a way to tell me I'm not welcome in the family, that is it."

"For argument's sake, Caroline tried to kill you. And you still dated her," Bonnie reasoned, and Matt scoffed. "At least give her a chance, Matt. She's not as bad as you think."

"What, are you her mascot, all of a sudden?" he asked, and Bonnie sighed as she folded her arms.

"No, but she's my... friend," Bonnie declared, and Matt stopped in his tracks. "And she really, really likes you, Matt… And she wants to apologize about what happened. Would it really hurt to just talk to her about it?"

Matt sighed as he looked into Bonnie's bright green eyes, and he slumped.

"It will if someone breaks my hand, again," he mentioned, and she sent him a stare. "I'm kidding," he replied, and Bonnie felt a smile form behind her lips. "I'll… talk to her, okay? My shift ends in five minutes, so—"

"So, I will leave you two to your own devices, and you can give her a lift home. What do you say?"

Matt sighed as he looked into Bonnie's eyes, then at Rebekah, who sat silently across the room, with her hands folded, and a lost expression on his face. He finally nodded, and Bonnie felt a smile course over her face. Matt seemed a lot less enthused, but accepting, nevertheless. She was grateful for that.

"If I suffer any injuries, I know where to send the bill, Bonnie," he warned, and she let out a short laugh before tucking her hands into her pockets.

"You won't need to worry about that," she reassured, in a gentle tone. "If anyone is getting hit for this one, it's me."

And she absolutely meant that.

xxxxxx

Damon sat there quietly that night, on the porch swing, as he stared up at the night time sky and counted the constellations in the sky.

He was amazed by the fact that, so many years later, he could name every single one- that none of them had elapsed from his memory, or disappeared from his sight. It was the little things, like that, that he adored; it would always be about the little things.

After his talk with Caroline earlier, he'd spent much of the day mulling over his situation with Bonnie, amidst his efforts to try to figure out this Tatia situation. But while Stefan and Elena went to Duke University in hopes of being able to look through Isobel's old archives, he stayed here. Isobel reminded him of Alaric, and Alaric reminded him of how much he failed as a friend.

He'd even considered telling him how much he sucked today, but the teacher was out cold for much of the time. Damon figured his ranting was the last thing he'd care about when he came to.

So, he spent the day alone- just thinking- and never bothering to even call or text Bonnie Bennett, because honestly, what was the point? He'd already decided where he stood in her life, and he knew much better than anybody else that it'd be wise not to change that.

She needed a good guy; not someone like him, and he'd be a fool to think that he was even a credible option. A complete and total fool.

So, when he watched the headlights to the taxi cab appear in her driveway, he sucked in a deep breath, but remained in his seat, until he saw the girl emerge from the vehicle, with a surprised, and confused look on her face.

He changed his mind about staying away.

"Damon?" she asked, as she slammed the door shut, and the cab drove away. "What are you doing here?"

Her words were suddenly caught in her throat as he stood to his feet, and she saw that he was wearing a suit; an all black one, at that, and he was holding a single red rose in his hand. Bonnie's eyes widened, and she quickly felt flustered.

What the fuck was going on?

"Damon-"

"I had a lot of time to do a lot of thinking, today," he said, and she pressed her lips. "Well, I mean, I didn't really, but I made the time-"

"Why are you in a suit? With a rose?" she blinked, still feeling the effects of that last whisky shot settling in on her. "Did I miss something?"

Damon sighed, as he looked into her curious, olive eyes, and he couldn't help but melt into them. Her long brown hair, wavy at the shoulders, complemented her face so well, as always. But tonight, he was especially enamored. He believed the moon was to blame.

Damon took a step in towards her, and Bonnie placed her hands on her hips defensively, though her heart was pounding at a mile a minute, thanks to her fear.

What she was afraid about? She didn't really know. Except for those perfect blue eyes, and that neat black hair, she didn't know why this scared her so much. He hadn't done anything to terrify her, besides, looking like one of the most gorgeous creatures she'd ever encountered.

She figured that counted for something.

"Damon," she said. "What's going on? Cut to the chase-"

"Will you... go to the stupid dance with me?" he asked, and Bonnie's heart stopped as the worlds spilled from his lips.

She was very much taken off-guard, as he stepped in closer, and offered her the rose in her hand. She scoffed incredulously, as she looked up at him, and bit her lips.

Was he serious?

"What?" she asked, finally and he gulped at her response. "Damon, I don-"

"I know I don't go to high school-and thank god that I don't but... Go with me, Bonnie. I've... never taken you out on a proper date, and... call me crazy, but I think we'd have a good time together."

Bonnie didn't know what to say.

Here he was; Damon Salvatore, standing on her porch, like he was some sort of prince charming, and she completely taken by it. He was right; the two had never been on a date, and hell- she hadn't even really been to a dance that somebody asked her to. Sure, she went with Jeremy that one time, but he was her boyfriend already, so their attendance together was inevitable.

This was the first real time someone was making the concious decision to invite her. Her heart was pounding.

"But I-I wasn't planning on going, Damon. I just... I don't think-"

She immediately stopped talking when he appeared just before her, and she inhaled a long breath when his eyes met her. She felt unbearably shaky at the knees, and undoubtedly nervous at the core. Why was he doing this to her?

"Say yes, Bonnie. And I promise to make it the best night of your life."

Bonnie gulped at that, but her heart settled when she saw the deep sincerity in his eyes. This wasn't one of his jokes; he really planned on making this special. And for obvious reasons, that moved her.

Just how much he actually cared astounded her.

"Okay," Bonnie said lightly, with a gentle nod. "I... will go to the dance with you, Damon," she said strangely, as the foreign words passed her lips, and crept off of her tongue.

She took the rose into her hand, and she breathed when his hand touched hers; igniting a fire within her that she hadn't even known was there. She shut her eyes, to escape the whirlwind of crazy thoughts, but just one blaring one kept pushing forth in her head.

_She and Damon were going to the dance._

A/N: Hi everyone! So this was supposed to be up last night but I fell asleep in the middle of updating, so, woops! Haha, my apologies. ;) Anyway, looots of stuff went on, & i wanted to give you all a nice long update since I made you wait so long. Thoughts on Bonnie x Elijah, Tatia, Bonnie x Rebekah, Damon x Caroline, and Bonnie x Damon? Leave your opinions in a review! As always, thank you for reading. This story has been a pleasure to write. Until next time? xoxo


	13. Three Wishes

**Three Wishes**

"_First, Finn is dead, and now, we must meet with the doppelganger from Hell to beg for your lives. This might be our lucky night… I don't understand the purpose behind this, anyway."_

Elijah looked up from the ground to see his younger brother Kol standing before him impatiently, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot loudly.

Elijah sighed, as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark pea coat, and breathed in the crisp air from the chilly Virginia night. He glanced around at the trees in the forest as they swayed in the wind, and his eyes remained illuminated from the moonlight above.

They'd been here for hours, just waiting, in hopes of seeing Tatia, once and for all. The clairvoyance that Bonnie equipped Elijah with from the morning was stronger than ever when it had led him here. He had a feeling that this was where she would finally show her face, but as the time passed, he was beginning to believe he was all wrong about this.

She was still nowhere to be seen.

And with an impatient Kol and a bitter Klaus at his side, they weren't exactly making things easier.

"The purpose is to… educate ourselves on just what we are dealing with, brother," Elijah said calmly. "It is imperative that we learn what she wants."

"She wants to kill us both," Klaus said brashly, and Kol clapped his hands together with finality.

"Great, so let's murder her, first, then. No need to make such a big production of it, right?" he asked. "Get the witch, and call Rebekah; we have a plan, right there—"

"We're leaving Bonnie out of this," Elijah warned. "Until I am certain that Tatia can be stopped, I do not want her to be involved, as she can be harmed. And Rebekah… she sired the line from which Bonnie's mother, best friend, and the Salvatores come from. I'd rather her absence from harm, as well."

Kol stared at him incredulously, before opening his mouth to speak again.

"And all this time I believed it was a phase; you _actually _care about her and her loved ones… What has she done to you?"

"She's done nothing to me," Elijah stated, and Klaus snorted, before leaning his back against a tree.

"So, I take you two have squared away all of the drama that was going on this morning then, I suppose?"

Elijah's chestnut eyes turned to meet Klaus; who was strangely complacent as he awaited Elijah's answer. The Original cleared his throat as he stepped in—standing only a few inches away from his younger brother as he lowered his voice.

"I don't believe any of that is your business, Niklaus."

"Oh, but isn't it, Elijah? Go on; tell Kol all about how you're still fawning over a girl who has finally opened your eyes to the fact that she has feelings for another man. Feelings so strong, she allowed him to _feed _on her," Klaus said.

Elijah's jaw ticked as he let out a dry laugh, and looked into his brother's eyes once more.

"I do not believe you are at any liberty to talk; especially not with your current obsession with Miss Caroline Forbes… I am quite certain that if you died tomorrow, she wouldn't bat an eyelash for you. At least my competition, Damon Salvatore, is of legal drinking age, Niklaus. How old is Tyler, exactly?"

Klaus' eyes filled with fire, as the stand-off between him and Elijah grew even tenser, and the hybrid licked his tongue over his teeth. Elijah simply placed his hands into his pockets, and turned away, apathetically.

He usually wasn't the one to get into these petty little arguments with Klaus, but he couldn't help it; his brother had been pushing all of the wrong buttons, all day, and he shouldn't have been so surprised that he snapped at him so angrily. All Elijah wanted was to figure out a way to stop Tatia, before it was too late. His Damon Salvatore problem was on his mind, yes, but he would have strongly preferred to handle that later.

Right now, the Original Doppelganger needed to be stopped.

"Oh, c'mon, you two," Kol said with a sigh, as he stared between his brothers, and shrugged his shoulders. "Is it really so necessary to be so _nasty _with one another?" he asked.

Before either one could answer, they were interrupted with another voice that rang all too familiar in the quiet night.

"_Still fighting? I cannot say that I am shocked, or surprised, anymore."_

The three turned around to see the brunette walking over slowly, with her hands placed to her hips, and her eyes fixated in an amused stare.

A rush of silence passed over them as she moved in closer, and Elijah's bones chilled for the first time in one hundred years.

He knew that this was going to happen; that this meeting would be inevitable, and that seeing her, again, would do something to his psyche that he wasn't sure he was quite prepared for. But when he thought about his family, and Bonnie, he tried his hardest to eradicate those thoughts.

Tatia was the first woman that he had ever fallen in love with; she was the woman who made him into who he was today. His love for her shaped him into the person that he became, and he couldn't help but feel wronged—and filled with sorrow, almost—as it became painfully clear that she was no longer the person that he had once believed her to be.

She didn't give a damn about him. And to say he felt as though he'd wasted his life missing her, and praying to see her once more, was an understatement.

He knew the same wave of hurt was coursing through his brother's bones, as well, as his eyes briefly met Klaus', and the blue-eyed hybrid turned away far too quickly.

_This was hurting him, too._

"Tatia," Klaus breathed, and the doppelganger turned to face him. "So nice of you to join us—and in your own body, finally," he added bitterly, and she smiled softly as she cocked her head.

Her long, brown hair lay in a braid across her shoulder and her face was pale; her appearance was eerily similar to the same one that she wore the day that she died. Only now she seemed stronger—much stronger—as she stood before them bravely, and with a menacing stare.

_Her stare was also marked with vengeance._

"I wanted to show you that I wasn't afraid to take you on all by myself," she said. "Or rather—_I can._"

Klaus remained still at that, as Tatia moved in a bit closer, until finally, she was standing right in front of Elijah; barely even a breath away.

He suddenly felt the senses within him going crazy, as he looked into her deep brown eyes, and she smiled as she placed a tender hand on his cheek. Elijah's gaze followed her own, until finally, she dropped her fingers and sighed.

"What has your compassion done to you?" she whispered, and Elijah licked his teeth as the doppelganger shook her head in clear disappointment. "Elijah; so moral—so _good—_and so very willing to do the 'right' thing… Or at least you _were. _And now, you stand here before me, a monster, intent on saving yourself and Niklaus; as if you _deserve _to live."

Elijah didn't say a word, as he allowed Tatia's harsh words to infiltrate his mind, and allow him even deeper into her thoughts. The more she talked, the more he felt, and the more he saw. All they had to do was let her keep talking, and he would have all of the information that he needed.

_No matter how much it hurt._

He was completely ready to play this game. And it seemed as though Kol was, too, as the younger brother stepped in bravely, and folded his arms over his chest.

"You've already angered this family enough, in the past 24 hours, Tatia. I'd suggest you become a little wiser with your words," he warned, and she smirked as she bit her lip, in response.

"Oh, Kol—the blunt little darling of The Big Bad Original Vampire Family—headed by none other than Niklaus, himself," she said, as she turned to face the hybrid. "He carried you all around in coffins for centuries, and also proceeded to murder the both of your parents, in cold blood… Shouldn't your grievances lay with him, instead? For, he is the biggest abomination of them all?"

Klaus made a move to attack, and Elijah pulled him back tightly by the arm, as he snarled angrily at the girl before him.

"You don't know a thing about me, Tatia," Klaus said between his teeth, and Tatia scoffed as she stalked up to him.

"I know _everything _about you, Niklaus. I know… of all the innocent lives that were lost because of _you; _including those of Katherine and Elena. I watched every move you made, from the Other Side— rattled in my memories of who you once were, and now disgusted with the being you became… Your sick little obsession with the Petrova line has not only ruined you, but your entire family, and they all know it. And it's time I finally put a stop to this—once and for all," she said, with a strong glimmer behind her eyes. "It all began with you two. And it will end with you, as well."

Klaus ripped himself out of Elijah's grasp, but he didn't move in any further as the girl before them stared between them both in sheer disgust.

"It was Esther, wasn't it?" Elijah asked suddenly, and Tatia remained silent. "She promised you something; something in exchange for our lives... She 'blessed' you the burden of coming back to alter her actions—"

"She allowed me the _pleasure_ of coming back to right her _wrongs,_" Tatia said. "But we settled on a deal; one that will only be completed in your death."

Elijah scoffed as he shook his head, and ran his tongue over his teeth.

"And you're a fool enough to trust her?"

"I was to trust you," she shot back. "And now, look, what's become of me," she said. "What becomes of every single one of us, if we fall victim to the gains of the supernatural... Namely, Niklaus' hybrid species. I turned the other cheek for years, as I allowed it to happen to Katherine, until she was forced to become one of you… I will not allow Elena to suffer the same fate that I did."

"It doesn't have to happen this way," Elijah said. "Niklaus can leave Elena be; I can look after her—"

"You've truly underestimated his fixation, haven't you?" she suddenly asked, and Elijah pursed his lips as Tatia's eyes narrowed. "For years, Elijah, you stood by his side—fully aware of his plan, and now I am to believe that you will actually stand up to him? It seems there is more than one fool here."

Elijah didn't even flinch at her cold words, and Tatia breathed in slowly, as she looked between the brothers before delivering her final words.

"You have three days before I take matters into my own hands," Tatia added, and Elijah's jaw clenched. "Three days, before I take care of you myself, and surely—you _won't _want to do things my way," she said, as she began to back away. "And don't even think about running. I'll always know where to find you."

Before another word could be uttered, they watched as the brunette vanished, and Klaus let out a yell of frustration as his he slammed his fist into the trunk of a nearby tree and growled. Kol remained silent, and Elijah stood there, seemingly paralyzed, as he gathered Tatia's words, processed them quietly.

"Well?" Kol asked, and Elijah snapped out of his thoughts, as his brown eyes met his brother's, and he stared at him intently. "What kind of 'insight' did you get about the Doppelganger Sociopath?" he asked, and Elijah bit his lip as he shook his head before completely turning to face him.

He could already sense the mixture of hopelessness and fear in Kol's eyes, though he was trying his best to remain bold about it. Even without the clairvoyance, Elijah had always known Kol the best. And right now, the fright in his eyes could not go unnoticed.

_In fact, it was well-warranted. _

"She's lying," Elijah said, and Klaus turned to face him with furrowed brows, as the Original took in a deep breath. "She's not only after Niklaus and I."

* * *

><p>"<em>So, which dress do you like better? The gold or the beige?" <em>

Bonnie looked up from her cell phone to glance at Rebekah, who was holding up to separate hangers, with a genuinely curious look on her face, as the two stared at one another in the middle of the boutique.

Bonnie had received a phone call from Rebekah the night before, ecstatic, as the blonde explained how well her talk with Matt Donovan had gone after Bonnie requested that he drive her home.

It had gone so well, in fact, that Rebekah bit the bullet and asked him to the dance, and much to her surprise, he said yes.

The high school was skipping the Decade Dance theme, after the urging and persistence of Caroline herself, as she forced the students to come up with their own ideas showcasing what they believed to be "Heaven on Earth." Bonnie was silently dreading this; she would have much rather dressed up in some 1920's style outfit, as they had originally planned, and called it a day. It was going to be much more difficult this way; especially with Damon Salvatore as her date.

And with the dance just two days away, she had no idea what she was going to do. She kind of just hoped to forget about it all, to be honest.

Yes, it had only been one day since she agreed to go with him, but was that a mistake? Did she really have the time to be doing something as carefree as attending a dance when they had Tatia Petrova to deal with? She'd been texting Elijah all morning, trying to figure out just what had happened the night before, and she hadn't gotten a response at all.

It only served to make her even more worried and distracted than she had already been about this. Maybe going to the dance was a bad idea, after all.

"They both look great," Bonnie said gently, as she tried to smile encouragingly, though her enthusiasm was lost at her eyes. "Really, Rebekah."

"The blonde licked her teeth, and set both dresses down before them, before letting out a deep sig, and folding her arms across her chest.

"You're distracted. What's wrong?" she asked, and Bonnie shook her head as she looked down. "Surely you're not worrying who _you're _going to take to the dance? Between my brother, and Damon—"

"Damon… asked me," she let out, and Rebekah shut her lips. "He… asked me last night."

There was a silence between the two, before Rebekah clasped her hands together, and stared into Bonnie's eyes.

"And?"

"And—I said yes, Rebekah. But I—I don't know if it was the best idea," she confessed. "With everything that's going on, it's just… it's bad timing, right?" Bonnie asked, and Rebekah sighed.

"No offense, Bonnie, but will the timing ever be right?" she asked bluntly. "We're constantly fighting for our lives; watching over our shoulders—never knowing which day might our last… You can't truly go on believing that the timing will ever be 'right' or that it'll ever be easy. It won't," Rebekah said honestly, and Bonnie groaned.

"And what about Elijah? I mean, he's your brother, and—"

"He's not blind, if that's what you're suggesting," Rebekah answered, and Bonnie pressed her lips. "He knows that you don't owe him a thing; he _knows _that if he wants you, he'll have to fight for you—fair and square."

"I don't want anyone 'fighting'—"

"Then you'll have to make a decision," Rebekah said boldly, and Bonnie bit her lip. "You may think it's the least of your worries right now, Bonnie, but I can assure you—it isn't," she said smoothly, and Bonnie sighed as Rebekah picked up another dress, and held it out in front of her before turning around. "Love is just an important as anything else."

Bonnie gulped as she stared up at Rebekah, and fidgeted with her thumbs.

She was right.

She didn't want to prolong this, or hurt anyone even more than she potentially had. She didn't want this situation to _define _her, and she damn well didn't want it to control her. She needed to make a choice, and she needed to stick to it.

She needed to be strong, fearless, and unapologetic about what she wanted. She needed to end this, once and for all.

"Hey, Rebekah," she said, and the blonde turned around swiftly to face her, with a questioning look in her eyes, as Bonnie took in a deep breath, and folded her hands. "I like the gold."

Rebekah's eyes squinted as she looked back down at the dress, and then back up to Bonnie, as a reluctant smile spread across her face, and she fashioned it once more in front of her—taking in the sight of the expert beading, and delicate fabric.

"The gold is nice, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"What are you so cheery about?" Stefan asked, as Damon waltzed into the parlor with a charismatic grin on his face and an extra bounce to his step. "I haven't seen you this happy since Prohibition ended."<p>

Damon turned around to see his brother looked across the room, to see his brother raising his head from the couch and rubbing his forehead, as though he had been sleeping for days.

Damon raised his eyebrows as he stopped in his tracks in front of his glass tumbler and cocked his head.

"And it looks like I'm not the only one who's happy about that… Have you been drinking?" he asked bluntly, and Stefan sighed as he stretched his arms tiredly, and squinted at the morning sun that was already shining through the curtains.

"Possibly," Stefan said. "It, uh… curbs the cravings, you know," he said slowly, and Damon nodded as he fetched an extra glass, and began to pour Stefan a serving of Bourbon, as well. "No, Damon. You don't have to—"

"I have to," he cut in, as he made his way over to his brother, and nearly shoved the drink into his hand. "While you're on this 'Ripper Detox,' I should probably be helping you. The least I can do get you drunk," Damon reasoned, as he took a seat beside him, and Stefan only breathed in response.

It hadn't been long at all, but it seemed as though Stefan was slowly, but surely, returning to himself. Damon had to even admit that he longed for the days when his baby brother was "normal" and indulged in his own self-loathing, rather than decapitating bodies. He knew that Stefan would never quite return to his "normal" self, but he hoped that they were heading in the right direction, this time.

He had been regulating himself on human blood, and Damon believed that was his best option, going forward. He'd be better off learning to control himself, rather than repressing his urges. It was only a matter of time before "Self-Restraint" was Stefan's middle name.

And he'd stand by him; even if it took _two hundred _years, this time.

"Fine, I'm a… recovering bloodaholic," Stefan said, with a bit of a slur to his voice and Damon grinned. "But don't change the subject. What's got you in such a good mood, brother?"

Damon remained silent as he took a sip of his drink, and tapped his ring against his glass.

Last night, with the urging of Blonde Barbie, herself, he'd finally bitten the bullet, and asked Bonnie out on an actual date. She'd said yes, much to his surprise, and they were all set to go to the dance, together. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited, but nervous, all at the same time. It'd been a while since he'd done this; escorted a girl to something so important and formal, and he wanted to make sure things were just right. It was for Bonnie, after all. And if this were to be his lasting impression before she finally made her decision between him and Elijah, like he hoped that she would then this was his big chance.

"Let me guess… Bonnie; considering that fact that you and Elena have hung up the flag on your friendship," Stefan said, and Damon ran his tongue over his teeth silently. "The grudge, fine, I understand, but… whatever you're doing with Bonnie, you know—this probably isn't the best time for this, Damon—"

"I know it's not," he said, as he recalled Tatia's presence and looming threat. "But as Vampire Barbie says: 'the world can't stop just because there are 'body snatching doppelgangers floating around. So… I took her advice, and… I asked Bonnie to that stupid dance,'" he said, and Stefan's brows rose. "I think it'll be a nice distraction from the chaos."

"Or a deathtrap," Stefan said bluntly. "Like _every _single one of these dances is, Damon. I'm afraid to even leave Elena alone, at home. I only did because she insisted—"

"And we all know that you _love _to honor her decisions," Damon said, and Stefan huffed. "Listen, Steffy… No one's gonna die," he said flatly. "I'm… gonna dedicate the entire day to taking down this crazed Petrova fiend, and we are all going to the dance, have a good time, and forget that we even dealt with any of this nonsense. You'll be Elena, I'll be with Bonnie, Caroline will be with all of the hybrids she can find, and it'll be… epic," he concluded.

Before Stefan could respond, the doorbell rang, and Damon took one last swig of his drink before he stood up and let out a short breath.

"Seriously, can you try to be a little less 'doom and gloom' about this? For once?" he asked, as he headed towards the door. "I bet this is Bonnie and Elena, right now. Put on your happy face."

When he turned the knob, his expression immediately soured once, none other than, Elijah Mikaelson was standing before him; with a look of petulance, as he ticked his jaw and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Damon cleared his throat as he gazed into the Originals eyes, and pursed his lips.

He hadn't seen Elijah since the night he killed Finn, and Elijah made him pay for it. To say this was tense would be an understatement.

"Mr. Mikaelson… what brings you here?" Damon asked dryly, and Elijah stood up straighter as he peered into his shiny blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your… plans… but I've come with news about a common enemy; Tatia Petrova. I believe you would be of some assistance to me, so... Please, indulge me."

"You see, the thing about that Elijah… I'm not entirely sure I can trust you _not _to shatter my spine, so…"

"You can't," Elijah said honestly, and Damon's eyes narrowed. "But perhaps we can meet a truce, for the time being; for _Bonnie._"

Damon remained quiet as he begrudgingly studied his elder, but he ultimately gestured for Elijah to come in, and he sighed as he shut the door behind him. Stefan sat up straighter at the presence of the vampire, as he strolled into the parlor, and cleared his throat expectantly.

No matter how much Damon couldn't stand Elijah right now, he knew that this being civil with him was for the greater good of everyone. Besides; Elijah had every reason to want to pummel him—after all, he'd, unwillingly, killed his brother.

Secondly? He was Bonnie's "Other Choice."

He had no reason to like him, to be honest, so Damon was undoubtedly curious about how this "talk" between them would actually go. This was one of those times when he was overwhelmingly grateful for his brother's presence.

He may not have been able to do much, but he could at least be a-drunken—cooling agent, and that was all that they needed.

Damon politely poured Elijah a drink, and without a word, handed it over to him, before folding his arms across his chest.

Elijah glanced at him, amused, before taking a sip, and setting the glass down on the coffee table before him.

_He could even make taking a sip of Bourbon look like the World's Most Pressing Issue. Damon hated it._

"Gentlemen; shall we?" Elijah began.

Damon gestured towards Elijah, and the man cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"It… seems as though I have figured out Miss Petrova's motives—her true ones. I met with her, last night, and after an informative talk with my brothers and myself, I've come to realize just what she's hoped to gain by coming back to Mystic Falls."

"Let me guess—she wants her very own set of brothers fighting over her, again; it seems to be the latest craze in that Petrova line," Damon said bitterly, and Elijah let out a short laugh as he cocked his head.

"Well, for one thing, her return has nothing to do with protecting Elena or Katherine, like she claims it to be… Tatia is here with the help of my mother, Esther. I sensed the influence of witchcraft around her, when we met, last night."

"You _sensed _it?" Stefan finally chimed in, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, no offense, Elijah—I know you're a Big, Bad Original and all, but what the hell? Are you telling us that you have 'spidey senses,' too?" Damon asked sarcastically, and Elijah stared at him blankly. "Right… you don't get that reference," Damon said critically, and Elijah bit his lip.

"I do," he confessed. "However… it just did not strike me as humorous."

Stefan snorted at that, as Damon viciously turned to face him, and the Younger Salvatore wore a wide grin on his face.

"You hear that, Damon? He doesn't think you're funny," he said, and Damon licked his teeth bitterly, as he glared at Elijah.

Elijah only returned a smug grin before straightening his tie, and getting right back to business.

"My 'spidey senses' were not tingling," he said flatly, as he swirled his drink, and watched the blocks of ice bouncing off of the edges, before looking into Damon's piercing eyes. "I… was given a gift, by Bonnie—yesterday morning; the gift of clairvoyance. I… was able to see, feel, and _know _things at a much more heightened rate, than usual. It only lasted for 24 hours, but it proved to be quite resourceful while talking to Tatia."

Damon shifted uncomfortably as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and stood up a bit straighter.

"Why didn't Bonnie tell me about this?" he asked, barely above his breath. "Seems like a pretty big deal."

Elijah moved in closer towards Damon, and their eyes met silently before the Original clenched his jaw and cocked his head.

"Perhaps the same reason she didn't tell me about you two… sharing blood," he said, and Damon's eyes narrowed. "I had the pleasure of… 'seeing' it, all on my own when I touched her skin."

Damon remained silent, and Stefan let out a long whistle as he stood up from the couch, and cleared his throat.

"On that note, that's gonna be my cue to go," the Younger Salvatore said as he began to walk towards the door and Damon scoffed.

"Really, Stefan?" he asked, and his brother shrugged lightly as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"I think I should keep an eye on Elena," he said, and Damon rolled his eyes. "And… it seems like you two have a lot to discuss, so… Good luck."

Before Damon could reply, his brother slammed the door shut behind him, and he sighed as he turned to face Elijah, who was still staring at him as seriously as before.

He and Elijah hadn't really had a one-on-one talk since this entire thing with Bonnie began, and Damon wasn't exactly planning on having one, ever. But with Stefan leaving him here, basically ambushed and on his own, it looked like he would have no other choice. It was now or never, basically.

"Look, Elijah," Damon began, and the Original's face expression didn't soften in the slightest. "I… Bonnie and I have had some really… _personal _times, but I have a hard believing that any of that affects things with you," he added honestly, and Elijah licked his teeth. "She's… crazy about you—"

"You, as well," Elijah replied, and Damon remained silent. "She feels something for you, Damon Salvatore, and it is just as strong as her feelings for me. "

"And what do we suggest we do about it, Elijah? Tie her to a chair, and force an answer out of her?"

"No," Elijah replied. "We let her decide… When this is… all over; when Tatia is no longer a threat, and we have insured that everyone is safe—we wait for her decision."

Damon licked his lips, and studied Elijah's confident eyes before lifting his glass to his lips and taking a drink.

"And what if she doesn't choose?" he asked. "What if she… decides to go Elena 2.0 on us, and drag this out for another century?"

"She won't; she's not Elena," Elijah answered, and Damon nodded his head at that.

It was true; Bonnie was far different from Elena—even if she had been out in such a similar situation.

"We… allow her to make her decision," Elijah said. "And whoever the loser is accepts gracious defeat."

"And until then?" Damon asked, with serious eyes. "We… pretend to play nice with each other?"

"We work together to defeat the enemy," Elijah said bluntly. "You and I become a team… until the time comes when we are no longer playing for the same one. The main goal is to keep Bonnie safe; and I'm sure you can agree with that, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon didn't say a word as he polished off his drink, and considered the Original's words. He didn't exactly want to work with Elijah, but it seemed almost inevitable as he considered his options when it came to this entire thing.

Tatia needed to be stopped, and Bonnie needed to be protected; it was just as simple as that. And if he had to work with Elijah to do it, then so be it. He'd cozy up with the enemy.

"It looks like you have a partner-in-crime, then," Damon said bitterly as he tipped his glass, and focused his eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

Before Elijah could say a word, someone knocked at the door, and Damon rolled his eyes as he neared it to open it.

"I'm guessing my brother forgot something; maybe his dignity," he said, as he yanked the door open, not to find Stefan Salvatore standing there, but Bonnie, with a determined expression on her face, and a strong look in her eyes.

Everything inside of him stopped when he saw her face; her green eyes, her smooth skin—it was all too much for him to bear, this early in the day. Her voice easily snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Damon, I—" she began, and stopped when she saw Elijah standing off in the living room; staring at her with strong eyes as well, as her limbs suddenly went weak, and her mouth stopped moving abruptly.

_Well, this was awkward._

"What are you doing here? I've been calling you all morning," Bonnie said, as she looked at Elijah, and the vampire folded his arms, and sent a warm smile. "Elijah—"

"It worked," he said simply, and Bonnie bit her lip. "I was… able to see much more about Tatia than I suspected. She has no intention of protecting Katherine or Elena. In fact—she plans on doing whatever she needs to in order to follow Esther's plan to rid the world of the vampire species," he said.

Bonnie's brows furrowed as she shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"But she said she was only after you and Klaus—"

"She's a liar," Elijah replied, and her heart sunk. "She's after us all. Esther has promised her something; something she wants."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked, and his eyes softened.

"The… chance to be human, again," he said, and her eyes widened. "Tatia… is a different type of species, Bonnie; a dangerous one. I… haven't seen one quite like her in centuries; I thought the last of them had died out—"

"The last of what? What is she, exactly?" Damon asked, and Elijah sighed.

"An Incorporeal," Elijah said, and Damon scoffed.

"And what the hell is that? Just when we thought our problems stopped at vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches, and doppelgangers…"

"An Incorporeal…" Bonnie said gently, as she breathed softly. "I—I remember reading about them, in my grimoire once… They're these beings that don't' have a physical body but do have the ability to exist without one. How they exist, I'm not sure."

"So, she's like a ghost, on acid?" Damon asked.

"As a _Jinn,_" Elijah answered, and Bonnie's brows scrunched. "An invisible shape-shifter that can appear in the form of a human or an animal. Last night, she appeared as herself, although she is not really here, if it makes sense. Her ability to shift from body to body is a doppelganger attribute—and the more she does it, the stronger she becomes. It is the very reason your friend, Caroline, felt so weakened. She took some of her strength when she left her," he added, as he cracked his hands. "It… seems as though Tatia has been living as one since my mother has killed her; she's just been waiting for the right time to strike."

"What? Why now?" Bonnie asked, as she shook her head. "It doesn't make sense—"

"It makes perfect sense," Damon filled in, and the two turned to face him. "Who do you think turned her into an Incorporeal? Esther. Who did she need to be alive again, and not rotting away in her casket that Klaus carried around the world, to help turn her back into a human?"

"Esther," Bonnie whispered, and she swallowed hard. "But why would Esther turn her into this Jinn if she was the one who killed her to turn your family into vampires?"

Elijah let out a bitter laugh as he looked into her eyes.

"Insurance," he said simply. "My mother never did anything blindly; and that included caring for her children. She needed to make sure that if things went wrong, she could wipe us out as easily as she created us—using the very same entity; Tatia."

Bonnie shivered at that, but put on her best face of bravery as she placed her hands onto her hips.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" she asked, as she glanced between Elijah and Damon. "How do we stop her? What if she jumps into one of our bodies, again? I have to do a spell to stop her. And then—"

"And then you will stay out of it," Elijah said, and her brows furrowed. "We cannot risk you getting hurt, going up against something like this Bonnie."

"Seriously? I'm not staying out of it. I have my powers, Elijah, and I know how to handle them."

"Tatia is something unlike what you've ever witnessed before, Bonnie—"Elijah began, and she cut him off.

"I 'witnessed' her when she made Damon kill your brother," she said, and his lips shut. "I witnessed her taking over the body of my best friend, and I'm pretty sure I know just what kind of monster she can be… I'm not letting her get away with what she did. Especially not to you."

Elijah remained quiet, and Damon shifted silently, before clearing his throat as he watched the exchange between the two.

"She's right," he said softly, and Bonnie looked into his glowing blue eyes. "And she's got heart; what more could you ask for?"

"I could ask for her not to be killed," Elijah said sternly, as he looked into his eyes. "Is that not what we agreed on?"

"That was… before I remembered that she's a Bennett and Bennett's don't take 'no' for an answer," Damon replied.

Bonnie pursed her lips as she and Damon's eyes met in a long glance, and she felt a sudden sigh of relief wash over her. Yes, it was nice that Elijah solely wanted to protect her, but it was even nicer that Damon knew just what she was capable of; that she didn't need protecting, sometimes, and this was one of those moments when she wanted to be strong.

"Fine," Elijah said gently, and her eyes snapped back to his immediately. "We'll all work together on this," he relented, and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Like one, big, happy _threesome,_" Damon said sarcastically, as he placed his glass down, and lifted the bourbon, once more. "Shots, anyone?"

Bonnie glanced between the two, and she felt an all-new tension mounting, as her heart pulsated with remembrance of Elijah's touch, and her breath stopped short in her chest, while she mentally felt Damon's lips.

She was only kidding herself if she actually believed that she'd be able to survive in a room with these two, without any wandering thoughts, or overwhelming feelings. She was barely looking between the two, and yet, she was already drowning in the abyss that was her conflicting feelings for each of them.

"I've got my grimoire," she said uneasily, though she felt each of their eyes coursing over her silently, as she cleared her throat, and opened her bag.

_She wished her decision between the two could have been as easy as deciding on a dress for the dance. And even so, she still believed that she would be at a complete and total loss for words._

**A/N: Hey, strangers! So I know it has been lightyears since I've updated this story and I apologize about that. I really, really struggled writing this chapter, and it clearly wasn't my best or favorite, but it served as basically the "filler" until next chapter, when things will actually start happening. My apologies! There isn't THAT much of this story left to be honest (perhaps 3 more chapters) but I DO finally have an ending planned that I hope you guys will stick around for. ;) ANYWAY. Thank you SO much if you are still reading; it definitely means a lot to me! Leave a review if you have any thoughts, and let me know your predictions for what you think will actually happen! xo**


	14. Feel Again

**Feel Again**

"Bonnie! Caroline! We don't have all day. Get down here so we can go, already!" Tyler called, as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket, and Damon sipped his drink before rolling his eyes, and continuing to pace the floor.

"_In a minute!" _

He honestly had no idea why Tyler even tried. At the rate these girls were going, it'd be the year 2025 by the time they got to the dance at Mystic Falls High School. "Punctuality" wasn't exactly in either Caroline or Bonnie's vocabulary, and even with their looming plan to defeat Tatia that was about to be underway, there were still other things to worry about.

Like whether or not those nude heels matched _that _dress.

Damon was sick to his stomach about it already.

He polished off his glass of bourbon quicker than Tyler could give him a look of dismay, and he shook it off.

He had never been so nervous about anything in his entire, and here he was; shaking in his dress shoes as if he was having some type of mild seizure.

_They were going to kill Tatia, tonight. _

And though the plan to kill all been discussed, researched, strategized, planned and perfected between him, Elijah and Bonnie as they sat in his living room with volumes of grimoires and records in hand, he couldn't help but think about the _real _outcome of all of this once Tatia was finally dead and gone.

_He was going to go on a date with Bonnie tonight._

Sure, it may have been bad timing, but who really cared? He was grateful to finally have this opportunity—one that would hopefully put him on the same level playing field as Elijah—and he hoped it would all count for something, even if they were crime fighting in-between.

Having a normal time would be absolutely impossible, but he realized he was fine with that; Bonnie was anything but ordinary, so it only served them right that their first "date" would be one where they were doing what they did best to save Mystic Falls—teaming up.

He and Bonnie were used to being reluctant comrades, but it wasn't tonight that they would actually be working together as two people who had deep feelings for one another that he still couldn't wrap his head around.

Damon never believed he'd see the day where he fell for Bonnie Bennett, but alas, here it was.

_And he even got her a corsage._

"We're ready!" Caroline called from somewhere beyond her staircase and Damon took in a deep breath as he placed his glass down, and stopped pacing.

Tyler smirked into the air at the vampire's motion.

"Don't even start, Wolf Boy," Damon warned immediately, and the hybrid gave him a wordless brow raise, but returned his attention to the steps where they heard the clinking of heels descending from the second floor, and finally down towards them.

Caroline came down first; dressed in a beautiful mint green gown that brought out the hues in her eyes, and made her shiny flaxen locks brighter than ever. She smiled happily as she made her way over to Tyler, who was grinning like a little kid on Christmas day, and Damon fought the urge to smirk at the exchange between them.

Tyler was an ass, and Caroline was—well, _Caroline—_but there was something refreshing about seeing two people as crazily in love as these two were. Sure, Klaus ,may have been a tempting option for Caroline, given the world he could show her, but perhaps Caroline didn't want any of that, right now.

Maybe she _wanted _a small town life with a small town boy, and she actually _desired _to be typical. She'd have her "normalcy" ripped away from her the minute she became a vampire, so perhaps it was just what she needed, at the end of it all; maybe she _needed _Tyler, to hold onto that.

It wasn't that bizarre of an idea, at all.

In fact, Damon couldn't say that he was a stranger to that notion, as he thought about the way that Bonnie made _him _feel, and he exhaled when he heard her heels coming down the steps.

Bonnie made him feel normal; not like somebody who _needed _to be fixed, or changed, or anything else. She made him feel like someone who was capable—someone who could do good without actually _being _good, because _he _wanted to; because he _knew _he had it in him.

Bonnie made him feel like his choices were his own—and not anybody else's to decipher, change, alter, or replace. She knew him, much better than he would have liked to admit, and though she didn't necessarily _approve _of the way he did things sometimes, she _liked _him—for him—and she never desired for him to be somebody else.

He found a simple comfort in that. He found comfort in _her._ And he never, ever wanted to let go of that.

_And she would be his; just for tonight, at least. Tonight he would have everything that he wanted._

It literally felt as though his world stopped when he saw Bonnie now standing at the top of the staircase, with her hands at her sides, and her eyes locked on his.

She offered him a soft reluctant smile that he couldn't help but gleam at, as she continued down the steps and over towards him.

Her dress, as white snow, made her look like the purest of creatures to ever grace the planet, as it hugged her body tightly, and easily trailed down to the floor. Her hair, as dark as coal, draped over her shoulders into elegant curls, while her long lashes fluttered with each blink that she took.

And her lips; those lips that he'd so dearly remembered kissing—they were painted as red as a cherry Corvette, and they nearly made his breath stop.

He was prepared to see Bonnie look beautiful—she always was—but there was something about the way that she looked tonight that affected him in more ways than one.

Perhaps because every other time Bonnie looked "nice" it was for the occasion; whether it was a dance, party, school, whatever, she looked nice just because. Right now; it was different.

She had done this for _him, _and his heart palpitated when he slowly came to comprehend that.

Bonnie dressed up for this date—with him—and he felt like the luckiest man on the planet when she finally stood before him, and offered him a casual smile. He was enamored—breathless, even—as he took her hand into his own, and rubbed his thumb gently over her smooth caramel skin.

He felt Bonnie's goose bumps rise—he watched them, in fact—all over her the bare shoulders and arms, and he sent her that devilish smirk that he did all too well to constrain the nervousness that now afflicted his own thoughts.

She was unequivocally stunning.

"You look—"he started, and Bonnie stopped him with a stare, and tilted her head.

_She was never one for compliments._

Damon bit his lip and pulled the box with the corsage out of his back pocket, and opened it quickly. Bonnie's face almost lit up with amazement that he'd even gotten her one, but he silenced her thoughts quickly with a shrug.

"Stefan's idea."

"Of course."

Bonnie pursed her lips as he slipped it onto her wrist before looking up into his shining blue eyes, and she smiled once more after he extended his arm to her, and awaited her response.

"_Shall we?"_

Bonnie nodded as she hooked her hand through his arm, and she could feel Tyler and Caroline's eyes burning through her as they finally walked out of Caroline's house, and into the limo waiting outside that already housed Rebekah and Matt, as well as Elena and Stefan, that the Blonde Original had chartered herself.

To say Rebekah had gone overboard would be an understatement, Bonnie thought, as she stepped into the car, and saw the filled with a ridiculous amount of alcohol and snacks to feed an entire party.

Rebekah grinned when the four stepped in, before clapping her hands together and smiling at them all.

"And now, we're finally altogether."

Bonnie sighed at the awkward tension that passed between her friends, as Elena avoided eyes with nearly everyone in the limo, and Damon tried to remember why he even agreed to take the trip to this thing with a bunch of teenagers.

He immediately regretted that decision.

"Shall we toast?" Rebekah asked, as she held up a bottle of champagne, and Damon shook his head in response.

"Let's… toast afterwards. _After _we have something to celebrate," he said, referring to Tatia's demise.

Bonnie nodded in agreement before clearing her throat and looking away from Elena's daggering stare.

She and Elena hadn't truly talked since _God knows when, _and she knew that the doppelganger probably wasn't too thrilled that she and Damon were going to the dance together. She had voiced her concern to Caroline numerous times, apparently, but when it came to confronting Bonnie herself? Well, she declined on that.

Bonnie figured they could probably discuss just what was going on after this was all over, but not tonight.

Tonight, they had bigger fish to fry; and their target came in the form of Elena's own _ancestor._

"We have to focus if this is going to end well," Bonnie finally said informatively, and everyone straightened up to listen to the young witch. "I've spelled all of your jewelry to prevent Tatia from being able to hop into any of your bodies. Matt, Tyler—here are your rings, too," Bonnie said, as she reached into her clutch and handed them replica lapis lazuli rings. "Don't take them off. For anything."

Matt and Tyler both nodded, and Damon sat up straighter as he cleared his throat and looked around the car.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but Team Mystic Falls actually looked quite prepared to take this on, and he was relieved by that.

There weren't many times when everyone was on the same page, but tonight, they were, and he could only hope that would be indicative of what was to come.

Aside from those in the car, Elijah would be in contact about his whereabouts, as well as Klaus and Kol, and they would help them defeat this demon—_literally —_once and for all. They would all out their differences aside, at least for the night, to fight this, and when it was all over, things would go right back to the way they should be.

Damon just wanted to end this as soon as possible. The sooner he could go back to not giving a damn about Elijah, the better.

It seemed like _seconds _had only passed by the time they pulled up to Mystic Falls High School, and Rebekah grinned at the expressions of all the students walking in from outside, as they marveled at the Cadillac Escalade, and whispered their praises loud enough for her accelerated hearing to pick up on.

_They were the talk of the dance, even before it had begun._

When the driver finally stopped the vehicle and opened the door, Bonnie pulled in a deep sigh to calm her nerves, letting out a short groan when it didn't work.

She soon felt a strange sense of relief, though, when she looked up to see Damon's eyes cascading on hers, and his hand extended from the outside of the limo as he waited for her to come out.

_And again, she couldn't control the smile that formed onto her lips. He smirked back when he realized he was the reason._

"C'mon, Judgy. We may have demons to kill, but we also have a dance to attend."

Bonnie flashed her teeth as she nodded, slapping her hand into his, and climbing out of the SUV with his aid, before she finally offered a response.

"I suppose that we do."

XXXX

Elijah stood there quietly, as he ran his finger slowly over the blade of the carvings on the pure iron blade before him. His charcoal eyes studied the silver decorations that formed into it as Bonnie read the spell from the grimoire in front of he and Damon, and the knife seemed to take on an identity of its own.

It'd taken hours, but they finally found their solution in book number fifty four of Sheila Bennett's extensive occult collection, and Bonnie wasted no time working her magic on the weapon that Damon provided from his very own cutlery collection.

To kill a demon like Tatia, there were three steps; first, she would need to be trapped at her location with a salt barrier, which would prevent her from teleportation, and escaping once they had her within their grasps.

Elijah's plan to draw Tatia to the dance?

Make her believe that Elena Gilbert was in danger.

Though her reasoning for wanting Klaus and Elijah dead was to _save _Elena, Elijah's clairvoyance told him otherwise. Tatia needed Elena alive probably to _sacrifice _her, in exchange for a chance at her own human life. What better way to draw her near than to make her believe that her only chance at becoming human again was vulnerable to death?

The second part of killing a demon? The iron dagger.

Spelled by Bonnie, the blade needed to pierce directly through Tatia's heart, long enough to incapacitate her so that Bonnie could bring her to the final stage of her death: an exorcism.

The witch was the most nervous about this part, but with encouragement of both Damon and Elijah, and a night full of studying from her grimoires, she believed she was strong enough to do it. Once Tatia was exorcised, her spirit would be forced back onto the Other Side here she would no longer be able to crossover ever again.

It was a dangerous situation, but Elijah was willing to do whatever it took to kill her, once and for all.

She had been responsible for Finn's death, and if she had her way, the rest of them would be lifeless, as well. This needed to end, now, and with Bonnie's power, it could.

As always, Bonnie was the key to _everything._ And though it unnerved him how much pressure they were putting onto the young girl, she masked her insecurity well.

She pledged she would do this—_could do this—_and even if they believed it were too reckless, she would go for it anyway. Bonnie stated that she would stop at _nothing, _and Elijah believed in just that.

Elijah was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps enter his bedroom behind him, and Klaus was standing there, donned in a black suit, with a serious look on his face.

His face was unshaven, but his blonde hair was slicked back neatly, as he adjusted his tie before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Elijah slipped the blade into the back pocket of his suit, as well.

"Kol's being a bit of a _prima donna, _but I figure he'll be ready within the next ten minutes or so," Klaus announced, and Elijah nodded in understanding before picking up his freshly poured glass of _Gaja Barbaresco_, and placing it to his lips.

"We have a deal of time anyway, before Bonnie and her friends are expecting us. I imagine they'd like to enjoy what they can of the dance before we must go to battle," Elijah said, and Klaus let out a short laugh. "What do you find your latest amusement in, Niklaus?"

"Nothing, brother," Klaus responded, before grabbing the bottle of red wine, and examining it curiously, "…Except for the matter that you're foolishly pretending as if Bonnie's date with Damon, tonight, doesn't aggravate you _at all, _when I know you much better than that," he stated, as Elijah's eyes slowly moved to meet his. "It worries you, doesn't it?"

Elijah licked his tongue across his teeth, and bit his lip.

Of course it worried him that Bonnie was giving Damon a chance, and here he was, the outsider between the three, when he shouldn't have been, at all. He'd done everything humanly possible to make Bonnie believe in a future with him, and yet, she was still interested in the silly little Salvatore boy, who could provide her nothing more than a mindless squabble on his _best _day.

What Bonnie saw in Damon, Elijah would never know or understand.

He just hoped after tonight, she would be over it. He prayed that one date would be enough to make her realize where she belonged, and that was with _him. _He just needed to have faith."

"I… am not worried," Elijah fibbed, and Klaus' smile turned to one of amusement. "I've simply decided to be patient with her, is all."

"And it is the very reason why you're losing," Klaus said, and Elijah's eyebrows furrowed. "You don't fight the way that he does—not when it comes to her. Have you even had the courage to tell her how in _love _with her you are, yet?"

Elijah's face nearly turned a ghostly white as he listened to Klaus' words, and almost spit out his drink.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You love her, Elijah; there is no use in denying it. But for some reason, you're hesitant about this; as though you're unsure if she loves _you, _as well."

Elijah gulped as he mindlessly spun his lapis lazuli ring around his finger that Bonnie spelled to protect him from Tatia's possession, but he remained quiet.

Klaus moved in a bit closer towards his older brother, and smirked when they were nearly nose-to-nose, before lowering his voice.

He was taking actual enjoyment in this; in the fact that Elijah could be just as cowardly and consumed as the rest of them when it came to falling for someone. His brother may not have had many flaws, but this was definitely one of them; when Elijah was in love, a strong part of his resolve weakened.

It was no wonder he was here, instead of already at Mystic Falls High School, immaturely breaking up a dance that Damon and Bonnie were probably sharing; because when it came to love, Elijah became just as panicked as the rest of them.

The only difference? He wasn't willing to risk making a fool of himself, like Klaus probably would tonight, the moment when he planned to steal Caroline away from her ordinary boyfriend for a dance.

Elijah was too calm and too calculated to take chances.

"I don't believe anything, concerning Bonnie or myself, is your business, Niklaus," Elijah said sharply, as he finished off his drink, and set his glass on the coaster. "Not after what you've done to her."

Klaus took in a sigh, and shook his head as he looked down to the ground, and then back up into Elijah's eyes.

They shone so brightly as he glared at him seriously.

"I… am regretful about what happened that night," he admitted. "I truly am—"

"Then prove it, Niklaus," Elijah said firmly, and Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Do _everything _in your power to protect her, tonight, and perhaps I'll believe you. Perhaps _she'll _believe you."

Before Klaus could offer a response, Kol strolled into the room, in a perfectly tailored designer suit, with a smirk on his face, and his brown locks slicked away from his forehead.

If the two didn't know any better, they would have sworn he was attending Fashion Week in Paris.

"Are we ready to go? I look unbelievably handsome tonight, and it would be a pity if I wasted my good looks on you two," Kol said, garnering a gentle smile from Elijah, and a roll of eyes from Klaus.

_Typical Kol._

"Yes, we are ready," Elijah nodded, with the clap of his hands, and without another word, the three headed out of room, down the steps, and away from the house, as they got into Klaus' Bentley Continental GT.

When he roared the engine, Elijah folded his hands over his lap, and gazed outside of the window.

_They were as ready as they'd ever be._

XXXXX

"Elijah's on his way," Bonnie said to Damon, as she looked up from her cell phone, and typed a quick message. "So, I guess once Tatia gets here—"

"It's 'Game On,'" Damon finished, as Bonnie sighed. "Everyone's on watch, so I'm sure she won't be able to slip in unnoticed," he added, and Bonnie nodded.

"And once she's in, I've got the salt, Elijah's got the dagger, we've got our rings, and—"

"Everything will be cake," Damon interrupted, and her olive eyes shined. "I promise."

Bonnie shook her head as she tucked a curl behind her ear, and scoffed lightly.

"I'm… sorry, Damon. I am basically the equivalent of a _lousy _date, right now," she said, as she glanced around the gym at the white, silver, and gold decorations that Caroline personally masked the room with, to make it as "heavenly" as possible.

Damon smiled as he looked into Bonnie's eyes, and he folded his arms.

"You're not _that _bad, Judgy—"

"I am," she cut in, as she exhaled. "And I just… _Thank You, _for dealing with it. I know this isn't your ideal 'date' between us, fighting demons and all, but once it's over… I'll… make it up to you," she forced out.

Damon didn't say a word as he continued to stare at her, before glancing around at the scenery before him.

This was ridiculous, he realized; as his blue eyes traced from the near three hundred balloons floating around the gym, to the sparkles of glitter that masked the tables. He looked on as many of the kids were dancing, laughing, or smiling with their dates—Bonnie's friends, included—and he observed the "Golden Gates" that had been set up for the students to take pictures in front of.

This entire thing was crazy, by his calculation, but he didn't expect anything from Caroline Forbes.

Better yet—he didn't expect anything _less _from he and Bonnie's first date together.

Sure, these were less than desirable circumstances, but why not at least try to make the best of it?

Damon Salvatore had never been an optimist, but with Bonnie, he _wanted _to be one. He wanted to believe that things would work out for the best, because they should, and in the end, he could show her a good time, no matter how much he would have to sacrifice to get it.

He wanted to make this a night to remember, and not just because of their plan to kill Tatia; because he wanted to make her _happy, _and while she was freaking out like this, she at least deserved _that _much.

Bonnie Bennett deserved to be happy.

"There is only _one _way you can make it up to me, Bonnie. And I think you know how," he said with a wiggle of his brow, as she turned up her nose, and snorted with disgust.

"Okay, first off, _ew. _Secondly? _Ew—"_

Damon rolled his eyes before he took her hands into his own, and Bonnie stopped abruptly.

The feeling of his fingers against hers stopped her words, cold, and the look in his eyes completely silenced her.

_Maybe she didn't know what he was thinking, at all._

"Damon—"

"Dance with me," he said boldly, and her eyes widened. "Just once. And I will consider this the best night that I've ever had."

Bonnie opened her mouth in objection as she heard a slow song beginning to kick up, and she gulped.

"I—I'd do that, but it's probably not the best of ideas, right now, while we're waiting—"

"When will it ever be right?" he asked, and Bonnie's lips pressed closed. "You and me, Bonnie… this… wasn't ever supposed to happen," Damon said, and she breathed when she felt his fingers tighten against hers. "But _it is_—it's happening, because we both _want _it to, fate be damned… And I'm holding onto that… Aren't you?"

Bonnie didn't say a word as his oceanic eyes studied hers in an accusatory way.

He was right.

She was never supposed to want Damon Salvatore; she wasn't even supposed to like him. They were supposed to remain the two who got things done and took chances when the others couldn't because that's just who they were. She and Damon were supposed to remain two sides of the same coin, and all that they did was supposed to be to protect the people that they cared about, and nothing else.

But somehow, as Damon pulled her out onto the dance floor, and his hands wrapped at her waist, while her own cautiously crept around his shoulders, she'd realized it all changed.

It all changed, because she'd fallen for him—hard—and there wasn't a thing she could do to change that.

The words to the song finally kicked in, and Bonnie tried her hardest to ignore them, though they blared throughout her head accordingly.

_You want your independence  
>But you won't let me let you go <em>

Bonnie let out a gentle breath as she felt his hands grip at her sides even harder—protectively—as she forced herself to look into the eyes that were already so transfixed on her, all the while.

_You think that you're the sun  
>The whole world revolves around you<br>The center of attention  
>And everything is drawn to you<em>

Bonnie snorted at that, and Damon bit his lip in amusement.

"What's funny, Witchy?" he asked, and she shook her head quickly, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing," she said, and Damon followed her eyes. "I'm just… _actually _enjoying this, is all," she confessed.

Damon grinned as he spun her softly, and then recaptured her just as quickly, in tune with the song. He didn't remember the last time he'd really danced with anybody, but he knew that it couldn't have been as important as this.

Not a chance.

"You didn't think I'd be a fun date? I'm offended," he said lightly, and Bonnie laughed at the soft twinkle that caught his eyes, before he moved in closer, and she took another breath.

"I didn't say that," she pointed, as Damon smiled, and they continued to dance slowly. "I just… I didn't expect it, at all. Not from you. I expected _none _of this from you."

Damon nodded his head as he continued to watch her before he spoke again.

"Fair enough… And I suppose I didn't expect you to… take my breath away, the way that you have, tonight."

Bonnie stopped moving, and she stared at him. Damon stopped moving as well, and the faint traces of the music still reached her ears, though if she were honest, it was completely overshadowed by the sound of her own heartbeat, as his perfectly blue eyes glowed, even in the dim light of the gymnasium.

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
>And I'll give you whatever you need<br>And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you  
>Give in to you<em>

"Damon, don't—"

"Why not, Bonnie?" he asked as he stepped in, and his face suddenly became so close, she could feel each and every breath expelled from his lips landing on her skin. "Why… can't I _tell _you that when I look at you… I see everything that is _right _in this would—everything that I _want_?" he asked, and she swallowed hard as his gaze continued to press hers. "Why am I not allowed to tell you that… it's probably the dumbest thing I'll ever say, but, when I think about the stupid theme of this dance—'Heaven on Earth'—I think of _you? _Because _you _are my heaven, and there isn't a thing in this world that I wouldn't do _for you…_ Why am I not allowed to tell you all of that?" he asked, and Bonnie's stomach tightened as she felt her eyes begin to water.

_I would wait a lifetime  
>And I would wait for you<br>_

Damon's hands smoothed up Bonnie's neck, and landed on her warm cheeks as she blinked furiously to escape herself from the emotions threatening to spill from her eyes. His thumbs grazed softly along her jaw, and Bonnie let out an incredulous laugh as her brows scrunched, and Damon's eyes continued to hammer away at hers.

"Bonnie—"

"You can't tell me that, Damon, because if you do… I just might fall in love with you… Even deeper than I already have."

Damon's thumbs stopped, and she watched as the color drained from his face as he stared at her in disbelief. Bonnie took in a deep breath as she shook her head, and felt an inevitable tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie whispered, as she broke away from his grasps, and quickly walked off, and out of the gym; leaving a shocked Damon Salvatore to stand there, as he tried to gather just what the hell Bonnie had said to him.

Bonnie _loved _him? Just when had that happened? Drama with undead demons be damned, he needed to know how—or why—and he needed to know _now._

_He couldn't rest until he did._

Damon made his move to march out of the gym, and he was quickly stopped by a firm hand on his chest, and a concerned gaze that he knew all too well.

_Stefan._

"Damon, where the hell are you going? And where's Bonnie?"

"I'm going to find her—"Damon said as he attempted to push past his brother, but Stefan stopped him again.

Elena's eyes narrowed with worry as she glanced at him and exhaled softly.

"Is she okay? What did you say to her?" Elena asked immediately, and Damon pressed his lips as he glanced between his brother and the doppelganger.

"It what _she _said," Damon informed, and both Stefan and Elena's eyes squinted in confusion. "She's… in love with me."

Stefan's hand dropped and with that, Damon moved past him, almost at the speed of light. Elena turned to face Stefan, and her hands dropped hopelessly to her sides as she gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Stefan—you can't just let them both run off like this—not when Tatia is such a threat. What's going on between them—"

"Is just an important," Stefan cut in, and Elena's eyes widened to the size of saucers, as her boyfriend let out a deep breath. "What Damon and Bonnie have… is _just _as important," he said."

XXXXX

"Bonnie!" Damon called, as he walked out into the hallway, just in time to catch the witch moving furiously, even in her heels. "Judgy, wait—"

"Leave me alone, Damon," she responded roughly, without even turning back to glance at him. "I—I don't want to talk about this; I _really _don't."

Damon didn't heed to her requests though, as he vamp-speeded his way over to her, and finally blocked her path, as he placed both hands against her shoulders, and pushed her up against the wall of lockers.

Bonnie didn't even as so much let out a gasp when her back slammed against them, much to his surprise, for she already had tears streaming down her face, and her angelic green eyes were rimmed in red.

Damon frowned as he stared at her, and she quickly wiped the water from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She refused to look at him, as well.

"Bonnie, look at me," he almost begged, as the witch continued to stare at the ground, without letting even a _breath_ escape from her lips. "We need to talk about what you said—"

"Why?" she asked roughly, as his fingers continued to pin her shoulders to the cold surface behind her. "So you can tell me how much of an idiot I am for falling in love with somebody like you?" she asked, as tears threatened her eyes again. "I know the drill, Damon. You want things; especially women. They're like shiny new toys that you work so hard to get, but once you finally do—you don't care anymore. You never care—"

"You're wrong," he stated, and Bonnie laughed in incredulity.

"Am I, Damon? Just name it. Name _one time _when you've actually gotten what you wanted, and that was good enough for you?" she challenged, and he bit his lip.

"Right now," he said gently, and Bonnie's head whipped up to meet his eyes, as Damon continued to watch her in careful calculation. "Right now," he nodded in assurance. "I… love you too, Bonnie. I love you_… so much._"

Bonnie blinked slowly, as Damon placed a hand to her wet cheeks, and brushed away the tears that stained them easily. She was sure a look of bewilderment masked her face, but he didn't seem to mind, as he moved in even closer, until he was just a breath away.

"Say it again, Bonnie," he said softly, and she sniffled once, before her mint eyes finally captured and completely ensnared his.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore," Bonnie said smoothly, before shutting her eyes, and his chest tightened. "I am… in love with you."

She didn't get a chance to finish her words, as his lips pressed against hers, and Bonnie felt something similar to an explosion happen within her heart.

_She'd done it; she'd declared her love Damon Salvatore, and just like she'd imagined, everything inside of her was boiling, from her blood, to the sensation in her fingertips, as they grazed across his skin, because he admitted it too._

Damon actually _loved _her.

It felt different than what she'd felt for Jeremy; as Damon's mouth formed against hers, and she struggled to keep her balance, because of her pure dizziness. What she'd known before didn't compare to this, she realized, as she could quite literally feel her soul opening up, and her heart threatening to leap out of her chest with each kiss he administered to her lips.

It was crazy, rapid, and it was frantic; but it was just the kind of love that she believed she always wanted.

When it came to loving Jeremy, she'd risked _everything _for it, as she formally got pushed onto the bad side of the spirits, and opened up a can of worms to the consequences just because she wanted to save him.

With Damon, it was as if he were saving _her._

Each time his mouth curved against hers, and his hands slid against her sides, she felt something she'd craved to feel her entire life, the deeper and deeper she got into it.

Kissing Damon—_loving Damon—_made her feel alive, again, and there was no other emotion that could top this, she knew, when he slowly pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

Damon swallowed hard, and Bonnie traced her fingertips along his lips in easy fascination, while he glanced at her curiously.

Bonnie smiled softly.

"Just… making sure you're real," she said, and a smile finally cascaded along his lips, and met his eyes in the most brilliant of ways.

Damon nodded as his forehead pressed to Bonnie's, and he let out a gentle whisper.

"I'm… completely real… and completely _yours, _Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie bit her lip, but with that, drew him in for another sweet kiss that melted him down his core.

She moaned tenderly, as the firm hold of his hands slid down the sides of her dress, and his mouth planted against her neck.

Bonnie shut her eyes to the sensation of Damon's lips kissing along her veins, and she clutched onto him even tighter, as they traveled up to her ear, and spoke very softly.

"_I need you. Now. Please."_

Bonnie took in a deep breath, because she knew exactly what he meant by his words, and in which _way _he actually needed her. The only thing that surprised her about his words was that he'd truly asked as nicely as he did.

She licked both her lips, and clutched onto his raven hair, while her fingers grazed along his scalp. She waited for him to scold her for that, but it was a though he actually _liked it_, as he seemed to be pushing her further against the lockers each time she did it.

_Duly noted. _

Instead of verbalizing her response, Bonnie answered with another heart-searing kiss to his lips, and Damon growled against her mouth when he felt her hands tugging at his tie, while she pulled him in closer.

It wasn't long before she was slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, and he was feeling his way up her thighs, as his hands slipped beneath her dress.

_Could it be that she actually agreed?_

He wouldn't get the answer to that, as the clearing of someone's throat ruptured the moment, and Bonnie and Damon's lips separated from one another's the instant they heard it, and glanced down the empty hallway.

"Good evening," he said, as he walked slowly towards them, and Bonnie's hands released Damon's tie. "I—didn't mean to interrupt."

Bonnie suddenly felt nauseous as she took in the thinly veiled hurt that masked his face, as he looked between her and the Salvatore, in unwritten pain.

Damon let out a sigh as he looked at Bonnie, and she smoothed her dress as she stared at their visitor with apologetic eyes.

It was probably the worst aching that she'd ever felt in her entire life, as it pierced through her heart, and she felt like a golf ball lodged within her throat.

She attempted to speak anyway.

"Elijah," she started, but stopped, suddenly realizing that she had no idea what to say.

What _could _she say, at this point? He'd witnessed her kissing Damon Salvatore, but she was more concerned about what he'd _heard. _Did he actually _hear _she and Damon's exchange on the way that they'd really felt about each other?

She guessed "yes," when Elijah's charcoal eyes seemed to harden when he glanced into hers, and he reached into his back pocket to retrieve the dagger.

"Tatia is on her way," he said simply, as Damon re-buttoned his shirt, and The Original seemingly shot daggers at both of their eyes. "I believe we have some business to handle."

**A/N: Hey all! So, I haven't updated in a fortnight, and I really, really apologize about that! This story is nearing its end, so it's pretty tough to update as much as I need to, seeing as I want the ending to be just right, but never fret! I didn't give up on it. I did, however, leave you with a nice cliffhanger to think about until I post the next chapter. What did you think about Bonnie FINALLY confessing her love to DAMON? Did you all expect that, or did you believe she was going to say it to Elijah? Why or why not? And how about Damon confessing that he feels the same way? And what exactly di Elijah hear? Do you think this is the end for him and Bonnie? And do you think the plan to kill Tatia will go smoothly once she actually arrives? Only time will tell…. As always, THANK you for reading (if you're still reading, hahaha) and for being patient with me! I know I am a super pain in the ass, but I am also very lucky to have people like you reading my fics! I have already begun work on the next chapter, and I hope it'll be up within a week, so brace your selves! Once again, THANK YOU, and don't hesitate to comment with your thoughts and speculations! I love reading that stuff, haha. Until next time, everybody! ;) P.S: The song Damon and Bonnie were dancing to is called "Center of Attention," by Jackson Waters—one of my absolutely FAVORITES that makes me think of Bamon every time I hear it. Take a listen if you're interested! **


	15. Up in Flames

**Up in Flames**

Damon glanced between Elijah and Bonnie, before cracking his knuckles, and taking in a deep breath.

_This was awkward, if he could say so, himself._

Here they were; standing in the middle of the Mystic Falls High School hallway, while a dance raged on in the gym, directly in the throes of their not-so-subtle love triangle, when matters between the three of them should have been the least of their worries.

Elijah had seen him and Bonnie kissing; full on _dry humping _against a locker, and the Original was understandably less than pleased, as he toyed with the dagger in his hand, and Bonnie bit her lip in ambiguity.

No, Bonnie wasn't his _girlfriend, _and she didn't owe him a damn thing—she didn't owe either of them _anything—_but that didn't make the situation any less frustrating for the Original, at all. He knew about Bonnie's feelings for Damon; he damn near encouraged her to explore them. But it wasn't until he saw her-actually doing as such and _liking it_- that he realized his heart was totally and completely crushed.

Perhaps Niklaus was right.

He loved her; Elijah was _in love _with her. And he couldn't help but feel like it was all too little, too late, now that he was certain Bonnie's feelings for the Salvatore ran much deeper than the Mississippi River.

Bonnie tucked a strand behind her ear, and Damon's voice was the first to break the heavy silence, as he cleared his throat, and cuffed his sleeves.

Elijah's eyes followed his vehemently.

"I'm… gonna go alert the Scooby Doo Gang to be on watch for the original Miss Petrova," he said simply, before walking away, and leaving Bonnie to stand there in the intense quiet, before Elijah.

She lifted her eyes slowly from the ground to meet his own, as she listened to the sounds of Damon's feet disappearing into the distance, and stared at him intently.

Elijah quickly turned away and tucked his hands into his pockets.

He just couldn't face her at all, if he were honest.

"Tatia… she'll be here soon," he said lowly, with his back faced towards her. "She won't be able to resist the dramatics, I imagine, and—"

"Elijah," Bonnie cut him off, with a hand to his shoulder. "Elijah… _look _at me," she asked.

He didn't say a word before turning around to face her, and he wanted to curse himself for being so enraptured by her eyes, immediately.

They shone in the most brilliant shade of green, as she looked up at him with pure trepidation, though her stance indicated she would try her best to remain strong.

Elijah didn't say anything, as Bonnie leaned in closer. The cool air that emitted from her mouth was enough to send him into a dizzy, as he breathed her in, and reluctantly licked his lips.

He hated this; he hated _her, _much more than he was willing to admit, for making him feel like this. His brother was right, again; love _was _a vampire's greatest weakness, and the deeper he fell into love with Bonnie, the weaker he became.

His love for her altered him in ways that he couldn't stand.

It gave him hope. It made him believe. It made him trust that he was a monster, yet, capable of being normal—having something normal—and he could share that with her.

He wanted this so much, and it wasn't until he realized how much he loved Bonnie Bennett he truly recognized just how hopeless he was.

_Loving her was hopeless; especially now that she loved somebody else._

Elijah shifted his feet, and glanced down at his Rolex, before looking up into her eyes. She was still staring at him with just as much concentration as before.

"What did you hear?" Bonnie asked bluntly, and Elijah ticked his jaw, before licking his bottom lip.

"Does it matter?" Elijah asked, as she folded her arms over her chest. "Will it change the way you feel, Bonnie; the way you _believe_?" he asked, as he began to walk off, and down the hallway.

Bonnie easily kept up with him, at the heels, and once within range, grabbed him by the shirt, and stopped him in front of her. Elijah's eyes gleamed when she blocked him, and she pressed her swollen lips together; he was sure they were a little puffy from so much kissing.

His fingers tightened at the thought.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, and let out a deep sigh before responding.

"I don't know, Elijah... Should it? Should I… believe in something else, other than… Damon's love for me?" she asked boldly, and Elijah pursed his lips at that.

This wasn't the time or place to discuss this, but then again, would they ever have the chance? If they all died tonight, would he ever really have the chance to tell her what he thought of her and what he believed? Would his pride truly get in the way of his happiness, as it had so many times before?

Elijah voted _no, _as he stepped in a bit closer, and placed his palm on Bonnie's soft cheek.

He literally _felt _the bumps rising on her skin as she stared at him curiously.

Elijah swallowed hard.

"You should believe in me," he said, casually. "You should… believe that I love you, Bonnie Bennett; and I fell much harder and deeper than I ever have, in all my years on this Earth for _you_… And because of that, I am not ready to lose you, to him… I just can't even fathom the thought."

Bonnie tried to breathe evenly, as his thumb continued to stroke her jaw, never dropping the gaze between them.

He _loved _her? Why now? Why after she'd believed she had finally made up her mind?

She shook her head, as his chestnut eyes continued to pierce hers, and she swallowed hard.

_What the fuck was she supposed to do, now?_

"But Damon," she started, as she removed his hands, and blinked furiously. "Damon loves me, Elijah. And I love _him_—"

"But do you _only _love him?" he asked, and her heart positively stopped.

Bonnie sensed the familiar feeling of frustration boiling beneath her skin, as his hands gripped onto hers, and her blood ran hot. She wanted to run, but she couldn't; she felt strangely paralyzed as her memories began to flood and completely overwhelm her.

_Their first kiss. Their first movie. Their first dance. Their first fight. From New York to Maine, to right back to her heart; she'd never forgotten him. She never wanted to. And right now, she was realizing that she never wanted to lose him, either._

And it crushed her; as she looked into his eyes, and remembered Damon's from a short while before, and sighed.

She loved them both. She was _in love _with them both.

Bonnie felt the onset of tears beginning to line her eyes, as she pulled her hands away from his with finality, and sucked in a deep breath.

_She needed to put an end to this, once and for all._

"I don't want to feel like this, Elijah; I don't want to _be _this person!" she shouted, as the warm drops of water began to cascade down her cheeks. "I—I don't want to love him; I don't want to love _you_—I never wanted any of this."

Elijah remained silent as Bonnie backed up completely, until her back was against a locker, and her hands were cupped at her cheeks. His eyes dropped with sorrow.

"It was always Elena," she said, as her tears continued to fall. "It was supposed to always be _Elena. _Not me! I'm not cut out for this. I don't _do _this. I shouldn't do this."

Elijah bit his lip silently, never uttering a word, as Bonnie furiously wiped her tears, and sniffled softly, before swallowing her hurt and her pride.

"I have to let you go," she said suddenly, and his stomach tightened as the words flowed from her trembling lips. "I have to let you _both _go… It's for the best."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Elijah asked, as he stepped in swiftly, and Bonnie exhaled a shaky breath. "Because I _dare you _to look me in the eye and tell me that's what you really want, Bonnie; _tell me _that the real reason you're pushing away my love, and Damon's, is because you think it'll be 'easier;' because I will gladly tell you that I don't appreciate being taken for a fool."

Bonnie wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and let out an incredulous laugh.

"It doesn't matter, Elijah—"

"I believe it does," he cut in, and Bonnie pressed her lips. "And I believe that the true reason you are so shaken by the fact that we have _both _fallen for you is because you don't believe that you deserve it. You were never made to feel like you deserved _love—_"

"Because I don't, Elijah! I-I'm the 'best friend;' the sidekick… just the person who solves everybody else's problems without even being able to tackle my own, and you know why? Because I'm _good _at that. I'm good at fixing things! Why would Damon—why would _you —_fall in love with 'the help?'" she asked sharply, and Elijah pursed his lips.

"Because you're _you_, Bonnie," he said calmly, as her olive eyes still dripped with emotion. "You are… the strongest person that I know; that Damon knows, as well. And though I can't speak for him, or every reason why he should love you too, I can say this: you are a _miracle. _A pure, uncontested, once in a lifetime _miracle. _And I hope, for all of our sakes, you'll at least allow yourself the one thing you've earned, through all of this, Bonnie. And that is _happiness._"

Bonnie licked her lips softly, and crossed her arms over her chest shyly.

He was right; she needed to be happy, and she knew that letting both Damon and Elijah go would be the biggest mistake of her life, if she ever let it happen. She needed them both; she _loved _them both. And never, ever, would she forgive herself if she let not one, but _two, _opportunities for true love walk away, forever.

She had a choice to make. And she'd make one; whether she wanted to, or not.

Bonnie's thoughts were broken when she heard the clamoring of footsteps appearing from down the hallway, and she looked up to see Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Klaus walking down the hallway with determination in all their faces, and looks that could kill.

"Tyler, Caroline, Matt, and Kol are in the gym, keeping a look out for our special guest," Stefan announced, as he reached the two, and pulled the vial of salt for Bonnie's spell out of his pocket. "I have this—"

"And I have _her—_"Klaus said, as his hand gripped Elena's arm tightly. "Shall I begin the second sacrifice of the doppelganger?" he asked, and Rebekah rolled her eyes at his brashness.

"Fine. Torture her all you want; just don't kill her. We need her as our leverage."

"I'm standing _right _here, you know," Elena said through her teeth, as she glanced between the two, before looking at Bonnie and pursing her lips. "Are we sure this is going to work?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Damon asked, as he glanced around the circle. "We've got all parts for this twisted ass experiment: 'barrier salt,' hopeless martyr, _kick ass _Witch," he said, as he looked into Bonnie's eyes. "Klaus will do whatever his creepy little agenda requires to get the senses of Doppelbitch 1.0 tingling, and then everybody lives, and we all have IHOP tomorrow, or something."

"You've _really _thought about this, haven't you?" Rebekah questioned, and Damon shrugged with a grin and a hint of confidence in his eyes.

"What could possibly go wrong, Barbie Klaus?"

"_Everything," _Elijah stated simply.

Everyone turned to face The Original, who had been voiceless the entire conversation, and one by one, they followed his eyes to the end of the hallway, where three familiar faces were staring at them all; two with a sinister grins intact.

Everyone's stomach's dropped alike as the beings approached-one with a White Oak Stake in hand, and a smile that burned them all to the core; Damon, specifically.

"Alaric?" Damon asked in pure confusion, as his best friend walked aside, none other than Tatia Petrova herself, who had such a strong grip on Kol Mikaelson, the Original's skin was turning blue.

"Kol!" Klaus yelled out in anger, but Elijah held him back when Alaric flashed the stake, and held it gingerly over his heart.

Rebekah stood there, just as helplessly.

"One move and he's dead," Tatia replied, before looking into Bonnie's eyes, before surveying the entire group. "One move and you are _all _dead. I mean it."

Everyone stood completely still as Tatia's brown eyes continued to study the beings before her. Bonnie's stomach wrenched when she realized _Jeremy _was the one in charge of watching Alaric in the Salvatore cellar, tonight.

What had happened to him? And where the hell were Caroline, Tyler, and Matt?

Tatia seemed to sense her thoughts, and offered a sly smile as her grip on a weakened Kol tightened, and she met their curious gazes.

"Jeremy has his ring," she said softly, and the group seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as Tatia revealed that. "He'll revive sometime within the next five to ten hours," she added. "I needed him to stay out of the way."

"And what about Donovan, Lockwood, and Vampire Barbie?" Damon asked immediately, as he glanced between the Petrova, and his best friend. "What'd you do with them?"

"The human is bleeding out as we speak," Tatia replied, and their heart's stopped. "Someone should probably go save his life—"she suggested. "Any takers?"

Stefan, Damon, and Rebekah glanced between each other, and the blonde sighed before nodding.

"It's my fault he's here. I'll save him."

"Fantastic," Tatia smirked, as Rebekah stared back at her. "Hurry back or you'll miss the show."

Rebekah clenched her jaw and bit her tongue as she sped off, before Tatia turned back to her audience, and clapped her hands together.

"… As for the couple," she paused. "Vervained, for now. I haven't decided whether or not they deserve to die—"

"You lay another finger on them, and you'll regret that," Bonnie said darkly, as Tatia gazed back with an interested stare. "You lay a finger on _anyone_—"

"Fine, then make this easy, Bonnie," the Petrova cut in, as their eyes met and locked. "Give me Elena, Klaus, and Elijah, and the rest of you get to live."

"No," Bonnie shot back. "I'm not giving you anything, Tatia."

"Oh, Bonnie. I'm just trying to protect my family—"

"You're lying," Elijah cut in, as he shook his head. "That will not be the end. I know it."

Tatia tilted her head as she looked into his gaze, and remained silent.

"What else do you know?" she asked.

"I know that you need to kill my siblings and myself, as a part of your deal with the Original Witch," he said, as he stood straighter, and calculated her expression. "I know that… you need to sacrifice Elena, so that my Mother can turn you back into a human," Elijah added, as he moved in closer, and the doppelganger's stare followed his.

When Elijah stopped before her, Bonnie felt her stomach tightening, as the Original boldly faced the demon, without a hint of fright in his eyes, at all. Tatia licked her lips at his bravery, though never backing away from the standoff, and only increasing her grip on Kol's arm even tighter.

It wasn't long before Elijah felt the presence of someone standing behind him—Klaus, in fact—as his brother crossed his arms over his chest, and stiffened his stance, as well.

Elijah felt a sense of calm, with that, before he glanced into the eyes of the bruised and battered Kol, and suck in a bout of air before challenging Tatia, again. She never backed down.

"Kol is innocent, in all of this," Elijah said, and Tatia remained quiet. "Have your disdain for myself and Niklaus—fine. But he and Rebekah… they never had a thing to do with this, and you know it. Let him go."

Tatia turned to face Alaric, and she inhaled a deep breath, before she opened her mouth, and casted a direct order.

"Don't stake him," she said gently, and Alaric nodded as he dropped his hand, and Kol breathed a sigh of relief, as a fleeting stream of promise met his eyes. _"I will."_

Elijah and Klaus barely had any time to react, as Tatia quickly grabbed the stake, and sent it through the chest of the youngest Original, in seconds flat.

A sharp gasp emitted from Kol's lips as he dropped to the ground, and almost immediately ignited into flames.

Klaus screamed in anger the minute it happened, but his voice was quickly muted as Alaric sent another white oak stake through his chest, and the hybrid toppled to the ground in succession as well.

Elijah froze as he watched both of his brothers burning to their fiery deaths on the ground, and Bonnie immediately rose her hands in Tatia and Alaric's directions, though she was sure her powers were too late.

A wall of flames streamed the hallway, with Tatia and Alaric on the other side of it, and Elijah afflicted in disbelief stood there, traumatized, as he just witnessed the death of not one, but _two _of his siblings, within moments of each other.

He nearly didn't comprehend it, as he felt hands violently tugging at his arms, and screaming into his ears that he had to go.

_He needed to go._

His chestnut eyes watched the flames as they continued to surge, and he finally turned around to see both Damon and Bonnie screaming at him to leave.

_They were telling him to run._

But he couldn't.

His arms felt like jelly, his feet felt like they were firmly planted in cement, and his heart, was utterly shattered as he watched the last two brothers that he had scorching in the flames right before his very eyes.

_They were dead. Kol and Klaus were dead._

"Elijah, we need to go, okay?" he heard Damon's voice cut into his thoughts again, and he shook his head dumbly as he stared into his urgent blue eyes.

"They can't be—"

"They are," Damon said, and Elijah's chest tightened. "And you will be, too, if we don't get the hell out of here, _right now._"

Elijah finally nodded in agreement, and he followed the vampire at lightning speed, as he heard the blaring of the smoke alarm beginning to erupt throughout the high school. Elijah heard the faint screams of humans piling out from the gym on the other end, and he suddenly thought of Bonnie.

_Where was Bonnie? And where was Rebekah?_

"Bonnie," he said lowly, and Damon ripped through a door to lead them outside. "Rebekah—"

"Bonnie's with Stefan and Elena. She'll be fine. Rebekah, I'm sure, got the hint that she needed to get the hell out, and hopefully she did—"Damon stopped in his tracks, involuntarily, as he glanced at the ground, and let out a groan.

_They had to be kidding._

"What the _hell _is this?" Damon muttered beneath his breath, as he glanced at the grain-like white substance that was spilled on the ground before them, and seemingly acting as an invisible barrier on the course to his way out.

His brows rose when he tilted his head, and noticed it extended all the way across the ground, and around the school, for as far as he could see.

"The salt," Elijah said, as he looked down, and his expression soured. "It… prohibits supernaturals from entering or leaving, once it is spelled," he said, and Damon snorted.

"That's impossible. Bonnie wouldn't do this," Damon said. "She's the _only _witch we're dealing with, right now—"he stopped, and squinted his eyes, before ticking his jaw. "The only witch on _this _side that we're dealing with," he realized. "Son of a bitch."

The witches on The Other Side used their own plan on _them._

What was the irony in that? Damon shut the door, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_Well, this ruined _everything.

His dismay was quickly doubled when he heard footsteps approaching behind them, and his fists tightened as he hesitated to turn around.

Best case scenario? It was Bonnie, or Stefan, or a firefighter, or _anyone _other than the people trying to kill them, right now.

He was awarded no such luck when he finally found the courage to look and they were met with the devilish grins of Tatia and Alaric, themselves, as the teacher held a stake, and the doppelganger placed her hands at her sides.

"So," she said happily, as she glanced between Damon and Elijah, and formed a smile with such triumph, you'd had thought she'd just won a beauty pageant. _"Who's next?"_

**A/N: Hello, all! So, this is MUCH shorter than the usual chapters I post, but I just needed to put something out there for those of you have been waiting for this chapter for like a month! I hope you were prepared for it, LOL. What did you think? I mean, I obviously can't say much besides the fact that team Mystic Falls + Team Originals are literally in trouble right now, with Tatia and now Alaric, and the help of The Other Side against them. How do you think Alaric's partnership came about? That will be explained next chapter. And Elijah fighting for Bonnie and her now admitting that she loves them both? And poor Elijah! Now experiencing he deaths of two more of his siblings right in front of him? And where's Rebekah? Seriously, who's next as Tatia said? LOL. What about DAMON seemingly being the one to step up and try to help Elijah? Do you think that was genuine on his part, or all for Bonnie? Lastly, what is Bonnie going to do about all of this? We are nearing closer and closer to the end of this fic, and many of you have voiced who you want as endgame, surprisingly with overwhelming votes for BOTH Bamon AND Bonlijah. What I can say is that I predict getting hate one way or another (LOL) but Bonnie WILL make a decision, and well... That'll be that, haha. Leave your comments, opinions, questions and concerns! As always, THANK YOU so much for reading, and STILL embarking on this journey with me. Words cannot explain how much I have enjoyed wiring this fic. Seriously. Anyway. Until next time! Love you all! xo**


	16. Last Kiss

**Last Kiss**

"We should be okay in here for now," Stefan said, as he locked the deadbolt on the door to the gym, and turned to face Bonnie and Elena, who both stared in silence. "The school has a sprinkler system so I know the fire will stop but—"

"How are we going to keep them out?" Elena asked, as her eyes widened with fear. "Stefan, I don't want to die. And what about everyone else? Where are Caroline and Tyler? What about _Damon—_"

"No one's dying," he said, as his pale green eyes shifted from Elena to Bonnie. "No one is dying," he repeated for reassurance, before lifting his hands to his face and massaging his temples in slow motion as he looked up at the two. "We just—we have to figure something out. Elijah still has the dagger to kill Tatia, and whatever's wrong with Alaric… I'm sure we'll find a way around it. We _always _find a way."

Bonnie remained silent as her fingers trembled the very moment Stefan's eyes reached hers, and blinked with antiquity.

_He was right. They _would _find a way, and they would stop Tatia, once and for all. They just needed to figure out how, first._

"We need to find them," Bonnie said finally, as her eyes hardened, and she inhaled a deep breath. "We need to immobilize Tatia, and break Alaric out from whatever trance she's got him in. What Esther's doing goes against the balance, so if the witches see that, maybe they'll help us defeat them," Bonnie said, as she began to pace the floor and her heels clicked against it.

"You really think they'll help us? I mean, don't the witches _hate _vampires?" Elena asked, and Bonnie sighed as she stopped in her tracks.

"Not all of them," she said, as her eyes met Stefan's and the vampire narrowed his own in curiosity. "There was this one witch that Elijah told me about; her name was Ayanna. She was an old friend of Esther's and cared a lot about him, and the rest of his family, back when Esther turned them all into vampires. Maybe if I can contact her, she can help us; she can help stop Esther from the Other Side—_she can stop Tatia._ And I know that she's Esther's friend," Bonnie began as she bit her lip. "But we have to try. It's our best shot."

Stefan and Elena glanced at each other in silence before turning back to Bonnie, and shaking their heads in agreement. The easiest way to stop a witch was with another witch, herself. And at this point, they were running out of options. They needed some help, and _fast._

"What do you need to contact her?" Stefan asked, as he glanced around the empty gym in search of supplies. "There probably isn't much here, but I can raid the equipment closets and lockers for something."

"Stefan's right—there isn't much. What can we do?" Elena asked eagerly, with wide doe eyes.

Before Bonnie could answer, there was a knock on the gymnasium door that shook them all to the core. The three glanced between each other for a moment before Stefan finally bit the bullet, and edged towards the entrance cautiously, while the two girls watched from a safe distance.

The last thing they needed to do was to come face-to-face with Alaric and Tatia before they had a plan set in place, but what if it were somebody that they knew?

_What if it were somebody who was on their side?_

When Stefan looked outside of the small window frame, he stiffened up a bit before opening the door and letting them in.

When the door opened, Bonnie felt her chest cavity closing in the minute Rebekah rushed in, with a weakened Matt at her side, and a look of horror stricken across her face. The blonde glanced around the room that was completely silent, and pulled Matt in gently, before Stefan moved swiftly behind her and dead bolted the door again.

Rebekah breathed deeply.

"This place is a ghost town, and we can't get outside—it's all on lockdown. What's happened? Where are my brothers?" she questioned anxiously, as Bonnie felt her limbs and her throat dry up.

_Rebekah didn't know. She had no clue about anything._

"Bonnie?" Rebekah asked softly, as she let go of Matt's feeble hand, and moved in towards her. "What's going on?"

Bonnie took in a deep breath and her eyes sullied as Rebekah moved in so closely, she could feel the gentle expels from her breath hitting across her skin. Rebekah bit her lip as her brows furrowed in confusion when Bonnie took both of her pale hands into her own, and tightened her grasp silently.

"Rebekah," she started, as she shook her head slowly and swallowed hard. "When you left to save Matt… something happened."

"What's happened?" Rebekah asked eagerly, as she looked at Bonnie, and then to a quiet Stefan and Elena, whose eyes were slowly filling with dismay. "Bonnie, won't you tell what's going on? I just want to know where they are."

Bonnie pursed her lips, and it was then that it finally clicked.

_Her brothers were dead._

Rebekah shook her head furiously as she attempted to pull her hands away from Bonnie's to cover her cries, but the witch held on tightly.

"No," Rebekah said lowly, as her tears filled her eyes and Bonnie's own began to start as well. "No, Bonnie—it can't; they _can't _be dead!"

"Rebekah-" Bonnie started, as her cheeks flooded with water and Rebekah finally ripped her hands away from Bonnie's, as she collapsed onto her knees and cried out in pain. "Klaus and Kol—"

"No!" Rebekah screamed, as her head shook and her tears quickly descended from her eyes onto her palms. "They're not gone! My brothers are not dead!"

Bonnie sniffled as she collapsed onto her knees as well and finally wrapped her arms around Rebekah's frame as the girl sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder; the sounds of her cries echoing throughout the gymnasium.

Bonnie's heart felt as though it had been split in half as she held onto Rebekah tightly, and allowed the girl to grieve, right there within her arms.

"Rebekah, I am _so _sorry," Bonnie said softly, as she felt Rebekah's grip stiffen around her while the tears continued to flow from her eyes as well. "I tried," Bonnie whispered, as Rebekah pulled back and met her eyes with tragedy. "I tried, _so hard_—"

Rebekah nodded, as her tears cascaded her eyes and she held onto Bonnie's cheeks. "You know that you're about all that I have left, Bonnie? It's just _you_."

Bonnie didn't say a word as Rebekah hugged her again, and she felt the soft trickling of her tears colliding with her skin, with each second that passed.

Bonnie looked up to meet the eyes of the others in the room, and they all seemed a bit broken as well.

_Every single one of them was broken; so terribly broken beyond repair._

But she wanted to fix this—she _needed _to. There was no other way.

Tatia was taking everything away from her, and she just couldn't let this go on any longer. She was going to do whatever it took to stop her—to stop all of this—even if it killed her.

"We can still save Elijah," Bonnie said gently, as Rebekah pulled away and looked into her eyes again, with a dampened sense of hope. "Tatia has him and Damon, but I—I think they're still alive—"

"Where the hell is she?" Rebekah asked, as she rapidly rose to her feet, and quick rage replaced her complete and total anguish. "I'm going to kill the bitch! She _will _pay for the blood of my family," Rebekah shouted and Bonnie immediately stood up and grabbed Rebekah's hand again to draw her back in.

The fire in her eyes was indescribable.

"If Tatia kills you, she kills _everyone_; Stefan, Caroline, Damon—"

"Tyler," Matt finally spoke up, and the group turned to face the human as his baby blue eyes filled with dejection the minute he realized it. "Tyler was sired to _Klaus... _And Klaus is _dead,_" he breathed.

Bonnie took in a sharp breath and she tugged at her lip painfully, as Elena covered her mouth his her hands, and Stefan immediately wrapped her into a hug.

_Tyler was dead. And they had no idea where the hell Caroline was. Had they really lost so many people, just like that?_

"When will enough be enough already?" Rebekah asked angrily as her brows knitted and she felt her rage beginning once more. "She's killing _everyone _that we care about and we're _here?_ We have to stop her!"

"We will," Bonnie said confidently, as her stomach churned and she met the hopelessness in Matt's eyes and Stefan's as well. "I have an idea, Rebekah, and I think that you and Elena can help… Stefan, Matt—go find Caroline and Tyler's body," Bonnie instructed. "Now."

The two nodded as they took off just as quickly as she had demanded, and Bonnie turned to face a grief-stricken Elena, and a vengeful Rebekah who were both looking so deeply into her eyes, she felt like she would be crushed by the weight of their sorrow.

_There would be no more sorrow. Not on her watch._

"I'll do anything to stop this," Rebekah said, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and stared into Bonnie's eyes. "_Anything._"

"Then help me channel Ayanna," Bonnie said, and Rebekah's eyes widened. _"You have to help me kill your mother."_

XXXX

"_Your old classroom, Ric? Really? If you're gonna go all evil on our asses, the least you could do is be original about it."_

Damon immediately wanted to eat his words as Alaric sent a flying fist to his face, and he groaned in pain as he dropped to his knees with his hands still tied behind his back. The vervain-dipped rope scorched against his skin, and he looked up just in time to feel a swift kick to his gut, compliments of his old best friend's work boots.

Alaric grinned.

"Evil enough?" he asked, with a tilted head and glimmer to his stare. "Or should I just stake you, instead?"

"Now, now, don't stake him," Tatia finally spoke up, as she rose from her chair, and glanced into the deep blue eyes that look before her, and she walked in slowly until she was standing just before him.

She tapped her heel against the ground and studied Damon for a moment, as he sized her up as well.

_The Original Petrova Doppelganger; the original spawn of the satanic line of women whom he'd so pathetically chased, as they repeatedly ripped through his heart, over and over again. _

To say this moment was _ironic_ would be amateur, at best.

Damon took in a deep breath as Tatia gripped him at the hair and twisted his locks into her fingertips so roughly, Damon was convinced she was aiming to rip his head straight from his shoulders, clean. "We need this one, as leverage for Elena. They'll be here to save him and the girl will with martyr herself off just like she always does. Bonnie will protect him, too; I know it. Lord knows why… he falls in lust with any doppelganger to ever _breathe _in his direction."

"Well, aren't _you _the lucky one, then, Tatia? The only place want to put my hands on you is around your _throat_," he spat between gritted teeth.

"Well, that's too bad," she said as her eyes met his and she smirked wickedly. "I was hoping it'd be _my _turn to take you out for a spin… Doppelgangers get finer with age."

Tatia roughly let him go, and Damon coughed in exasperation as he remained on his knees and looked down to the ground.

"I've learned my lesson about older women," he said with a hint of dryness in his throat. "Identical ones, too."

"Which is why I suppose you've gone for the witch, now," Tatia deducted, as her heels clicked against the floor, and her long brown hair sat across one shoulder. "You know that _they'll_ never let _you _be with _her _in _peace, _right? The witches… they _despise_ you, Damon; and they should. You're a _monster. _What makes you think that somebody _good _like Bonnie could ever degrade herself to being with somebody like _you? _You'll ruin everything that is pure about her."

Damon licked his teeth and took in a deep sigh. It was true; all of Bonnie's ancestors hated him, and it didn't go without question that a relationship between the two probably had them all spinning in their graves, faster than a smoothie in a blender. But he didn't care about that, and he hoped Bonnie didn't either.

_Because he cared about her._

And while he could only pray that Bonnie had some trick up her sleeve, he wasn't counting on it. He told her to run for a reason, and it was because he didn't want her risking it all to save him.

He could only hope she was heeding wisely to his words.

_But all he could think about was wanting to see her, one last time; wanting to touch her, and relish in the fact that someone as pure as her loved him and he loved her, right back. _

He just wanted to love Bonnie Bennett, despite the wrongness and the consequences of it all.

He just wanted to be happy with _her._ And now, it seemed as if he would never get the chance.

"And you—"Tatia said, breaking his thoughts as she walked over to Elijah, who was tied by the hands as well. "You're quiet… thinking about your role in this love triangle?"

"Thinking about how you so mercilessly killed two of my brothers in front of my face," Elijah shot back a bit weakly, as he sat at the desk; the Original was pumped so full of vervain to keep him down, he thought he might actually combust. "How can you live with the fact that you've done this to someone that you've _loved?"_

"Simple, Elijah—I _don't _love you," Tatia said plainly, as his heavy lidded eyes met hers. "And I regret that I ever did."

Elijah swallowed hard as Tatia's chestnut eyes blinked unapologetically, and he scoffed lightly, though with each moment, he was getting dizzier and dizzier. They had to do much more to weaken him, than they did to Damon. As a result, he was barely functioning, right now.

He feared he never would be, again.

"Your 'family,' Elijah? It's a disgrace," Tatia said as she moved in slowly, and looked down into his eyes. "And quite honestly, I believe you should all rot in _hell. _I believe in Esther's plan to send you back there."

"So, what? You can become human again? What lies have my mother fed you?"

"No lies, Elijah. Just simple _truth. _And the truth is that you're an _abomination…_The truth is that you've lost _everything. _Including _her._"

Elijah's eyes immediately flashed to Bonnie's head within his mind, and he inhaled softly. It was just too painful to imagine where Bonnie was—or was—what she was doing.

"Did you _really _believe that you could win, playing the 'good guy?'" she laughed, as Elijah' eyes weakly followed hers. "You are anything but _good, _Elijah and the witches—they might _loathe _poor little Damon Salvatore, over there, but you? You're even worse. Your family started _everything… _And it's time we put a stop to it."

Tatia turned to face Alaric, who was holding the white oak stake in his hand, and Elijah didn't flinch at all. He refused to shown an ounce of fear towards this woman; he wouldn't allow her to get what she wanted.

_She would never break him_.

"Any famous last words before you go?" Tatia asked, as she retrieved the stake from Alaric, and tilted her head. "Or would you prefer to go out quick and easy like your brothers did?"

Damon turned to face Elijah, who slowly licked his tongue across his teeth and looked into Tatia's eyes so coldly, it was hard for him to believe that there had been a time that Elijah had been madly in love with this woman.

_Oh, how things could change._

"Well?" Tatia asked, after a bout of silence, as she moved in closer and placed a hand to The Original's cheek; slowly stroking her fingers along his cold skin. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I will not beg for my life," Elijah stated clearly. "I won't give you the satisfaction."

Tatia smiled as she placed the stake right up against Elijah's chest, and pursed her lips.

_Clearly, she didn't like that option._

"But won't you beg for the _thousands _of vampires who will so surely perish right along with you, if I kill you, right now?" she asked, with wide brown eyes. "Or won't you _plead _for your life, as I did, the night your very mother captured me, and sacrificed me to make you _immortal? _Won't you cry for mercy?"

Elijah looked deeply into Tatia's eyes and he sensed a small dash of bitterness behind them, and it gripped at him. She was a lot more vulnerable right now, than she believed.

_He could work with this._

"I may cry, Tatia—I may," Elijah said slowly as he chestnut eyes followed his while he blinked softly. "But not for myself—perhaps only for _you._"

Tatia's brow rose in surprise and she edged in a bit closer towards his heart with the stake; never dropping her gaze.

"And why's that, Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked softly but curiously. "Why for the girl who broke your heart?"

"Because hers is broken, as well," he stated. "No love, no home, no family; yet you plan to sacrifice your only known descendants, Elena, and Katherine? Elena will surely kill herself before she comes close to you… So you'll be alive, Tatia, but not _well… _And what is a life worth living if you have nothing to live for?"

Tatia didn't say a word as Elijah's eyes continued to penetrate hers.

"My mother… it seems as though she's won. She ended your life, she'll end mine, and now, you won't have a thing, because of her. She's used you as her tool, and that's all you will remain… But I?" he cleared his throat before offering a gentle grin that chilled her down to the bone. "I'll be on The Other Side, quite ready to get my revenge. If you kill me, and send me there… I cannot promise that I won't murder her before she can give you your humanity. Perhaps, you'll die, too, if I have my way."

Tatia opened her mouth slightly as her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"You're bluffing. How can you kill a ghost? They're dead"

"The same way we are _all _dead right now?" he asked, as he glanced between himself, Damon, and Tatia. "I know a lot more than you believe, Tatia. Do you want to take your chances?"

Before she could say another word, Tatia tumbled to the ground in pain, as the doppelganger screamed from her knees and the rest of the room's eyes widened in shock the minute it occurred.

_What the hell was happening?_

"Tatia?" Alaric asked as he rushed to her side, but a force field held him out and his eyes widened as she continued to cry out before her body eventually stiffened, and she became seemingly paralyzed.

"I can't move," she said as she breathed in tightly, and her skin turned to an even more ghostly white. "Help me—"

"I can't," Alaric said as he attempted to push through the force field, but failed without any lucky. "Maybe if I—"

His face was met with a swift kick to the jaw, and Alaric groaned as he was sent flying to the ground, by none other than Damon, as he broke through the rope and cursed internally at the scorching hot fever running up and down his bones, thanks to the vervain.

"_This, too, shall pass," _he mentally reminded himself,before he kicked Alaric again, and the man yelled out painfully when Damon's boot struck against his throat.

The red within his eyes darkened.

"You wouldn't kill me," Alaric choked out, as Damon swiped the stake off the ground and now held it above him. "I'm your best friend."

"And that hasn't stopped me in the past," Damon replied before jamming the stake straight through Alaric's chest and watching as the human let out a aggrieved gasp before his eyes shut immediately and his body went limp.

Damon watched as the blood oozed from the wound and he stood up daringly; backing away carefully though his mind was in danger of imploding.

_He just killed the shell of his best friend._

He only stopped walking when his back knocked into something hard, and he turned around to see Elijah now standing to his feet, free of his ropes, too, as he stared Tatia down and a barrier of salt began to form around the demon, almost from within thin air.

"How the hell…" Damon started, but then stopped.

_Bonnie. This must have been Bonnie._

Elijah reached into his back pocket, and pulled out the shiny dagger as Tatia's eyes widened, and he studied it judiciously. When he looked down at her, her breathing suddenly became labored and she shook her head with wary.

_In desperation._

"You don't want to do this," she said and Elijah moved in closer, as Damon scoffed.

"Clearly, you haven't _met_ Elijah, if you don't think he specializes in murder," Damon said flippantly, and the doppelganger shook her head. "Why shouldn't we stab you and wait for Bonnie to exorcise your ass?"

"Elijah, you wouldn't," Tatia said with pleading eyes as he Original's fingers grasped around the stake. "I was your first _love_—"

"_But you sure as hell won't be his last," _they all heard before they spun around to see Bonnie walking into the room with such a determination, they were convinced there was fire in her veins. "Do it, Elijah," she said, as she looked into his chestnut eyes with no hint of regret. "Stake her."

Elijah didn't think twice as he thrust the dagger forward through the now permeable fore field and Tatia's screams echoed throughout the room as her eyes froze onto his and she dropped to the ground.

Tatia lay paralyzed as Bonnie advanced towards her and began to chant the words to exonerate the demon, once and for all. Damon felt a flutter pass through his bones as Bonnie's confidence now shone so radiantly, it may have been as bright as the sun.

They next few seconds seemed like a blur, as they watched Tatia's skin disintegrating quickly to ash, as her bones became more visible and her cries became more stifled.

Elijah swallowed hard when the last look that Tatia gave was one to his eyes, and her now greyed lips parted to offer her final words before she completely turned to ruins.

"_This is not the end," _she whispered, as her lips crumbled and Elijah's forehead wrinkled. _"You've all been deceived." _

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and Damon's brow rose as Tatia's lids finally shut and demon finally lay deceased. Damon cautiously walked over to the shell of her body and kicked it lightly, only to watch her remains completely shift to a pile of dust that slowly but surely vanished into the thin air the longer that they watched.

He shuddered.

"Well, that was creepy," he noted. "And cryptic."

Bonnie didn't say anything as she kept replaying Tatia's words, over and over again in her head, and her fingers curled the longer she committed them to memory.

_They had all been deceived._

The three exited the room in silence as they finally made their way down the hall, and Bonnie breathed in a sense of tragic relief when her eyes caught sight of Stefan and Matt down the hallway, carrying a vervained Caroline in Matt's arms, with Stefan holding a dead Tyler over his shoulder.

_Such bitter, bitter relief._

She swallowed hard as she turned towards Elijah whose eyes filled with fear, and she touched his arm silently to call his attention.

He looked into her eyes.

"Rebekah is okay," she said, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "She and Elena are in the gym."

Elijah turned his attention towards Damon, as he quickly made his way over to Stefan and Matt and helped them with Tyler and Caroline.

Bonnie even noticed the slight twinkle in Stefan's eyes when he realized Damon was okay.

_Damon was alive._

Elijah turned back and started at her intently, it almost scared her, with power illuminating within his eyes. "I—"he started and stopped. "_Thank you_."

Bonnie tucked a strand behind her ear and lightly shrugged in response.

"_You'd do it for me._"

Before Elijah could reply to that, they heard someone call from the other end of the hallway and they all turned around to see Elena and Rebekah approaching quickly with big eyes and fast legs.

_What now?_

"The doors are open," Rebekah announced and everyone shared glances as the blonde nodded anxiously. "I suppose Ayanna is battling my mother on the Other Side; Bonnie channeled her through me and she's opened them just long enough for us to get out. We'd better move."

"She's right," Damon said. "Otherwise, we risk being trapped in here for who knows how long next time."

"What about everyone outside?" Matt asked. "They're gonna have questions."

"Rebekah and I will take care of that," Elijah said. "The rest of you should get home, as swiftly as possible. Before anything else occurs."

Bonnie watched on as Stefan hoisted Tyler back into his arms, and Damon this time took over control of Caroline's weight to give Matt a break. Elena joined them immediately as they headed towards the back exit but Bonnie remained still.

"_Bonnie?" _she heard and she saw Damon's wide blue eyes staring back at her as she watched Elijah and Rebekah walking in one direction, and the rest of her friends going in the other.

She was truly at a crossroads.

Elijah turned around briefly to look into her eyes and she took in a deep breath before backing away and joining Damon.

Elijah placed his hand on the door knob and disappeared, with his sister at his side, and Bonnie exhaled, before finally turning around to see Damon's big blue eyes gaping away at her, more obviously than ever.

"Yeah," she said before jogging lightly to meet his side and the group stayed in a long quiet, as they found their way to a back entry and snuck out of the school—completely sure to avoid the crowd and the masses who were now locked on Rebekah and Elijah at the front, as they performed something she'd call nothing short of a miracle: _a mass compulsion._

Bonnie continued to walk rapidly the other way and licked her dry lips as tears filled her eyes and heaviness weighed in her heart.

_She wished she could have been compelled._

XXXXX

"I'm gonna keep Caroline here, while we figure out what to do with Tyler's body… I don't her to wake up alone," Elena said, as she busily tied her hair into a ponytail and shook her head. And Matt's gonna stay with Jeremy… he just woke up from what Tatia did to him. Are you sure you don't wanna crash too? Stefan says there's plenty of room," Elena offered, as she poured herself a healthy serving of Damon's bourbon from the tumbler in the boarding house living room and Bonnie shook her head.

It _was _probably within her best interest to stay with her friends for the night, but she just couldn't; not when Stefan announced that he had just gotten off of the phone with Mayor Lockwood and she was on her way to see her son.

_She wouldn't be able to handle Carol's reaction. Not yet. And she surely wasn't ready to deal with Caroline's either. _

Everything was just so _fucked up._

"Thanks for the offer, Elena," Bonnie said lightly, as she rose to her feet and shrugged. "But I… Tatia said that this _wasn't _over and I'm gonna need to rack my grimoire for a spell—for _anything_—to stop Esther, once and for all—"

"But not tonight, Bonnie," Elena said, as she moved in slowly and Bonnie's eyes avoided hers. "You—you need to be with your friends—your _family. _I need to make sure you're okay—"

"I will be," Bonnie lied, as she nodded with a feigned smile, though her tears were already burning her eyes. "I just… you know how I am, Elena. I need to have a moment alone to clear my head… I promise I'll be back in the morning to deal with everything, okay?"

Elena blinked silently before finally nodding and leaning in to capture Bonnie in a strong hug that almost made the girl burst into a fit of hysterical crying though she held it together, well.

Or, _barely._

"I'm sorry," Elena apologized, as she pulled away and tears began to trickle down her eyes. "I'm sorry for _everything_—"

"Elena, don't apologize—"

"I have to," Elena nodded and Bonnie bit her quivering lip as Elena wiped the mascara that not trickled from her cheeks. "Because you deserve _everything_, Bonnie—you deserve _the world… _And you just—you don't _know _that; you don't _believe it._"

Bonnie swallowed hard as Elena cleaned her cheeks and offered a small smile.

"But I believe it—and I believe in _you_, okay? I always will."

Bonnie nodded and hugged Elena once more as she closed her eyes tightly to seal in the salty tears that threatened to make their way to their cheeks.

She told herself that she had been all cried out tonight, but she lied. She always lied.

"_Can I walk you home?" _Bonnie heard, and she looked up to see Damon making his way into the living room; no longer clad in his tux, but now a pair of dark denim jeans and a black t-shit, as usual.

Something comforted her about the familiarity.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, before finally letting Elena go and holding onto her wrists.

The doppelganger sniffled.

"I'll be back in the morning… Tell Caroline that I love her, okay?"

"I will," Elena promised, before Bonnie offered a weak smile and finally let her skin go.

_She hoped only until the A.M._

Bonnie sighed before holding up the sides of her dress and following Damon to the front door, as he held it open graciously for her, before they both made their exit.

They walked mostly in silence on the long path to Bonnie's house, and she was thankful for that; after the mess that had been their night, maybe she just needed some silence to get away from it all.

_She could only hope the silence wouldn't drive her absolutely insane._

When they neared Bonnie's front door, she was pulled in by Damon's hand as he gently clasped onto her fingers and she looked up into his glittering eyes while he looked into hers.

_How the hell was he so goddamn beautiful?_

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Bonnie," he said and Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked into his own that were softly gazing her way.

Wait. He was _what?_

"You're—you're leaving?" she asked. "But… _why? _How come? You can't just _go, _Damon; not after everything that's just happened. We have to figure out what Tatia meant—what this all _means—"_

"I think you know what it means, Bonnie," he interrupted and her lips pursed. "And I think you know…_I know _what you choose—_who _you chose, actually."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak and then stopped almost abruptly as he gazed into her eyes.

_Was she really that obvious to him?_

"Damon—"

"You chose Elijah," he said, as he pressed her lips together. "Or at least you're _going _to, but you haven't had the courage to do so because of me—because you want to make things easier on _me._"

Bonnie shut her eyes for a minute to hear the persistent beating of her own heart speeding up before she reopened them and tears clouded her vision. And much to her surprise, Damon smiled; he actually _smiled._

She may never be able to smile again, she realized.

"Because you deserve to be happy," she nodded. "You deserved someone who could love _you _and only _you, _Damon and I failed—I didn't do what I was _supposed _to do—"

"Goddamn't Bonnie, listen to me," he said, as he placed both hands on her cheeks and she pursed her lips in response. "The only thing you were _ever _supposed to do was be happy… Not worried about what happened to me. You _know _Bennett, that you are _much more _than I deserve… You have to believe that much."

Bonnie gulped as she shut her eyes and felt a tear trickle down her cheek, as his thumb lightly brushed it away before it reached her chin. Damon's forehead pressed to hers.

"I wanted to do this the _right way," _she persisted and Damon let out a laugh.

"There won't ever be a right way," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, as water now began to fill his eyes. "There's only right now. And right now, this _thing _that we have—this _love_—it might be something that you _want _but it isn't what you need… You _need _him. You're gonna need him a very long time, Bonnie."

Damon's hands stroked her jaw and Bonnie's skin tingled; he was making it so damn difficult to _breathe._

"Why are you saying all of this?" she suddenly asked, as she sniffled and shook her head. "Why aren't you fighting me about this, Damon? This isn't like you."

Damon didn't say a word as he watched the air from Bonnie's lips hinting the cool air in the midst of the night and he shut his eyes.

They burned; his eyes burned _so well._

"Damon—" she started, before his lips pressed against hers and Bonnie's words were lost against his mouth, as he hands cupped her wavy black hair and she—regrettably—weakened at the knees the minute his fingers grazed her scalp.

_She literally almost lost her balance in his kiss._

She pulled away finally and shook her head; the fire in her heart had renewed itself, once again.

"Do you love me?" Damon asked suddenly, as his hands smoothed down to her sides and Bonnie breathed slowly before nodding her head and meeting his gaze.

"I do," she said. "I meant it when I said that I _love you, _Damon."

"Then trust in that; the feeling that you love me and you _know _that I love you… And because I love you, I—I'll let you go," he said. "I _have _to let you go now," he said with a sense of sadness behind his voice.

Damon's words were the ones to be cut off this time, when Bonnie's lips pressed to his and enveloped him in such a deep kiss, he was sure he not only saw the stars, but the moon, the planets, and the rest of the fucking _galaxy _as well.

_This entire thing was the last time; he felt it. And his words only confirmed it as _Damon pulled Bonnie's lips away from his skin and held her at the neck, as he looked into her olive eyes that were rabid with _desire _the longer she stared at him.

_The longer she _craved _him._

"_Bonnie," _she heard, but the words weren't coming from Damon's mouth—they were coming from elsewhere; maybe somewhere in the distance?

Damon slowly dropped his grasp on Bonnie's hands and her eyebrows furrowed when he pressed his lips to her forehead and her skin immediately shivered.

_Why were they so cold?_

"Damon?" she asked and he smiled gently before stroking her face and looking into her eyes.

His were more translucent than ever.

"You need him, Bonnie," Damon said softly. "You _love _him."

Bonnie heard her name being called again and she finally looked down to the fence at her yard to see Elijah standing at the end of her driveway with his hands in his suit jacket pockets and a dire expression on his face the longer he looked at her.

_What the hell was going on?_

"Elijah," she started to make her way down the porch steps and stopped to turn back towards Damon.

Only, he was gone; he'd seemingly _vanished _into thin air_._

"Bonnie, is everything alright?" Elijah asked, as he made his way closer towards her, and his chestnut eyes studied her carefully. "You called me a few minutes ago… you said it was urgent."

"I did?" she asked, in a bit of confusion, before pulling out her phone and glancing at the screen.

_Last outgoing call five minutes ago: Elijah._

Bonnie looked back up and blinked softly as she tucked a strand behind her ear.

_Okay; _now she _really _had no idea what was going on.

"I—I don't know why I called you," she admitted as she shook her head. "I was fine; I _am _fine," she corrected. "Damon walked me home—"she stopped when his eyes narrowed and focused on hers. "He was… _just here_."

Elijah licked his lips as he made his way up the steps and Bonnie chewed at her own as the frantic feeling in her heart grew stronger the longer he looked at her like that; _like there was something that she didn't know yet._

Bonnie swallowed hard when Elijah stopped right before her and inhaled a deep breath before placing his hands onto hers. She looked into his eyes and blinked softly.

_Why was everyone acting like this?_

"Damon wasn't here, Bonnie," Elijah said, as her forehead wrinkled. "Or perhaps you… experienced something else; his… _spirit_."

Bonnie's expression turned to one of confusion before she scoffed and shook her head.

"No, Elijah, I _just _saw him; we talked. He said that it was okay for me to let him go because he was going to let me go, too—he told me that I would be happy. He said I shouldn't feel guilty because I…" she breathed and blinked back her tears again. "Because I chose _you._"

Elijah remained silent as he licked his lips and Bonnie breathed deeply as he took another step in.

_He saw no more than a few breaths away, once and for all._

"Elijah—"

"Damon died tonight, Bonnie," he interrupted, and her heart stopped the minute passed his lips and echoed onto her ears. "Damon… is _dead_. I'm sorry."

Bonnie stood paralyzed as she tried to process the words Elijah was telling her, but no matter how hard she tried, they never made any sense.

_Damon was dead._

XXXXX

**A/N: Oh, well hello! So, I promise that I didn't forget this fic I just had some severrrrrrrre writer's block when it came to ending it but now I am back and I hope that you all who were Team Bamon don't hate me **_**too **_**much. *sobs*. I know the ending of this chapter was confusing but I PROMISE in the next one it'll all make sense and you'll understand everythinggggg; including Bonnie choosing Elijah (which was a tough decision for me to make JESUSSSSS) so never fear. As always, you guys are amazing and awesome and I can't thank you enough for sticking by me throughout this entire story. I appreciate it. Writing has been really hard these days, given what the writers have done to Bonnie so when I get hit with any type of inspiration nowadays, I try to run with it for you guys. This story has been my baby for probably about a year as this point and I hope you can all understand my wanting to take my time ending it rather than just giving up. I love you all and stay tuned for the last and final chapter that I hope to have up by sometime next week. And please, leave your reactions to what you think may have actually happened? Take care, R&R, and until next time? **


	17. Bleeding Out

**Bleeding Out**

**A/N: Trigger warning for discussion of suicide/selfharm.**

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to her surroundings and exhaled an easy breath when they came into focus and she deemed them familiar.

She was in her own bed it seemed and still donned in her dress from the dance, as she looked down at her own body and swallowed hard.

Tonight had really happened.

_Or did it?_

The last thing she recalled was talking to Elijah on her porch, where he relayed some information so _outlandish_, she couldn't help but believe that this had just all been a really _bad _dream.

Or at least she _hoped _it had been, anyway.

"Have some water," she heard, and Bonnie turned around to see Elijah standing at the edge of her bed, with a glass I hand and a calm but heavy look on his face as he seemingly peered into her soul.

Bonnie didn't say a word in response as she took the drink from him and gulped down the contents in no more than ten seconds flat. She placed the empty glass on the coaster at her night table and inhaled a deep breath.

_No; she didn't feel better at all._

"How'd we get up here?" she asked finally, as she sat up against the headboard and rubbed her eyes softly. "The last thing I remember, we were on the porch—we were talking… I saw—"

"Damon," Elijah filled in and her lips shut. "You believed you saw Damon, Bonnie."

Her stomach churned at the wording and she shrugged lightly before running her fingers through her hair.

"I _know_ what I saw, Elijah," she said a bit tight lipped as the Original took a seat the edge of her bed and she sighed. "I did see Damon—he was _alive._"

Elijah moved in a bit closer and his hand grazed Bonnie's chin as he stared into her eyes; his look never faltering. It made her chest cave a little bit with each passing second but she didn't waver.

_Damon was alive; she knew that he was. There had been no way that she had seen his ghost tonight when the vampire had never even_ died.

"It seems that there are some inconsistencies—some…_dark moments_—within your memory from tonight, Bonnie," Elijah replied gently as she knitted her brows together. "Can I ask you what you recall?"

Bonnie rubbed both hands over her face and stared into his serious eyes. The look behind them may have actually been more nerve-racking than what she was told she was forgetting.

Bonnie licked her teeth and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Why did she feel so anxious, all of a sudden_?

"I remember everything, Elijah," she said confidently, as she sat up straighter and nodded her head. "I did a spell—it stopped Tatia and it trapped her. I watched you stake her, Elijah; I exorcised the demon. And I channeled Ayanna through Rebekah. She fought Esther; she helped us get out—"she stopped, once she noticed the look on his face becoming more and more grave by the moment. "Elijah, _please_ tell me we stopped her. We stopped _them, _didn't we?"

Elijah shifted uncomfortably as he looked into her eyes and her heart dropped.

What had she done wrong? What was she missing?

_Most importantly, why the fuck did Elijah think Damon was dead if she had seen him—even felt him—herself?_

What the hell was going on?

"Elijah—"

"Do you remember what Tatia said, Bonnie? About… this not being over? About us being _deceived, _right after you exonerated her spirit?"

Bonnie blinked softly before nodding her head slowly and exhaling a breath.

"Yeah—I remember. And I came home from the Boarding House because I needed to read my grimoire. I remembered what she said; it stuck with me. Damon walked me home—"

"Tatia possessed him."

Bonnie shook her head furiously at that as she met Elijah's eyes, but his never softened. Her mind warbled and her fingers shook.

_No. There was no way any of this was true._

"I killed her," Bonnie said assuredly. I saw her _ashes _vanish into _thin fucking air, _Elijah—"

"But it wasn't the end—that was only the start."

Bonnie began to breathe quicker—more anxiously—as Elijah's words fell onto her ears and her eyes began to fill with tears. Her fingers curled against the sheet as he stared into her eyes.

"_No—"_

"Damon never walked you home, Bonnie," Elijah said as her brows furrowed and tears began to line her eyes. "The three of us never even made it out of that classroom. Don't you remember?"

Bonnie huffed as she shook her head blankly and his hands landed on either side of her face.

She trembled as he held her tighter, and Bonnie tried her best to contain the hysterical cried that were just behind her lips.

_Damon couldn't be dead. There was no way Damon was dead._

"She warned us, Bonnie; that this wasn't over. That we were being _deceived._"

Bonnie blinked as she remembered what she _believed _to have been Tatia's final words, and she exhaled. She'd warned them about _what? _How had they been _deceived? _What exactly went wrong?

"When Tatia died, Bonnie," Elijah began, as his thumb stroked her cheek, "Her ashes—they created something; somewhat of a _hallucinogenic… _They never merely _vanished _into thin air… You, Damon, and I—we _inhaled _equal parts of her demon… it made us _see _things that weren't entirely true."

Bonnie's breath quickened as she nervously followed his eyes; her anxiety now barreling down on her, more than ever, as she tried to comprehend just what he was saying. Because all she felt was _pain._

Sharp shooting, irrevocable _pain _searing her in the sides and in the heart.

_There was no way Damon was dead._

"I don't understand," she muttered, as she blinked back more tears. "I saw him, Elijah. I _know _I did. I _felt _him—"

"That was Damon's spirit, Bonnie; trying to desperately give you the ending to the night that you deserved… I know, because I believed that I saw Niklaus and Kol—I believed I'd seen them one more time; that I got to relay my final words."

Bonnie breathed with disbelief as she swallowed hard; Elijah's gaze growing sullen by the second as he looked into hers. So, Damon's _spirit _had come to her to wish her goodbye—to tell her to be _happy _with Elijah—but why?

How had Damon _died _in the first place?

"How did the night really end?" Bonnie asked fretfully—afraid to even _know _what she'd really done, or what actually occurred. "What was he protecting me from?"

Elijah's hand stroked her cheek again, and his eyes grew softer as she watched him struggle to find the words to say. If she had a dollar for every time Elijah actually seemed to be in _pain _with each reveal of this story, she'd be a millionaire, already.

She'd be a _billionaire._

"Damon was… saving you from _you,_" Elijah said, and Bonnie's forehead wrinkled as confusion marred her face. "Bonnie, he—Damon _stopped _you from hurting yourself. Damon stopped you from killing yourself though the hallucinations were urging you to and when he did, you…"

"I did what, Elijah?" she asked nervously. "Just _tell _me—"

"You killed _him,_" Elijah said, as her heart leapt out of her chest. "You killed Damon Salvatore, Bonnie."

Bonnie's mouth instantly went dry and her throat became coarse, as she rendered her vocal cords completely useless. She shivered—shook, with actual _fever_—as she held a hand to her chest and tried to capture her thoughts.

But it was useless. Everything was, she realized, as she found her ability to do _anything _completely _lost._

_She could literally do nothing but sit there, within the midst of her own shock as she tried to comprehend it; miserably coming up short each and every time._

She killed Damon. _She _killed Damon.

_She was the reason Damon was dead._

"Bonnie—"she heard Elijah start, and she instantly leapt out of her bed and stormed out of her room. "Bonnie, _wait—_"

Bonnie hyperventilated as she stalked out of her bedroom and down the hall—towards her bathroom, with conflicting heat in her veins and numbness, all at once.

She heard Elijah call her again, but she ignored it—she tuned _everything _out, except for the last image she'd seen of Damon's face, before he said his goodbye.

_No. He wasn't gone. And she hadn't killed him. She loved him. She was in love with him. Damon Salvatore's blood was not on her hands._

Bonnie roughly turned on the faucet to the sink and immediately placed her hands beneath it; feeling the cool rush of the waters against her fingers, before she splashed it against her face.

This was just a bad dream; a horrific _nightmare. _If she just cooled down from it all, she would wake up. She could end this if she just _woke up._

"Bonnie," Elijah said again, as his hand landed on her shoulder.

She furiously continued to splash her face—the water never quite calming or soothing her, as she hoped that it could.

"He's not dead," Bonnie repeated, almost robotically, as his hand continued to rub her shoulder. "I didn't kill him. I know I didn't."

"You did, Bonnie," Elijah said weakly as she continued to rub her face. "I _watched _it."

"You don't know what you saw," she said angrily, as she finally shut off the faucet and met his eyes in the mirror. "Because he's alive. I know he is. Damon isn't dead—I didn't kill him."

"Bonnie—"

"I need to cool down," she interrupted, as she mindlessly ripped herself away from Elijah and bean to unzip her dress. "My skin; it feels like it's on _fire._"

Elijah didn't respond as she watched Bonnie step out of her gown and leave it on the tiled floor, as she stood in only her strapless bra and underwear. She felt his eyes follow her frame as she neared the shower and opened the door. He attempted to stop her at the hand and Bonnie pulled away from him before she climbed in and turned on the water.

Elijah remained silent as Bonnie stood beneath the showerhead; the liquid blasting down on her as she shut her eyes and continued to mutter beneath her breath.

She hadn't even bothered to shut the curtain between them, and she didn't seem to care as the throw rug began to get wet.

She just needed relief; Bonnie needed to _feel _something other than the pain that was crushing her soul, or the denial that was masking her thoughts.

_She just needed to cool down. She just wanted to be able to breathe._

Bonnie sharply reopened her eyes as the water matted her hair to her neck and her last shred of clothing to her skin. She swallowed hard when another image of Damon flashed through her mind, but not the one that she had seen before of him smiling.

_No._

This one was Damon Salvatore, bruised and bloody as she stood before him with a tragic gleam in her eyes and a curled fist at her side. He was just a few inches away from her, but it felt like an entire _world, _each time she dipped into her thoughts and quietly became captivated by them. Elijah was trapped—seemingly—behind an invisible barricade that he was trying to break through, but no avail.

It was just she and Damon now—just as it always had been. And she was killing him. She was stealing his very last breaths each moment that his fingers remained against her skin.

_His glare met hers as she silently stood before him—_Bonnie sunk into the porcelain of the shower as her mind reenacted her sheltered thoughts—_and she met his cheek with her fingers as she watched him continue to bleed out, against his own hand._

_He was bleeding out for her. She had done this to him whilst trying to do it to herself._

Bonnie suddenly gasped as she shot out of her thoughts and her eyes met Elijah's as he continuously watched her shaking in the tub. Her eyes instantly filled with tears, as they expertly blending with the water from the shower head—and she began to cry hysterically.

Elijah sprinted over towards the faucet and turned it off as Bonnie continued to scream—pushing her fists against the wall as he pulled her out, and violently swinging as he tried to cradle her into his arms.

"Bonnie," she heard him say soothingly into her ear, though it did nothing to help her at all. "Don't—"

"I killed him," she shrieked as her eyes flooded with tears and her vision became so blurry, she couldn't even see her own bloody knuckles before her. "I did it—_I killed Damon_! Why did I kill Damon?"

"Because your magic got the better of you, Bonnie," he explained. "When you channeled all of that energy to kill Tatia—it did something to you. You _couldn't _stop afterwards. You said that you needed to go over to The Other Side to complete _their _work," he said as she shook her head feverishly with disbelief. "You were channeling so much power it threatened to _kill _you. You trapped me behind a wall and Damon—he was just trying to _stop _you by absorbing some of it."

"No," she shook her head again.

"But it became too much," Elijah continued, as Bonnie continued to cry against his chest while he held her tightly. "He couldn't handle it, Bonnie… But he tried. He tried to, for _you._"

Bonnie placed her hand against her head as the lasting image of Damon falling to the ground after quite literally being burnt up from the inside out consumed her thoughts and she cried even harder.

What the _hell _had gotten into her, to make her _want _to die? To make her _want _to visit the Other Side? And why didn't he just let her? Why did he have to _save her?_

"Does Stefan know?" she asked immediately, as she glanced at Elijah with blood-red eyes. "I have to tell Stefan—"she started out and he stopped her by the wrist.

Bonnie looked into his hypnotic, chestnut brown eyes and Elijah shook his head while his fingers formed along her skin.

"Nobody knows, Bonnie. After Ayanna lifted Esther's spell and they all fled, you and Damon never joined them. I… gave his brother a phone call—told him you were both okay, just recuperating."

"Why would you do that?" she pushed against his skin angrily, as she wiped her eyes. "Stefan deserves to know! _They all deserve to know what I did—_"

"Not if it can be reversed," Elijah said, and Bonnie's eyes widened as she watched the genuine hope in his eyes building before he took her face into his hand and brushed her cheek. "I didn't tell anyone about what happened because I am confident that you can bring him back. You can bring Damon Salvatore back, Bonnie."

Bonnie sniffled softly as he continued to hold her cheek and he wiped away a tear.

Was there a way to bring Damon back? If so, _how? _And why hadn't she known it before?

"How?" Bonnie asked softly. "I—I have to, Elijah. I can't—I won't be able to imagine a world without him."

"Then you will listen to me and you will do as I say," Elijah instructed, as Bonnie nodded, and he quietly offered her a reassuring smile. "You're going to do this, Bonnie. I believe in you."

"I believe in me," she repeated and he nodded.

"You're going to bring Damon Salvatore back to life, Bonnie."

"I'm going to bring Damon Salvatore back to life," she stated.

"And _all_ you have to do drop the veil to The Other Side."

XXXXX

"_Goddamn't, Bonnie,_" Damon muttered from beneath his breath as he punched the girl's bedroom wall in tired frustration, as he watched her gathering her grimoire, a few herbs and tossing them into a bag.

He hoped that by some freak miracle of nature she'd actually be able to hear it or _see _him, but she couldn't. Because he was trapped in the hell hole called _supernatural purgatory, _while she was about to commit the biggest mistake of her life _just _to have him back.

Why? Why was she doing this? Especially after his last words to her—about letting him go?

Why was _still _willing to unleash hell on earth, just to see his face again? How could he have mattered _so much _to her?

"_Because she loves you," _Damon heard before he turned around to see the Original in the suit with hands tucked into his pockets and an observant look on his face as he watched Bonnie, too, from the other side of the veil. "And she's stubborn; as stubborn as a bull."

Damon sighed at that as he sat on Bonnie's bed—he and Elijah both looking on as the girl continued to move frantically, and mechanically—as if there were nothing and no one that could stand in her way.

Damon shook his head as he watched her walk out and he turned to Elijah again. The man's chestnut eyes flashed to his for a moment before he finally spoke. His voice much calmer and smoother than it should have been, considering what was about to happen to them all.

"Seems like we all were fooled this time. Me, by enduring a dagger to my heart by my very mother Esther, who's now in my body pretending to be me on the side of the living, as Bonnie does her bidding… Bonnie, by actually believing a word that she's said about anything, and you—by thinking you could make Bonnie's decision _for _her, when we both know damn well who she would have chosen had she been given the rightful chance."

Damon swallowed hard at that as he remembered his last talk with the girl, before his spirit finally locked to The Other Side and she couldn't see or hear him anymore; the one where he _convinced _her that Elijah was the right and only choice for her despite the fact that he _knew _it had been him and it always would be.

It was the only thing he had ever been sure about in his life; the fact that Bonnie Bennett actually _loved him._

Damon shifted against her mattress as he shook his head.

Bonnie may have _loved _Elijah too, but she was in love with _him_—he knew it. And it would be his fate that he would _die _before she had the chance to tell him the words he already knew; the words he recognized as true.

"Yeah, well, maybe I would have rethought my finals words if I knew you were gonna go and get yourself _daggered _by Mama Original the second I died… Maybe I would have warned Bonnie about that, instead. I can't believe any of this is happening right now."

"Believe it," Elijah said as he leaned against the wall and Damon tugged at his lips—frustrated at the fact that he was quite literally a _ghost _and could do nothing to stop what Esther was about to make Bonnie do right now. "My mother is as evil and calculating as it gets; especially when she thinks she's doing the right thing."

"Newsflash: she's wrong. And once Bonnie drops that veil and the millions of supernatural creatures with vendettas are able to come back after spending their days trapped in this bubble—I don't think they're going to be happy."

"And somehow, I believe Esther doesn't really care," Elijah said as Damon narrowed his eyes. "I—am daggered—technically not _dead, _though she runs amok in my body right now—and I have the unfortunate yet useful ability to _feel _what's going on in her head… I've been listening to her thoughts for the past half hour."

Damon's eyes widened at that as he rose to his feet and neared The Original; the man licked his teeth as Damon looked into his eyes.

"What does she wanna do?"

Elijah sighed as he cracked his knuckles and Damon prepared himself for the worst. Because why would anything be easy?

Why _would _anything get better?

"When Bonnie drops the veil, she won't be releasing supernatural beings back into planet—she'll be letting loose a hoard of _mortals._"

Damon's brow rose at that as he digested Elijah's words and he frowned.

"What?"

"Behind the veil, we are supernatural beings who still get to retain most of our powers… if she drops it, we don't. We…"

"Become human," Damon said as he finally caught on and Elijah nodded towards him slightly. "But what does Esther want with a bunch of _humans?_ I mean—if the goal is to kill all vampires, why didn't she just kill you and Rebekah and get it over with?"

"Because the vampires aren't the only ones that she wants dead… The ghosts, the demons, the werewolves, hybrids, and witches—by dropping the veil, _everyone _will become human. And once we do… all she'll have to do is _slaughter _us all, because killing every single thing that inhabits this planet will make her stronger. Esther will absorb the power of every life she takes and with that, she'll be able to start a _new _world. One with balance—where _she _can be god."

Damon stood quietly—and stunned—at that, before he vehemently shook his head and tried to process this information.

"No-we can't let her do that. We can't just _let _her start The End of Days!"

"I'm afraid it's already begun," Elijah answered and Damon scoffed lightly while he felt his heart dropped. "And when she's done, there will be _nothing. _No heaven, no hell, no Other Side—"

"And no Bonnie," Damon replied. "No Stefan, no Rebekah, no me, no you, and no _Bonnie._"

Elijah licked his teeth at that as he watched Damon began to walk out of the room and he stopped his roughly by the shoulder. The younger felt his skin boiling and his blue eyes widening as his mind spun uncontrollably at the mind-numbing revelation.

He couldn't be the reason Bonnie helped Esther begin the end of days.

He couldn't be the reason none of them ever _existed _anymore.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find a way to stop her—before it's too late. Before your mother succeeds in planning the bringing forth of the fucking apocalypse."

"There isn't time—"Elijah replied as Damon stopped again and furrowed his brows. "And she can't see you—she can't see me either."

"No, she can't," Damon answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a second, before finally, his thoughts allowed themselves to come through. "But I know who can. Follow me."

Elijah's eyes narrowed at that, but without another word, he was off to follow Damon's lead into the night, while he tried desperately to keep his cool and the younger kept on a brave face as well.

"Where are we going?"

"We're finding a ghost whisperer," Damon answered. "I happen to know one or two."

XXXXX

**A/N: Whoa, look who decided to update after all this time? LOL I apologize first off, for taking SO long, but also to any of you who read this on Tumblr already and think there's more but there is not. YET. I haven't updated in MONTHS (slaps my own hand) and I after much debate I decided to post this part for anyone else who may have been waiting because I didn't want the "last" chapter to be TOO full/packed with info. I know this is an interesting (and perhaps) controversial turn of events but it's been the plan for a few chapters now—I just didn't know how to convey it. What did you all think, in either case? This story has been such a pull and push with the triangle between the three but given all of the buildup between Bonnie and Damon and Bonnie and Elijah, who do you think was her more logical choice? Does either one make more sense than the other? Is Elijah right that Bonnie would have chosen Damon, had he not told her Elijah was the one she needed? What do you think will happen when Bonnie finds out? IF she finds out? R&R and let me know! Depending on how much feedback you guys give me, perhaps the next one will be up in a week or two? Only time will tell. As always, THANK you for reading, putting up with me, and never letting go even though I am a horrid writer/updater person. I am so sorry! Can we hug it out? Until next time, xoxo. **


End file.
